


Precious Gift

by julieofthewatertribe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Brainwashing, CBT, Chastity Device, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domination, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Physical Abuse, Possesion, Punishment, Sex Slave, Smut, Some Fluff, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive, Tail Plugs, Yaoi, can be disturbing for some, consentual pet play later on, daddy dom, dd/l, elements of BDSM, ereri, foot job, forced penetration, levi is wrapped around erens pinky later on, non con, non consentual pet play, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, the relationship gets much better and healthier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieofthewatertribe/pseuds/julieofthewatertribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, this fic is really long and it has a lot of chapters. But more importantly, it will get very kinky. Also, its slightly AU in that Eren was never a soldier and most of the titans have been wiped out so everything is pretty much at peace along with the fact that it is socially acceptable for elite members of society to keep human "pets". Also, there are some intense parts, but besides that, enjoy:3</p><p>DISCLAIMER: This is not a bdsm relationship based on a healthy foundation. It gets better over time, but it's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Precious Gift Part 1

Levi sat by the wall-sized third floor window, staring down at the large willow tree in the courtyard, its leaves flowing about in the breeze. Bored, he then turned his attention back to his book, turning a page idly. With most of the titans wiped out, his days had become longer and much less exciting. He sighed and crossed one leg over the other, leaning back and closing his eyes. Who was he supposed to release his aggression on if not those stupid beasts?

The captain was snapped out of his reverie however, when the loud clang of the doorbell rang throughout the mansion. Levi got up wearily and made his way down to the heavy oak front door. He heaved it open, still getting used to its size, and was greeted by an old man in fine clothing, presumably a servant of the king. He also spied someone kneeling shyly behind the man, but he couldn’t make out much else. The figure was silent, hidden behind the servant’s flamboyant coat.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Honorable Lance Corporal Levi, for your service to humanity, I bear a gift from his majesty,” the man said, bowing deeply.

The captain crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “And what might this gift be?”

The servant straightened back up and tugged on a leather cord wrapped around his wrist, causing the figure to reveal itself from behind the man. Levi’s eyes widened as he beheld the boy kneeling at his feet, his hands shackled in front of him. “Now raise your pretty face up so the nice captain can get a good look at you.”

The boy reluctantly did as the servant instructed and gazed up at Levi with large blue eyes, his cheeks rosy pink and his brown hair soft and shining in the sunlight.

Levi reached under the boy’s chin and ran his fingers along the fine leather collar around his neck. He looked at the bronze tag attached to it and read the boy’s name. _Eren_. Hmmm, a lovely little name for a lovely little gift. The captain examined the boy’s long lean body and looked up at the old man. “How old is he?”

The servant grinned and untangled the leash from his hand. “This beauty’s only fifteen. He’s still fresh if you know what I mean,” he chuckled.

Levi’s eyes flashed in a bout of momentary desire. “I see, and how’s his temperament?”

The servant pulled the key to Eren’s shackles from his pocket and handed it to the captain. “He’s a good boy, but he’s got enough fire in him to keep things interesting.”

Levi smirked, taking both the key and the leash in his hand, “Well then, aren’t I lucky?” he breathed, gazing down at the boy. “Send his majesty my regards and tell him just how much I appreciate this precious little gift he’s given me.”

The old man bowed once more and tipped his hat to Levi. “This one is a real gem. Enjoy him, Corporal.”

With that, the servant strutted off, happy to have fulfilled his duty. Levi watched the man’s retreating form and held the leash tightly. “Oh, I _will_.” He looked down his nose at the boy. “Come, Eren,” he ordered, turning back into the house, pulling on the leash. The boy stood and walked behind the captain into the grand dining room.

Levi turned and faced Eren sternly. He put his hand on the top of the boy’s head and pushed down, causing Eren to sink to his knees. The boy looked down at the ground, his hands shaking in their shackles. He had been a palace slave all his life, but accepting it never got any easier. This time he wasn’t going to take everything lying down. But for now Eren would have to pick and choose his battles. He turned his face up to the captain, his eyes wide and seemingly innocent.

“You must be hungry, Eren,” Levi murmured holding up the boy’s delicate chin to examine his lovely face. “But before that, I have some rules,” the captain said menacingly. “First, I never want to see you walking. You will crawl like the dog you are.” Eren’s pulse quickened in anger, but he pushed back that feeling for now. “Second, you will address me only as ‘captain’ or ‘sir’. Do you understand?”

Eren nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“And third, you won’t be wearing anything on your body but that collar ever again,” the captain whispered, his eyes wide, satisfaction dancing behind them.

Eren clenched his jaw, but kept gaze with Levi. The captain removed the shackles and unhooked the leash from the boy’s collar so he could remove his clothing. Eren’s fingers were clumsy as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off of his shoulders. He sat back on his behind and slipped his pants and underwear off, refusing to make eye contact with Levi. The captain stretched out his hand to take the boy’s clothes and brought them up to his face. He relished their scent, so clean and fresh--just like Eren.

Levi folded the clothes and laid them on one of the chairs at the dining table. “You stay put. I’ll be right back with your dinner.”

The boy nodded and kept his eyes down. He had never been ordered to go about nude around the palace before and the cold marble floor shocked his skin. He was sure he had been blushing the whole time as Levi watched him strip. Eren hadn’t been in the house for ten minutes and he already hated Levi, just like he hated every last person in the palace who had trained him and prepared him to be presented to the captain.

Eren had been warned not to cross Levi, as the captain was absolutely ruthless. He had also been told that cleanliness was held at the utmost importance. However, Eren had resolved that he would not succumb to Levi’s whims as easily as he had in the king’s palace; they had thought he was innocent and unassuming. And he was—until now. But he snapped out of his reverie when he heard the captain’s light footsteps as he came back into the dining room with a steaming bowl of stew. Levi sat at the head of the table and motioned for Eren to come forth. He set the bowl on the table and patted his thigh. “Get up here, Eren. Sit.”

The boy hesitated—he didn’t want to be in such close contact with the captain—but he obeyed, climbing gingerly onto Levi’s lap and clasping his hands tightly by his belly button. “I have to feed and dress you quickly before the guests arrive. I hadn’t anticipated that you’d be dropped on my doorstep so early; it’ll definitely be a pleasant surprise for them.”

Eren raised his face quickly, confused. Levi ignored this, reaching around him to take the bowl in his hand, and stirring its contents lazily. “Open up.”

The boy parted his lips and allowed the spoon into his mouth. The stew was thick and filling, spiced beautifully, better than anything he had ever tasted in the palace. Some of it trickled down his chin, as he was not completely used to someone feeding him like this. It really was rather awkward.

Levi gently wiped the stew away with his thumb, licking it curtly. “What a messy little thing you are.”

Eren averted his eyes angrily. He did not appreciate Levi toying with him like this. But there was nothing he could do, so he opened his mouth once again when the captain brought the spoon to Eren’s lips. “There we go, that’s our good boy,” Levi whispered.

The boy’s nostrils flared in frustration as he chewed. So guests were coming, eh? He would show them just how much of a good boy he could be.

The captain scraped the bowl for the stew’s remnants and gave Eren one last bite. He then set the bowl on the table and slapped the boy’s upper thigh lightly. “Get up, we need to get you dressed.”

Eren slipped off of Levi’s lap and got on all fours, as the captain had instructed earlier. Levi wagged his finger at Eren and walked out of the dining room quickly and into the hallway. The boy padded along on his hands and knees following closely at Levi’s heels. They reached a heavy wooden door and Levi pushed it open firmly. He then leaned down and patted Eren’s behind, bidding the boy to enter first.

“Up on the bed,” Levi ordered, turning towards the bureau to paw through one of the drawers. Eren knelt on the mattress and strained his neck to see what the captain was searching for, but to no avail. Levi turned back toward him with a large ribbon and a bottle of crème in his hands, his eyes betraying nothing of his intentions. Eren raised his eyebrow in confusion but knew better than to question the captain, he had to seem as innocent and unassuming as possible. Levi let the ribbon fall delicately onto the bedside table and faced Eren.

“On your back.”

The captain stood at the side of the bed and leaned over Eren, unhooking the boy’s collar and slipping it out from under his neck.

He opened the bottle matter-of-factly and spurted the crème on his hands. The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up. “We’re going to get you nice and pretty so I can show your little ass off.”


	2. Precious Gift Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Squad Levi! -whispers- also this part is kinda intense just saying~

“Stretch out for me.”

Eren did as he was told and clasped his hands behind his head, the muscles of his torso elongating and his slender legs bending up slightly, torturing the captain. Levi rubbed the crème in his hands and leaned over the boy. He felt him shudder slightly when Levi’s fingers ran along Eren’s neck and down to his chest, the lotion cold on the boy’s body. His hands caressed Eren slowly, running over every inch of the boy’s supple skin. Eren could not help but close his eyes when Levi’s fingers grazed his nipples as they moved down to work the crème into the skin of his taught belly.

Levi had to stop himself from sighing in pleasure when his hands squeezed Eren’s tender inner thighs, the lotion making them slippery and soft. The captain drew his fingers from the boy’s body to apply more of it onto his hands.

“Ca-captain, may I ask you a question?” Eren said, his voice as soft as his skin and his face content and relaxed.

“Hmmm?” Levi did not look up as he massaged the lotion into the boy’s hips and thighs with both hands.

“Why are you rubbing me down with lotion like this if you have guests coming?”

Eren sank into the mattress as the captain worked his way down the boy’s calves and feet. For someone who had been crawling all day, Eren hadn’t realized how tense his feet had been until Levi kneaded them with his sure fingers.

“Look at yourself,” the captain murmured, grabbing one of Eren’s arms to massage it.

The boy brought his head up and gazed down at his body, his eyes widening. It was shimmering, glistening beautifully from the crème, tinged almost gold under the soft light of the room.

Once Levi finished Eren’s front, he grasped his hands and pulled the boy up gently onto his knees. Levi squeezed Eren’s hip thoughtfully.

“I want you all glowing and lovely so my comrades too can appreciate what a precious little gift you are,” he breathed, nudging Eren to turn around and kneel so that his back was facing the captain. Levi slicked up his fingers with more lotion and rubbed Eren’s shoulders and back almost like a lover might, causing the boy’s head to loll forward. If this was how captain was going to prepare the boy for company, Eren wished Levi had guests over all the time.

“Get off the bed and stand for a moment.”

Eren scrunched his nose in annoyance, he had really gotten relaxed. The captain sensed the boy’s hesitation and pinched his backside sharply, eliciting a surprised cry from Eren’s lips. Levi shoved the boy off the bed harshly with both hands and narrowed his eyes as Eren stumbled to gain his balance and stand, his eyes wide, in shock of the captain’s forcefulness, as he had been gentle enough with him up until this point .

“Don’t you ever think twice, Eren. You will do as I say—when I say,” Levi growled, pulling Eren towards him roughly by the hips and positioning the boy to stand between the captain’s open legs.

Levi slathered the crème all over the cheeks of Eren’s behind, albeit a little more forcefully now that the boy had irritated him. Eren’s heartbeat quickened as the strokes on his skin were faster and rougher, causing Eren to wonder just what Levi was capable of should the boy really do something to displease him. The thought flooded with him with adrenaline; he was going to rebel against the captain anyway, but now he pondered as to what degree he would take it in front of Levi’s guests today.

The captain grunted as he ran his hands up and down the back of Eren’s legs; he would have to explain to the boy later on just what his policy was on insubordination. Once Levi finished, he leaned back and sighed, admiring how Eren’s body shined.

“Alright Eren, back on your knees where you belong. And face me.”

Eren dropped to the floor and stared expectantly up at Levi. The captain reached over and fetched the ribbon from the nightstand, turning it over in his fingers. It was silk, a deep red that he believed would look absolutely gorgeous against Eren’s teal eyes.

“You’re going to be the prettiest little puppy here tonight, Eren,” Levi whispered, wrapping the ribbon gently around the boy’s slender neck. He tied it up into a large extravagant bow and took Eren’s chin in his hand, tilting the boy’s face up. “So lovely.”

The captain’s face held an eerie calm. His eyes were suddenly wide and his teeth were slightly bared; he looked as if he was going to devour Eren completely. A nervous tremor shot up the boy’s spine as Levi’s face got closer to his own.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, the sound seeming to carry through the whole mansion. Levi let go of Eren’s chin. “Tsch. You stay here. I’ll come get you once everyone’s settled in. I want you to be a good boy in front of the squad, alright?” Levi said, his eyebrow raised.

Eren nodded quickly, “Yes captain, I will, sir.”

Levi gave the boy’s cheek a quick squeeze and left the room. Eren heard the front door open and the eruption of cheery male voices. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his back against the bed frame, tossing around ideas in his mind as to just how he was going to show Levi that he was not something merely to be played with.

Eren finally decided to go with simplicity. He would just decline to join Levi and his guests. After all, he would only have to lock this door and the captain would be unable to reach him. The boy grinned as he pictured the boiling rage and embarrassment on Levi’s face as he was disobeyed in front of his comrades. That would show him just how much of a good boy Eren was. He began to crawl towards the door but stopped and shook his head, remembering that the captain wasn’t in the room, so he could walk without getting reprimanded. Eren hissed in anger, Levi must have been getting to him already.

The men all filed in one by one, clapping Levi on the back and exchanging cheery lighthearted pleasantries amongst one another as they removed their green cloaks and hung them on the coat rack.

Eldo turned to the captain and grinned mischievously. “So corporal, I heard from Pixis and the boys of the vanguard that the king has been going about bestowing gifts on the commanding officers. Is this true?”

Levi averted his eyes and shook his head tiredly as the men all nodded and winked and quipped up different remarks. “Why don’t you all lay off and settle down for a bit first?” Levi rolled his eyes. “I’ll show him to you creeps later.”

“Now Levi, I think ‘creeps’ is a little harsh,” Erwin said with a chuckle, his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “We’re just excited to see whether or not you’ve gotten your gift yet.”

The captain turned to his commander and gave him an annoyed glare, finally sighing in defeat. “Well, I have gotten my gift but we won’t be unwrapping him until I’ve had my goddamned tea. And that’s final,” Levi muttered stubbornly, crossing his arms. Erwin simply shook his head and gave Levi a knowing smile as the captain turned sourly and made his way to the dining room, his comrades in tow.

The clinking of china and merriment amongst the men carried out into the hall. “Oi, Erwin. What about you, have you received the token of his majesty’s gratitude yet?” Gunther nudged the commander with his elbow.

Levi turned his face to Erwin, his interest piqued. The commander only closed his eyes and grinned, taking a sip of steaming tea. Levi cleared his throat loudly, prompting Erwin to divulge the details. The man couldn’t stop his lips from turning up around the rim of his tea cup.

“I got mine just yesterday. A lovely little thing he is, so pretty and petite with the most beautiful blonde hair, like that of an angel really,” he paused, “And so quiet, the poor thing won’t make a sound near me.”

The men were wide eyed. “What’s his name, commander?” Mike quipped excitedly.

Erwin looked at Levi and grinned before he turned back to the squad. “Armin.”

Levi blinked and raised his tea cup to his mouth when Erwin turned to face him suddenly. “But you Levi, have won the lottery,” the commander purred, his eyes shining.

The men couldn’t help but perk up at Erwin’s words and they collectively leaned forward in their seats to gauge Levi’s reaction. It was of course, nothing.

“I saw the precious little thing the other day when I had a private meeting with the king,” Erwin continued quietly as Levi stared blankly into his tea, the steam clouding his face, “You all should see him. He’s absolutely gorgeous. Such beautiful features, strong but delicate all at once, with the smoothest bronze skin. And the largest, bluest eyes I’ve ever seen in all of my days.”

Every face around the table was awestruck, every eye boring into Levi.

The captain set his tea cup down slowly and rose to his feet. “Look what you’ve done, Erwin,” he said in almost a whisper, his eyes hidden by his hair. “The boys are slobbering all over themselves.”

Auruo snickered, “Maybe you should take the hint then, Captain.”

Levi shot the man an icy glance and huffed. “ _Fine_.”

Eren was soon able to make out Levi’s light footsteps advancing through the hallway. Adrenaline began to shoot through him as he prepared for his first act of defiance. Levi couldn’t really be as ruthless as the palace servants had warned; the captain had so far been mild with him.

“Oi, Eren, come on out,” Levi called as he neared the door.

The boy bit his lip and sucked in a breath. “No.”

Levi’s eyes shot open wide. He tested the door handle. Locked. “No? Why no, Eren? The men are all so eager to see you,” the captain murmured into the door, his words drawn out and his face betraying no emotion.

Eren didn’t say a word. He could sense no hint of anger in Levi’s voice and took it as a sign to relax somewhat. The captain blinked and crossed his arms slowly. So, Eren was testing him. Well then, he’d make sure to show the child his finest. Levi reached into his pocket and withdrew his master key.

The click of the lock sent a wave of panic down Eren’s body and he swore, cursing himself for being so stupid as to think that the captain couldn’t simply unlock the room from the outside. Eren shrank back against the bed when Levi entered. The captain however, made no inclination that the boy was even there and went straight for the dresser, where he had left Eren’s leash earlier. He took it in his hand and turned to hook it quickly on the ribbon around the boy’s neck. Eren’s eyes dropped to the floor. He had failed miserably.

Levi tugged him along silently until they approached the doorway to the dining room. The captain coughed quietly. All of the chatter came to a halt and every face snapped towards Levi. Eren poked his head shyly from behind Levi’s legs. There were so many men, he began to blush furiously, suddenly feeling the cold air against his naked body. Being fully exposed like this in front of one person was one thing, but a whole squad? Eren quickly hid his face behind Levi’s boots, the sweet smell of the leather tickling his nose. Maybe he could just pull himself free and sprint back into the room before the captain could catch him.

But before he could, Levi reached down and stroked the boy’s hair gently, “It’s alright Eren. Come now, don’t be afraid of the nice men. I’ll let you sit on my lap, don’t worry.”

Eren kept his eyes low as he waited for Levi to regain his seat at the head of the table before climbing up and sitting himself down on the captain’s thighs. He curled up into Levi’s body, clutching the man’s chest tightly as he felt hungry eyes boring into his naked back. Eren hated that he had to resort to burying his face into the neck of someone he despised. But he had no choice. It was better than facing the squad, their expressions awestruck and ravenous. Levi’s hands settled around the boy’s hips and he tickled the skin gently, just enough for Eren to squirm slightly, but not laugh.

“My God, he’s—he’s beautiful,” Gunther stammered as Eldo nodded open mouthed in agreement.

Erwin glanced up from his tea and smiled at Levi before turning to Gunther, “I told you.”

Levi’s fingers toyed with Eren’s hair before they slid down and his hand rested on the back of the boy’s neck, almost as if protecting him from something.

“Corporal, you lucky bastard,” Mike whispered in disbelief, his eyes wide and his nose twitching.

Levi reached around the boy’s body and took a sip of his tea before setting it back down. “I’m not so lucky, Mike,” he murmured, his voice hot in Eren’s ear. “You see, Eren did a bad thing today.” The boy’s grip on Levi’s jacket tightened. “My Eren disobeyed me before you all arrived.” Levi’s eyes flashed. “Twice.”

Auruo’s jaw dropped and Eldo gasped; they all knew well that it was never in one’s best interest to disobey the captain. Eren began to shiver slightly. This couldn’t be good.

“Oh, Levi,” Erwin leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. “I’m sure the poor thing didn’t mean to. He’s still adjusting.”

The captain turned his face sharply towards Erwin. “Nonsense. My Eren is smart. He knew full well what he was doing,” Levi whispered.

“Oi, then what will you do, corporal?” Mike inquired. “Surely you’re going to train him.” Eren sucked in a breath.

The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up ever so slightly. “I’m going…” he hooked his arms underneath Eren’s legs and shoulders and stood up, leaning over to place him on Erwin’s lap, “…to get some more tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	3. Precious Gift Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saying guys, it gets a little kinky here!

Eren struggled and squirmed, attempting to get out of Erwin’s lap and back into Levi’s arms. The man’s body was foreign and imposing and Eren wanted nothing more to curl against the relative familiarity of Levi’s chest. But the captain did not relent; he only pinched Eren’s cheek sharply, scolding him wordlessly for fussing so much, and turned to head into the kitchen.

“What’s this, you don’t like commander Erwin, hmm Eren?” the man cooed sweetly, his hands wrapping around the boy’s waist to hug him close and nuzzle his nose in Eren’s hair. The boy shrank away from Erwin as far as he could, hiding his face behind his palms. He didn’t like Erwin. Or any of the men for that matter, how they ogled him, how they looked as if they were going to devour him. Levi wasn’t much better either, but the captain was his caretaker from now on, Eren had to trust him on some level, even if it killed him to do so.

Erwin smiled and whispered sweet nothings in Eren’s ear, caressing the boy’s blushing thighs almost lovingly. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and leaned against the table, desperate for any separation from the commander. Those hands were not Levi’s; they shouldn’t be touching him this way. The boy was about ready to bolt out of Erwin’s lap and straight to his room until he heard a small cough. Eren raised his face abruptly and reached quickly for Levi, desperate to dig his face into the captain’s shoulders.

“Captain, I want to—,”the boy began, but Levi waved his hand to quiet him. He set the teapot down on the table and leaned over Erwin, taking the all too willing Eren back into his arms and settling down into his chair once again.

“Hmmm, leaving so soon,” the commander murmured in mock disappointment, though his expression soon changed to regard Eren tenderly. “He’s so shy with us, Levi. Maybe it would be best to let him go off on his own for a bit while we chat here, don’t you think?”

Levi swept Eren’s hair from his forehead gently, studying his face. Eren did indeed wish for nothing more than to hole up in the other room, away from Levi, away from the prying eyes, away from the invasive feeling of being so exposed to so many hungry men.

“No,” the captain said flatly, adjusting the boy on his lap, “he disobeyed me today. So we’re all going to discuss that over some tea.”

Eren pulled away slightly to look into Levi’s eyes, searching them for any indication of what was possibly to come. The captain simply kissed Eren’s forehead and guided the boy’s face into the crook of his neck. He then poured himself another steaming cup and brought it to his lips.

“Well what is there to discuss? He’s simply due for some sort of punishment, no?” Auruo inquired, raising his eyebrow. Levi looked up at him and back down at his tea, saying nothing.

Gunther leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs and his arms. “Why don’t you just give him a few claps on the behind and call it a day?” he said, pushing his cup away from him now that it was empty. Eren turned his face abruptly to stare at Gunther from behind his shoulder. A spanking he could take, but in front of the squad?

“No, he won’t learn anything from that,” Mike muttered, closing his eyes and tapping his fingers on the table. Eren’s eyes darted to him quickly and then over to Erwin just as fast. The commander’s face was no longer jovial and it sent a shot of fear up Eren’s back.

The man’s deep voice resonated through Eren’s entire body. “I agree. Levi must set strict guidelines with strict consequences. This will ensure that no lines in the relationship will be crossed on Eren’s part. He’ll soon be molded into a lovely house pet.”

Levi gazed at Erwin for a few moments before refilling his glass all the way to the brim. “Strict, you say. Well, I’ve never had a problem with that,” he tossed the words around on his tongue slowly, causing Eren to shiver and clutch the captain’s jacket tighter.

“Captain I—,” he squeaked but he was cut off.

“Hush, Eren,” Levi pinched the boy’s thigh. The captain breathed in through his nose and gazed at the faces all around him. “Alright boys, make room on the table.”

Eren watched as the men cleared the middle of the table without a word, pushing everything to the sides. The table cloth was peeled back to reveal polished marble, quite strange for a table top, but beautiful nonetheless. Levi tapped his hand on the edge. “Up, Eren. On your hands and knees. Face me.”

The boy stared at his captain incredulously. “Sir—on the table?”

Eren squeaked when Levi’s eyes narrowed and he practically flew off his lap, scrambling onto the marble. The captain stood up and tied Eren’s leash to the table leg before picking up his tea and blowing on the steam that rose from it in delicate swirls. The boy quaked in fear, unable to fathom just what Levi was planning.

“I want you to try some of this tea, Eren,” Levi murmured. The boy brought his lips close to the cup in the captain’s hand but it was drawn away swiftly. “No, not with your mouth, Eren,” Levi leaned forward, clutching Eren’s chin, “I don’t want you to burn your tongue.” The captain’s eyes glinted dangerously under the light of the chandelier overhead, but he looked away from Eren suddenly. “Hold him.”

Hands from both sides suddenly clutched at Eren seemingly from out of nowhere, latching tightly onto his wrists, his calves, ankles, his forearms. Eren trembled as his eyes darted to each face surrounding him, “Sir, what’s--,” he stammered but Levi squeezed his cheeks, forcing the boy’s mouth shut.

The captain nodded at the commander, “Erwin, would you be so kind?”

The commander got up, tea in hand, and walked with Levi to the other side of the table, the two men finally standing at Eren’s quivering backside. He dug his face into his shoulder when he felt Levi’s slight fingers tracing up the curve of his behind before slapping it quickly. The boy jumped and the hands clutching him tightened.

“Gorgeous,” Eldo whispered as the men around him all nodded in agreement.

“What would like me to do, Levi?” Erwin put a hand on the captain’s shoulder.

Levi withdrew his fingers from Eren’s body and picked up his tea from the table, the cup almost too hot to hold in his hand. The captain’s expression darkened, “Spread him.”

Large strong hands dug between Eren’s cheeks and split them apart, the puckered pink skin of his entrance distorted from the tension. So fresh and unused. It was stretched just enough for maybe Levi’s little finger to fit, but that was all the captain needed. Levi raised his teacup and held it above the tiny blushing hole. “Don’t move, Eren.” He tilted the brim and let the steaming tea spill generously all over the fragile skin.

Eren’s scream rang out and echoed through the dining room as he struggled and strained against the hands holding him frantically, the fluid burning him deeply. “Wider, Erwin.”

The skin was stretched once again, this time allowing for the tea to run through the opening and down into Eren’s insides. The boy flailed and cried, desperate to escape the blistering heat. Levi’s eyes flashed as the wet skin had turned a dark angry red.

“Are you going to disobey me again, Eren?” Levi purred, pouring the tea down the underside of the boy’s twitching organ, eliciting a fresh scream and a wave of tears.

“No, no, captain, I swear I won’t!” Eren choked, tears flying down his face as he pulled against his bonds with all his strength. The liquid burned and smarted every centimeter of skin it had come in contact with.

“Tsch, that doesn’t sound so convincing,” the captain whispered, sharply pinching the smooth skin between Eren’s cheeks, smirking when the boy let out a pained whimper. “I’ve been nothing but good to you today, Eren. I took you into my home, fed you, massaged you, and that is how you repay me? By defying me over the simplest of things? By refusing to come meet my friends, after I told you how excited they were to see you?”

Levi shook his head and drained the last of the steaming tea from his cup onto Eren’s backside, the liquid gurgling as the boy’s hole opened and clenched shut involuntarily.

“Oh God, Captain I’m sorry! Please! IT BURNS!” Eren screeched, his tears stinging his eyes and his limbs shaking violently. Levi blinked slowly and set down his teacup, making his way back over to other side of the table. He took Eren’s chin in his hand and tilted his head to the side.

“Are you going to be good from now on?” the captain breathed, his eyes wide.

“Ye—yes, captain I promise,” the boy sobbed into Levi’s shoulder, his chest heaving as the heat on his behind blossomed and spread. The damage was done. Eren’s skin was raw; it smarted and stung as he trembled, as his body lowered against the table in defeat, his breathing heavy and labored and his blue eyes glassy and tired.

The captain sat down once again at the head of the table and bent down to untie Eren’s leash from the table leg. “Mike, would you kindly fetch a dishtowel from the kitchen and clean Eren up please? And the rest of you, let Eren go now, he’s done learning his lesson.”

Mike released Eren’s wrist and went forth to the hallway, returning with a clean rag. Eren hissed as the man ran it up and down the tender skin, the rough fabric like knives on his burnt behind. “There, there. All clean, now come here, I miss having you on my lap,” Levi’s voice failed to sound soothing, but nonetheless, Eren slid down off the table and onto the captain’s legs gingerly, wincing as the tender skin stretched painfully when he moved.

Levi laid Eren’s head against his collarbone gently and the boy complied all too willingly, his eyes drooping in fatigue. “I want to reward you for taking your punishment so well, Eren,” the captain cooed into Eren’s ear. The boy simply sighed and buried himself deeper into the man’s body, no longer caring to be aware of all the eyes on him, of the dull throbbing pain radiating up his backside. Levi adjusted Eren’s limp body so that he was facing the squad, his back against the captain’s chest. Eren kept his hooded eyes focused down on his stomach, not wanting to meet any of the men's gazes. “Put your feet up here,” Levi ordered, tapping the table’s edge, “and keep your legs open.”

Eren brought up his legs slowly; they felt like jelly and they threatened not to obey his body. He was numb and exhausted, all the adrenaline from the pain gone completely, leaving him drained. Levi squeezed the underside of Eren’s thigh tenderly and ran his hand down its length to grasp the boy’s organ in his hand. Eren perked up instantly and began to blush, hiding his face behind his hands when he saw the men lean forward in their seats, their mouths practically watering. No one had ever touched this place but him. And Eren had only done it to clean himself; the servants in the palace had told him that any other reason was sinful and forbidden.

“Sir, wha--what are you doing?” Eren squeaked but Levi shushed him, pulling Eren’s fingers away from his face with his free hand.

“Don’t hide that pretty face, Eren. The squad wants to see it when you finish.”

The captain squeezed the shaft and ran his hand up and down quickly along its length, smirking when it began to harden in his fingers. Eren gasped and looked down at himself, his eyes wide. The sensation was so foreign but strangely, the boy’s body welcomed it. “This is going to be quick boys, it’s his first time,” Levi said dryly, his grip tightening as Eren’s erection began to pulse lightly. The boy’s chest and neck were staining pink as his breathing hastened.

“What’s going to happen to me, captain?” Eren stammered, his fingers gripping Levi’s free hand tightly. The boy's hips bucked forward when the captain pinched the head, causing beads of clear fluid to leak out slowly.

“You’ll see,” Levi said, purring quietly into the boy’s neck.

“My God, just look at him,” Gunther sighed, his fingers sinking unconsciously deeper into the armrest of his chair.

“Just beautiful,” Erwin murmured slowly in accord.

The men’s voices brought Eren back to reality and he whined quietly, turning his face into Levi’s cheek, thoroughly humiliated by his predicament. “Pay them no mind,” the captain whispered, his hand pumping the boy’s erection faster than before, causing Eren to wriggle and moan in confusion and embarrassment and arousal, all at the same time. His toes curled around the table edge and his hips bounced in opposition to Levi’s hand, tiny whimpers and sighs escaping Eren’s lips more frequently. The captain endured the painfully tightening grip on his left hand as his right squeezed and pumped Eren’s length more fervently. Levi brought his fingers in one long stroke down to the very base of the boy’s arousal, holding them there firmly as Eren gave a frantic and involuntary thrust upward.

Eren panted heavily as Levi’s hand resumed its pace, his arousal rock hard and throbbing rhythmically. “Captain, I--,” Eren groaned loudly when Levi rubbed the underside of the swollen head with his thumb.

“You what, Eren,” the captain whispered, his strokes becoming painfully slow and elongated. Eren reached back in a frenzy and dug his fingers into Levi’s hair as the muscles of his core began to spasm. The captain tightened his hand around the shaft and ran his fingers along the tip before every quick downward stroke. Eren’s erection began to twitch and shudder before he finally let out a long strangled cry, hot white fluid shooting out from his body and coating his clenched stomach in erratic bursts.

The men’s mouths were wide open as they beheld the spectacle before them. Eren was sweaty and glowing, his eyes shut tight and chest violently heaving up and down as Levi pumped him slowly, milking out every last drop of seed that the boy could bare to let out before his hand stopped, satisfied with the result. Eren’s body sagged against Levi’s chest, his head and eyes rolling back, all of the pain from the tea forgotten in favor for this sweet new sensation of release, of a weight lifting away from his body. Levi withdrew his hand from Eren’s length and brought it up to his mouth, licking off the boy’s essence and letting its flavor spread along his tongue. Levi then motioned for Mike to hand him the towel.

“Poor thing is completely tuckered out,” Eldo mused as he watched Levi wipe Eren’s belly gently.

“Yes well, all in all, I think we were successful here,” Levi said curtly, grunting as he stood up, Eren curled neatly in his arms, his head resting on the captain’s shoulder, eyes shut and breathing light. “I’m going to put him to bed, then we can clean up this mess. Say goodnight, Eren.”

The boy mumbled incoherently, his body and mind completely spent. Levi gazed down at Eren and kissed his dampened forehead.

“Close enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	4. Precious Gift Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's some fluffs! :3

“Wake up, Eren.”

Eren’s eyes fluttered open slowly at the sound of Levi’s voice. The mattress sank down slightly as the captain sat down next to the boy, stroking Eren’s cheek with his thumb.

“Mmm, good morning, Captain,” Eren yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“More like afternoon,” Levi bent down to kiss Eren’s hair, the sweet smell of soap filling his nose. The boy had fallen asleep in his arms yesterday, making it particularly difficult when Levi had bathed him before bed, seeing as he wasn’t going to let Eren lie under clean sheets covered in sweat and tea. No, that was just filthy.

“The squad really enjoyed your company last night. They wanted to see you again today.”

Eren’s eyes flew open as memories of the previous evening flooded his mind suddenly. His lip began to tremble and he clutched the sheets tightly, bundling them unconsciously in his fists. But Levi simply sighed and unraveled the fabric gently from the boy’s fingers.

“I told them we have other things to do today,” the man said curtly.

Eren exhaled deeply in relief and turned his head towards the sunlight shining in from the grand wall-length windows. He then took in the rest of the room, noting that this was not the one Levi had massaged him in. No, this was three times the size, luxuriously furnished, immaculate. This, then had to be the master bedroom. Had he slept with the captain last night? Together, in the same bed? Eren couldn’t be sure, he thought he had been dreaming when he felt strong arms wrapped protectively around him throughout the night. But soon enough, Levi’s fingers on Eren’s skin brought him back to the present.

The captain traced the path of the large vein down the boy’s neck, lost in thought. “Eren, tell me where you’ve been besides the palace.”

The boy’s brow furrowed and his lip pouted slightly. “Sir, I’ve never been outside the palace.” Eren’s eyes raised up shyly to meet Levi’s, “except for when I was brought here… to you.” The captain nodded thoughtfully as Eren continued. “Even then, I wasn’t able to see much. The servant had me in the stagecoach with the curtains drawn.”

Levi stared down at Eren for a moment before grunting and getting up onto his feet. “Sit up for me.” He then reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew Eren’s collar and leash, leaning down to kiss the skin lightly before fastening it around the boy’s neck.

“Come on, we’re stepping outside for a bit,” Levi murmured, tugging on the leash and turning with a swish of his green cloak. Eren slipped fluidly from the bed and padded along on all fours behind the captain, trying to decide whether it was anxiety or excitement boiling up in his stomach. Speaking of his stomach, Eren’s belly let out a growl, the captain letting out a huff as he tried to hide his amusement. “Don’t worry, I’ll pack you some lunch to eat while we’re away.”

Eren blushed slightly and cracked a shy smile at the ground, “Thank you, sir.”

*      *     *

 

The afternoon sun nearly blinded Eren when he and Levi stepped out the door and onto the stone steps leading up to mansion.

“You wait here,” the captain ordered, leaving Eren alone on the doorstep as he strode down the cobble stone path and around a corner out of sight. Not minutes later, Eren’s ears picked up a steady click-clack on the cobblestones. He looked up from the beetle he had been toying with on the ground only to be greeted by Levi toting along probably the largest horse he had ever seen. The beast was a deep shade of charcoal, the polished leather saddle on its back contrasting beautifully with its coat.

The horse whinnied and hoofed the ground almost jealously as Levi walked away from it and towards Eren, crouching down to lift him up into his arms, as he didn’t want the boy scraping up his hands and knees on the stone path. That skin was just too precious to mark up so needlessly. Levi set Eren on the horse’s back and deftly climbed on behind him, both the boy’s legs dangling over one side. The captain shared his cloak with the boy, wrapping it around Eren’s body and snaking one arm around his waist to hold him close, while his other hand took the reins. “Captain, why--?”

“Because it will get cold as the horse moves…and I don’t want the townspeople seeing your body. They don’t deserve that privilege.” Levi then tucked Eren’s head into his shoulder and spurred the horse forward. The boy’s body jolted and he clung on to the captain for dear life, his eyes wide as the air whipped his hair all about. He had never ridden a horse before and by God, this was quite a first time. The buildings flew by as they rode, Eren gasping and trying to drink in as much as he could while still keeping his face safely buried in the captain’s collarbone. Levi’s hand suddenly gripped Eren’s hips tighter as they neared a poorer district of the town. Eren peeked his eyes up from the captain’s neck and beheld a group of thugs loitering about, their catcalling becoming louder and cruder as the horse approached them.

“Pay them no heed,” Levi ordered, his eyes focused sharply in front of him. Eren clenched the fabric around the captain’s waist; he hadn’t been able to make out much of the group’s words due to the speed of the horse and the wind in his ear.

“Who were they, sir? Why were they yelling at us?”

Levi leaned forward, spurring the horse on until they soon left the town and headed through its outskirts. “Never you mind.”

Eren simply nodded, dug his face into the man’s jacket, and closed his eyes. The air blowing about, the horse’s hurried pace, all of the colors blurring past had started to make him dizzy.

Eren opened his eyes after some time when he noticed that the horse had slowed to a lazy gallop. He sucked in a breath as he strained his neck to take in all of the monstrous trees that surrounded he and the captain.

“Wh-where are we?”

Levi’s nostrils flared and he gave Eren’s hip a little pat, “We’re in the mountains, Eren. And we’re almost there.”

The boy grinned and turned his head every which way, completely enamored with the scenery. “The trees in the palace garden have nothing on these!”

Levi clucked sarcastically, amused with Eren’s awe. “What, his majesty doesn’t have big ass trees in his backyard?”

Eren giggled and nuzzled into the captain’s neck; he had had no inkling that the captain could joke like that.

But Levi soon ordered Eren to shut his eyes when the horse slowed to a trot. The captain pulled the reins and withdrew his arm from around the boy’s waist, slipping of the horse gracefully, his cloak following him and leaving Eren’s body completely bare once again. He suddenly felt Levi’s hands on his waist and fell into them, his eyes still shut when he was placed onto the ground gently to rest on his knees. The captain pulled the leash, bidding Eren blindly forward with one hand and walking the horse with the other. “Now stay here.”

Eren waited, his hands instinctively tugging on the grass underneath him, as Levi walked some distance away to tie up the horse.

The captain’s footsteps grew closer once again and Eren felt a firm but gentle hand in his hair. “You can open your eyes, Eren.”

The boy gasped when he beheld the scene surrounding him. He had never seen so many flowers in his life. The meadow stretched out wide, wider than the king’s garden. Eren was dumbfounded; he had gone from never setting foot outside the palace, to _this_.

“Captain! This—this is amazing! And look, the water!”

The boy hugged Levi’s hips, his eyes wide and shining, drinking in as much as they could. Levi bent down and unhooked Eren’s leash, wrapping it around his wrist.

“Yes, the river. It’s warm today, so I’ll let you play in it for a little bit while the sun’s still out,” he said quietly, taking note of how Eren’s body tensed, itching to spring forth into the foliage. Levi leaned down and gave the boy’s behind a little pat. “Go play. Have fun.”

Without a word, Eren bolted forward, incredibly fast for someone crawling, into the vast sea of summer flowers. There were so many colors and smells assaulting his senses, it shocked him to see anything but the customary white roses and concrete he was used to at the palace. He squealed and laughed as he swatted and chased at the bees floating about the foliage, delighting in how the leaves, the petals, the blades of grass tickled every inch of his skin, he felt so free, so light. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. He had always been a captive, but not today. Thanks to Levi.

The captain strolled through the grass, clutching a book in one hand and Eren’s lunch in the other. He sighed as Eren’s happy cries assaulted his ears and found a shady spot under a young maple tree. Levi sank down slowly and crossed one leg over the other, opening up his novel to the last page he had marked. However, try as he might, the captain couldn’t keep his eyes focused on the words. He couldn’t help but watch the boy as he bounded through the flowers, the captain had never seen someone so genuinely happy to be outside before, it was really quite startling. Levi’s eyes followed Eren as he raced up a hill, only to flop onto his belly and roll down to the bottom, giggling and screaming all the while. The captain huffed and rubbed his temples, Eren was a child after all.

Levi watched as Eren dashed past him over to the small river, not hesitating to slip into the shallow mountain water. Eren had never seen anything like this before, the king’s extravagant bath tubs were all he had known, and despite their luxury, they got old.

“Oi, Eren!” the captain called out, “While you’re in there, wash the grass stains off your skin. I want you coming home clean!”

Eren stopped splashing to wave happily at the captain. “Yes, I will, sir!”

Levi had opened his mouth once again but the boy had already sucked in a breath and plunged into the water, leaving the captain with nothing to do but roll his eyes and murmur grumpily to himself.

Eren swam along the river’s floor for quite some time, delighting in turning up the smoothed rocks and snatching at the water beetles that darted quickly out of his reach, smiling to himself under the water. He had never felt so content, so totally ecstatic. The boy sprang back to the surface, gasping and panting, shaking his sopping hair out of his eyes and turned onto his back, the heat of the sun warming his wet belly as he kicked and floated along. His majesty’s bath houses could _never_ compare to this.

“Eren, come here! It’s time for you to eat,” Levi hollered suddenly across the meadow, Eren immediately grinning as he righted himself in the water. He had forgotten that he hadn’t eaten a thing since the night before. Without a second thought he crawled quickly out of the river and made his way dutifully back to the captain.

Levi’s nostrils flared as he took in Eren’s breathless dripping form, annoyed with the leaves and grass that stuck to the boy’s soaked skin. But his expression softened when he took note of Eren’s eyes, so large and awestruck and joyful, so blue. Erwin had been right about those eyes.

“Alright, get over here,” the captain shed the green cloak from his shoulders and rubbed it thoroughly all over the boy’s body, making sure to dry Eren well; he didn’t want him catching a cold. Eren’s skin flushed a lovely shade of pink from the friction of the fabric against it and he couldn’t help but blush when the captain quickly wiped his genitals dry, remembering all too well what that hand had done to him just yesterday. The cloak was then pulled suddenly over his eyes as Levi rubbed it vigorously against Eren’s wet hair.

Once he was satisfied, Levi folded the damp green fabric and set it next to him in a stray patch of sunlight peeking through the tree branches, reaching instead for the sack he had prepared with the boy’s lunch. But before Levi could turn back around, Eren had swung his arms forth and embraced the captain, showering his cheeks, his nose, his forehead with wet kisses.

“Thank you Captain for bringing me here! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in my entire life! I’m so glad that the king gave me to you!” Eren nuzzled his face deeply into the man’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Levi’s torso.

The captain closed his eyes, almost tiredly, and rested his chin on the boy’s head. “You’re very welcome, Eren. As long as you’re a good boy, this is how I will reward you,” Levi said gently, unaware of the fleeting expression of unease that crossed Eren’s face. The boy had a feeling that that was easier said than done.

“Now get out of my shoulder, I need to get you fed.”

Eren pulled away and watched expectantly as Levi pulled a bottle of milk and a loaf of sweetbread out from the sack next to him. The captain patted his thigh, bidding the boy forward. Eren climbed on and nestled snugly onto Levi’s lap, opening his mouth, patiently waiting as the captain tore a piece of bread and snuck it between Eren’s lips.

The boy swallowed loudly and licked his lips before turning his head to the side. “Sir, am I your first pet?”

Levi brought the glass bottle to the boy’s mouth and watched Eren’s tiny Adam’s apple rise and fall as he drank up. “Yes, you are,” the captain breathed, kissing away the milk left on Eren’s lips. But the boy latched on to the man’s mouth just a moment longer, not wanting Levi to pull away, his eyes falling when the man finally did.

“Hmm, so affectionate today, Eren,” the captain whispered, his eyes shining almost dangerously as he fed the boy another morsel.

Eren gazed bashfully at Levi before tentatively kissing each of the man’s pale cheeks once. “I’m just grateful,” he mumbled, wringing his hands, “Today was the most fun I’ve ever had in my life.”

Levi snaked his hand around the back of Eren’s neck and rested it there protectively, the boy’s collar damp under his fingers from the river water.  “Well then,” the captain breathed, pulling Eren close and claiming the boy’s lips with his own, “you just follow my orders,” he slipped his tongue into the boy’s yielding mouth and smirked when he noticed Eren’s cheeks staining red, “and I’m sure you’ll enjoy your stay with me very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	5. Precious Gift Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren plays dress up!

Eren scrunched his eyes shut and blushed furiously. Why had the captain put his tongue in Eren’s mouth? Is this how adults kissed each other? Had he been doing it wrong all along?

“What is this, Eren. You’re so flustered. You’ve never been kissed proper before?” Levi murmured, his eyes smoldering as he reached to tickle under Eren’s chin.

The boy’s lip pouted and he shook his head no, his eyes lowering. “I’ve only been kissed on the cheek by you and the servants, and…and last night, what you did with your hand…” Eren trailed off quietly, his eyes shifting nervously.

Levi traced his lips up the boy’s jaw, giving a small chuckle into the skin as Eren shivered on his lap. “There’s much that I have to teach you, pet.”

Levi’s voice in Eren’s ear tore a faltering whimper from the boy’s lips. Teach him what, exactly? Eren however, was not nearly daring enough to inquire. But the captain tore his eyes away from Eren’s face to take note of the setting sun.

“Come on, we need to get home. I don’t want to travel in the night. It’s not safe for you.” Levi picked up the green cloak, now completely dry, and slipped it over Eren’s shoulders, buckling the clasp about the neck.

“You don’t want to wear it, sir?” Eren quipped, hugging the fabric tight to his body, secretly relishing the captain’s unique scent mixed in with that of the river water.

“No, Eren. I’ll be fine, I don’t want you getting cold,” the man said curtly, hooking the boy’s leash back onto his collar.

The ride back into town felt so much shorter to Eren, like every returning trip ever was. He tugged Levi’s jacket when he beheld the mansion passing by as the horse made its way into a crowded shop district, completely enthralled by all the warm lights pouring out windows and the throngs of people bustling about, but the captain ignored him. He slowed the horse down to stop in front of a quaint little building, curtains upon curtains of every fabric imaginable in the windows. Levi slipped of his steed, tied it up, and made back for Eren, the boy falling gracefully into his arms. Eren grinned and unconsciously began to squirm in Levi’s hands when they entered the shop. He wanted to run his fingers over every single piece of fabric draping the walls, the tables and chairs, the shelves. The colors and textures were unlike anything had ever seen on the king or in his palace and practically squealed when he felt himself being lowered onto the carpet floor. Just as he was poised to dash into a particularly appealing mountain of cloth in the corner, his leash tightened, pulling him back.

“Do _not_ ," Levi had bent down to clutch Eren’s chin, his gray eyes stern and sharp, "touch anything.” 

“Yes, sir,” Eren lowered his face in disappointment and with a tug of his leash, crawled beside the captain to the service counter. Eren sat up high on his knees and peeked above the polished wood to behold a large man, muscled and blond, hawk-eyed and really looking as if he didn’t belong in a place like this. The boy had really only seen seamstresses running about in the palace, stitching up the latest fashions for the king, not seamsters.

“Good evening corporal, you came at the right time, I just finished it today,” the man handed Levi a white box, fitted with an extravagant teal bow.

“Thank you Reiner, I almost didn’t think it would be ready so soon and on such short notice,” the captain said slowly, caressing Eren’s cheek absentmindedly.

The seamster’s sharp gaze turned to Eren’s eyes sneaking shyly over the counter. “And who might this be? The possible recipient of the fruits of my labor?” he smirked.

Levi smoothed the boy’s hair as his face was immediately buried into the captain’s hip. “This is Eren. Say hello to Reiner, Eren. He made you a lovely gift.” The boy revealed his face only to let out a bashful greeting before digging it back into Levi’s thigh. Reiner’s eyes narrowed as he grinned. “How precious. Captain do you mind if I take a quick look see?” Levi blinked once, not nearly as excited with the situation as Reiner. “Of course not. Eren, back down on your hands. And don’t move.”

Eren kept his gaze on the patterned carpet as the seamster stepped out from behind the counter and crouched down by the boy’s backside. Reiner took a corner of Levi’s green cloak in his fingers and looked up at the captain with a raised brow. Levi blinked again and nodded, leaning idly against the counter as he watched Reiner peel it back, exposing Eren’s trembling behind. “My goodness, so pretty,” the man purred, slapping the boy’s plump cheeks gently and delighting in how quickly they flushed pink under his hands. He made to wiggle his little finger into the puckered mouth of Eren’s backside but the tight little orifice would not relent. “Hmm, have you had him yet?” The captain crossed his arms and shook his head. “No. He’s not ready for that.” Reiner withdrew his hand only for a moment and nodded thoughtfully. Eren’s eyes widened. What had the man meant by such a question? Of course Levi had him, he was the captain’s pet, was he not? But no, Levi’s answer did not make sense, so what then, did he mean?

“You know you’ve really got quite a beauty here, Levi,” the man’s fingers ran down the skin below Eren’s entrance to stop and pinch the boy’s rounded little sack, causing it to draw up close to Eren’s body as he flinched and shivered, biting his lip so as to mask the whimpers crawling up his throat. His eyes turned up to the captain, pleading wordlessly for Levi to make those intruding hands disappear. The captain however, did not meet Eren’s gaze and simply focused his eyes on the boy’s backside, observing how Reiner’s fingers poked and prodded the skin. “Indeed, I do,” Levi got off the counter and stood up straight once again, “But… we regretfully have to get going. This beauty’s been out all day and needs to have his dinner.”

Eren let his head drop in relief when he no longer felt those rough calloused hands violating his body. Reiner replaced the green fabric back onto Eren’s behind, covering it completely, and sighed, rising to his feet. “Shame…anyway, tell me how it fits and come back anytime, corporal,” the seamster then grinned down at the boy, “Goodbye, Eren.” The boy stayed silent, his eyes on the ground, until Levi nudged Eren’s calf firmly with the toe of his boot. He took in a breath and gritted his teeth. “Bye, bye, sir.” Satisfied, Levi pulled Eren forward as Reiner snickered and waved them out of the shop.

The captain’s scent soothed Eren as he buried his face in Levi’s neck while they rode, hugging him tightly to protect himself from the evening’s chill. He had found that he truly enjoyed riding like this, drinking in the new and fascinating sights while he sat safe in Levi’s arms. The horse’s hooves echoed on the cobblestones loudly as it soon trotted up the path to the stable behind the mansion. The captain led the animal into a stall and carried Eren out quickly, the rough straw crunching under his boots. Once inside the house, Levi wasted no time in setting the boy down and beginning up the long flight of stairs to the master bedroom, pulling Eren along with him.

“Captain, aren’t we having dinner?” Eren quipped, Levi’s hand grazing his cheek as he slinked up the stairs beside the captain. “You are. I’ll eat once I put you to bed,” he murmured, his eyes forward. “But sir, why are we going upstairs then?” Levi’s eyes widened angrily for a moment before he bent down quickly to swat the boy’s behind. Eren let out a small yelp and immediately resolved to keep his mouth shut. As gentle as Levi seemed at times, the captain apparently was not one to be questioned.

Eren was silent the entire trip upstairs and waited patiently on his knees until Levi opened the heavy wooden door to his quarters and guided the boy inside, unbuckling Eren’s leash and setting it along with the white box on the dresser. He shed his jacket slowly, folding it with his back to Eren. “Get up on the bed, Eren. Take off my cape, fold it.” Eren watched entranced as the captain shrugged off his crisp white shirt, the muscles of his pale back flexing and knotting beautifully when he bent down to slip of his brown boots. The boy kneeled on the mattress, fumbling with the clasp of the cloak, his eyes transfixed on his master’s body. He finally managed to slip off the cape and fold it like Levi instructed just before the man sat down on the bed next to him, box in hand.

“Alright Eren, open up your gift.”

Eren’s fingers reached slowly for the package, he almost didn’t want to see its contents. The boy pulled the teal bow off slowly and laid it in Levi’s open hand.

The captain unclasped Eren’s collar and replaced it with the ribbon, “Waste not, want not,” and lifted the boy’s chin to take a good look at him. “So pretty. Now go on.”

Eren lifted off the lid and was greeted by a neat pile of ruffled fabric, the same color of the bow, trimmed completely with lace. Eren held up the cloth in front of his face and cocked a brow, “What is this?”

They seemed to be undergarments. But nothing he had ever worn, or seen for that matter.

“Ah, Reiner did well,” Levi breathed, admiring the row of dainty white ribbons adorning the fabric and running is fingers over the large one in the back. “Keep going, there’s more.”

Eren set the garment down gently on his thigh and reached once more into the box to fish out sheer stockings, the thick thigh bands trimmed with lace and white ribbons to match the underwear. Now these Eren _had_ seen in the drawers of the female servants’ rooms when he had snooped around the palace in fits of boredom, though these were immeasurably more extravagant.

“Sir, aren’t these women’s clothes? Why would that man make them for me?” Eren’s eyes were wide, genuinely confused.

“My, my, he really outdid himself,” Levi lifted a garter belt from the parcel, turning it delicately in his fingers. But his eyes narrowed when he looked up and met Eren’s. “Yes, they are,” the captain’s hand snaked up the boy’s thigh and he smirked when he felt goose bumps raise up under his fingers, “But I’d rather see panties like these on you. I want you dressed nice and pretty for your dinner tonight.”

Eren sucked in a small breath and opened his mouth but thought better of it. He couldn’t understand why he had to wear women’s clothing. It was humiliating, he’d rather stay nude than look like a _girl_. But Eren had no choice in the matter, and sank slowly onto his back, Levi’s hand on his stomach pushing him down gently. The captain held up Eren’s ankles slightly and slipped the panties on over them, slinking the fabric up along the boy’s thighs, pinching the skin here and there and delighting when Eren winced each time.

“Raise your hips.”

The boy did as he was told, allowing Levi to slide the underwear into place. Eren lifted his head to look down his belly and groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, trying to hide the blush creeping along his cheeks. “Sir, please, don’t make me wear this! It’s so embarrassing! I’m a boy, not a girl!”

Levi blinked and snuck his hand in through the underside of the garment until it rested on the boy’s organ.

“Do not. Ever.” The captain squeezed it tightly, causing Eren to yelp and squirm in pain, “Question me.”

Levi’s grip did not slacken amid the boy’s forceful struggle, his whimpers high and drawn out.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, captain! I won’t, I’m sorry!”

Levi withdrew his hand slowly and turned his attention to the garter belt, ignoring Eren’s quiet whines as he slipped it up his legs and hips to fix it securely on his tight waist. The captain ate the boy up with his eyes and his hands, running both down Eren’s clenched belly, his hips, all along his trembling legs until he held one of the boy’s feet in his hand. “Point your toes for me.”

Levi took one of the stockings in hand and slipped it over Eren’s foot, gently guiding it up so it fit snugly halfway up his thigh. “Now the other one.”

The captain went through the motions once more and clasped the hosiery to the garter belt, his eyes flashing greedily as he traced his fingers over all of the lace and ruffles adorning Eren’s hips and groin and thighs. “Come here, you pretty girl. Give your captain a kiss.”

The boy took one look down at his body and up at Levi’s widened hungry eyes and turned abruptly onto his stomach, whining and burying his reddened face in his hands.

“Oi!” Levi brought his hand down fast on Eren’s behind. “What the fuck did I just say!”

The boy’s body jolted when the captain’s fingers made contact, but he did not turn to face the man. Levi’s nostrils flared and he snatched Eren’s wrist, roughly pulling him into a sitting position and taking the boy’s mouth with his own lips. Eren yielded to Levi’s forceful tongue, his body shivering in fear of the captain’s new found aggression.

“Hmm, you need to be taught a thing or two,” Levi breathed, biting Eren’s lip. The boy’s heart began to palpitate and he pulled away quickly from the kiss, only to throw his arms around the captain’s neck and dig his face into the angle of the man’s jaw, sobbing desperately at the thought of another possible tea incident. Levi closed his eyes and clucked quietly at Eren, running his hands under the lingerie, fondling every inch of the boy’s skin.

“Tsk, Eren, why all these tears now?”

The boy hiccuped and dug his hands deeper into Levi’s bare shoulders. “T--tea…”.

Levi smirked and snapped the strap of the garter belt teasingly, running his free hand up Eren’s behind to give it a tender squeeze.

“Don’t worry Eren, it’s dinner time, not tea time,” the captain whispered with slitted eyes as he wiped the boy’s damp cheek with his thumb.

Eren sighed and let his arms relax around Levi’s neck. “Well then, I think I’ll enjoy whatever you feed me,” the boy sniffled and cracked a sheepish smile, “your stew yesterday was the best I’ve ever had.”

The captain hoisted Eren up slightly, so that he straddled Levi’s thigh. “Tonight, you’ll need more of an acquired taste, but I think you’ll learn to like it.”

Eren nuzzled the man’s neck, his tears and his fears forgotten. “But,” Levi’s voice was sharp in his ear, “before I teach you how to eat properly, I want you to be a good girl and model your nice new clothes for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	6. Precious Gift Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi teaches Eren a few things:)

Eren pouted his lip before climbing off the captain reluctantly, the color returning to his cheeks. Levi sat back on the heels of his palms and crossed his legs, his gaze focused sharply on Eren.

“Now turn around and let me see that sweet little ass of yours.”

Eren crawled forward, facing away from the captain, and clutched the pillows, spreading his legs and hiking his bottom high up in the air, blushing fiercely as he gave it a tiny wiggle. Levi made no indication as to whether he was pleased with this little display,  his eyes following the rounded curve of Eren’s backside until settling finally on the boy’s organ, admiring how the lacy fabric cradled it so beautifully.

Levi bent forward and cupped the plump tender pouch from outside the cloth before slinking his hand under the lace to squeeze and rub the soft delicate skin, smirking as Eren’s length twitched slightly under his fingers, a tiny whimper springing from the boy’s lips. The captain however, soon withdrew his hand. He didn’t plan on indulging the boy, not tonight. Eren had resisted and fought him too much today, simply over some undergarments, as if the brat was too good to wear them.

“Come here, Eren. I need to teach you how to eat.”

The boy turned and practically pounced onto Levi’s lap, grateful that his little peep show had come to end. Eren hugged the captain’s neck tightly.“Sir, I know how to eat,” the boy smiled into Levi’s skin.

The captain kneaded the flesh of Eren’s inner thighs with his thumbs and put his mouth to the boy’s ear. “This, Eren, is completely different. I need to train you first. Now on your back, my pretty girl.”

Eren complied and watched as Levi slinked forward and laid down next him, the captain propping himself up on one elbow. As usual, the man’s countenance betrayed nothing, Eren’s eyes searching his face for a glimmer of something, anything. But the boy  jumped slightly when he felt Levi’s fingers prying open his lips to slip gently in between them. Contrary to the captain’s expectations, Eren’s eyes immediately slipped shut and he clutched Levi’s free hand tightly as he latched onto the digit, suckling it instinctively, not unlike an infant.

The captain’s eyebrows raised in amusement. “Oooh? What’s this? Looks like someone doesn’t need much practice,” he mused, twirling his finger around Eren’s tongue before pulling it out with a pop.

The boy’s eyes fluttered open but he lowered them and knitted his brows together, his hand still clinging to Levi’s. “I—I used to suck my thumb when I was…little.” It had been the one thing that had brought Eren comfort when he was a child in the palace, it was the only way he could sleep since he had been taken from his parents by the king’s decree. Levi bent down to kiss the tip of Eren’s nose gently.

“Precious little thing,” the captain purred, snaking his forefinger back into the boy’s mouth, “now be good and lick it.” Eren readily obeyed, closing his eyes and letting his tongue loll around the digit, coating it generously with saliva, smacking his lips loudly against it.

“Like that, sir?” he mumbled around the intrusion in his mouth, the familiar feeling of comfort that came from sucking his own thumb washing over him.

“Yes, perfect,” Levi breathed, his eyes wide and his pupils blown open as they swept from the boy’s working mouth down to the lace and frills adorning his long youthful body and back up to his lips again. The captain drew in a quiet breath as he nudged his finger down a little farther into Eren’s mouth, suppressing a shudder when the boy coughed around it, arching his head back to stop the finger from tickling the back of his throat. 

“Hmm, how about two fingers?” the captain breathed, sliding the second in as Eren nodded determinedly, his eyes still peacefully shut. “That’s my good girl, lick them more.”

Levi’s hips shifted slightly as an erection began to blossom behind his trousers, his fingers curling against the inside of the boy’s cheek despite himself. Eren welcomed the second finger into his mouth, his mind beginning to swim sleepily as he turned his tongue over the two. The boy turned lazily onto his side, wrapping his arms and legs blindly around the captain as his body relaxed into the mattress, sucking contentedly away all the while.

“Oi, tch tch!” Levi snapped as he pulled his fingers out of Eren’s protesting mouth. The boy’s eyes flew opened and he let out an agitated whine.

“Don’t you start with me, I’m not going to have you nod off before you’ve eaten,” the captain said sternly, getting up to sit with his back against the headboard. Levi spread his legs and patted his inner thigh, “Come and rest your head, you sleepy little thing.”

Eren readily crawled over and nuzzled his face into the white denim as the captain stroked his hair. “Tell me, Eren,” Levi murmured, his arousal growing at the sight of Eren’s innocent face so near to his groin, “Did you enjoy yourself today?”

The boy turned his eyes up to the captain and smiled, his legs stretching out, the fabric of the stockings allowing them to glide smoothly along the bed sheets.

“Yes sir, today was the best day of my life, I’m so grateful,” Eren regarded the captain tenderly, his eyes lowering shyly and his cheeks warming up when Levi reached down and stroked his face. The captain said nothing as his hand moved from Eren’s cheek to the zipper of his trousers, undoing them slowly. Eren lifted his face slightly to watch Levi’s fingers.

“Sir, what are you…” the boy’s voice trailed off and a lump formed in his throat when he beheld the captain’s length, finally free from the restraint brought on by the fitted pants. Eren’s eyes were wide, the awe written all over his face. He had never in his life seen any other man’s genitals, only his own, and frankly, he couldn’t look away. Levi’s erection was strong, standing straight up from a neat patch of coarse black hair, something that Eren did not have. His was scarce and feathery, still soft to the touch.

Eren’s mouth moved soundlessly, words failing to spill forth as his eyes ran up and down the captain’s length. It was proud and imposing and flat out intimidating. But it drew Eren in like a moth to a flame nevertheless. The boy however, tore his eyes away for a moment and focused them timidly on Levi’s. So this is what the man had “trained” him for.

“Captain, is—is this why you put your fingers in my mouth?”

Levi scratched under Eren’s chin and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip, his nostrils flaring.

Eren pushed himself onto his hands quickly, “Sir, I—I don’t know how to—this—your fingers—different--!” he stuttered but Levi waived him silent. Eren had no inkling on how to pleasure a man, let alone himself. All the boy could remember was the way the captain’s hand had moved quickly up and down his length when the squad had visited—and only vaguely at that, it had started and finished so rapidly.

“Hush, Eren. You’ll do just fine, now come on, time to eat.”

Eren looked up at Levi for reassurance but was met with hungry eyes. The boy lowered his own and sucked in a breath before inching his face up close to the organ pulsing gently between the captain’s thighs. Eren’s nose was millimeters from the engorged tip when he felt Levi’s hand snaking around the back of his head, digging into his hair.

“Do it Eren, just like my fingers, there we go, all the way down.”

The boy lowered his mouth hesitantly onto the captain’s erection, his tongue flattening against the underside of its length as he struggled to take in as much as possible. Eren’s brows furrowed and he got up onto all fours, leaning forward to let his head fall deeper onto the captain’s arousal. But his lips didn’t even break half way.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and sucked the head fervently, trying to imagine Levi’s fingers. Unfortunately, this, needless to say was nothing like it. But the boy tried his best. Eren wanted to please Levi, he really did, as long as Eren kept the captain happy who knew which strange and exciting places the man would take Eren to next? And if seeing the world outside the palace meant putting his mouth on Levi’s dirty place then it was a sacrifice Eren was willing to make. With new resolve and some help from the captain’s guiding hand, Eren inched his mouth down farther along the man’s arousal, its throbbing painfully apparent on the boy’s tongue.

“Come on, all the way down, Eren.”

With a deep breath in through the nose, the boy knitted his brow, stretched his mouth as wide as he could muster, and let his lips sink down to the best of his ability, just centimeters from the base.

Levi threw his head back and sighed deeply, looking down at Eren from under hooded lids. He gave one firm thrust up into the boy’s mouth and shivered lustfully when Eren coughed and choked around the erection, drawing his face away quickly and leaving the man’s arousal covered with a fresh thick layer of saliva. Eren sat up on his knees, wiping his tearing eyes with one hand and the drool that trickled down his chin with the other, looking absolutely horrified.

“Sir, I almost—I almost threw up! I don’t like this! Can’t I just suck on your fingers!?” he cried, lunging forward to seek comfort in Levi’s collarbone. The captain however, quickly extended his arm and placed it sternly on Eren’s chest, stopping the boy in his tracks.

“Oi! I didn’t dress you up all pretty just for you to curl up and sleep on me. Now stick that ass up so I can see it and get your mouth back down where it belongs,” the captain’s eyes were storming and his lips were pulled taught in agitation.

Eren gave Levi one last pleading stare but the captain simply crossed his arms, barring his chest and denying the boy the ability to sink into it like he loved to do so much. Eren finally dropped back down onto all fours and brought his lips back to the captain’s imposing length, spreading his legs and arching his back so his behind sat high in the air.

“Lick it, Eren. Get it nice and wet.” The boy pulled in a deep breath before leaning down and slathering the organ with his tongue, curling it around the head and drawing it back down along the underside, all the way to the base.

Eren glanced up at Levi by chance as he worked and was immediately awestruck. The captain’s eyes were squeezed tightly closed as he bit his bottom lip sharply, quick short breaths escaping from his nose as he tried to tame his jerking hips. The boy was utterly dumbfounded. Was it really his lips that were rendering Levi so helpless? Could he possibly make the captain feel how Eren had felt when Levi had ravished him with his hand the other day? His hand…the thought sent a light spasm down Eren’s spine, his own arousal beginning to grow behind the ruffles and lace as he traced his tongue sloppily along Levi’s shaft with a new found fervor. Maybe if he could make it so that the strange white fluid leaked out from the captain’s organ, Levi would possibly do it for Eren as well...and maybe… he would use his mouth! Eren’s eyes widened at the idea and he let his tongue move hastily along the captain’s erection, his own taking up more and more space within the panties.

The boy brought his tongue back up before sliding his lips over the swollen head and down the shaft as far as was possible, swallowing and suckling eagerly, his throat opening and constricting around the pulsing mass in his mouth, his tongue straining beneath it as he tried to stop himself from gagging. However, Eren started to sputter and hack and he made to lift his head away from the captain’s erection when he had suddenly tasted a few drops of bitterness on his tongue. Levi’s hand however, stayed strong against the back of Eren’s head and only pushed it further down his length, the boy’s muffled cries and whimpers teasing him mercilessly.

“Keep your ass up, Eren!” the captain growled, his hips rolling back and forth into the boy’s struggling mouth. Levi clutched either side of Eren’s face and held it steady as he rammed into it harshly, his teeth clenched and his body heating as the boy sobbed and gagged at the same time, his cheeks red and tear stained, long strands of drool making a wet spot the mattress.

Eren wailed loudly as the captain violated his mouth, he couldn’t understand why Levi was being so rough with him, he was trying his hardest to please the man. Eren looked up at the captain as he fought to keep his lips parted as wide as possible. Levi’s face was turned up to the ceiling, contorted in pleasure, the pale skin of his chest and neck flushed with a dark shade of pink. Eren’s heart fluttered as he beheld the captain’s heaving body, the muscles of his belly clenching with every thrust into the boy’s mouth.

“Eren, harder, come on, up and down sweetheart,” Levi panted, his hands releasing the boy’s hair in favor for bundling the sheets in his fingers tightly.

Levi’s voice was husky and labored and it made Eren shudder to hear it; surely the captain would reward him well tonight for his efforts. Eren bobbed his head as Levi had instructed, making sure to hike up his backside even higher, his hands gripping the captain’s inner thighs tightly. The boy elongated his strokes, slowing down to suck the head loudly every time he brought his lips up before sliding them back down. Levi’s hips bucked up out of his control and his erection began to twitch and pulse against the inside of Eren’s cheek. The captain suddenly let out deep growl and yanked Eren off his length by the hair. “Open, Eren. Stick out your tongue,” he hissed, the boy obeying, his eyes wide and shining as they locked onto Levi’s, the captain holding his length in one hand and the boy’s chin in the other.

Levi gave himself two quick pumps before letting out a heavy drawn out sigh, his body shuddering as he shot his seed cleanly into Eren’s mouth. His eyes immediately sharpened and his voice lowered to a sinister whisper as he beheld the boy’s horrified expression. “Don’t you dare spit it out, Eren.”

The thick fluid filled Eren’s mouth hotly and the boy couldn’t help but cough and retch as the bitter saltiness spread along his tongue thickly. But Eren gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, gulping down the captain’s essence heavily, now was not the time negate his hard work. Levi let his chest rise and fall steadily as he caught his breath, gazing down at Eren’s face, the boy’s eyes wide and uncertain.

“Come here, precious thing. Come sit,” Levi whispered as he zipped up his trousers, his face calm and his expression stoic once again.

Eren flew onto the captain’s lap, straddling Levi’s hips, ecstatic that this ordeal was over. The captain held up the boy’s chin and wiped his face gently with a handkerchief he fished out of his front pocket. “Tsch, what do we have here?”

Levi’s mouth turned up slightly. Eren cocked a brow in confusion. “Sir?”

The captain’s eyes slitted and he nodded down at Eren’s groin, eliciting a small squeak from the boy’s lips. Eren hadn’t acknowledged the throbbing between his own legs, his erection pushing up against the ruffled cloth.

“You soiled your panties,” Levi stared down at the tiny wet spot near the swollen head, tutting chidingly. “Dirty girl, you’re fit to burst any second now, aren’t you?”

Eren covered his eyes and nodded, giving a small sheepish whine, “Sir, could you maybe--?”

“No.” Levi’s voice was flat and unwavering. “You gave me too much trouble today…and you dirtied your new clothes.”

Eren’s jaw dropped and he quickly splayed his hands out on the captain’s chest. “But—but sir! I--,” Eren’s words fumbled.

“I said. No. Now lay down. I need to get you out of these clothes so I can put you to sleep.” Eren pouted and moaned as he sank down onto his back, tears threatening to spill out at the sheer injustice of it all.

“Hush,” Levi’s expression and voice were both unyielding as he slipped the lingerie off the boy’s body efficiently, “I’ll lay here with you for now until you sleep. But then I have to go down and have dinner.”

Eren sniffled sadly and turned onto his side, letting the captain wrap his arms around the boy’s torso securely. Levi nudged his nose into Eren’s hair and put his lips to the boy’s ear.

“Sleep well, Eren. But before you shut those pretty eyes of yours, just know that if you relieve yourself, touch yourself in any way, I’ll have no choice but to punish you, and you know I don’t want to do that,” Levi whispered, smirking as the boy shivered in his arms. The captain drew the boy close and planted a gentle kiss on the back of his neck before shutting his own eyes.

“Goodnight, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	7. Precious Gift Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I fulfilled some requests in this chapter. Also, sorry that it took so long, I haven’t been feeling up to things lately. But the main surprise is next chapter, but there’s still smutty goodness in here. Enjoy:3

Eren, for the life of him, just could not sleep, even after he had sucked his thumb for a good twenty or so minutes. But try as he might to ignore it, the throbbing between his thighs had not subsided whatsoever. It had, more than anything, become quite painful. Despite his efforts, Eren’s mind constantly fixed back onto the captain’s fingers, how they had stroked and squeezed him until he had become a shuddering whimpering mess in front of the squad. The boy’s cheeks warmed fiercely at the thought. He had been completely at Levi’s mercy, his body under no control of his own. Eren wanted, needed, to feel that pleasure of release once again.

Levi’s breathing up until now had been steady, his chest pushing against Eren’s back every time he inhaled as he cradled the boy in his arms. But the captain’s hands soon slid gently away from Eren’s body as he slipped quietly off the bed, unaware that the boy hadn’t fallen into slumber just yet. Eren watched with one eye open as the captain shed his formal clothes in favor for a lose nightshirt and undershorts, sinking his teeth in his bottom lip to suppress a lustful whine that threatened to escape as he marveled at the muscles of Levi’s thighs, his erection pulsing more desperately at the sight of the man’s body. The boy gazed apprehensively at the captain, holding his breath when Levi moved barefoot through the darkness, out the door, and into the dim hallway. Eren sighed, letting his body slump loosely in relief as he heard the door close heavily, thanking his lucky stars that Levi had finally gone.

Eren immediately reached down between his thighs, releasing a shuddering breath as his fingers found their way along his belly and gripped his organ tightly. The boy wasted no time in pumping his hand up and down rapidly, closing his eyes and smiling to himself as his body settled into the rhythm of his long fervent strokes, imitating the captain’s hand to the best of his ability. Consequences be damned, Eren would take whatever punishment Levi would dole out tomorrow. But for now, it was the thought of the captain’s fingers replacing his own that made Eren’s eyes roll back in pleasure, his hips bucking back and forth in and out of his hand. The boy let out a choked moan, attempting--and failing-- to keep quiet, and rolled onto his back, grasping himself strongly with both hands.

The boy’s chest heaved and his heart flitted erratically about as all ten fingers ran up and down his length, his right thumb circling the head, dampening as tiny beads of fluid dribbled out. Eren’s calves and thighs tensed as he lifted his hips up completely off the mattress, his right hand pumping feverishly as he brought his left up to his lips, slipping two fingers into his mouth, just as Levi had done, mewling and sucking them greedily. _Levi_ …

Eren gasped and groaned, unintentionally biting down on his fingers as he turned onto his side, his body curling up and spasming as he climaxed, painting the tan sheets on his side of the bed white with his release in short quick bursts. The boy exhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered as he sank heavily into the mattress, his body and mind numb with shock at what he had just accomplished. Eren had, for the first time in his entire life, brought himself to orgasm, and all because of Levi. Eren sighed happily as he pulled the covers up over his body and slid his thumb into his mouth. He could finally let his mind slide into sleep.

*     *     *

The captain’s lips pressed onto the back of Eren’s shoulder as the morning sun peaked in through the long heavy curtains.

“Eren.”

The boy turned over groggily, eyes still shut, and nestled into Levi’s chest, the captain’s arms embracing him securely.

“Wake up, precious. We have a busy day today,” the captain murmured into Eren’s hair.

The boy grumbled incoherently and draped his leg sloppily over Levi’s hip, clutching the captain’s nightshirt tighter. Levi’s gaze darkened at the blatant disregard for his request and he reached down to pinch Eren’s inner thigh sharply, tearing a surprised yelp from the boy’s lips. “Get up. _Now_.”

“Ye—yes, sir,” Eren stammered, falling clumsily out of the bed, seeing as he wasn’t fully awake, and kneeling on the carpet, yawing widely as he waited for more instructions.

“That’s more like it,” Levi whispered, climbing off the mattress and making his way over to Eren’s side of the bed, only to stop dead in his tracks, his face storming dangerously.

“What. The _fuck_. Is this?”

Eren’s eyes followed Levi’s and darted to the bed sheets. There it was, the evidence of his shame, white patches of his essence, dried and crusted on the beige fabric. The captain turned slowly to face Eren, his eyes wide as he loomed over the boy.

“So, you like to mark up my things with your filthy juices?” Levi hissed as Eren cowered meekly beneath him.

“I—I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t sleep and it was beginning to hurt and I just…,” the boy fumbled, wringing his hands and shifting his eyes nervously as his voice trailed off.

Levi sank down slowly to sit on the edge of the bed. His face had become expressionless once again, his slitted eyes hidden by his hair. “Come here Eren, why don’t you be a good boy and stretch out over captain’s lap?”

Eren hesitated only for a moment before climbing onto the bed and draping his body across the man’s thighs, lying patiently as Levi reached over to the bedside drawer and fetched the boy’s leash and collar, fastening them deftly around Eren’s neck.

“Sir, I—what are you—,” the boy started but his words were lost in a startled cry when Levi’s hand was brought down sharply against his behind. Eren squirmed over the captain’s lap but the man only tightened his grip on the leather cord, drawing the boy’s head back and up. Levi raised his hand once more and sent it down even harder against the pert roundness of Eren’s skin, coloring it a lovely pink, a subtle heat radiating from it gently.

Eren whimpered pitifully as the sting of Levi’s fingers billowed widely over his backside, his body jolting every time the captain’s hands made contact. Try as he might, the boy couldn’t quell his tears any longer when Levi bestowed yet another smack against his reddened behind, this one more forceful than any others before it.

“Tsch, Eren, you don’t like when daddy Levi spanks you?” the captain cooed, his voice low and steady as he slapped Eren’s flushed cheek, leaving his hand on the skin in order to squeeze it firmly as it smarted under his fingers. The boy simply cried out, his tears dribbling down his face and neck in quick succession. Levi’s eyes widened hungrily. His shorts were beginning to tighten as his arousal grew at the sight of Eren twitching and struggling over his thighs. “Say you don’t like when daddy spanks you.”

Only a choked whine escaped Eren’s lips when Levi’s hand swung down again sharply. The captain’s slaps hardened at the absence of the boy’s words, raining down faster and with less time in between, Eren’s backside bouncing lively with each forceful blow.

“I—I don’t like it!” the boy hiccuped, his tears multiplying as Levi gave his cheek a particularly hearty smack.

“Say it right, Eren,” the captain breathed, slapping the boy’s behind rhythmically, the intensity never once fading.

Eren let out a strangled cry, his body shivering as the pain began to breach his threshold. “I don’t like when daddy spanks me!”

Levi smirked as the boy sobbed woefully into the mattress, “Well then, you shouldn’t have misbehaved, sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry sir, I won’t do it again sir, I promise,” Eren’s voice was cracked and weak, having been spent with the seemingly endless crying, his body slumping heavily in relief when he no longer felt Levi’s fingers against his backside. The captain narrowed his eyes and shifted his hips somewhat, the tip of his leaking erection had been nudging into Eren’s belly button, wetting the fabric surrounding it with his fluid.

“We’re not done yet, pretty thing. On your knees now.”

Eren rose up, wincing as he moved, and climbed gingerly off of the captain and onto the floor, kneeling in front of Levi, his eyes on the ground, sniffling and gasping quietly as his tears finally began to subside. The captain reached forward and wiped Eren’s dampened cheeks with his thumbs, kissing the boy’s forehead before pulling back and letting his eyes sweep over Eren’s flushed body.

“You see Eren,” Levi slipped his undershorts off slowly, bunching them mid-thigh, “since you like to make messes of my possessions, I have no choice but to do the same.”

The captain held Eren’s cheeks in one hand and stroked himself quickly with the other, his muscles beginning to clench and tighten. Levi brought Eren’s face up and forward toward his length, the organ throbbing in want at the sight of the boy’s rosy half parted lips. But, luckily for Eren, now was not the time for him to put that mouth to use, this had to finish quickly, they had things to do.

“Close your eyes, Eren.”

The boy’s eyes slowly slipped shut as Levi’s hand hastened. “Such pretty eyelashes, so long and thick,” he whispered, but the captain wasn’t lost in his musings for long, his climax sending a wave of tremors up his spine as he surrendered to it fully.

Eren squeaked in surprise and scrunched up his nose as he felt warm fluid spill thickly all over it, along with his cheeks, his hair, his eyelashes. Levi grunted and ran the engorged head along the side of Eren’s jaw, making sure every last drop was painted onto the boy’s skin. Eren brought up his hand to wipe the captain’s seed from his eyes but his fingers were swatted away, Levi favoring to do the job himself. Eren whined when the captain wiped away just enough of the sticky fluid so the boy could open is eyes and see, leaving the rest of it to eventually dry on his skin.

“You and my bed sheets are even. Now come on, we need to start cooking, Erwin is joining us for dinner,” Levi said curtly, mildly amused with the boy’s horrified expression as he pulled his shorts back up and got to his feet.

“But, my face, aren’t I going to wash--,” Levi hissed and cut Eren off, tugging the boy’s leash, prompting him clumsily forward. The captain padded barefoot through the hallway, content and satisfied as Eren crawled along next to him, his raw backside swaying gracefully as he moved, his head lowered sadly. Levi tutted and bent down to pat the boy’s behind gently.

“Don’t be cross Eren, I have to punish you like this so you can learn a lesson. I punish you because I love you.”

Eren froze on the spot, his lips trembling and his eyes wide as they turned up to Levi. “Sir…do you…really?”

Levi cocked his head to the side and slitted his eyes, “Of course I do, Eren,” his voice wasn’t more than a whisper, “Now come here and give me a kiss.”

The captain leaned down as Eren eagerly sat up high on his knees, clutching both of Levi’s hands in his own as he chastely touched his lips to the captain’s, the man careful to avoid the splatters of white on the boy’s face.

“Good boy.”

Eren couldn’t help but smile warmly to himself as they descended the long flight of stairs and made their way into the large kitchen. No one had ever told him that, no one had ever _loved_ him before.

Eren knelt patiently in the doorway as Levi entered the grand kitchen and lit the kerosene lamps adorning the walls.

“Alright, Eren. Are you going to help me?”

The boy crawled forward from behind the captain and slinked playfully between Levi’s bare legs, his back arching as he crawled. “Yes, captain!” Eren smiled sweetly up at the man, Levi’s words replaying in his mind, sounding almost like they were chiding the boy for doubting that the was loved.

Levi raised an eyebrow, but soon let his expression soften, leaning down to give Eren’s rump a soft tap. “Go, Eren,” he pointed to the opposite wall, “get some potatoes and carrots out of the cupboard. I want them scrubbed and peeled.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren waited as Levi unhooked his leash before padding over to the cabinet. The captain set down a basin of water on the floor and nodded at Eren when he returned, his right arm laden with the root vegetables.

“You can work here,” Levi handed the boy a potato peeler and turned away towards the wooden counter to begin cutting the slab of meat he had left marinating there since last night.

Eren let the potatoes and carrots splash messily into the basin and he sat cross legged on the floor, sinking his hands into the cold water to begin his chore. The boy let a tiny smile crawl across his face, the dried patches of white cracking as his cheeks rounded when he grinned. “Sir?”

Levi turned his head to acknowledge Eren for a moment before focusing back on his work.

“This, helping you here, makes me happy.”

The captain kept the knife moving along the meat, his shoulder tensing under his nightshirt as he forced it through a particularly thick bone. “And why is that?” he murmured absentmindedly.

Eren rubbed his thumbs against a particularly stubborn patch of dirt on one of the potatoes and proceeded to nick the skin off of it it quickly; he was no stranger to kitchen work, especially potato peeling. “Because this reminds me of the times I would help Chef Ral in the palace. She was my favorite person to spend time with there,” Eren’s eyes softened as he looked at his distorted reflection amid the vegetables in the water, “she would always give me jam and sweet bread when I would help her in the kitchen… I miss her.”

Levi’s hands paused and his grip on the knife slackened as he shifted to regard Eren slowly. But the boy’s eyes soon lifted from the dirty water and his lips turned up gently when he gazed up at the captain. “But now I’m here with you,” he said thoughtfully, “and I’m happy.”

Levi set down the blade and wiped his hands with a washcloth before crouching down on his haunches in front of Eren and taking the boy’s chin in his hand. “You’re happiness is my happiness, Eren--” the captain’s eyes smoldered, “as long as you follow my rules.”

Eren shifted his gaze, “I’ll try, sir.”

Levi raised an eyebrow and stood up slowly, looking down his sharp nose at Eren. His lips barely moved. “Well then, you’ll need to try much, much harder, precious. I don’t want to keep disciplining you. Though I must say,” the captain raised the boy’s chin to gaze sharply at his face, “white really does suit you well.”

Eren lowered his eyes and brought his fingers up to touch the hardened fluid that coated his cheek.

“Oi, don’t play with it.”

Levi bent over quickly and hoisted up the basin, draining it in the sink and setting it on the counter, proceeding to dice the root vegetables quickly and arrange them around the slab of meat in the pan before sliding it into the brick oven. “Alright, Eren. Let’s set the table.”

The boy immediately perked up and grinned toothily, “Sir, I want to do it myself, I’ll show you how I learned from Chef Ral!”

The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up slightly and he lowered his face to Eren’s once again, taking it into his hands and blowing into the boy’s ear, eliciting a happy squeal from his lips.

“How sweet of you, Eren, I appreciate that,” the captain blew into Eren’s other ear and smirked as the boy jumped and giggled and clutched at both of Levi’s wrists. The captain then lowered his voice to a whisper and stared at the boy, his lips pursed thinly. “But you never told me, Eren. Do you love me back?”

Eren blinked slowly before rising up on his knees and throwing his arms quickly around Levi’s shoulders. “I do captain, I do sir!”

The boy’s fingers clasped the captain’s night shirt as he nuzzled the clean part of his right cheek into the man’s neck. But Levi pulled away slowly and narrowed his eyes. “Even though I punish you?”

Eren’s gaze shifted and searched the man’s face before he nodded solemnly. “Yes, sir. Because I know you’re doing it for my own good.”

Levi’s eyes flashed and he stood back up straight, an air of satisfaction about him. “That’s exactly right, Eren. For your own _good_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	8. Precious Gift Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, still a little nsfw as usual but no smut here, this chapter is all plot. howeveeeer, the yumminess happens in part 9. enjoy :3 oh and just as a side note, i freaking love hearing from you guys, feedback, requests, questions, critiques, anything. so feel free to talk to me! :)

“This is a _fine_ table, Eren.”

Levi had come back downstairs, now in his formal uniform, and stroked the boy’s hair as Eren hugged his hip, warmed and flustered to receive such praise. The boy’s nose crinkled happily as the captain’s eyes swept over the settings that Eren had arranged meticulously on the marble table top, his expression calm and seemingly satisfied.

“I’m very proud of you, precious, you did an excellent job,” Levi murmured, brushing Eren’s hair behind his ears as the boy giggled, enjoying the tickle of the captain’s fingers. Levi bent forward to touch his lips to Eren’s forehead, only to pause and stand up straight when the clang of the doorbell rang through the mansion.

Eren turned his head abruptly and leaped forward, bounding along to the door on his hands and knees as Levi followed, shaking his head in half-amusement,

“Go ahead, you can open it, Eren.”

The boy knelt up and heaved the door open, only to turn around and take shelter behind Levi’s boots once the captain had caught up with him. Eren remembered Erwin all too clearly, along with his intense dislike for the man. But what was this? A boy stepped out from behind the commander, collared and leashed like Eren, but he was clothed. And standing _upright_.

Eren tugged on the fabric of Levi’s pants and gazed up at him, trying to comprehend why the blond child wasn’t naked and on all fours like he was. But before Levi could utter a word, Erwin strode forward and sank down onto his heels in front of Eren. “I missed you, pretty,” the commander cooed, his eyes crinkling in a smile as he scratched behind the boy’s ears, cheerful and seemingly unoffended when Eren shook his head and shrank away from Erwin’s touch. “But what’s all this?”

Eren blushed madly and lowered his eyes, whining quietly when the commander’s fingers ran along Levi’s dried essence, spread thickly over the boy’s cheek.

“Eren made a mess this morning,” the captain said curtly, “so I had to teach him that messes are unacceptable in this house.”

Erwin nodded knowingly and tugged the cord in his hand gently, prompting the strange boy forward and onto his knees, facing Eren squarely. “This is Armin. Tell Eren hello, Armin.”

The child’s blue eyes were wide but his body was reserved as he leaned forward and kissed the clean part of Eren’s cheek. “Hello.”

Eren swallowed thickly and bored his eyes resolutely into the pools of blue before him, “Hello. I’m Eren.”

Levi dug his fingers gently into Eren’s hair, causing the boy to tear his eyes away from Armin for a moment to regard his captain. “Why don’t you and Armin go play? Erwin and I have some things to discuss.”

Eren blinked and nodded silently up at Levi, a comforting warmth spreading across his cheeks as the captain bent low to kiss the boy’s forehead.

“I want you staying inside though. It’s cold outside today.” Levi then nodded at the commander, and moved towards the hallway leading to the dining room. “Shall we?”

Erwin bent down to unhook Armin’s leash and ruffle his hair. “Go. Have fun with Eren. Just make sure you stay quiet and don’t make any messes for Captain Levi,” the commander smiled softly.

Armin’s face, however, remained reserved, there was no smile to mirror Erwin’s. “Yes, sir.”

With the men gone, Eren shifted his gaze to study the pale face in front of him. Armin’s eyes, partially hidden by shaggy blond hair were wide and working, drinking in Eren’s form, seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. Eren blinked.

“Come on, we can go to this room.”

Eren crawled forward down the hallway opposite to that of the dining room, taking Armin to the room Levi had used to prepare Eren for the squad. The boy could feel Armin’s eyes on his back as he padded along on all fours, but he attempted to push the invasive feeling out of his mind when he opened the door to the room and sat cross legged at the foot of the bed, Armin doing the same, facing him head-on.

“I don’t have any toys, so we’ll just have to make up a game to play. Is that okay?” Eren said before jumping slightly and snapping his eyes up from the carpet when Armin leaned forward and poked his knee gently.

“Why do you crawl around? Why don’t you just walk?” the boy tilted his head to the side. His voice was soft, but firm enough to demand an answer. Eren’s nostrils flared in annoyance. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t walk if he could.

“Because Captain Levi will punish me if I don’t crawl,” Eren paused, “but more important than that, I want to make him happy. Because I love Captain Levi, and he loves me,” the boy finished, almost with an air of indignation at Armin for asking such a question.

“Hmmm,” Armin twirled a strand of hair around his finger, his eyes shifting knowingly to the ground, “and is that why he keeps you naked too?”

“I—he—that’s just how the captain wants me! I don’t know, you ask so many questions!” Eren stammered, a deep blush spreading along his cheeks as he hastily reached over and tugged the bed cover onto his frame, suddenly aware of how exposed his body was.

Armin’s expression softened somewhat, his eyes becoming less probing. “I’m sorry, I’m just curious is all. Levi seems so different from Commander. He’s never made me crawl or go about naked before,” the boy mumbled thoughtfully as his eyes moved from one white patch on Eren’s cheek to the next, “and he’s never done _that_ to my face.”

Eren’s mouth opened and closed in anger and embarrassment as he defensively hugged the duvet tighter to his body . He had half a mind to go to the washroom and wipe his face clean right now, but only God knew of Levi’s wrath if the captain came to no longer see the proof of his pleasure painted across Eren’s cheeks. However, the boy finally found his words amid his frustration.

“He only did that because I dirtied his sheets! Captain Levi doesn’t like messes so he had to punish me,” Eren hissed as he brought his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms before lowering his eyes seemingly in defeat as a thought dawned on him. “I really seem to upset the captain more than I please him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just threw me away one of these days. Then he wouldn’t have to put up with me anymore.”

Armin smiled and leaned forward, gently pinching the exposed fleshy part of Eren’s shin, bringing him out of his musings and back into reality. The boy reluctantly focused his eyes on Armin’s as he swept his golden locks away from his face.

“Don’t worry, Eren. It may not seem so, but I think Captain Levi is nicer to you than Erwin is to me.”

Eren pouted at the boy and wrapped his arms tightly around his knees under the blanket, genuinely distraught. It was only a matter of time until Levi would get fed up with him and his nonsense.

“How do you know?” Eren probed, his eyes wide, searching for some comfort or reassurance that the captain wouldn’t abandon him.

Armin lowered his gaze and toyed with a string on the carpet. “Because unlike Captain Levi, Erwin hurts me every night, whether I deserve it or not. Levi only punishes you when you do something wrong. But Commander does it because he likes to see me cry. He said it himself.”

“What do you mean? Does he spank you?” Eren’s voice was prying and he unconsciously leaned closer to the boy in front of him, thoroughly captivated.

Armin’s teeth sank into his bottom lip as his eyes shifted along the pattern of the carpet. “Well, no…no, he doesn’t do that,” the boy suddenly met Eren’s gaze and lunged forward to place his lips an inch from Eren’s ear. “He— _he puts his privates in my dirty place_!”

*     *     *

Levi set down his brandy gently on the table and sighed, the deep amber sparkling against the many facets of the crystal glass.

“What is it, Levi? What’s troubling you so?” Erwin murmured, reaching for the bottle by the captain’s arm and pouring himself a lick as he watched Levi’s fingers trace around the rim of his glass over and over again in agitation.

“I shouldn’t have taken Eren outside the other day. They were catcalling at him. They were lusting over him,” Levi hissed at no one in particular, his eyes slitting as fury began to bubble up within him.

Erwin shot a careful glance in the captain’s direction, pursing his lips deliberately. “Your old friends?”

Levi simply grunted and took a hearty sip of his brandy. The commander nodded slowly and closed his eyes for a moment, his suspicions confirmed.

“Well,” Erwin intertwined his fingers and twiddled his thumbs, “I really doubt you have anything to worry about, Levi.”

The captain swirled the brandy around in the glass, staring down at the drink, his expression sour and unyielding despite the commander’s words of reassurance.

“Now, Levi,” Erwin said slightly more sternly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, “do you really think those degenerates would be so bold as to threaten or harm Eren in any way knowing that he belongs to you?”

Levi brought his storming eyes up and focused them on the commander before shifting them away slowly, clenching and relaxing his fingers.

“They don’t give a shit, Erwin. I was the same before I joined you. My old friends never consider risks or repercussions once they have a goal in mind. If they want something, they’ll take it.”

*     *     *

Eren fell back against the bed, wide eyed and shaking his head. “What—what do you mean? How does that even work?” he squeaked, terrified and confused and unwilling to believe the words coming from the boy’s mouth.

Armin balled his fists and knelt forward, “Eren, it hurts so badly every time! He stretches me with his fingers and--.”

“Oi, Eren! Bring Armin and get down here! Dinner is ready!”

Eren started when Levi’s voice boomed suddenly down the hallway. The boy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, slumping against the bed frame. “Come on, we have to go. But maybe after dinner, we can…talk some more,” Eren spoke softly, his mind working a mile a minute. He got up onto his knees and turned around to fix the bed cover and smooth it back over the mattress as he tried to make some sense of what Armin had just told him. How could someone put their _thing_ inside another person’s bottom? That wasn’t even possible! And stretching? One could stretch their arms, legs, but what else other than that?

Eren silently led the way down the hallway, almost in a trance, watching his hands move underneath him as he crawled forward until he stopped to kneel tentatively in the dining room door way. “We’re here, captain.”

Levi turned slightly in his chair to regard Eren, careful to wipe the worry off of his face as the boy padded toward him and shyly climbed up onto his lap. The captain stroked Eren’s hair absentmindedly before dipping a napkin into what was left of his brandy and bringing it up to the boy’s face.

“Look at me, Eren,” Levi murmured, taking Eren’s chin in his hand to wipe off the white patches from the boy’s cheeks, nose, and jaw, “I think you’ve learned your lesson for today. You won’t make any more messes for me from now on?” the captain murmured as he finished cleaning off the rest of Eren’s face.

“No sir, I promise,” the boy nuzzled into Levi’s neck sweetly, missing the comfort and familiarity of his chest. No, the captain would never do something like what Erwin had done to Armin, Eren reasoned, Levi’s cologne mixing in his nose with the smell of the roast sitting in the middle of the table.

“Good boy, I have faith that you won’t do it again, because I know you wouldn’t want to upset me, now would you?” the captain purred in Eren’s ear, his eyes narrow and sharp.

“No, no, never, sir! I don’t want you to ever be angry with me,” Eren pleaded, hugging Levi tighter. As far as he was concerned, they were the only two people in the room. Eren didn’t couldn’t be bothered with anyone, not Armin and especially not Erwin. “I want to stay here with you forever, I don’t ever want you to get tired of me and throw me away!”

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren’s hip and slapped the boy’s thighs gently with his free hand, making them blush a faint pink.

“Silly little thing,” Levi breathed, “I’ll never abandon you.” The captain blew into Eren’s ear and held him tightly as the boy squirmed and giggled on his lap. But Eren was torn from the high of basking in the captain’s affections when Erwin’s deep voice sounded next to him.

“My, my Levi. I must admit I am sick with envy over you two. What a delight it would be if Armin showed me half of the fondness your sweet little Eren shows for you, Levi. You really are a lucky man to have such a loving and devoted pet,” the man supposed, reaching down to pat the top of Armin’s head, the boy kneeling stiffly by Erwin’s chair leg and grimacing slightly at the commander’s touch.

Eren turned his face away from his captain slowly to make eyes at Erwin, bristling at the condescension in the commander’s tone.

“Well, Erwin,” Levi murmured, caressing Eren’s shoulder as the boy brought his face back into the captain’s collarbone, his voice low and venomous, “I think tonight after dinner is the perfect time for me to demonstrate to you just how devoted Eren is.”

The captain then without warning popped his thigh up and down, bouncing the boy on his knee, eliciting another excited laugh from Eren as he clung to Levi’s neck to steady himself.

“Isn’t that right, Eren? Are you going to show Commander Erwin what a good boy you are?” Levi prompted, tilting his face up to bore his eyes sharply into Eren’s.

The boy buried his face in the captain’s jaw, planting one chaste kiss against the skin before shifting on Levi’s lap to stare boldly at the commander, not attempting to mask his contempt for the man.

“Don’t worry sir, I will do whatever you ask of me because I know you _love_ me,” Eren replied, his eyes focused resolutely on the commander as he nuzzled against Levi, a satisfied grin breaking across his lips as the captain gave his thigh an approving squeeze.

Erwin’s eyes flashed and his jaw tensed, though he managed to plaster a convincing smile onto his face as he turned his gaze away from Eren and Levi momentarily to look down at Armin.

“What do you say, Armin, sweetheart,” the commander stroked the boy’s chin, his voice sickeningly sweet, “do you think we can learn a thing or two from Eren, hmmm?”

Armin’s teeth clenched behind his lips as he and Eren made eye contact. “Yes, sir,” the boy whispered slowly, his eyes widening, “I’d love to see what Eren can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	9. Precious Gift Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, it’s taken me friggin’ forever but I am. Finally. Done. Part 9 as promised. 
> 
> But, just to let you know, either chapter 10 or 11 (or both) will be my Christmas special. And that will have a little bit more fluff in it amid the sexytimes so just a heads up. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy :3
> 
> Oh, and please please I love hearing from you guys! I smile like a freaking idiot whenever I read your comments!:)

“Get off my lap, Eren. It’s time to eat,” Levi ordered, reaching his arm around and giving Eren’s rump a small pat.

“Yes, sir.”

The boy slipped fluidly from the captain’s thighs and knelt down next to Armin, between the two men’s chairs, looking up expectantly as the captain rose to his feet and began carving the roast. Levi heaped a generous amount of meat and vegetables into Erwin’s plate and set it in front of the commander with a nod as the man thanked him graciously. Levi then served himself half as much and laid his plate to the side before he began fixing up another.

“Alright, you two,” the captain said sternly, loading one dish heavily with food and setting it down on the floor between the boys, “I want you finishing every last bite, vegetables too. And Eren, I don’t have to remind you. No hands.”

A questioning whine seeped from Eren’s lips, the boy’s brow knotting as he tried to make sense of why Levi wouldn’t be feeding him himself, though he was quickly silenced with an icy glare from the captain. Eren lowered his face slowly and began to eat, Armin soon following suit, the metal tags of their collars clinking merrily against the dish as their mouths wasted no time in picking at the meat first, forgoing the vegetables, much to the amusement of Erwin.

“Stick your ass up and spread your legs, Eren,” Levi murmured, bringing his laden fork to his mouth, “I like a show with my dinner.”

The boy complied wordlessly, his teeth latching onto a large piece of meat hanging from Armin’s mouth before he tore a part of it off for himself. Erwin tilted his head to the side and grinned toothily. “How absolutely precious, they’re working together.”

The captain narrowed his eyes and his nose flared. “Eren, what do we say when Captain Levi asks you to do something?”

Eren chewed and swallowed heavily before turning his face to regard the captain from over his shoulder. “Sorry, sir,” he licked his lips, “We say ‘yes, captain’ and ‘yes, sir’.”

Levi nodded and leaned down, slapping the boy’s behind gently, causing him to jolt forward slightly, his nose falling into the food, threatening to knock some sidelining vegetables onto the floor.

“Sir, now my face is all dirty _again_ ,” Eren whimpered pitifully, though he didn’t dare to bring his hand up and clean himself.

“Turn around, Eren, let me see,” Levi said dryly, reaching for one of the folded napkins next to his plate. The boy knelt in front of the captain and brought his face up obediently, splaying his hands along Levi’s thigh to support himself. “Tsch, messy little thing,” Levi wiped the food from Eren’s nose and cheeks, his hand firm and efficient.

“Sir, I’m thirsty. Can I have some water?” the boy rested his chin on the captain’s knee, his eyes wide and imploring. Levi raised a brow and shook his head, scratching behind Eren’s ears.

“There’s no need for you to turn your charm onto me. Silly pup,” the captain stretched his arm over for the pitcher next to Erwin and carefully poured a full glass. “Open, Eren.”

The boy rose up high on his knees and tilted his face up as Levi brought the cup to his lips. Eren closed his eyes and finished every last drop, having gotten thirstier for some reason the more he drank.

“Good boy. You didn’t waste a thing,” Levi murmured, lowering his face as Eren reached up to kiss the man’s mouth gently, his own lips still cold from the chilled water.

“Thank you, captain,” the boy quipped before falling back onto all fours and tucking back into his meal, his backside open wide and sitting up high in the air, just as Levi had instructed earlier.

“My God, Levi,” Erwin chewed thoughtfully, “so much sweetness, we haven’t even had dessert yet.”

Eren looked up from his food at the commander before he brought his gaze back down and stared intently at Armin, waiting until the boy raised his face as well.

“Maybe if you’re nice to him, Commander won’t hurt you as much,” Eren’s eyes were determined and set as they focused on Armin’s, his voice almost inaudible. There was no way Erwin and Levi had heard at least. “Just try it.”

Armin swallowed thickly and gave a tiny nod, raising himself up and turning around on his knees to stand and face Erwin stiffly. The commander turned his attention down onto the boy abruptly.

“What is it, Armin? Why did you stop eating?” Erwin reached forward to brush the boy’s hair gently from his face, his eyes worried.

“Well, it’s just—I forgot to thank you for bringing me here. I made a new friend,” Armin glanced at Eren for a moment before letting his eyes lock onto Erwin’s once more, “I’m very grateful for today.”

Eren chanced a sly peek up at Levi from over his plate and bit his lip anxiously. The captain had ceased eating in favor to look on with slitted eyes, his arms crossed loosely. It was painfully obvious that he didn’t believe one word coming from Armin’s mouth. But Erwin, however, smiled warmly at the boy.

“You’re very welcome, sweetheart,” the commander purred in delight.

Armin’s eyes shifted for a moment before he brought his arms up slowly to wrap them around Erwin’s neck. “Sir, I--,” he turned his face to gaze down at Eren for reassurance and continued when the boy gave a faint nod, “I want to sit on your lap like Eren does!”

Erwin chuckled and the corners of his eyes crinkled happily before he took Armin’s chin in his hand and brought the boy’s face toward his own. “I’ll tell you what,” the commander planted a quick kiss on the boy’s lips, “after you finish your dinner I’ll let you sit on my lap while we have dessert.”

Armin nodded slowly. “I’d like that. Thank you sir.”

He slowly sank back down onto his hands and knees, gazing at Eren for a second before smiling weakly. “I think it worked, he seems happy. Maybe he won’t do it to me tonight,” he murmured quietly, making sure his words only reached Eren’s ears.

A reassuring grin spread across Eren’s lips before he tilted his head to pick up a carrot between his teeth. Levi would never put his privates in Eren’s bottom, he knew it. Eren was a good boy, he did almost everything the captain asked of him. Levi loved him. He might punish Eren from time to time but he would never hurt him in such a way, no, Eren was sure of it.

“Oi, finish up Eren. It’s almost dessert time.”

The boy turned abruptly to look over his shoulder. “Yes, sir, I will. I’ll finish every bite right now!”

Levi stood up and gazed down his nose with a smirk at the boy before pinching the cheek of his behind in satisfaction. “That’s my Eren.”

The captain picked up his empty plate and reached out a hand for Erwin’s before squatting down to take the dish, licked completely clean, from under the boys’ faces.

“I’ll be right back,” Levi muttered as he rose up to turn swiftly on his heel and disappear into the kitchen.

“Alright Armin,” Erwin patted his thigh, “up you get, my dear.”

Eren’s eyes moved from the commander and onto Armin to offer the boy a confident nod. Armin sucked in a quick breath and climbed gingerly into Erwin’s outstretched arms and settled onto the man’s thighs, his body rigid.

“There we go, nice and comfortable,” the commander cooed, nuzzling his nose into the thick gold of the boy’s hair, just at the nape of his neck.

Eren turned his eyes from the grimace on the boy’s face suddenly to see that Levi had returned, the smell of the steaming cobbler he held reaching the boy’s nose before the captain’s footsteps had reached his ears. Levi set the platter down gently on the table and withdrew the large metal serving spoon from its middle to heap a generous helping into a small dish before placing it down in front of Erwin. “Be careful, it’s just out of the oven.”

“How lovely, blueberry is my favorite,” the commander smacked his lips and rubbed his palms together, “I can always appreciate a good cobbler.”

Levi sighed and shook his head, serving himself a small dollop and setting it down. The captain then dragged his chair a foot over and set it so that it faced the commander squarely before he sank down in it.

“Alright Eren, you sit here,” Levi spread his legs slightly on the polished wooden chair and patted the opening between them, “and face Erwin.”

The boy pouted slightly at the captain’s conditions but sat down amid Levi’s legs nonetheless, though he kept his eyes anywhere but on the commander. The captain then snuck his hands beneath Eren’s thighs and lifted them, allowing the boy to rest one foot on each of Levi’s knees. “Good boy, spread your legs, just like that.”

“Pay attention, Armin,” Erwin murmured, his voice low and deep in the boy’s ear, “I want you to take note of how obedient Eren is towards Captain Levi.”

Armin nodded slowly and he huddled closer into the commander’s chest anxiously, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip and his gaze focused squarely on Eren.

“Close your eyes Eren, relax,” Levi purred silkily into the boy’s ear, Eren having no problem doing just that when he suddenly felt Levi’s fingers slipping in between his lips. “Now I don’t want to hear a peep out of that mouth unless I say so. You are going to show Erwin what a good boy you are by staying quiet. Understand?”

Eren nodded, his eyes shut in content as he suckled away at the man’s fingers. The captain shifted slightly and brought the serving spoon out of the cobbler, not bothering to clean off the bits of fruit and crust from it as he glanced at Erwin, the commander not having touched his own helping. “It’s still too hot Levi, I’d be careful.”

“That, it is,” the captain mused, his eyes narrowing as he traced his lips up Eren’s cheek, “I wonder if the spoon still is as well.”

Erwin blinked in confusion and shifted his arms against Armin’s waist. “Well of course it is, it was sitting in the middle of the cobbler, Levi. There’s still steam coming from it.”

Eren, his mind wandering sleepily, was suddenly jolted awake as the captain stuck the burning spoon right beneath his organ, firmly against the sac, the curvature of the utensil cradling it perfectly. Eren immediately let out half of an earth shattering cry before it was cut off as his teeth sank like a vice into the flesh between Levi’s thumb and forefinger.

“Don’t you say a word, Eren!” the captain gritted his teeth as the boy struggled to stay silent, his mouth clamping down on Levi’s hand harder the longer the captain kept the blistering heat of the spoon against his genitals.

“Stay quiet, Eren, just a little bit more,” Levi coaxed, ignoring the pain in his hand as the boy’s teeth dug ever deeper into his skin.

Eren’s whimpers scratched the back of his throat as he fought to bar them in, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling out silently. The boy sucked in hasty breaths through his nose and his hips strained desperately in an attempt to escape the burn of the metal, the muscles of his calves and thighs clenching tightly.

“There we go, Eren,” Levi finally pulled the large spoon away and laid it down on his plate, “it’s alright, we’re done, see?” the captain eased his hand out from Eren’s mouth as the boy slowly relaxed his jaw, his body slumping into Levi’s chest, his breathing labored.

Eren sighed and lifted his head weakly to glance at Armin, horrified and frozen on Erwin’s lap, gawking open mouthed at the boy’s breathless sweating form.

“How extraordinary,” the commander leaned forward, steadying the boy against his chest as he did so, “the poor thing hardly made a sound!”

“Well,” Levi’s eyes became thin slits, “that’s because I told him not to.” He turned his face and tenderly kissed the boy’s dampened cheek. “Isn’t that right, Eren?”

The boy nodded tiredly, turning to his side and closing his legs gingerly as he sank his face into the captain’s neck.

“Oh no, Eren,” Levi lifted the boy’s chin, “we’re not done showing off to Erwin yet. Didn’t you say earlier that you’d do whatever I asked you?”

Eren sniffled, nodding another time, shifting his body back to face the commander again, Levi’s hands prying his legs open once more.

“Come Erwin, I know you’ve been dying for a feel.”

Eren’s hooded eyes flew wide open as the commander reached forward around Armin and took Eren’s organ in his hand, the boy immediately wriggling and fighting on Levi’s lap to get away from the fingers that began to stroke him. Eren whimpered and hissed as his hips squirmed away, desperate to free himself from the commander’s grasp.

Levi’s hand wrapped tight under Eren’s jaw to hold him still. “What’s this, you won’t harden up that cute little cock for Commander Erwin?” the captain breathed in Eren’s ear, his grip on the boy’s neck firm.

“Sir, c—can’t!” the boy whispered, struggling more frantically, his length as flaccid as ever in Erwin’s fingers and his cheeks pink with shame. Why would the captain offer him up so easily to another man? Eren’s body belonged to Levi! But here were Erwin’s hands, fondling him, touching what wasn’t his! “Captain--,” the boy hiccuped, “I can’t—only you!”

“Oh so you’ve already decided then. That little puppy cock is only for me, no one else can have it?” the captain’s lip turned up slightly, his eyes flashing dangerously as he pinched the back of the boy’s thigh, Eren’s whines high in his ear. “Alright, let him go Erwin.”

The commander pulled away slowly, his expression disheartened and his hand limp around Armin’s waist. “He’s so devoted to you, Levi,” Erwin said sadly, shaking his head, the envy almost radiating from him in waves.

“Yes he is,” the captain murmured, nibbling Eren’s ear as he shifted the boy’s body on his lap so that his face was buried in Levi’s jacket, “that’s why I love him so much.”

The boy immediately squeezed his legs shut and clutched at the captain’s cravat, a single cracked sob escaping his lips before he pursed them tightly, remembering to stay silent.

“What do you say, Eren,” Levi breathed, stroking the boy’s hair, “will you put on one more show to prove how much you love Captain Levi?”

Eren sniffed and nodded, his forehead rubbing against the man’s chest.

“Alright then. Get up, Eren. On the table.”

The boy hobbled clumsily off of Levi’s lap, his genitals twinging a bit as he climbed up onto the marble, the waning steam from the cobbler platter beneath him rising up and warming his belly gently.

“And open that ass up so I can see it.”

Eren bit his lip and furrowed his brow before spreading his legs far apart and hiking his backside up. The captain turned his chair to face the boy’s behind and leaned forward, his lips tracing up its curve and curling up in a smirk when Eren shuddered slightly. Levi snaked his tongue slowly up over the puckered opening between the boy’s cheeks, slathering it with saliva and nibbling against it gently.

“Oi, Erwin, it looks like we’re finally getting somewhere,” Levi breathed as he watched Eren’s organ twitch slightly.

The commander’s face spread with a wide grin as Armin’s eyes widened in panic; he knew all too well where this led to, Erwin preparing him like this every night without fail. The boy leaned forward and opened his mouth quickly but was immediately silenced as Erwin clapped his hand against his struggling lips. “Quiet, dear. Just watch.”

Eren’s eyes shut and his fingers balled into fists as the captain’s tongue circled the tiny pink mouth, flicking against it rhythmically.

“Hmm, it seems you like when Captain eats your ass, don’t you, Eren?” Levi murmured into the skin, his eyebrow raising in amusement as he beheld the boy’s hardened length. “What a shameful dirty boy. Look at you, leaking all over the cobbler.”

Eren squeaked and dropped his head in humiliation, a deep blush sweeping across his face. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to!” The boy quickly tried to arch his hips so they hovered away from over the platter but they were moved firmly back into place by Levi’s strong hands.

“You stay put, Eren,” the captain breathed, his mouth soon resuming its work.

Levi smacked his lips loudly against the small ring of muscle before sucking the pink puckered skin taught between his lips, Eren’s breathless moan sounding quietly.

“Dirty disgusting boy with dirty disgusting pleasures,” the man whispered teasingly, his tongue inching inside the orifice just so, eliciting a quick gasp from Eren’s lips.

“P-please, captain, please sir, could you--,” the boy started before jolting forward suddenly and panting when Levi reached his fingers between Eren’s legs and wrapped them around his erection.

“And so it begins,” Erwin muttered, leaning back against his chair in satisfaction, Armin trembling on his lap. Levi’s eyes flashed and shifted toward him before they returned to the task at hand. The captain’s nostrils flared as he opened his mouth wide, dragging his tongue heavily from the boy’s tightened sac up to the small blushing hole, his hand pumping Eren all the while. The boy’s arms quaked before he fell heavily onto his elbows, groaning and gasping as Levi worked him from both sides. His hips strained to drive forward into the captain’s fingers, but Levi’s left hand gripped the front of his thigh, steadying the boy firmly.

“Don’t you dare,” the captain breathed, his tongue swaying thickly against the skin, “Eren, don’t you dare come.”

The boy whined loudly and tried again to buck his hips, his erection dripping and desperate.

“You hold it in until I tell you to finish.”

“But sir, I— _oooh_.” Eren sighed heavily and buried his face into the table cloth when the captain sucked against his entrance forcefully, thumbing the boy’s engorged tip, his finger damp with Eren’s juices. Levi’s strokes became slow and long, the boy’s body trembling violently every time the man’s hand slid down the shaft.

“Hold it, Eren. Not yet.”

The boy mumbled and moaned, his eyes shut tight as he slipped his finger into his mouth, his tongue lolling sloppily over it.

Levi quickened his right hand and gave Eren’s behind a gentle clap with his left, smirking as the boy’s back arched, his length throbbing shamelessly in the man’s fingers.

“Mmm, what a filthy, filthy pup I have, so bold and brazen.”

Levi’s eyes soon narrowed however, when his fingers felt a single spasmic jerk, Eren gasping and writhing in his climax, strings of white heavily painting the dessert platter beneath his belly. But the boy’s eyes suddenly snapped open, his pleasure forgotten as he gawked down at the cobbler underneath him, at the thick white strands of his release that had showered it.

“Oh—oh God,” the color drained from Eren’s face. “Sir, I—I’m so sorry! I couldn’t help it, I--,” the boy’s voice hitched in his throat when his face was pulled back sharply, Levi’s hand tangled tightly in his hair.

“So. Eren wants to do things his way. Eren doesn’t want to listen to Captain Levi.” The man’s eyes were wide. Icy and unforgiving as he had stepped forward to the other side of the table, facing the boy squarely. Eren’s lips trembled as he attempted to squeak out a desperate apology.

“Sir, I love you, I’m sorry, I—”. Levi swatted the boy’s cheek swiftly, silencing him.

“ _Eat it_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	10. Precious Gift Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, dear sweet baby Jesus, I finally finished this chapter and I'm sorry it took so jizzing long but hey, at least it's done. Anyway, this chapter is more on the fluffy side so get ready for some christmasy smutty mcsmutness in chapter 11. But anywho, enjoy, sweet peas!

Eren stared incredulously up at the captain. Levi’s lips were thin and his expression stony.

“I. Said. Eat it. Eren.”

The boy wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brows in a grimace when the dessert was set harshly in front of his face. Swallowing Levi’s essence had been bad enough, but now Eren was to eat his own, with cobbler no less?

The captain’s nostrils flared at the boy’s hesitation before he gripped the back of Eren’s collar and shoved his face down, holding it just above the dessert. “Now.”

A fleeting whine ran up Eren’s throat as he opened his mouth to take a hesitant nibble, immediately shaking his head and retching when the saltiness hit his taste buds. Levi huffed and reached behind the boy’s body to pinch his sac sharply, a startled yelp springing from Eren’s lips.

“Eat.”

The boy sniffled and lowered his head once more, this time taking a decent bite of the dessert, the saltiness mixing terribly with the tartness of the blueberries and the sweet crunchiness of the crumble.

Eren ate silently, swallowing each bite like the spoonful of castor oil he had been fed every morning by the servants in exchange for permission to play, letting each morsel slide quickly past his tongue, too quickly to register any unsightly flavors.

“No, Eren, not like that. I want you to taste it,” the captain brushed his fingers fondly through Eren’s hair and traced them down the boy’s jaw to lift his chin up, pinching his cheeks together forcefully as he raised Eren’s face. “That’s it, good boy. Chew it nice and slow for me, just like that.”

“How do you like it, Eren,” the man cooed in mockingly, his eyes as cold as ever, “does daddy Levi make good dessert?”

The boy swallowed heavily and averted his eyes away, the aftertaste of his pleasure grossly thick on his tongue. “Yes, sir—daddy. I like it.” Eren stifled a grimace. “It’s…delicious.”

The corner of the captain’s lip turned up slightly as he tilted his head to the side and lowered his voice to an almost inaudible whisper. “Then you should have no problem finishing every last bite.”

The captain turned up his face and gazed down his nose in satisfaction before shooting a momentary glance at Erwin. The commander had tensed one hand against Armin’s hip and brought the index finger of the other to his bottom lip, rubbing it thoughtfully as he looked on.

“Well,” the man stood suddenly, a startled Armin sliding quickly off his lap, “I do think we should be going now,” Erwin said curtly. His eyes then widened and fell onto the boy at his side as he pulled him close by the waist. “It’s very clear that Armin has much to learn from your Eren, Levi. And I think it best to return home,” he stroked the boy’s hair absentmindedly, “and start the training immediately.”

Eren’s chewing had halted in an instant as he slowly brought his eyes up to meet Armin’s. The boy was trembling up a storm in the commander’s arm, his teeth tearing at his bottom lip.

“Hmm, so soon,” Levi mused as he traced his ring finger lightly down Eren’s spine, admiring its curve before looking back up at Erwin. “No matter. I’ll walk you out.” The captain made his way towards the doorway and turned back slightly to face the boy. “Eren, you stay here and finish up. I don’t want to see a single drop of your shameful, filthy juices left on that cobbler.”

“Yes, sir.”

The boy watched the men retreat down to the entry hall, Armin lingering to give Eren one last fleeting glance before uttering a feeble goodbye. Eren sat back on his knees and lifted his hand in a dejected wave, his eyes falling back sadly onto the dessert as the boy vanished down the corridor. With a defeated sigh, Eren scarfed down what was left of the cobbler, using every ounce of his will to stifle his gagging as a thick glob of semen and blueberry slid down his throat. But at least it had been the last of it.

Eren lifted his head abruptly up from the dessert as the captain’s light footsteps became more and more apparent through the hallway.

“I finished all of the cobbler, sir!” the boy reported dutifully, crawling forward along the table towards Levi as the man neared the marble edge.

“Yes, but you made a mess of your face, Eren,” Levi tsked as the boy darted his tongue out hastily to lick away the blue stains circling his mouth, trying and failing to reach the ones that patched his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

“Messy pup, messy, messy pup. Come here,” the captain chided as he clutched Eren’s chin and dragged a napkin firmly across his lips, wiping the boy clean in an instant. “I want you to go wash up, Eren. And be in bed by the time I finish cleaning up here.”

Levi removed Eren’s collar gently and gave his rump an affectionate clap as the boy nodded and slipped languidly off the table to crawl hurriedly up the stairs.

The boy slipped quietly into the master bathroom and turned the faucet of the bathtub, watching, almost transfixed as the water spewed out forcefully, ultimately deciding to rinse his mouth out in the sink as he waited for the large extravagant tub to fill. Eren sighed in relief, his mouth finally free of the taste of tart berries and his own salty bitterness, and slid his body down into the hot water, wasting no time in beginning to scrub himself with the washcloth he had fetched off the towel rack. Amid his mindless work, Eren couldn’t help but wonder what was to become of his new friend. The boy bit his lip and dropped his hands limply into the water, letting them float aimlessly at his sides. Surely the commander was bound to award Armin similar treatment to what Eren had received just earlier. No, it would be even worse, seeing as Erwin would still continue violating the boy’s bottom every night just as he had been doing already, the bastard.

The loud clatter of dishes and silverware downstairs snapped Eren suddenly from his musings. The captain was probably nearly finished by now and the thought spurred Eren to hastily wash the rest of his body as well as his hair before climbing out and draining the tub as he toweled off. The boy folded the plush cloth neatly and set it on the tub’s edge as Levi had instructed before padding out silently through the hallway on his hands and knees and into the master bedroom.

Eren had barely slipped the covers snugly over his shoulders when the heavy oak door opened and a dim light flooded the room.

“All clean, Eren?” the captain supposed as he turned to the bureau to shed his uniform in favor for his nightshirt and shorts.

“Yes, sir.” The boy sat up in the bed to regard Levi with want as the man undressed, his muscles tensing beneath the skin as he knotted his shoulders to let his button up shirt slip off and fall to his wrists before shedding it into the hamper. Eren couldn’t help but gawk at Levi every time he changed his clothes; it was too bold, he knew that, but the captain never seemed to notice. Or care for that matter.

The boy climbed eagerly back under the covers as Levi made his way to the bed, slipping gracefully between the sheets and opening his arms, inviting Eren to settle comfortably within them as he did every night now. The boy nuzzled his face into the crook of the captain’s neck before he crinkled his nose and lifted his face slightly.

“Sir, Christmas is in two days.”

Levi grunted, his eyes already shut, and guided Eren’s face back into his collarbone.

“But sir, aren’t we going to have a tree?” the boy persisted, his eyes wide with worry. The captain opened his eyes and focused them sharply on Eren’s face, the beginnings of a pout creeping along the boy’s bottom lip.

“Eren, we don’t celebrate Christmas in this house. It’s a meaningless holiday of false cheer and fleeting kindness that only lasts through the season,” Levi said curtly, his lips thinning as he spoke. “But as soon as January rolls around, people return to being selfish and shitty.”

Eren’s lip trembled violently before he threw his arms around Levi’s neck, nearly choking the man. “But—but sir! I used to decorate the tree every year with Miss Christa and then--,” the boy sniffed loudly, “and then Chef Ral would give me hot chocolate when I would help her prepare the roast pig and--!”

Levi clapped his hand against Eren’s behind and his mouth onto the boy’s lips, effectively stopping the whines in their tracks, his tongue slipping inside slowly, Eren’s eyes falling shut in content, the sharp pain on his backside forgotten as the captain claimed his mouth. The boy’s face grew hot and his body shivered; Eren hadn’t been kissed like this since the day Levi had taken him to the meadow, and by no means had he gotten accustomed to it. The boy’s lips were nervous and inexperienced, but they let out a small moan and yielded to the captain nevertheless, all too willingly.

“S-sir…”.

“Not used to daddy’s kisses yet, are you?” Levi whispered huskily into Eren’s lips, the boy mewling and writhing in the man’s arms as his tongue explored more and more of Eren’s mouth. The boy clutched at the back of Levi’s shoulders, pressing his body as close to the captain as he could. Surely this was what lovers did, share kisses--the wet kind of kisses--and embrace like this, Eren thought as his tongue strained sloppily against Levi’s. There could be no doubt now that the captain loved Eren, he wouldn’t be touching him like this if he didn’t.

“Eren,” the captain withdrew his lips, ignoring the boy’s protesting whimpers, “I will have a tree up by the time you wake tomorrow. You will help me decorate it and we will celebrate our first Christmas together. How does that sound?”

The boy pulled away to study the captain’s face, his eyes wide and shining as a toothy grin spread across his lips. “You really mean it, sir?” Eren exclaimed, tugging eagerly at the sleeve of Levi’s nightshirt, “We’ll really have a tree?”

The captain rubbed his temples and released a fatigued sigh. “Yes, Eren.”

The boy gave a delighted squeal and dug himself snugly back into the man’s chest. “Thank you, daddy! I—mean sir, thank you, sir!”

Levi held the boy tightly and stroked his hair as he settled his own head down into the pillow. “Enough. It’s bed time, Eren. Get some sleep now.”

The boy cozied up into Levi’s neck and intertwined his legs with the captain’s, letting his eyes fall shut as his mind began to haze. “Yes, sir.”

*     *     *

Eren’s eyes fluttered open as a sudden weight on the mattress caused it to sag and sink down slightly. The boy inched over to where Levi sat and rested his head on the man’s bare thigh, his eyes slipping back shut lazily as he toyed with a string on the captain’s shorts. Levi arched up a thin brow only to narrow his eyes and pinch Eren’s ear sharply, causing the boy to start with a pained gasp. “What do we say, Eren?”

“Sorry sir. We say ‘good morning, captain’,” Eren mumbled as he rubbed his smarting ear with a grimace before rising up on his knees to face Levi, lowering his eyes as respectfully as he could, not wanting to start the day off on a negative note. The captain drew out the boy’s collar from the bedside table drawer and lifted Eren’s chin to expose his neck, running his thumb up and down the skin for a moment.

“We have lots of things to do today, Eren,” Levi muttered, buckling the collar before centering it so the brass name tag rested cleanly at the base of the boy’s neck. “Let’s get to work.”

Eren eagerly led the way down the stairs, his backside bobbing up and down teasingly as he crawled, the captain eying it warily. “This way, Eren. To the den.”

The aroma of pine tickled Eren’s nose before he had a chance to cross the threshold into the room. “Captain, look, there it is! You actually brought it, we’re really having a Christmas tree!”

The boy squealed and giggled as he bounded forward to examine it fervently, crawling around its base, running his fingers through the needles and relishing the fresh scent they released. The tree was modest, not breaking six feet, nothing to compare against the monster that stood proudly in the palace’s grand hall. But its size was of no importance. Levi had brought it special, just for Eren. And that was enough. More than enough. The boy turned on his knees to regard Levi tenderly, the captain standing stiffly in the doorway, his arms crossed and his face cold.

“Thank you, sir.” Eren padded forward slowly and knelt up to wrap his arms around the captain’s hips, nuzzling his face into Levi’s navel. “This means a lot to me.”

The captain lowered his eyes and brushed a lock of hair from the boy’s forehead, bending low to gently place his lips there instead. “You’re very welcome, Eren,” the man sighed, “Now let’s get to work.”

A determined smile broke out on the boy’s face before he turned and leaped back over to the tree, throwing his fists excitedly into the air as he rose up on his knees. “Alright! Eren’s first Christmas with Captain can officially begin!”

Levi shook his head and rolled his eyes before he made to retrieve the two boxes that had been sitting atop the coffee table, setting them down at the base of the tree with a grunt. “Now then, this should be enough to make things…festive,” the captain uttered, raising a brow as he stood back up straight.

Eren wasted no time in pawing hungrily through the boxes, his fingers tangling in strings of holly and tinsel, long strands of red and gold ribbon, before they found the delicate glass spun ornaments buried beneath the clutter. “Sir,” the boy raised his face quickly back up to Levi, “this is perfect! I—we—are going to have so much fun! I’ll show you, it’ll be worth it!”

The captain blinked and huffed before he leaned forward to ruffle Eren’s hair for a moment. It had better be worth it, considering Levi had frozen his bones going into town this morning to acquire the tree and decorations. “Get going then, you spoiled pup. Enjoy it.”

Eren flashed a wide toothy grin before snatching up a strand of gold tinsel and turning to the task at hand. The boy bit his lip and furrowed his brows in concentration as he knelt up to string the tinsel delicately along the lower branches, the captain narrowing his eyes as he looked on.

“Eren, spread your legs while you work. Keep your knees apart.”

  
“Yes, sir!” The boy immediately opened his legs and continued uninterrupted, Levi’s eyes flashing as he beheld Eren’s welcoming behind, the back of the boy’s organ peeking out shyly from between his thighs.

“That’s my good boy,” the captain breathed, sauntering forward and bending down to give Eren’s rump a firm squeeze. A thick blush spread across the boy’s cheeks, his ears and neck growing hot the longer Levi’s hand lingered.

“Sir,” Eren lowered his eyes and shifted them about bashfully, “aren’t you going to decorate with me?”

The captain pinched Eren’s backside thoughtfully. “Of course I’m going to decorate with you,” Levi said, his breath hot in the boy’s ear, “I’ll take care of the top half of the tree, you handle the bottom.”

Eren angled his head to one side and knotted his brow, his bottom lip pushing out a tad as he frowned. “But I want to put the star on the top.”

The man tutted quietly, his gaze hardening. “You’d have to stand up to do it, Eren, and we can’t have that, now can we?” Levi bared his teeth slightly, “Puppies don’t stand on two legs, they stay on the floor. You know that.”

“Yes, captain, I…understand.” The boy lowered his gaze demurely and turned back to his half strung tinsel, slinking around the tree’s circumference to hang it along the lower boughs. Levi squatted down and massaged the back of Eren’s neck under his collar, the boy whirling around quickly to bury his face in the man’s chest.

“Don’t pout, Eren,” Levi cooed, his eyes icy and slitted, “You should appreciate what I’ve done here. I brought this tree because I love you, and it’s still not enough? All because of a little star? Tsch, such a selfish, selfish boy.”

Eren’s eyes were fear stricken before he lunged forward and threw his arms around the captain’s shoulders, effectively knocking Levi onto the carpeted floor as he showered hurried kisses over every inch of the man’s face.

“No, no sir! I’m grateful—I appreciate this a lot! I’m sorry, I—I love you!”

“Oi, Eren! That’s enough! It’s alright, I forgive you," Levi huffed in exaggeration and allowed the boy to dig his face desperately into the angle of his jaw before sitting upright.  "Just get back to your tree, you silly brat.”

Eren planted a large wet kiss on the captain’s cheek and bounded back to his work, taking the strands of ribbons in his hands to layer them among the boughs.

Levi stood slowly and soon grabbed a box himself, meticulously placing each ornament on its own branch.

“Here, captain,” Eren offered up a string of holly, only to blush and crinkle his nose happily when the captain bent down to kiss it.

“Thank you, Eren, that’ll look lovely.”

Eren grinned and cheerfully decked the rest of his half of the tree with the glass ornaments, carefully hanging one on each bough, as Levi had done. The captain then placed the golden glass star neatly on the top branch and stood back finally, his eyes sweeping over the tree.

“Hmm, everything seems to be in order. Good job, Eren, you did beautifully.”

The boy paused and thought for a moment before scuttling under the tree and snatching up a spare ribbon to place it haphazardly atop his head.

“Look, sir, look, look!” Eren giggled, his face peeking out from beneath the bottom boughs, “I’m a Christmas gift!”

Levi blinked, wondering what on Earth he had done to deserve such a child, and paced forward towards Eren, sinking down on his haunches to hold the boy’s face in his hands. “Yes, you are, Eren.”

The boy’s cheeks rounded and reddened as he smiled, the captain guiding the boy out from under the branches to wrap his arms gently around Eren’s slender hips.

“A very precious gift indeed. Now come on, we need to get ourselves dressed. We’re going into town to pick out your present.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	11. Precious Gift Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it finally is. But first, I’m so sorry that I couldn’t get this damned Christmas special actually done by Christmas. I’ve been working on it non-stop and it’s just so jizzing long so I just didn’t have the time. OTL. But anyway, there’s smut as promised so that’s a plus. 
> 
> However, I am WARNING YOU GUYS NOW. Things from this point on will be getting a little intense for Eren. Just saying. But enough of my rambling, enjoy :3

Levi descended the stairs and slipped on a pair of gloves, his shorts and nightshirt gone in exchange for the military’s standard winter uniform, his cape and jacket trimmed with fur, a heavy woolen blanket slung over his shoulder. “Come here, Eren.”

“Yes, sir?” the boy shuffled forward excitedly and nuzzled his lips into the captain’s thigh as Levi fixed the leash onto Eren's collar.

“It snowed a bit this morning,” the captain said curtly, crouching down to swaddle Eren securely in the heavy blanket, “so you make sure to stay wrapped nice and tight in this while we ride. Understand?”

The boy nodded eagerly and gripped the blanket closer against his body, “I will, captain!”

Levi grunted as he hoisted the boy into his arms, “Now, let’s get going.”

A flurry of light snow blew about their faces as the captain strode quickly down the cobblestone path and into the stable. “Are you warm enough, pup?” Levi murmured as he set the boy neatly upon the horse, pulling part of the blanket up over Eren’s hair, not unlike a veil.

“Yes, sir, I am. But I just want to go back into the snow again! The servants never used to let me play in it so this will be the first time I actually get to touch it!” Eren giggled, bouncing happily on the beast’s back as Levi climbed on behind him, securing the boy against his chest with one arm.

The boy huddled close to Levi as the horse trotted out into town, his nose and cheeks flushed pink, his tongue lolling out fervently to catch the falling snowflakes. The captain rolled his eyes and sighed, holding tighter to Eren’s waist until they reached the dense shopping district of the town. The boy’s eyes and mouth flew open as the lights and colors and sounds assaulted his senses. Garlands and lights decked the store windows, the snow lightly coating the rooftops, the window sills, the people themselves.

“Tell me, Eren,” Levi’s voice was low and steady despite the rhythmic bounce of the horse, “what are your favorite types of sweets?”

Eren clutched at the blanket and drew his face closer into the captain’s neck. “I don’t know, sir. I’ve never had any, except for your cobbler and the strawberry jam Chef Ral would give me with my bread sometimes.”

Levi ran his tongue over his teeth slowly before speaking and climbed off the horse once they stopped in front a small sweets shop. “Well then, today will be a day of firsts. Now then pup, down we go.”

Eren fell gently into the captain’s arms, only to writhe and squirm feverishly as they entered the patisserie, a tiny bell tinkling with the movement of the door opened and closed. The boy let out a delighted cry when he beheld rows upon rows of bowls with any and every type of sugary treat imaginable adorning the shelves from floor to ceiling, the neck of each glass container tied with ribbons of every color. Various pastries and cakes too sat proudly on elegant platters throughout the shop, decorated extravagantly and seeming to sparkle under the bright lights.

A young man in a crisp white uniform, presumably the apprentice, looked up from the taffy he had been pulling to smile toothily. He was heavily freckled and immensely cheerful, fitting well into the environment of the shop. “Welcome, welcome Corporal! How may I help you this fine Christmas Eve?”

Levi unraveled the blanket, allowing Eren to tumble down swiftly onto the floor, shaking out the snow that clung to his hair and eyelashes as the gentle heat of the patisserie warmed his bones.

“Oh we’re—,” the captain clenched his teeth and held fast to the leash when Eren attempted mightily to bound forward into the various bowls of sweets, “—just browsing, thank you.”

Levi then squatted down quickly onto the balls of his feet and took a firm hold of the boy’s chin, his gaze icy and unyielding. “Listen here, you _will_ behave. Understand? You don’t touch anything unless I say so. And I don’t want to hear any pouting. You will appreciate what I give you. Is that clear, Eren?”

The boy lowered his eyes onto the carpet and nodded, the captain wrapping a section of the leash around his wrist before rising back up to his feet.

The apprentice grinned sweetly down at Eren from behind the counter and stepped out and sinking down to face the boy head on. “And who is this precious little thing?” he crooned, reaching forward to scratch behind Eren’s ears, only to have the boy shrink away and hide his face bashfully behind Levi’s boots.

The captain arched a brow, his eyes narrowed, and pulled the leash away from his body firmly, forcing Eren’s face back out into the open, the boy leaning hastily away from Levi’s legs to give the leather cord tugging on his neck some slack. “Don’t be shy, Eren, say hello to the nice man.”

“Hi there, Eren! I’m Marco,” the young man smiled, ruffling Eren’s hair gently with one hand and tickling his chin with the other. The boy giggled shyly as the apprentice’s fingers fluttered along his skin, and eventually managed to squeak out a quiet greeting.

“I’ll tell you what, Eren,” Marco’s eyes widened in excitement, “once Corporal Levi is finished shopping, I’ll let you try a bit of the vanilla pecan fudge I made fresh this morning. How does that sound?”

Eren opened his mouth enthusiastically but thought better of it, pausing to turn and gaze up at Levi, his brows furrowed and his eyes beseeching the man desperately. The captain crossed his arms, his countenance unwavering.

“I’ll think about it, Eren. I don’t want you spoiled too rotten. Now. Marco—was it?” The apprentice nodded with a smile. “Would you kindly guide us through your selection of chocolates? I think my Eren would enjoy those the most.”

The captain was probably right after all. Countless times had Eren watched the king gorge himself silly on what were supposedly the finest chocolates money could buy, his pudgy face reddening greedily every time another piece went into his mouth. If the king, accustomed to only the luxuries of the world, would get this excited over chocolate, there must have been a good reason.

“Of course, of course! Right this way!” Marco opened his arm graciously to invite the captain forward before leading the way to the middle of the shop.

“Come Eren,” Levi prompted, tugging the leash gently, the boy immediately moving forward, following eagerly at the captain’s heels. Eren lifted his head and strained his neck every which way, trying to get a good look at each glass bowl, only to have it pass by too quickly each time.

“Has your Eren had chocolate before? What does he like?” the apprentice inquired, bending his knees to reach down and stroke the boy’s hair.

“Eren’s never tasted chocolate, today will be his first time,” Levi said dryly, patting the boy’s behind, allowing Eren to crawl along before him.

“Hmm,” Marco paused, his eyes sweeping over the shelves thoughtfully, “then maybe Eren could explore a bit himself, you know, see if anything interests him. If it’s alright with you of course, Corporal,” the young man added hastily.

Eren perked up and smiled at Marco before turning to regard Levi, pleading wordlessly up at him.

“I’ll let you look around, Eren. Just be careful not to break anything or make a mess.”

The boy nodded hurriedly, wiggled his behind, and dashed forward, the leash tightening sharply before he could get far. “Slowly, Eren! I’ll let you pick two pieces of chocolate,” the captain continued, sighing, “You decide which ones you want me to buy for you.” Eren looked at Levi for a moment and bit his lip before shifting his eyes away, lost in thought. The man’s lips turned up in a small smirk. “Decisions, decisions.”

Marco chuckled and regarded the boy sweetly. “Go ahead, Eren. Find something you like.”

The boy paused and crawled slowly on his hands and knees, stopping every now and then to stare mesmerized through the glass bowls at the chocolates within them. Eren then threw a hesitant glance back at the captain before kneeling up slowly and lifting the lid of one container, leaning forward to tentatively sniff its contents.

“Oh!”

The smell that flooded Eren’s nose was sickeningly sweet, dry and deliciously pungent, mixed heavily with the scent of fruit. The boy immediately bounded back to Levi and wrapped his arms around the man’s hips, his eyes shining brightly. “Sir, those chocolates smell exactly like strawberries!”

The captain tilted his head to the side in mild amusement. “That’s because they’re probably filled with strawberry cream, pup,” Levi said, pinching Eren’s cheek almost too sharply. “Would you like me to get you one of those?”

The boy pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose as he toyed with the idea. He finally shook his head and scuttled back over to the shelves, opening lid after lid to sniff each flavor, his bottom shaking excitedly when a particularly pleasant scent would tickle his nose, Levi trailing behind the boy, leash tightly in hand all the while.

“Captain, captain!” Eren stared down with wide eyes into the bowl. “What’s in these?”

The chocolate was of a darker shade than the others, its smell slightly more delicate, fresh and clean amid the sweetness.

“You’re a big boy, Eren, ask Marco yourself,” Levi chided, his gaze shifting over to a shelf riddled with decadent cakes of all sizes before settling back onto the boy stoically.

Eren crawled up to the apprentice, his face lowered shyly. “Mr. Marco, can you tell me what those chocolates have in them?”

“Of course, Eren, sweetheart! Those are made with marzipan. It’s a sweet almond paste, those chocolates are actually my favorites!” The young man smiled graciously, patting the top of the boy’s head.

Eren knotted his brows in determination and padded back to the captain, kneeling up high to clutch at Levis belt loops. “I know what I want, sir. I want two of those. They smell the best.”

The captain toyed with a lock of the boy’s hair as he looked down his sharp nose at Eren. “Are you sure you want the same thing twice, pup?”

The boy buried his face in Levi’s shirt and nodded firmly, his nose rubbing against the man’s navel.

“Alright. Marco, if you could,” Levi nodded at the bowl.

The young man all but saluted. “Right away, sir!”

The apprentice cheerfully fished out a pair of the chocolates and wrapped them carefully, placing them in a small white paper bag as Levi tugged Eren along to the service counter.

“Will that be all, Corporal?” Marco quipped as he neared the brass register.

“No. I’d like to purchase that cake there,” Levi pointed to the large one on the farthest shelf corner,” and I want this written on it,” the captain finished, handing Marco some bills and a small note out of his jacket pocket.

“Perfect. I’ll have this decorated and delivered to you as soon as you like,” Marco grinned, his eyes sparkling sweetly.

“Thank you. Next Saturday if you could, would be fine. Happy holidays,” Levi murmured dryly as he tucked the chocolates into his jacket pocket and made to pick up the blanket he had left on a chair by the door, halting when he felt a firm tug on the tie of his boots. The captain turned around slowly to face Eren, his lower lip pushed out in worry.

The boy gazed up at Levi and rose quickly on his knees, his fingers curling desperately around the captain's hands. “Wait, sir! What about the fudge that Mr. Marco said I could try?”

The apprentice clapped his hand to his forehead in surprise. “My goodness, I almost forgot! Come, come Eren, I’ll give you a nice big piece right now!”

The boy fell happily back down onto his hands and leaped towards Marco before the harsh pull of the leash on his neck made him tumble abruptly backward onto his bottom. Eren whirled his face around and stared dumbstruck up at Levi as the man paced slowly over to where the boy sat, digging his fingers possessively into Eren’s hair.

“That won’t be necessary, Marco. Two pieces of chocolate are more than enough for Eren. He's been getting his way too often lately and I can’t afford to spoil him more than I already have,” Levi breathed, his gaze sharp and focused away from Eren, “so we’ll now be on our way. Merry Christmas.”

The captain then bent down before Eren could protest and wrapped the boy back snugly within the blanket, striding out the shop door without a word.

Eren’s lip trembled as Levi climbed up onto the horse behind him and settled his arm around the boy’s hip, though Eren was careful to angle his face away from the captain’s eyes. The man paused however at the sound of heavy footsteps just when he was about to snap the reins and spur the horse forward.

“Corporal! Corporal Levi!”

Eren lifted his head up from the captain’s shoulder only to squeak and hastily bury it back in, shivering beneath the blanket when he remembered the thick calloused fingers that had poked and prodded him not so long ago.

“Hello, Reiner.”

“Ah, I’m glad I caught up with you, Levi!” the man panted slightly, turning his attention to Eren and reaching up to tousle the boy’s hair roughly, “And how’s this little thing? Been behaving for you?”

Levi raised a bored brow and blinked slowly. “Eren’s a good boy. For the most part.”

Reiner snickered and rested his hands on his hips. “Well Levi, I’ll let you get on your way, but before I do, would you mind if I dropped by tomorrow night? I want to give you a lovely gift this Christmas,” a knowing grin spread across his face, “but I need Eren’s help to do it.”

The boy’s clenched eyes flew open, falling on the man questioningly as he tugged the blanket tighter to his body. Levi guided Eren’s face back into the crook of his neck before speaking. “That sounds wonderful, Reiner. I’d like to see what you and Eren have come up with.”

“But sir, I haven’t--,” the boy started, lifting his face once more.

“Shush, Eren,” Levi scolded sharply, his expression darkening, “I’d like. To see. What you and Reiner have come up with.”

The boy lowered his eyes in defeat and huddled sadly up against Levi’s chest, dreading the idea of Reiner’s fingers wandering over his body again. “Yes, captain. I understand.”

Levi nodded slowly in satisfaction before pulling up the reins. “Alright, Eren, time to go home. Reiner, Eren will see you tomorrow. Good night.”

The snow whirled past Eren’s face as they rode home, Reiner’s waving form diminishing more and more quickly until he was gone from view completely.

“Now then,” Levi murmured as the horse trotted into the stable, the man slipping off the animal’s back to tether it and hoist Eren up into his arms, “let’s get you inside and warmed up. Then it’s off to bed with you.”

The captain set Eren down gently onto the floor of the entrance hall, the boy shrugging off the blanket as he crawled to the foot of the stairs.

“You go and lay down, I’ll be up in a moment,” Levi said quietly, unhooking Eren’s leash and collar before he awarded Eren’s behind a soft spank, spurring the boy forward.

Eren began up the stairs but stopped to kneel at the third step, turning back to face the captain. “Wait sir, can I—have some of the chocolate before I go to bed?”

Levi narrowed his eyes and moved towards the kitchen, not bothering to meet Eren’s gaze. “No. Christmas is tomorrow, you can wait until then. Now go.”

Eren wrinkled his nose before starting once more up the steps. “Yes, sir.”

The boy had just settled in beneath the sheets when Levi slipped in through the door with a steaming mug in his right hand. The captain then set it down on the dresser while he changed out of his uniform before taking it back in hand and climbing gingerly into the bed next to Eren. “Come here pup, sit up for me.”

The boy bolted upright and immediately huddled into Levi’s chest, clutching the man’s nightshirt in his fingers.

“Open, Eren,” the captain ordered, bringing the mug slowly to the boy’s lips. The warmth of the heated milk billowed through Eren’s body, chasing the chill out quickly.

“Thank you, sir, for the chocolates. I had fun today,” the boy said, smacking his lips and leaning his face forward for another hearty drink, his leg lifting up to tangle sweetly with Levi’s.

“You’re welcome, Eren.” The captain fondly swept some strands of hair out of the boy’s eyes as he drank, draining the mug of every drop. “Now,” Levi placed it gently on the bedside table and sank down into the mattress, “time for bed. Goodnight pup.”

Eren cozied up eagerly into Levi’s body, resting his head on the man’s firm chest. “Goodnight, sir. I love you.”

The captain sighed and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Eren. I love you too.”

*     *     *

The loud clang of the doorbell caused Eren to jump slightly on Levi’s lap, his mouth faltering against the spoon the captain had brought to his lips.

“Hmm, it seems that Reiner has arrived,” Levi supposed, lowering Eren down onto the floor before stepping over to the front door.

The boy’s stomach knotted and clenched, any desire to finish his dinner disappearing completely in an instant.

“Why, hello there, Eren,” Reiner strolled into the dining room, waving jovially, a devilish grin plastered across his face and a heavy satchel slung over his shoulder. The boy looked down and mumbled a reluctant greeting. “Levi, if you’re ready for your gift, Eren and I will get our preparations started straight away.”

“That sounds lovely, I’ll be in my study. Just let me know when you two are finished,” Levi crouched down to push Eren’s hair behind his ears, “You be good for Reiner, pup. Now show him to the den, you can work together by the Christmas tree,” the captain finished, standing up to place the leash in the seamster’s hand.

“Yes, sir, I will.” Eren nuzzled his cheek into Levi’s palm before he was prompted away with a small tug of the leash.

“What a lovely tree! Did you decorate it, Eren?” Reiner queried, bending to clap the boy heartily between the shoulders, causing him to fall clumsily forward onto his face. “Hey, careful there,” the man chuckled, setting down his satchel and kneeling down onto the floor to unpack its contents.

Eren grumbled and shook out his hair as he picked himself back up, wrinkling his nose indignantly.

“Alright,” Reiner brandished a roll of thick red ribbon, “let’s get started.”

“Sir, what are you going to do?”

The man ignored the inquiry and ordered the reluctant Eren into a kneeling position, removing his leash and collar, replacing it instead with the ribbon, rolling it down the boy’s torso, crisscrossing it skillfully all over his body. Reiner’s fingers flew along Eren’s skin, wrapping each of the boy’s thighs extravagantly with the red cord and tying up an elegant bow above each knee.

“Alright, can you get down on your belly for me, Eren?”

The boy wordlessly complied, agitated with Reiner’s sugary tone. The man had no right, waltzing in, binding Eren up like a hog to present to Levi, to subsequently take credit for the captain’s pleasure when it was Eren who had to endure the tightness of the thick fabric digging into his skin.

Reiner cut a long string of ribbon from the roll and wrapped one end around Eren’s wrist, only to pull it back and bind the boy’s corresponding ankle with the other end, repeating the process on the other side. Eren clenched his teeth as his back bowed up away from the floor, his head limp on the carpet while his rump, ankles, and wrists sat high in the air.

“Sir,” Eren grunted, his jaw tense against the floor, “this is uncomfortable, it’s really hurting my back.”

Reiner grinned toothily as he hooked a red collar adorned with little jingle bells around the boy’s neck. “Oh, I’m sure you can take the pain for Captain Levi. Now,” the man gathered his things and stood slowly to admire his work, “I’ll go get him and you can see for yourself how he likes his little present. Goodbye, Eren.” Reiner winked devilishly, “Merry Christmas.”

Eren hissed quietly as he heard the seamster’s booming voice from the dining room and breathed a sigh of relief when the heavy front door opened and shut.

“My, my, what a lovely little gift I have here, wrapped up so nice and pretty.”

Levi had sauntered into the den quietly and paced around the boy, drinking in every inch of his form. Eren was a jewel beneath the tree, his body contorted in its bindings, his face, chest and knees the only parts of him touching the floor. The boy’s hands and feet were bound tightly, a decent length of ribbon connecting each wrist to each ankle, forcing Eren’s hips and bottom up off the carpet, his back arched beautifully up like a stretching cat.

“And what’s this,” the captain knelt down with slitted eyes and fingered the collar, its bells tinkling merrily, “it looks like I got a reindeer puppy for Christmas. How wonderful.”

Eren frowned and struggled to lift his face up off the carpet. He needed to get out of this predicament; the ribbons that crossed and tortoise shelled all over his body _had_ to go. “Sir, aren’t you going to unwrap me?” Yes, that should do it.

The captain’s eyes flashed dangerously, his lips forming a thin line. “No.”

Eren’s brows furrowed in confusion. Of course, Levi was no fool. The captain lowered his lips onto the nape of Eren’s neck before they made their way down the boy’s knotted shoulders. “Gifts lose some of their value once they’re unwrapped, Eren. Those ribbons are staying on.”

  
Levi soon rose up on his feet to shed his uniform to fold each garment neatly, Eren’s length awakening despite himself as he looked on. But the captain was then lost from view, moving instead to kneel before Eren’s backside.

“You know, Eren,” Levi breathed as he squeezed and spread the boy’s cheeks with both hands, “I really do appreciate this. It was just so thoughtful of you to give me a Christmas present.”

Eren let out a small gasp when the captain’s mouth found its way onto the boy’s sac, the man’s lips sucking the skin of the little pouch teasingly. Eren’s rump quickly began to tremble as Levi’s tongue swirled along the back of the boy’s organ, his fingers kneading and pinching Eren’s reddening cheeks.

Eren’s eyes hooded and his heart thumped loudly when the captain snaked his face between the boy’s legs to suck and nip hungrily at the soft tender flesh, his hair tickling Eren’s growing length mercilessly.

“S—sir,” Eren’s words fumbled for a moment before they were completely cut off by a sharp clap to his behind, the boy’s chin rubbing painfully against the carpet as he was shoved forward from the force of the man’s hand, a fresh whimper springing from his lips.

“Hmm, don’t be so cross, Eren,” Levi murmured, his breath warm against the boy’s inner thighs as he sucked their skin blue, slathering both sides with saliva, the ribbons turning a darker red as they were wetted. “I want to enjoy Christmas for once, is that too much to ask?”

“N—no, sir,” Eren panted as Levi tilted his head up to run his tongue hotly along the base of the boy’s erection.

“Good then.”

The captain withdrew his face and knelt up to get a decent gander at Eren’s lean body. Levi then climbed over the boy’s legs and caged in Eren’s thighs between his own knees, his hands tracing the lines of the ribbons all down the boy’s long back. Eren squeaked and squirmed violently when a slender finger suddenly found its way onto the blushing orifice between his cheeks, the captain suppressing a shudder at its tightness, the digit unable to break through even slightly.

“Don’t worry, pup. Not tonight,” Levi whispered as he stroked himself before nudging his erection between the boy’s thighs, letting out a heavy sigh when Eren’s hips jumped suddenly.

“Sir…” the boy melted into the carpet as Levi pushed forward, the captain using his knees to squeeze Eren’s thighs closed, gritting his teeth as the warm flesh embraced his length. “That’s it, Eren, keep your legs shut tight for me,” Levi coaxed, his arousal sliding back and forth right beneath Eren’s, the boy mewling and sighing each time the underside of his length made contact with the captain’s, the bells of his collar jingling loudly with each of Levi’s thrusts.

The captain leaned forward and pressed his body against Eren’s bowed back, his nose nudging the collar away to make room for his teeth to dig gently into the boy’s neck. Eren mumbled and groaned, his hips straining to buck forward against their bindings, the incessant rubbing of Levi’s arousal against Eren’s driving the boy absolutely mad.

“Oh—oh, sir please—your hand—!”

The captain smirked and slowly licked the curve of Eren’s ear. “Hmm? The pup wants daddy to use his hand? Tsch, how filthy.”

The boy whined loudly and squeezed his thighs around Levi’s erection, his mind in a fog from the captain’s touch. The man let out a pleasured groan and quickened his hips, the fluid leaking generously down Eren’s raised length slicking up his thighs deliciously.

“Mmm, good boy, Eren. You tell daddy exactly what you want and he might just give it to you.”

Eren’s breath hurried and his eyes widened in astonishment. The captain really was pleased with him! If that was the case… “Daddy please, could you untie me? My back and knees are hurting really badly. And then maybe…could you please use your hand?”

Levi gave a low growl and sucked the crook of Eren’s neck, his hand wandering beneath the boy’s chest to pinch his nipple gently, the little mound raising and hardening in an instant.

“Use my hand where, Eren?”

The boy bit his lip, trying to remember the word the captain had used, his mind almost too clouded in pleasure to do so. “Please sir, on my—my...cock.”

Levi’s lip turned up in a smirk. “What a dirty mouth my little reindeer pup has; I can’t allow that. You’re going to stay wrapped up in this lovely ribbon. Maybe that’ll train you to mind your tongue.”

The boy cried out in protest before his breath hitched suddenly in his throat. Levi had reached down under Eren’s belly and enclosed the boy’s throbbing length against his own, the captain’s fingers gripping them both firmly. Eren’s eyes rolled and his mouth fell open limply, the burn in his muscles forgotten as his organ was stroked by Levi’s hand as well as his manhood, the combination sending the boy’s hips into a frenzy.

“Oh God, th—thank you, daddy, thank you, sir.” Strings of dribble soon fell down Eren’s chin and onto the carpet, his body rocking back and forth as the captain’s length pumped between his thighs, Levi’s hand heavily stroking up and down  all the while.

Eren writhed and panted beneath the captain, the desire within him pulsing in thick waves down his belly and into his groin. The boy gave a broken moan when Levi’s thumb traced hard circles along the boy’s throbbing head, the captain’s length running back and forth against the underside of Eren’s shaft.

“Sir, I can’t—I can’t anymore—!” The boy’s body tensed forcefully and he gave a strangled cry as he painted Levi’s hand white with his pleasure, his muscles jerking and his vision hazing as each spurt shot onto the man’s merciless fingers.

The captain immediately let go of the boy’s organ and tugged mightily on the ribbons that connected Eren’s wrists and ankles, causing the boy’s chest to lift off the floor.

“Ow, ow! Sir, that hurts, that HURTS!” Eren’s eyes watered as his back was forced into a deeper arch, his kneecaps bearing all his weight and stinging fiercely as a result.

“Hush, Eren,” Levi ordered, his hips jutting back and forth between Eren’s thighs. “I’ll do what I like with my Christmas present.”

“But daddy please, it hurts—!”

“Keep your legs shut, Eren!” Levi snarled, the force of his thrusts becoming more furious. The captain held fast to Eren’s bindings with one hand and reached forward to plunge his dirtied fingers into the boy’s mouth. “Lick them clean, Eren . Now!”

Eren obeyed desperately, his mouth eager to appease Levi as quickly as possible, the captain throwing his head back and gritting his teeth as he rocked in his climax, thick strands of white coating the insides of Eren's thighs.

Levi’s muscles loosened as he panted gently and rode out his pleasure for a moment before setting the boy gently down on the floor, untying Eren’s wrists and ankles so they slumped heavily onto the carpet, the boy’s body finally able to relax.

“You did well, Eren. You were a very good boy,” the captain murmured soothingly, sitting up gingerly and guiding the boy’s head onto his lap, “a very, very good puppy.”

“Sir,” Eren’s eyes drooped tiredly as he nestled his cheek into Levi’s thigh, “I didn’t even get to eat my chocolate…”

The captain sighed and shook his head in amusement before he bent down and planted his lips against the boy’s sweaty hair. “Merry Christmas, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	12. Precious Gift Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. Let me just say, I am so. Flippin. Sorry. that I took so long. I had so many things to do these past few weeks so writing just couldn't be my top priority OTL. But anyway, this chapter, as usual, is raunchy, so yeah. But in other news, Eren is going to be making a new "friend" soon, so there you go. Anyway, enjoy and please please, let me hear from you guys because I love talking to you all! :3

“Sir! Someone’s knocking!” Eren leapt off the captain’s lap and dashed over to the door, Levi setting the boy’s lunch down with a sigh before catching up to him and turning the knob. “Mr. Marco!”

The apprentice’s face lit up as he bent down gingerly to tickle behind Eren’s ear with his free hand, balancing a large white box in the other. “I’ve missed you, Eren! Did you like the chocolates?”

Eren leaned forward into Marco’s fluttering fingers, though he kept an arm wrapped securely around the Levi’s calf all the while. “I haven’t tried them yet, sir. I’m saving them for a special time because Captain said I wouldn’t get any more for a while,” the boy said, observably proud with his decision.

“My goodness, what a smart boy!” Marco cooed as Eren’s face broke out into a triumphant grin, only to fade a few moments later when Levi gave a small impatient cough, his arms crossed and his eyes unamused.

“The cake, Marco?”

“Ah, yes, yes, sir—of course,” the young man sprang rapidly to his feet before placing the box gently into Levi’s hands. “Sorry, Corporal, I can’t help but be just so enamored with your Eren!” Marco apologized hastily, sweeping into a low bow.

The captain blinked slowly and huffed, “Most people are.”

The apprentice, registering Levi’s tone, squeaked out a hurried goodbye and turned to scuttle away down the cobblestone path before the captain swung the front door shut and made his way down the hall to the kitchen, Eren trailing doggedly behind.

“What is that cake for, sir? Is it for us? I’ve never tasted cake before! Can I have some?” Eren probed eagerly, tugging the tie on Levi’s boot as the man brought the pastry out of the box and onto a glass stand, covering it gingerly with a matching lid, the cake looking regal and almost too beautiful to eat.

“No, Eren, you won’t be touching this cake. It’s for Erwin’s ceremonial dinner tomorrow. He’s received a medal from the supreme commander and I’ll be presenting this to him as a gift.” The captain folded the box, his face stoic as he ignored Eren’s pouting, and discarded it in the waste basket within a low cabinet before squatting down to plant a soft kiss on the corner of the boy’s mouth.

Eren’s cheeks immediately reddened for a moment before he moved his mouth to latch greedily onto Levi’s, preventing the man from pulling away, his fingers unsure as they dug into the captain’s hair.

“Hmm, selfish pup,” Levi withdrew his lips sternly, the boy lowering his bashful eyes before the man could bore into them, “so greedy for captain’s kisses now, and so very bold,” Levi tutted, a smirk on his lips, before quickly plunging his fingers into Eren’s parted mouth and pinching the boy’s tongue, his eyes slitted dangerously.

“You’ve been getting spoiled, Eren,” the captain breathed, Eren whimpering and struggling desperately as Levi’s nails dug into his tongue, “and frankly, that’s fine. Because I love you and I want to make you happy.”

Eren’s squirming halted and his eyes widened in bewilderment, saliva pooling around the man’s fingers.

“But,” Levi continued sourly, pinching harder despite the boy’s panicked cry, “I sense that you’re beginning to feel entitled,” Eren’s whining and straining resumed once again, “and I just can’t have that.”

Eren gurgled a frantic apology around Levi’s fingers, his own hands clawing at the man’s wrist as tears welled up in his eyes. The captain gave a satisfied huff and let the pink flesh go, wiping the slobber from his hand onto the boy’s hair. Eren sniffled and sobbed quietly, his tongue stinging and smarting, “I’ll be good from now on, sir, I’m sorry!” the boy stammered as he lunged forward into Levi’s chest, burying his face in the man’s cravat.

“Alright, alright, Eren,” the captain’s gaze softened somewhat as he began to stroke Eren’s hair, “enough crying now. Let’s go up to my study, hmm? I’ll let you sit on my lap while I do my paperwork.”

“Yes, captain! Yes, I like sitting with you on your lap!” Eren clung happily to Levi, nuzzling his nose into the man’s neck.

“Alright now, Eren. Let’s go.”

The boy thought for a moment however, before withdrawing from the captain’s chest, his eyes widening innocently. “Mm, sir, I’m thirsty, do you mind if I get some water? You don’t have to wait for me. I’ll put the glass in the sink and I won’t spill a drop.”

Levi got slowly up onto his feet and raised a brow, his eyes studying the boy’s face before he finally dismissed his suspicions. “That’s fine, Eren. I’ll be upstairs.”

Eren sat completely still in the middle of the kitchen, the floor cold against his bare legs, his heart beating in his ears as he listened to Levi’s footsteps fade before he spun around eagerly towards the cake. The boy crawled forward slowly, his mouth watering and his eyes focused solely on the pastry sitting regally upon its standing platter. Never before had the servants allowed him to get within a foot of the decadent treats and delights that the chefs had prepared in the palace. But here now was this cake, so beautiful and so _close_ , right under Eren’s nose. The boy soon rose up on his knees, his eyes creeping just above the counter top to behold the gateau, pearl white and adorned with rows of braided icing and fruit, long flourished writing that he couldn’t understand curling gracefully across its face.

Of course, Eren could _never_ touch this cake. The captain would be furious. Eren was only looking though; there was no harm in looking. But then again, Eren had always been a good boy for the captain; he loved the captain, and Eren was sure Captain Levi loved him back. What was more, he deserved something nice on his tongue after the abuse it had just received moments ago. Surely, then, the captain wouldn’t mind if Eren only took a tiny little lick of the icing from the back… No one would even notice.

The boy stretched and knelt up even higher, his face soon level with the pastry, before he reached up his hand to lift the glass lid gingerly. There was no reason to be anxious, the captain surely wouldn’t inspect the cake; he wouldn’t be the wiser. As long as Eren stayed silent and left no evidence, the captain would never know.

Eren nodded reassuringly to himself and slid his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he turned the platter on its stand, his eyes widening hungrily as he brought his lips up close to a swirl of mousse along the cake’s base. The boy’s eyelids drooped and fluttered in pleasure as a smooth sweetness crawled along his tongue, the icing creamy and intoxicating, its flavor mild and delicate. But the loud clink of Eren’s collar tag against the counter caused him to jump and yelp in surprise, his nose knocking heavily into the side of the pastry, its lid dropping from his hand, the glass shattering and sprinkling to all corners of the kitchen floor, all within a matter of seconds.

Eren pulled his face quickly out from the cake and stared petrified down at the floor, his cheeks paling as every muscle of his naked body began to quake.

“Eren! Are you alright?! I heard a crash—,” Levi flew swiftly into the kitchen before halting abruptly in the doorway as he beheld the boy kneeling by the counter, his cheeks and lips and nose coated in the white mousse, shards of glass radiating out from near his right knee. The captain’s eyes blew open as his jaw and fists clenched tightly, a vein in his temple beginning to throb. “What,” Levi hissed, “ _the fuck_. Have you. _Done_.”

Eren sputtered and squeaked incoherently, his eyes panic-stricken, before a hand, appearing seemingly from out of nowhere, came flying across his face, sending him sprawled flat on the floor, stunned absolutely silent.

“This,” Levi strode over to where the boy lay, the glass crunching beneath his boots, “this is what I get after being so good to you?” The captain’s face was dark as he towered over Eren, his body bubbling up with silent fury. “Fine. I’ll teach you just how good to you I can be. Now get up. Back on your knees.”

Eren rose slowly back onto all fours and rubbed his stinging cheek, adrenaline causing the fear to fade from his face as he turned up his nose to look Levi dead in the eye. “I don’t need to be taught _anything_ ,” Eren spat through clenched teeth, “I wanted cake. It just turned out that I had an accident!”

“Oi! Don’t you talk back to me, you greedy, insolent little child!” Levi growled, leaning down to throw the boy over his shoulder and drop him haphazardly onto the small kitchen table, turning away immediately to fish out a small dust broom from the supply cabinet by the sink.

“Listen, Eren,” the captain murmured, his face suddenly stoic again as he bent down to sweep the glass into a neat circle on the floor, about a meter in diameter, “if you clean the rest of this up like a good boy, I won’t be angry with you anymore.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Eren glared at Levi, the mousse running down his warming cheeks as he leaned forward and angrily gripped the table’s edge, “I wanted cake!”

The captain breathed in calmly through his nose and made his way over to Eren, turning the tiny dust broom over in his fingers, its polished wooden handle no longer than the his hand, wrist to fingertip.

“Yes, you did do something wrong, Eren,” Levi said a matter-of-factly, turning towards the cake on the counter, his entire being eerily calm, “you disobeyed me and you lied to me. You’ve wasted the money I spent on this cake and now I will be attending the dinner empty handed tomorrow. So get on the floor. And don’t go near the glass.”

Eren slipped gingerly off the table, grumbling in agitation, and waited on all fours, tilting his head as he watched the captain, his face dry and emotionless once again, any trace of anger gone.

“Spread your legs, Eren. You know how like to see you,” Levi said curtly over his shoulder as he rolled the handle gently through the icing on the cake, coating the tip, an inch in diameter, evenly with mousse, “Now close your eyes, pup. And don’t you dare move.”

“Yes, sir…” The boy shut his eyes hesitantly, making sure to open his legs wide for Levi, anything to get himself back into the man’s good graces. “What are you going to do, sir?” Eren pried, wondering just where the captain’s fury had disappeared to.

Levi crouched slowly down in front of the boy’s backside before gently spreading his cheeks with one hand. “I’m going to let you taste this cake.”

Eren’s eyes snapped open before he gave an earth shattering cry and fell forward, scrambling furiously to escape to sudden intrusion into his behind.

“Don’t move, Eren!”

The boy was immediately snatched back by a firm hand on his collar, the captain’s order stinging his ear. “Or I’ll make it burn too! I could use pepper paste, you know. Then you’d really learn to do as I say, wouldn’t you.”

Pepper paste? Eren’s body shook as a chill ran down his spine. He had only tasted pepper once in his fifteen years, accidentally of course. He had been snooping through the pantry one evening and had found a jar, half full of dried red flakes, and Eren, not bothering to exercise any caution, had scooped up a hearty handful, and ate it all in one gulp. To this day, the pain on his tongue and in his throat had been the worst in his life, and he by no means was willing to endure something like that again, especially on his bottom.

“Yes, sir.”

The boy let out a shaky sigh and returned tentatively to position, the captain smirking and kneeling between Eren’s open legs, the boy’s ankles on either side of Levi’s knees.

“Wait, sir!” Eren whirled his face around in a last ditch effort, trembling as Levi’s fingers found his entrance, “I love you—I’m sorry, you don’t have to punish me!”

The captain shook his head and tutted, his thumb and forefinger tracing the edge of the muscled ring to guide it open before he nudged the rounded broom handle firmly against the pink protesting mouth.

“I love you too, pup, and that’s why I have to teach you a lesson. It’s for your own good,” Levi breathed, driving and twisting the wooden handle, the mousse it was coated with bubbling as the boy’s orifice stretched and swallowed more and more of the handle, his howling and crying growing increasingly desperate with each millimeter he was forced to suck up into his body.

“Oh God, sir please! I can’t, it hurts!” Eren clenched his fists and buried his head on the floor, the tears from his eyes watering down the icing on his face. “You’re ripping me! I—I might bleed! SIR, PLEASE!”

The boy gasped and hiccuped, the opening between his cheeks burning from the tension his skin was subjected to as it struggled to stretch and accommodate the broom handle.

“Quiet, Eren!” Levi barked, pushing the broom back and forth as far as the taught entry would allow, which, in reality wasn’t much, the mousse making an obscene squelch with each attempt. “You haven’t even taken in half an inch yet, pup. Another half more and I’ll let you go clean up the glass. You’ll be done.”

Eren’s rump twitched and shuddered when Levi gave the handle a mighty shove, only to watch as the boy gave a shrill scream before the blushing hole clenched on its own accord and expelled the broom with a clatter onto the floor.

“Oh, what do we have here? Eren’s tight puppy ass won’t eat up all this delicious icing?” the captain sneered, clapping Eren’s cheek and giving it a rough squeeze before he picked the dust broom back up off the ground.

“Sir, _please_ ,” the boy pleaded over his shoulder, “It won’t fit! Just please don’t hurt me anymore, I’ve learned! I’ve learned!”

Levi overlooked the boy’s whimpers and nudged his ring finger in between Eren’s cheeks, the orifice clamping down like a vice around the middle knuckle, the boy’s breath hitching in surprise at the sudden penetration.

“Hmm at least I’ve opened you up a little bit, pup,” the captain muttered before he gritted his teeth and tugged the digit out forcefully, “now let’s try again.”

“W—why, sir?” the boy whined, his body quaking in fear as the man poised the broom handle at the center of the small pink mouth.

“Because,” Levi forced the handle abruptly past the tight ring and finally into the warmth of Eren’s body, the boy’s bloodcurdling cry resonating through the entire house, “you deserve it.”

Eren’s eyes rolled up in pain as the muscles of his arms and legs gave out, the boy falling heavily onto his stomach, his breathing shallow and his heart pounding. He was being ripped in two, the sharp sting from the violation between his legs shooting straight up his spine. The thing had to come out, he _had_ to rid his insides of the intrusion.

Eren clenched and squeezed his backside, an anxious sweat beading on his forehead, the burning pain preventing the puckered skin from giving around the handle in order to banish it once more from his body.

“Oh God, oh God—it won’t—it won’t come out—!” The boy sobbed furiously, the pitch of his cries growing higher and higher. “IT WON’T COME OUT!”

“Hush, Eren!” Levi tugged on the collar, pulling the boy quickly up onto his knees, disregarding the sharp screech that accompanied the sudden movement. “This little broom here isn’t going anywhere,” the captain whispered in satisfaction, one set of fingers wrapped firmly around Eren’s neck as the others toyed with the icing that dripped slowly down between the boy’s thighs. “It’s going to sit nice and snug in that tight ass of yours while you sweep. Understand?”

The heat of Levi’s breath warmed Eren’s ear before he let out a questioning whine.

“That’s right, pup,” the captain let go of the boy and rose slowly to his feet, his cold eyes wide and glassy with desire, “you’re going to use that sweet little bottom to sweep this glass into a nice neat pile.” Levi tousled Eren’s hair roughly and crossed his arms. “Now get up and squat. Like a frog.”

Eren’s jaw practically fell to the floor. “N—no. What? I don’t—I won’t do it!” the boy’s nose wrinkled defiantly, “I can’t! If I move, it’ll only hurt more! You’ve punished me enough!”

The captain rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, it doesn’t seem I have.” Levi made his way to the spice cabinet and glanced slowly over his shoulder, “Should I get the pepper paste and let your smart little ass taste that instead of the icing? Maybe you’d like it better?”

“No, no! Okay! I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” the boy cried, nearly tumbling over onto his belly when he reached desperately for the captain.

Levi knelt down and took Eren’s face in his hands, though he was careful not to dirty his fingers with the mousse that decorated the boy’s cheeks. “Good. Now get to it. Up, Eren.”

The boy sniffed and whimpered, the reddened mouth of his backside searing with pain, just as furiously as before. Eren drew in a fearful breath and splayed his hands flat on the floor before gingerly bringing one leg up, followed by the other, to settle into a stiff squat. “Haa—it—it hurts,” the boy winced and gasped as the muscle tightened involuntarily against the broom when he had moved.

The captain blinked slowly and ran his tongue over his teeth behind his lips, his face devoid of any pity. “You’ll be fine, Eren. Now come on. We don’t have all day.”

Eren inhaled through his flaring nostrils and slowly brought his gaze up to meet the captain’s eyes. “I _hate_ you. You’re the worst,” the boy’s voice was low and unsure, “I—I wish I was never brought to you!”

Levi clucked in amusement, his eyes icy, and leaned forward to trail feathery kisses up Eren’s neck before his teeth settled to play at the boy’s ear, Eren’s face flushing red in an instant. “Come now, pup, we both know that those words are merely a result of passion,” the captain breathed, his fingers fluttering down Eren’s belly to tickle his flaccid length, the man’s lips turning up slightly when it gave a fleeting shiver, “Naughty puppies always say they hate their daddies when they’re being punished. Even though,” Levi’s eyes flashed dangerously, “their daddies love them _so very_ much.”

The captain narrowed his eyes as he beheld Eren’s, wide and glistening with tears. “Don’t I speak the truth, pup? Don’t you love me. As I love you?”

The boy dropped his head in defeat. Levi was correct in every way. Eren did, he did love the captain, with all of his being, no matter what the man did to him. Eren just wouldn’t be able to bare life without him. “Yes, daddy—sir,” the boy sighed, sniffling slightly, “I do love you.”

“Good boy.” Levi stood slowly, his eyes slitted in satisfaction, before making his way to the kitchen door. “Now, I don’t want to see your face until this kitchen is spotless. Understand?”

Eren reached a needy hand up towards the captain as he stopped in the threshold to regard the boy icily. “Wait, sir! Aren’t you going to stay with me? Where are you—”.

“Good night, Eren,” the man whispered, and without another word, slammed the kitchen door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	13. Precious Gift Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, here’s chapter 13. It’s a little fluffy (I couldn’t help myself) but never fear, Levi is still, well, Levi. Plus, let’s just say the dinner will be veeeery eye-opening for him ;) Anyway, school has started (sigh) but I’ll try to keep my updates consistent because hueheu I just can't wait to write about Eren's new friend! Enjoy, and as always, talk to me babies! :3

Eren gawked dumbfounded at the oak door that had all but slammed in his face. “But—but sir! Stay…”

  
The boy’s quiet words seemed to echo in the now lonely kitchen. This, this was simply uncalled for. Even when Eren had received punishments in the past, Levi had always been right there with him. His presence, his touch, no matter how rough or reprimanding it might have been, was still comforting.

But here was Eren, alone, burdened with this arduous task to complete away from the captain’s supervision. The boy couldn’t help but sniffle a bit as he gazed at the door, at the glaring barrier between him and his captain. It made Eren’s heart twinge with a strange sort of pain, the dull ache concentrating solely within his chest. Even in his anger, Levi had always stayed. To scold Eren, to discipline him. No matter the circumstance, he had at least been there.

The boy knotted his brows, forlorn, as he squatted pitifully in the middle of the floor. To what degree then, had the captain’s fury risen to? That he would rather rid Eren from his sights than watch as the boy’s punishment was carried out, as he always did?

Eren grimaced and sighed as he shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, his hands splayed out on the floor in front of him in an effort to keep balanced. His only option was to whip the kitchen back into shape and hurry up to the captain’s quarters. The sooner the boy finished, the sooner he could crawl into bed and take refuge against Levi’s chest for the night. Hopefully, the captain would be so pleased with Eren’s job well done that all would be forgotten and forgiven.

Eren soon woke from his thoughts however, tearing his gaze away from the heavy door before letting his eyes fall onto the wide circle of glass on the marble floor, the shards twinkling almost mockingly under the kerosene lamps along the walls. Gritting his teeth in determination, the boy scuttled awkwardly forward, careful not to allow the broom to drag on the floor as it protruded painfully out from his backside before he settled into a deeper squat. Eren winced and drew in hasty breaths as he wiggled his behind, the broom handle poking and prodding his insides as he rocked his rump stiffly back and forth, sweeping the glass into as neat a pile as he could manage. Tears trickled down the boy’s cheeks before he knew it, the handle nudging slightly deeper into his body when his backside had fallen unconsciously lower to the ground.

  
“Haa—.”

The boy hissed and tightened the muscles of his thighs to raise his behind up quickly, a slight burn blossoming deep within his legs. Eren shuffled along, sobbing pathetically amid hiccups as he tried to manipulate the dust broom as best he could against the blinking fragments littering the floor. He just couldn’t understand. Why now, had Levi abandoned him to carry out this miserable chore alone? Maybe…no, that was silly. The captain loved Eren, he was just cross is all.

Soon Eren would be wrapped tight in the captain’s arms, enveloped in Levi’s warmth, safe and sound and loved. The boy shook himself abruptly out of his musings, biting his lip and setting his jaw, his backside swaying awkwardly to and fro as he rushed to carry out the captain’s orders, his calves and thighs tingling with fatigue. But the boy pushed on and managed to coax every last sliver of glass into a small, orderly pile on the marble floor before he dropped to his hands and knees with a sigh of relief.

Eren crawled forward to the supply cabinet beneath the sink and fetched the small dustpan, grunting and gasping as the dust broom bobbed slightly with each movement. Once he had succeeded in guiding the glass into the dustpan and disposing of it, Eren made his way doggedly out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stopping finally to stare up apprehensively at the captain’s bedroom door.

There, in all reality, was nothing to worry about. Levi’s anger had most likely dissipated in the time that it had taken Eren to tidy up the kitchen, considering the fact that his circumstances hadn’t helped in any way to speed up the process. Why, the captain was possibly even lonely, wanting so much to bring Eren close against his body as he did every night without fail. But that was no matter, all Eren would have to do was open the oaken door, offer up one last apology and the captain would gladly remove the intrusion from Eren’s backside before welcoming the boy graciously back into his affections. 

But the brass doorknob did not give when Eren knelt up and reached to turn it. That was odd, maybe it was stuck, jammed or something. The boy wrinkled his nose and tugged at the knob again, the handle refusing to budge despite the extra effort he had put in to move it.

“Sir, I’m finished cleaning,” Eren called through the wood, “but I—,” he gave another mighty pull, “I can’t open the door.”

The boy sat back on his knees, waiting, his head tilted to the side. Levi hadn’t said a word. Nor had there been any rustling or sounds of movement coming from inside the room. Eren leaned forward, plastering his ear to the door and giving it a tentative knock. “Sir, won’t you let me in? I did what you asked, sir, I’m sleepy, I want to go to bed with you, please, captain.”

Still nothing. Perhaps Levi hadn't yet retired for the evening, though he and Eren would have been sleeping soundly by now had this night gone without incident. The boy shook out his hair and crinkled his forehead, his lower lip pushing out slightly before fell onto his hands and began padding along through the hallway.

If the captain was not in his bedroom then he was surely occupying his study, or the bathroom possibly. Eren gritted his teeth as he crawled, wanting nothing more than for his behind to be ridden of that damned broom, though he didn’t possess nearly enough nerve to fish it out himself. The boy stopped at the threshold of Levi’s study and poked his head inside, his eyes sweeping throughout the empty room before he sighed and crept over to the bathroom, finding no captain there. Eren let out a bewildered whine and turned away to slink back to the bedroom. That was the only option, Levi couldn’t be downstairs, Eren would have undoubtedly heard him had the captain decided to leave his quarters.

The boy knelt once again at the bedroom door, glaring at it in frustration and pounding against it fervently. “Sir, please! Are you in there, please let me in!”

Levi sat up in bed, the mattress creaking slightly, and sighed, rubbing his temples firmly. Eren was indeed merely a child, but that was by no means an excuse; he would have to learn. What the boy had done was no small offense; merely cleaning the kitchen was hardly an act of penance. Still, Eren needed his sleep, and he had always done so in Levi’s arms, as he never could without him, the boy lying awake through all hours of the night when the captain attended to paperwork, only allowing himself to relax once Levi joined him. However, these were the consequences that Eren had accepted when he had decided to go against Levi’s wishes. He would simply _have_ to learn.

The boy’s eyes widened at the subtle squeak of the bed. The captain was in his room! And…Levi had been ignoring him.

Eren fell forward against the door desperately, crying out and beating his fists against the polished wood.

“Sir! Why won’t you let me in? I cleaned the whole kitchen! Just like you said! Why?” Eren shook his head in confusion and hurt when only silence reached his ears, tears beginning to crawl out from the corners of his eyes.

“Daddy, daddy! I want to sleep with you, please! Why won’t you talk to me?! Please! I love you, I told you I was sorry for eating the cake and breaking the glass and lying to you and—and—pleaaase I’m _sorry!_ ”

Levi sank back down and let the back of his head slump into the pillow, his fingers lacing atop his chest, not a word escaping his mouth. It was all for Eren’s own good, he had to punish him in this way, the captain could not afford to create an environment that fostered disobedience. The boy was his responsibility and it was on Levi’s shoulders to bring Eren up correctly. And discipline was the only way in which to do so.

The boy sobbed against the polished wood, his shoulders heaving as he weakly thumped the door with his palms. “Talk to me, sir, don’t you love me?! I’m sorry! So sorry, just please, let me sleep with you! I’m tired and I’m cold, I want to go to bed, don’t ignore me, sir, please!” Eren moaned and whimpered, distraught, furiously pawing and scratching at the door that stood between him and his comfort, his tears clearing paths through what was left of the icing on his cheeks. The boy slumped forward against the door, his wails reaching a higher pitch in his despair, his nerves completely strung out and shot. “Daddy, please…”

*     *     *

Levi rose out of bed shortly after dawn, striding to the bedroom door and gently swinging it open before he bothered to rub the sleep from his eyes. There at the threshold lay Eren, the dust broom sitting snugly still in his backside, his thumb tucked between his lips and his brows rutted slightly, even in sleep.

“Precious thing, tuckered himself out making a mess of my door…” the captain murmured, crouching down to sweep the boy into his arms and saunter over to the bathroom. Levi slid Eren down into the large tub and rolled up the long sleeves of his nightshirt before turning the faucet and letting the water warm.

The captain’s eyes narrowed as he squatted down and spread the boy’s legs, Eren’s ankles hanging over either side of the tub, and gently wiggled out the inch of the broom handle that had resided in Eren’s backside since last night. The puckered mouth closed immediately, though the delicate opening remained slightly loose. Levi pursed his lips and dug what was left of the icing out from the boy’s insides, guiding a stream of water onto Eren’s bottom with his hand to rinse the mousse all away before he brought the boy’s legs back down to rest them in the water. He thankfully hadn’t stuck Eren too far in with the broom, seeing as he hadn’t wanted to deflower the boy completely. That would be in due time. But for now, Eren’s behind would just have to bounce back.

“Wake up, Eren, come now pup, wake up.”

The captain held a small wooden bowl under the tap before spilling its contents gently onto the boy’s hair, Eren’s eyes flitting open groggily.

“Ca—captain…” he mumbled quietly, sinking down wearily into the water, relieved to feel the new found emptiness in his behind, “do you still love me? Are you still mad at me?”

Levi lathered his hands with soap and dug his fingers into the boy’s wetted locks, scrubbing away intently before he finally spoke. “Yes, I love you Eren, and as for being mad at you…we’ll see precious,” the captain supposed, dumping another bowlful of water over the boy’s head, the suds sliding down Eren’s cheeks and over his closed eyes. “Though I can tell you that you won’t be getting as spoiled as you’re used to, my dear.”

The boy let out a dejected sigh and slumped tiredly beneath Levi’s fingers as they ran over his body, stirring up a heavy lather along his skin, kneading and loosening his muscles gently. But Eren spurred abruptly out from his fatigue, the boy whirling around and lunging over the rim of the bathtub to throw his arms around the captain’s shoulders, showering the man with soapy water.

“I don’t care, sir, I don’t need gifts, I don’t need to be spoiled,” Eren dug his sopping face into Levi’s neck despite the man’s agitated growl, “as long as you love me still, I will be happy! I never want to make you angry, I don’t ever want to leave you!”

The captain’s lips formed a thin line before he let out a single breath through his flaring nose. “Oi, oi, Eren! You’ve gone and gotten daddy Levi all wet,” the man breathed, wrapping his arms nevertheless around the boy’s wet back and pressing his lips to Eren’s temple, “enough with all of this silly talk, pup, there’s nothing to fret over. Now be a good boy and get out of the tub. We have to get you dried and situated before I prepare for the dinner tonight.”

Eren scrambled immediately out of the tub and onto the small towel the captain had laid on the floor, eager to reside back in Levi’s favors. The boy hiked his bottom in the air arched his back, stretching away the last bits of sleep (despite how shallow and broken it had been) from his body before he shook out his dripping hair, splattering the captain kneeling beside him once again with water, cringing with a sheepish smile as Levi glared daggers down at him. “Sorry, sir.”

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, giving a heavy drawn out sigh. “Out of all the puppies in the world…”

Levi spread another larger towel out in his arms, his eyes rolling despite themselves. “Come here, you naughty little thing.”

Eren giggled and pounced into the man’s lap, squirming happily under Levi’s hands as the towel was dragged luxuriously all over his body, his lips pecking away fervently at the captain’s neck, jaw, and cheeks.

“Alright, alright,” the man coaxed, pulling a corner of the towel over the boy’s damp hair before tucking Eren’s face into his collarbone, “off to the bedroom with you, Eren, let’s go. I need to get out of these—,” Levi knotted his brows in annoyance, “ _wet_ nightclothes.”

“Yes, sir!”

Eren grinned up at the captain as he stood and folded the towel before making his way out into the hallway, the boy padding along at his heels.

Levi stood facing the dresser and shed his dampened clothing as the boy knelt patiently at the foot of the bed, staring entranced as he always did at the man’s naked form. Eren’s eyes focused and his head leaned to the side as he beheld the captain. It was almost unsettling, seeing him bare and exposed completely like this, just as Eren was. It was during these times that he and the captain were the most similar, at least in their nakedness, the only difference being the captain shed his garments willingly. Eren however, had never been given a choice.

  
“Oi,” Levi turned to face the boy slowly, slipping on a crisp white button up and tucking it into his trousers, “my little pup has such a peculiar look in his eyes,” the man muttered nonchalantly, his expression growing cold, “I wonder what he could be thinking about…”

Eren shook his head abruptly, the captain’s low voice bringing him back to the present. “Nothing, sir, nothing,” the boy quipped, crawling over to Levi to slink between his legs, “my mind was just wandering is all.”

The captain arched a thin brow and slid open the dresser drawer to brandish Eren’s leash before he knelt down to take the boy’s face in his hands.

“I see,” Levi breathed, blowing in Eren’s ear as he rubbed the boy’s cheeks with his thumbs, Eren giggling happily at the tickle of air from the man’s mouth, “well, you’ll have plenty of time to let your mind wander while I attend the dinner tonight.”

The boy’s eyes immediately lost their cheerful crinkle, instead widening in bewilderment, the beginnings of anxiety bubbling up within his body. “Wait, sir, you’re taking me with you, aren’t you?” he prompted as Levi hooked the leash to his collar, “why would my mind be wandering at dinner?”

Levi rose slowly up to his feet and twined the leather cord around his wrist. “No, precious, you’ll be staying home tonight,” the captain said, tugging the leash and moving slowly towards the bedroom door, “I can’t be sure that you’ll be a good boy for me in front of the supreme commander after your little incident yesterday, so I’ll be leaving you here while I’m gone. Perhaps it will allow you an opportunity to reflect on what you’ve done.”

Eren furrowed his brows and steadied himself against the leash, pulling back stubbornly as the captain made to move forward. “But sir, I said sorry!” the boy stammered incredulously, “I promise I’ll be good, please, captain take me with you, I don’t want to stay home alone!” Eren bounded forward quickly and rose up on his knees to bury his face in Levi’s hip, wrapping his arms tightly around the man’s thighs. “Please sir, I want to stay with you!”

“Now, Eren,” Levi’s voice quieted as he narrowed his eyes, “I’ll only be gone for a little while. You can lay in the nice little bed I made you and think about how you’re going to go about behaving yourself for me from now on. Understand?”

Eren’s eyes fell as he slumped against the captain’s legs in defeat. He had only just been separated from Levi merely hours ago, and here now, the man was leaving him once again. That peculiar feeling of pain was welling up in his chest again and the boy couldn’t help but desperately hug Levi tighter. “Yes, sir...”

The captain’s lip turned up slightly.

“That’s my good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	14. Precious Gift Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I finally finished this chapter! (Please forgive the lateness, school started and I've just been really tired lately) But anyway, we've got some new faces in this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Anyway, talk to me sweeties, I love hearing your thoughts! Enjoy <3

Levi gave a firm yank to the leash, Eren jolting rapidly forward before settling into a tentative crawl alongside the captain’s boots, his lower lip caught in a frown as they descended the stairs and made their way past the den, the open door of a small room drawing nearer until they paused at the threshold.

“What’s this, sir?” Eren turned his face up to the captain, his eyes wide and blinking in curiosity, Levi reaching down to twirl his fingers lazily through the boy’s hair instead of gracing Eren’s question with an answer.

The room was devoid of any furnishings, spare a large flat wicker basket sitting in the middle of the polished wood floor, its inside lain with a thick woolen blanket and a small throw pillow. The captain tugged the boy along through the doorway to guide him into the basket, Eren curling up awkwardly on his side within it, his knees drawn up to his chest, before Levi knelt down and unhooked the leash, setting it gently on the floor.

“From now on this is where you’ll sleep when you’ve been a bad boy, Eren, instead of with me,” the captain breathed, pushing a quick finger against the boy’s lips when he rose up out of the basket to protest, “Now, you’ll have plenty of time to get a feel for this little puppy bed tonight while I’m away.”

The boy’s eyes fell dejectedly at the man’s words before he laid back down on his belly, clutching the pillow and burying his face within it, turning his body away from Levi, the man only smirking as he drank in the softness of Eren’s back under the dim glow of the flickering wall lamps.

“Oi, come now, precious,” the captain leered, slapping Eren’s rump fondly, the pert skin blushing and bouncing beneath his fingers, “you will be just fine. As long as you’re good for daddy you won’t have to sleep in this doggy basket. Understand?”

The boy nodded slowly into the pillow, his face still hidden in the fabric. “Now I must be off, so get up and give Captain a kiss before he goes.”

Eren let a few moments pass by before he reluctantly rose up on his on his hands and knees and touched his pouting lips to the captain’s, clutching needily at Levi’s black dress jacket when the man made to stand up.

“That’s enough, pup,” the captain’s eyes slitted before his hands closed over Eren’s and pulled the boy’s fingers off his lapel, getting slowly up to his feet. “Goodnight for now, Eren, I’ll be seeing you before the evening is out.”

Eren’s body fell back down and his cheek slumped into his crossed arms, his eyes wide and swimming as he helplessly watched Levi stride out through the door without so much as a look back. The captain stood just outside the door, marking with satisfaction the quiet whimper that Eren had failed to mask despite his efforts.

Levi’s hand lingered for a moment on the knob before he withdrew the master key and gave the lock a click. “This should keep those greedy little paws off my cakes from now on.”

*     *     *

The horse galloped leisurely through the kept streets of the military district, Levi keeping his sharp gaze stoically forward, not bothering to return the petty greetings of the various foot soldiers that passed continuously by. Those of the military police did not reside within the captain’s good graces; Levi’s respect fell far from them in all honesty, not that he was one to dole it out generously to begin with.

What was more, the dinner and the formalities brought along with it was nothing more than a nuisance really, seeing as the captain had a naughty child to tend to at home. Leaving Eren behind was not a particularly favorable choice, however, the boy’s discipline had to remain above all else, a top priority. Levi gave a small huff under his breath, slowing the horse finally to a halt at the stairs of a large white mansion, just past the military courthouse.

“Good evening and welcome, Captain Levi. Your horse, sir?”

A young man in a fine black coat rose up gracefully from a deep bow, his gloved hand outstretched, palm up and waiting. Levi slid deftly from the animal’s back without a word in greeting, dropping the reins curtly into the man’s fingers with a short nod.

“Thank you, sir. I trust Commander Zackly’s hospitality will be to your liking. Enjoy.”

The captain murmured fleetingly in accord and paced slowly up the front steps, stopping to tap the brass knocker against the large double doors, only to be greeted immediately by a tall slim butler, his arm crossing his navel before he too bent into a low sweeping bow. “Welcome, sir, this way please.”

Levi was guided in silence through the sprawling entryway, his light footsteps magnified to echo loudly against the dark wooden floors. The captain’s eyes focused dryly in front of him as he moved along, taking no interest in the large ornate paintings that passed by on either side of him as he was led through the corridor and into a small private dining room.

“Ah, Levi.”

A round, bearded old man rose to his feet at the head of the long table, his thick arms opening graciously as he gestured for the captain to sit down. “How wonderful it is that you’ve arrived, Captain. Please, make yourself comfortable wherever you’d like.”

Levi nodded curtly, muttering in thanks before he slid down into the plush, high backed chair the butler had pulled out next to Erwin and at the supreme commander’s right hand, his eyes stoic as they fell on the evening’s host.

“I’m positively honored, Darius,” the captain said dryly, crossing one leg over the other beneath the table, “that you requested my presence this evening. I am truly delighted to be in attendance.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Levi. Now once our dear Pixis arrives, we can commence with the festivities and honor our wonderful Survey Corps commander properly. But in the meantime, may I offer you a drink, Captain?”

Levi laced his fingers together and shifted his gaze to his right, noting the golden liquid in the glass next to him. “I’ll have what Erwin’s having.”

“Perfect,” the supreme commander waved his hand gently, signaling the butler to go forth and fulfill Levi’s request.

The captain however, started slightly before he could make himself comfortable, when a soft pressure was felt on the toe of his boot. “What in God’s name—,” Levi began but fell knowingly silent when wide green eyes, almond shaped and bashful beneath a mop of black hair, peaked out at him timidly from under the polished table.

“Hmm, Darius, it seems,” the captain’s eyes flashed as he beheld the brown leather collar on the boy’s neck, “we’ve got ourselves another dinner guest.”

The old man’s thick brows furrowed before he shook his head wearily, tracing his temples with his thumbs in exasperation. “Oi, Bertl, sweetheart,” the supreme commander leaned down below the table and beckoned the boy toward him chidingly, “how many times have I told you that we don’t bother our visitors that way at dinner?”

The boy gave no answer, merely crawling out into the open from under the table to lap affectionately at the man’s outstretched fingers.

Levi’s gaze, along with Erwin’s, washed over every inch of the boy’s exposed body as he sat on his knees loyally beside the old man’s chair, his long limbs folded gracefully, his olive skin almost shining in the flickering light of the candles adorning the dinner table.

“You listen to Commander Zackly, Bertholt, and go say hello to Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. They would love to meet you, sweetheart.”

The boy made to inch forward slowly, but halted with a surprised yelp when the dining room door suddenly swung wide open, the butler extending an arm to guide the aged bald man accompanying him to his seat on the other side of the supreme commander, facing Levi squarely.

“Hmm, Pixis, fashionably late as usual,” Zackly chuckled, his eyes crinkling in amusement when he received a devilish wink from the garrison commander as he sank into his chair, a boy, collared and completely nude as well, kneeling proudly beside his boots.

“What’s this, Erwin, Levi, you two old men left your lovely pets at home?” Pixis griped laughingly, leaning backwards against his chair. “How on earth are we to enjoy a proper evening in Erwin’s honor without your precious little pups in attendance?” The man’s wrinkled eyes bored shrewdly into the captain’s, “Jean and I so desperately wanted to become acquainted with your Eren. Erwin’s told us so much about him.”

“Oh, he has, has he?” Levi turned slowly to his right, his brows raised as Erwin smiled down into his glass, his lips tightening to bar in a chuckle. “Not to worry, Captain,” the commander said reassuringly, his hand splaying gently over Levi’s shoulder. “I’ve had only good things to say about your Eren, that sweet little dear.”

The captain let out a stubborn huff before taking his own glass in hand and downing a swig.

“Now why is it that they won’t be joining us?” the supreme commander prompted, his words gravelly and slow as he reached down and caressed Bertholt’s hair.

Erwin closed his eyes and clasped his hands gently on the table, giving a small sigh before speaking. “I’m afraid my Armin would most likely grow flustered in a situation such as this, meeting so many new people at once. So I left him in my library, the poor thing can’t read but the books just seem to enthrall him,” the commander said fondly, almost as an afterthought.

Pixis flashed a wry smile and stroked his graying mustache, eying Levi across the table. “And what’s your excuse, Captain Levi?”

“No excuse, Commander,” Levi murmured nonchalantly, leaning slightly to the right as a plate of fish and vegetables was laid in front of him before he returned to rest his elbows on the polished table top. “My Eren has simply been a tad naughty as of late, so I deemed it appropriate to leave him home and give him an opportunity to reflect on what he’s done. You see, unlike Erwin’s, my pup would have loved to accompany me on my outing tonight, but,” the captain fastened his fingers beneath his chin, his eyes slitting, “I just could not have that.”

“Indeed, doling out some discipline, I see,” Pixis murmured, a delicate piece of fish disappearing behind his mustache. “You left the pup in his cage, then.”

Levi blinked slowly and set his fork down. “I’m afraid I don't own a cage, Commander,” the captain said stonily, leaning against the plush back of his chair.

The old man’s heavy eyes widened incredulously. “Oi, then how do you expect to train him, Captain? Don’t tell me you allow your Eren to roam around however he pleases through the house.”

The captain took a small sip from his glass, taking his time to set it down softly by his plate. “Oh, there’s no need to worry, Dot. Eren stays by my side, and on a leash for the most part. Tonight however, I’ve locked the little thing in the bad boy room for the time being. But I must say,” Levi’s lips thinned as he turned the possibilities over in his mind, “I am rather fond of finding a nice cage for Eren. It would definitely make my life easier, and,” the captain raised a thoughtful brow, “get my point across much faster from now on.”

“You really should consider it, Levi,” Zackly added, pinching Bertholt’s cheek as the boy rested his chin upon the supreme commander’s thigh, “that’s how I trained this little darling here.”

“I had my Jean in his cage for hours, Captain,” Pixis quipped matter-of-factly, sliding his emptied plate forward. “And just look at him now, hasn’t given me a problem since. “In fact, Darius and I trained our pups together, isn’t that right boys?”

“Yes, sir!” Jean said proudly, his voice sharp and his posture straightening as Bertholt nodded quickly into the fabric of Zackly’s trousers.

“I’ve never seen a child so well behaved,” Pixis cooed, ruffling Jean’s ashy hair, “you know he didn’t even complain a peep when he got his adornment,” the garrison commander said with a heavy smirk.

Levi’s gaze sharpened and his eyes clouded with curiosity. “Adornment?”

“How about it dear, why don’t you harden up and show Captain Levi and Commander Erwin that lovely little jewel you’ve gotten?” the old man coaxed, his mustache twitching in anticipation.

The boy gave a short determined nod and crawled around the table to kneel beside Levi’s chair leg, his eyes golden and unyielding as they stared boldly up at the captain.

“Oi, Bertl, why don’t you help Jean out, show us what you’ve learned to do with your mouth?” the supreme commander prompted, his thick fingers running gently through the boy’s black locks.

“Yes, sir,” Bertholt whispered, slinking forward over to Jean, his anxious eyes soon closing in content as he nuzzled his nose into the shaven part of the boy’s hair.

“Oh, how sweet. I hope our pups become so close one day,” Erwin murmured warmly, his lips turning up as he shifted in his seat for a better view.

Levi stared down his nose at the boys, his nostrils flaring as he kept gaze with Jean. “Indeed.”

The boy fell onto his hands, mirroring Bertholt, already on all fours, and leaned forward to close the distance between their lips, his honeyed eyes closing only momentarily before they opened and fell once again on the captain’s face haughtily. Bertholt stifled a quiet moan when his lips were breached by the other’s tongue, Jean’s mouth firm and dominant, forcing Bertholt’s lips to yield and part. The tags of the boys’ collars clinked together as their tongues twined, fleeting pants and whines escaping their mouths as their bodies began to blush.

“My, my, how eager they are,” Erwin chuckled almost inaudibly, Levi simply nodding, his eyes cold as he watched Bertholt, the taller of the two, press his hands gently on the other’s shoulders, guiding Jean to sink slowly onto his back. Their lips soon broke apart as Bertholt slid his tongue down the boy’s neck, the pink flesh curling and painting Jean’s heated skin, leaving a shining trail all along his chest and down his taught belly.

“There we go, sweetheart, show us all what you learned,” Zackly coaxed, leaning forward on the table, Bertholt looking up and nodding quickly before he brought his lips back down to settle them between Jean’s opened legs.

The boy’s green eyes slipped shut and his brows knotted in concentration as his tongue lolled out, lapping carefully at Jean’s awakening length. Bertholt smacked his lips against the growing flesh, the veins appearing as it heated and hardened, his tongue curling deliberately around the firm head. Jean’s hips began to cant upward, his groin pulsing in want, his eyes hauntingly focused on Levi’s as a vulgar moan rose up out of his throat, the other boy’s lips sucking and nipping at the sensitive patches of skin all along the shaft.

“Oh my…” Erwin furrowed his brows as Levi leaned forward slightly, his nostrils flaring as he caught the fleeting glint of something from between Jean’s thighs when Bertholt’s mouth withdrew slowly away, a thin string of saliva connecting his lips to the pulsing flesh just beneath his chin.

“Oh, so you two have finally noticed, have you?” Pixis grinned, his eyes crinkling knowingly, “I just had to get it done for him, it really is a lovely adornment isn’t it?”

Levi watched wordlessly, his lips forming a thin straight line as he beheld the jewel, golden, topaz perhaps, set in silver and sitting just beneath the head of the boy’s organ, glimmering lewdly in the light. The captain breathed into his fingers, his elbows propped up on his knees as his eyes focused calculatingly on the boy being pleasured at his feet.

“Yes, so _very_ lovely.”

*     *     *

Eren’s thoughts had swayed back and forth sleepily throughout the night, seeing as there was nothing better to do in the captain’s absence, being confined as he was to the large wicker basket that Levi had left him in. But his ears perked up and his body rose up somewhat from thick blanket at the familiar sound of small footsteps growing more apparent as they neared the door.

“Daddy!”

Eren leaped out of the basket in an instant, bounding forward into Levi’s outstretched arms, the captain having knelt down to welcome the boy into his chest.

“Hmm, I trust you’ve thought long and hard about being a good boy from now on?” Levi murmured almost inaudibly into Eren’s neck as the boy eagerly planted kiss after kiss over each of the man’s white cheeks.

“Yes, sir, I did,” Eren said somberly, lacing his arms around Levi’s neck as he pulled away to stare at the captain, his eyes large and repentant.

“Good. I appreciate that, pup,” Levi breathed, his fingers feathering slowly up Eren’s sides before he abruptly gripped under the boy’s arms and heaved him over his shoulder.

“Sir, what’s going o—.”

“Hush, Eren, we’re going to bed, but not before I get a good look at you,” Levi said dryly, patting his palm heavily against Eren’s bottom as the boy’s legs dangled and swung happily in front of the captain’s lapel, tiny giggles slipping through Eren’s lips as he cheerfully wiggled about.

“Captain, Captain!” the boy squealed, laughing and delighting in the subtle bouncing of Levi’s shoulders as the man ascended the main stairs, “Carry me like this all the time!”

Levi raised a thin brow and snuck his hand between Eren’s legs to pinch the soft rounded pouch sharply, the boy’s thighs squeezing shut immediately, a surprised yelp ringing near the captain’s right ear.

“Now, now, pup,” Levi coaxed, his voice measured and impassive as he set Eren down on the bed, “I can’t humor you like this all of the time. You’d only become more spoiled, precious, and we don’t want that.”

“Hmm,” Eren pushed out his lower lip and rolled lazily about over the mattress as the captain slipped on his nightclothes and sank down onto the bed, his back against the headboard, “but sir, I like when you spoil me.”

“Oh, I know you do, Eren,” Levi muttered, beckoning Eren forward, his hands resting on the boy’s hips once he had settled comfortably on the captain’s lap, “and that’s why I’m going to get you a nice little present tomorrow. Now lay down and let me look at you, pup.”

Eren bounced happily on Levi’s bare thighs, his face instantly breaking out in a wide, toothy smile as he hooked his arms around the man’s shoulders, Levi leaning down gradually before he finally came to hover over the boy, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“What kind of present are you going to get me, sir?” Eren quipped, his fingers running down to grip the captain’s biceps eagerly.

Levi’s lips thinned and his eyes widened lustfully before he spoke. “You’ll see tomorrow, precious, but for now, I’ll need you to help me decide,” the captain whispered, his face lowering slowly until his lips latched gently onto one of the boy’s nipples, Eren’s eyes growing large with bewilderment as his cheeks flushed, his grasp on Levi’s arms tightening.

“Sir…”

The captain smirked when a flick of his tongue against the small pink nub set Eren to squirming beneath him, the boy’s body effortlessly heating and growing agitated. Levi let his lips crawl along Eren’s chest before they settled to latch onto the other nipple, a small needy whine cutting from the boy’s lips through the silence of the room.

“My goodness, who would have thought that these pretty little rosebuds could be so sensitive,” the captain mused mockingly, Eren’s back bowing as Levi’s voice warmed him, the man’s tongue smooth and soft, velvety against his skin.

“Sir—daddy,” the boy whimpered, his hips wriggling in want as the captain’s teeth played and pulled at the tiny hardened mound,“fe—feels good…”

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he curled his tongue around the pebbled nub, his thumb and forefinger capturing the other to twist and tug at it softly amid Eren’s bashful moans.

“Hmm, does puppy like when daddy plays with his nipples?” the captain breathed, moving his mouth to wet and suckle at the one previously between his fingers, “does it make puppy want to touch himself? Does it make puppy want daddy to touch him?” Levi prompted knowingly, his voice husky and lowered, Eren’s arousal nudging up into his inner thigh, the boy’s hips rutting back and forth to stroke his length against the fabric of Levi’s night shorts.

“Mmm, how naughty my Eren is,” the man breathed, Eren’s whine hitching in his throat when Levi gave the blushing mound a long heavy suck, “rubbing his dirty puppy cock on daddy’s leg. Tsk tsk.”

“So sorry, daddy, sorry,” Eren’s cheeks stained red, deeper even than before, his eyes clenching shut in shame, “but I—I want—.”

“ _Touch yourself_.”

Eren’s eyes snapped open at Levi’s words, only to see the captain had risen up to kneel above him, his gaze dangerous and demanding.

“But sir, I wanted you to…” the boy began, his words ghosting away however, when Levi’s eyes slowly became menacing slits.

“I want to see you do it, Eren,” the captain paused to curl his fingers around the boy’s collar. “Touch yourself. _Now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	15. Precious Gift Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapter fifteen is finally up! I’m sorry I took so long to finish this but I was really dealing with a lot these past few months and I just kind of shut down creatively when I’m feeling down. But it’s all good, I hope you guys like this chapter, and don’t forget, I want to hear you guys’ thoughts because they mean so much to me! So my babies, enjoy <3

“T—touch?”

Eren had only pleasured himself once before, against Levi’s wishes of course, and only to subsequently receive the spanking of a lifetime and a face full of the captain’s milk.

“Sir, I don’t want to—,” the boy began, but was soon silenced when he found himself in Levi’s arms, the captain climbing gracefully off the mattress to set Eren down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

“Listen here, pup,” the captain all but whispered, swinging the large rolling mirror away from the bureau to stand it before Eren, “daddy Levi is going to sit right here behind you and watch while you touch yourself.”

The boy gawked, horrified, up at Levi as the captain sank down and situated himself on the carpet, his back against the toe of the mattress, before he pulled Eren onto his lap, the boy’s spine pressed snugly up against Levi’s chest. The captain spread Eren’s legs apart slowly and nudged the collar away, burying his lips into the crook of the boy’s neck, his eyes wide and flashing as he stared at Eren through the mirror. “Look at yourself, Eren.”

The boy’s eyes reluctantly rose up to the mirror and traveled down the length of his reflection, his body flushed and pink, his organ swollen and standing at full attention.

“Captain, nooo!” Eren whined and immediately began to squirm, making to turn around and bury his face into Levi’s chest.

“Oi, don’t be embarrassed, pup,” the captain said sternly, forcing Eren back around to face the mirror, his open legs quivering anxiously. “I want to see if you can make yourself come as well as daddy can.”

Eren whimpered and shut his eyes tight, his cheeks growing hot as the captain’s hand guided Eren’s fingers to his erection. “But sir, last time…”

Levi’s gaze was stony and unyielding through the mirror, his hand slowly coaxing Eren’s fingers up and down.

“Last time you were being a bad boy, Eren, I told you not to touch yourself and you disobeyed me. But this time is different, daddy won’t punish you,” the captain breathed, his voice low in the boy’s ears as his fingers tightened around Eren’s in warning. “Now look at yourself, and _do it_.”

Eren swallowed thickly, his eyes shifting to his arousal, thick and throbbing in his fingers. The boy grimaced and willed his hand slowly back and forth along his length, his eyes clenching shut in an effort to block out the reflection staring back at him. This had been a private matter, forbidden and secret when Eren had pleasured himself, dreaming of the captain’s fingers all the while, but now this was a different situation entirely.

“Sir—embarrassing—in front of you—why can’t you just do it? I don’t want to look!”

Levi gave a small huff before he pinched the boy’s cheek harshly with his free hand, causing Eren’s eyes to snap open and a pained squeak to erupt from his lips. “There’s no need to feel ashamed in front of me, Eren,” Levi murmured, withdrawing his hand from the boy’s face only to lick his thumb and forefinger, much to Eren’s bewilderment. “We just need to,” Eren drew in a breath when he found the captain’s fingers pinching his left nipple, “loosen you up some.”

The boy’s lashes fluttered and his grip strengthened, his fingers beginning to stroke his length with a new found fervor.

“There we go, pup,” the captain murmured, tugging and rolling the swollen pink nub gently, “look how pretty you are, touching yourself like the little slut I know you can be,” Levi whispered, his teeth playing up the curve of the boy’s ear.

Eren’s lips parted to let out a small whine, his hips wiggling restlessly as he fondled himself, the flesh in his hands pulsing eagerly.

“Daddy…what’s—what’s a slut?” the boy keened in between soft pants, his thighs spreading open wider as Levi snaked a hand between them to palm the small sac sitting beneath Eren’s arousal, the little pouch tight and drawn up in want.

“Mmm, don’t you worry about that now, precious,” the captain cooed quietly, kneading the blushing mound beneath his left thumb as his right rose up to circle and rub the swollen head of Eren’s erection, the boy mewling and sighing as his own fingers hastened.

“My, my, and you said you were embarrassed,” Levi tutted amusedly, his hand leaving Eren’s arousal to take the boy’s right nipple between his fingers, Eren’s breath hitching as he beheld the sly smirk crawling across the captain’s face through the mirror.

“Sir—”.

“Such receptive little rosebuds you have, Eren,” Levi whispered into the boy’s neck, his lips prodding the collar aside, “so gorgeous and soft and dirty, hardening up the minute daddy touches them. What a filthy, needy little puppy you are, Eren,” the man gave the pair of nubs a soft twist, “stroking your naughty puppy cock in front of your captain.”

Eren jolted immediately out from the steady waves of pleasure that had been lulling him senseless to ogle the captain’s reflection incredulously. “But sir, you said—!”

“Hush,” Levi clapped a hand over Eren’s mouth, “keep going.”

The boy gazed at Levi’s reflection searchingly and nodded, sinking back into the captain’s chest, his hand resuming its work. Eren hooded his eyes in content, his tongue winding out to lap at the slender fingers still covering his mouth. Levi’s eyes flashed and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly before he snuck his forefinger between Eren’s lips, the boy suckling away fervently as he pumped himself, his erection straining and dripping, wetting and slicking up his fingers.

“Nnnh sir,” the boy mumbled around Levi’s fingers, his hips shifting and jerking up, “play with them harder? Please, sir?”

The captain withdrew his left hand from Eren’s chest and snaked it around the boy’s length, the fingers of his right hand sliding deeper into the boy’s mouth, silencing Eren’s desperate whimpers.

“Oh? Eren wants daddy Levi to touch his nipples more?” the captain squeezed the base of Eren’s erection firmly, eliciting a muffled moan from the boy in his lap, “And why does puppy want his captain to do that? Does puppy perhaps want to come? Is puppy going to come if daddy plays with his rosebuds hmm?”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and nodded frantically, his teeth gnawing at Levi’s fingers.

“Should I let puppy come? I wonder…” the captain mused, Eren’s tongue lolling and curling wildly around the intruding flesh in his mouth, his arousal thumping desperately within his hand.

“Daddy _please_.”

“What to do, what to do…” Levi hummed, his fingers squeezing and stroking the boy’s erection slowly as those of the other hand twirled between Eren’s lips.

The boy’s hips drove up furiously and he let out pleading whines in quick succession, his length heated and hungry to burst as his own fingers tightened around it beneath Levi’s. Eren’s toes curled as he watched the captain’s hand pleasure him through the mirror, the eerie sensation of warmth and desperation and pressure building between his thighs.

“Please, please sir, play with theeeem!”

Levi’s eyes widened almost manically as they drank in Eren’s reflection, his gaze sweeping up Eren’s blushing body before settling to focus on the boy’s nipples, the small pink pair engorged and raised in need. The captain’s nostrils flared as his fingers withdrew from Eren’s arousal to snake up and tug at one of the mounds, the boy’s back arching and his eyes squeezing shut as his head slumped backwards against Levi’s shoulder, a throaty groan cutting through his quick pants.

“Come on Eren, you know what to do, let daddy see it,” the captain breathed, twisting and rolling the pert nub between his fingers.

Eren sank his teeth into the meat of Levi’s fingers, his right hand pumping the flesh between his legs furiously, his left reaching up to the pebbled nub the captain was ignoring, rolling it beneath his thumb.

“Mmmhh sir, haa—”.

“What, precious? Too close to use your pretty little mouth? Daddy got your tongue?” Levi muttered, pinching the boy’s nipple sharply, Eren’s strokes hastening as his forefinger circled the slick swollen head. The boy’s brow knotted thickly, sweat sliding down his cheek as he quickly shook his head.

“Oh? I doubt that, Eren,” the captain purred, drawing his fingers, drenched and dripping with slobber, out from the boy’s mouth to settle them around Eren’s length. Levi bared his teeth as he squeezed and ran his hand hurriedly up and down the flesh, Eren’s fingers closing tightly over the captain’s in desperation.

“ _Daddy_ …”

“That’s it, what a good boy you are, what a good pup,” Levi purred, the pleasure between Eren’s thighs flowing over past his limits, thick strings of his essence bursting out and splaying messily over his belly amid cracked moans, his chest heaving with shallow breaths and his hips soon squirming as he became sensitive beneath the captain’s fingers.

Eren forced his heavy eyes open, blinking slowly as he took in his form, limp and shining with sweat, before he turned groggily and buried his face in the captain’s neck, his blush fading as he slumped against Levi, his eyes slipping closed once again.

*     *     *

“Eren, oi, look here pup, stop bouncing,” Levi ordered in agitation, finally managing to snake a spoonful of porridge into the boy’s mouth after a sharp slap to Eren’s bare thigh. The boy gulped it down eagerly, his bottom quivering on the captain’s lap as he fought to contain himself.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m just excited for my present is all,” the boy conceded happily, his lips obediently spreading wide as Levi brought the spoon to his mouth again.

“Have you decided—”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, precious.”

Eren gulped and splayed his hands across the captain’s chest. “—what you’re going to get me, sir?”

“Yes, I have, Eren. You were very helpful last night in reassuring me of my decision,” the man said curtly, his eyes impassive as he forced another mouthful of porridge between the boy’s distracted lips. “Now stop fidgeting and sit quiet for captain so we can finish up with breakfast. You want to get your gift as soon as possible, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir!” Eren nodded his head vigorously and sat ramrod straight on Levi’s lap, his mouth parting dutifully for each remaining morsel.

“Good boy,” the captain patted Eren’s rump gently, “now off you get. Wait for me by the door while I go fetch your things.”

The boy slipped down from Levi’s thighs and onto all fours before nuzzling his cheek against the man’s calf. “Yes, captain.”

Levi descended the stairs within minutes, Eren’s collar and leash in hand, before he squatted down and fixed them both gently to the boy’s neck. Eren immediately crawled into the captain’s arms and laid his head softly against Levi’s shoulder as they made their way out the door and into the sunshine, the captain’s steps quick along the cobblestone path leading to the stable. Eren’s legs swung happily back and forth over the left side of the horse while the captain slipped on behind him, his arm reaching around Eren to swaddle him in his green cloak before he snapped the reigns and urged the beast forward.

“Sir,” Eren unearthed his face from Levi’s cravat to stare doe eyed up at the captain, clutching tightly to the man’s jacket, “are we going to see Mr. Marco?”

Levi kept his gaze forward as the horse galloped on into town, his hand squeezing the boy’s waist.

“No, Eren, we’ll be going somewhere else today. Besides, you haven’t even eaten your Christmas chocolate.”

Eren tucked his head back down into the captain’s collarbone, breathing in Levi’s cologne before speaking into the man’s cravat. “I know sir, I just don’t want to waste them, I want to eat them at a special time.”

“Very well, pup,” the captain murmured, drawing his cape tighter around Eren’s body to break the wind streaming by as they rode until the horse slowed to a trot within the crowded district streets. The boy tore his face away from Levi’s chest to drink in the shops passing by, stretching his arm out in an eager wave when he caught sight of the apprentice in the patisserie window, the freckled young man giving a delighted flourish of his hand from behind his work table.

“Alright, Eren, time to get down,” the captain said dryly, slipping off the horse and catching the boy into his arms before he tethered the beast and made his way towards a small establishment, tucked between two larger eateries, the smell of warm bread and stewing meat tickling Eren’s nose.

“What is this place, sir?” the boy whispered anxiously into Levi’s shoulder as the captain carried him through the door and into the dim shop.

Levi ignored Eren’s words and bent down to let the boy tumble gently out of his arms and onto the dark wooden floor, Levi taking hold of the leash as Eren crawled tentatively about. The boy's bare backside swayed as he padded along, his eyes sweeping over each of the small cabinets lining the walls, all topped with what seemed to be sculptures, their figures grotesque and almost twisted looking.

“Welcome to Leonhart’s Gems, Jewels, and Adornments.”

Eren yelped in surprise at the sudden voice by his right ear and scampered over frantically to Levi, taking refuge behind the captain’s boots.

“Sir, I don’t like this place, I don’t want a present from here,” the boy said quietly into the back of Levi’s knee.

“How may I be of service to you, Captain Levi?” the stout blonde woman murmured, almost calculatingly, her back refusing to bend in a curtsey. The shopkeeper's cold blue eyes were impassive as they fell onto Eren, the boy wrinkling his nose and tucking his face back quickly into the safety of Levi’s legs.

“I would like you to give my Eren,” the man reached back and coaxed the boy gently forward with a pat on the behind, “an adornment.”

The woman looked down her nose at Eren, her expression laden with bored condescension, the boy resolving to stare right back at her indignantly, his nerve strengthening with the comfort of Levi’s hand snaking gently through his hair.

“Very well, if you could please have the child sit up there,” the young woman said smoothly, nodding to a large chair, complete with a footstep, much like that of a barber’s.

“Come, Eren, up you go,” the captain ordered, Eren crawling up onto the chair, his eyes fixed resolutely on the woman’s stony face before him and his knees drawn up to his chest.

 

“Now if you’ll come with me, Captain.”

Levi unhooked the leash from Eren’s collar, bundling it around his wrist before he pinched the boy’s cheek. “You wait here, precious, while I go speak with the nice woman.”

Eren nodded vigorously and buried his nose in his knees, his arms wrapping around his shins as he watched the captain converse in the corner with the shopkeeper. The boy strained his neck some, his head tilting curiously as he beheld the woman open a polished wooden box, a shine from within it reflecting onto Levi’s cheeks, the captain’s eyes narrowing as they surveyed its contents before he pointed to something inside it. The woman nodded curtly and led Levi back to Eren’s side before she turned away without a word into a small room out of sight, only to return moments later, her hands pink from a fresh wash and laden with a tray of small shining metal instruments.

“Is the child aware of the process?” the woman asked dryly, setting the tray down on a small rolling table that she wheeled gracefully over to Eren’s chair.

Levi tilted his head and set a gentle hand on the boy’s forehead, stroking his hair softly as Eren gazed up at in him in bewilderment. “What process, sir?”

“My Eren will be fine,” Levi said sternly, leaning down to stare at the boy, their noses almost touching, “tell me, pup, you want your present don’t you?”

  
“Yes, sir, I do!” Eren quipped, burying his face in the captain’s jaw.

“And you want to be the prettiest puppy daddy’s ever had, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir, I do!”

“You love daddy, and you want to make him happy, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir, I do!”

“Well then,” Levi stood up finally, looking the woman dead in the eye, “I think you have your answer, Ms. Leonhart.”

The shopkeeper blinked and nodded before she picked up a thick needle in one hand and a pair of small clamps in the other.

“Close your eyes, Eren, and bring your knees down, let the nice woman see what lovely little buds you have,” Levi said quietly, his hand tangling in Eren’s hair as the boy did as he was told.

“Listen, pup, make sure not to move, or this will hurt more. Understand?”

Eren nodded and reached a blind hand out to clutch tightly at the captain’s sleeve, a small gasp slipping out from his lips when the cold metal of the clamps latched gently to his nipple, pulling it up and taught. The woman poised the needle against the base of the pink nub and parted her mouth, her eyes narrowing in concentration. “Now a little pinch…”

Eren let out pained yelp as the needle skewered straight through the flesh, every millimeter it dug in causing his heart to flutter more and more desperately.

“Ca-captaaiin!” The boy looked down, in shock and horror, his eyes burning and watering, at the little mound, tiny red droplets leaking out slowly from around the metal intrusion.

“It’s alright, pup, just one more,” Levi muttered, his eyes slitting as he gripped Eren’s shoulder, the boy nodding reluctantly and gritting his teeth as another large needle was positioned against the other pink nub by the woman’s steady fingers.

“And another small pinch…”

“There we go, what a good, brave boy,” Levi coaxed almost coldly as the woman slid short blunt metal bars in the place of the needles, affixing the silver rings the captain had chosen to each one. “Just look how pretty.”

“Make sure, Captain,” the shopkeeper murmured, laying down bandages across the boy’s chest, “that these piercings are cleaned once every day. The skin should be healed within a few weeks. Now, as for payment, the child’s rings _are_ sterling silver…,” the woman said quietly, taking the tray of instruments and setting it gently down on the dark wood of the large service table.

“I’m well aware, Miss,” Levi murmured, his hand falling away from Eren’s hair as he strode forward to hand the shopkeeper some bills, “but my pup deserves only the finest of things. And,” the captain paused, his face turning slowly to Eren, the boy still nestled stiffly in the chair, “we can’t have him dressed up with cheap metal for his daddy, now can we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	16. Precious Gift Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie artichokie guys, here's the new chapter, though I'm sad to inform you all that this one is all plot, so the sexytimes is unfortunately going to have to be in the next chapter. Also, sorry for the wait, I had a tough time writing this because I will never ever ever like Erwin so there. But anyway, enjoy, my dears, and tell me how you guys are feeling <3

Eren’s eyes slipped open in the darkness, his gaze keen on the captain before him, sleeping and completely soundless. The boy bit his lip, Levi’s chest rising and falling evenly as he looked on. Eren gave himself a reassuring nod, resolving that now was a better time than any.

The boy wriggled out of Levi’s arms and slinked gingerly off the bed and onto the floor, crawling over to the large rolling mirror beside the bureau. Eren’s eyes focused on his reflection, illuminated by the moonlight cutting through a small part in the heavy window curtains, his kneeling form straightening up proudly as he caught the glint of the rings adorning his chest.

This, finally, was the night his bandages had come off, the dull pain and tenderness beneath them now long forgotten, especially now as Eren tilted his head this way and that, all to admire the winking silver at every angle. The boy grinned bashfully at the mirror, his fingers drawing up to feather along the smooth metal hanging from his body, a small shudder escaping him as pleasure blossomed across his chest, merely from the gentle nudge of the rings against his skin.

Eren’s body blushed as the small mounds engorged around the piercings, just beneath the pads of his fingers. The captain truly was so loving, so very generous for bestowing upon Eren something so beautiful. The boy’s face grew hot as he turned to stare at Levi’s form beneath the sheets. The captain deserved only the best from Eren, he was so kind. His body was kind, embracing Eren and protecting him through every night, his punishments were kind, teaching Eren right from wrong, everything for the boy’s own good. Eren would be best he could be, he would be the most beautiful pet for the captain, he would give all his love to the captain, he would never leave the captain’s side, it was the only way to repay him for the comfort he brought Eren, it was the least he could do.

The boy started slightly, however, his chain of thought broken as Levi shifted under the sheets, the mattress creaking as he moved. Eren drew in a small breath, gave himself a final satisfied once over in the mirror, and crept back onto the bed, attempting to nestle carefully back into the captain’s arms just as the dawn was beginning to peek through the curtains.

*     *     *

“Eren.”

“Mmm…”

“ _Eren_.”

The boy opened his eyes slowly and scooted closer to the captain sitting leisurely against the headboard, his face nuzzling into Levi’s thigh. “Good morning, sir.”

Levi lifted a brow and reached down to run his fingers through Eren’s hair. “I don’t believe it’s morning anymore, pup,” the captain murmured knowingly, his eyes boring into the boy’s face as Eren tilted it to stare sheepishly up at Levi.

“I’m sorry sir, I was just tired is all.”

“Oh? And why was that, Eren?” the captain inquired, feigning bewilderment as he angled his body towards the night table to fish out the boy’s leash and collar from the top drawer, “you never sleep in this late, pup…”

Eren shifted his eyes and let his lip push out in a thoughtful pout before he rolled over and climbed up quickly onto Levi’s lap, straddling the captain’s thighs.

“I really am sorry, sir,” the boy splayed his hands on Levi’s chest, his eyes lowered meekly, “but it’s just that your chest was rubbing on my rings and it woke me up and it made me want to—look…at them,” Eren’s voice trailed off, his cheeks reddening as the captain’s fingers lingered on his neck once his collar had been set in place.

“I see,” the corner of Levi’s mouth ghosted up for a split second before his hands trailed down Eren’s chest to flick the rings of silver back and forth gently, the boy’s teeth sinking down into his lower lip as a jolt of heat shot straight down his belly to his groin, “well then we’ll just have to let Erwin take a little look at your rings today too. I’m sure he would just love to see them.”

Eren pulled away slightly, his eyes widening to study the captain’s face. “Sir?”

Levi tutted and bounced Eren on his thighs, his fingers firmly kneading the boy’s bare hips. “We’re going to be having lunch with Erwin today and you’ll be able to play with Armin, doesn’t that sound fun, precious?” the captain supposed, his voice lowering to become almost inaudible, his eyes boring unwaveringly into Eren’s.

The boy pursed his lips and shifted his weight along Levi’s lap, the captain’s hands spreading across Eren’s lower back to pull him closer against his chest.

“Eren, daddy just asked you a question,” Levi murmured, giving one of the rings a harsh tug with his forefinger.

“Sorry, sir!” Eren gasped and hissed, a slight burning pain radiating out from his nipple as the captain’s lips turned up in a smirk. “Yes, it sounds like lots of fun!”

“Now, that’s what I like to hear.”

*     *     *

Eren reached forward tentatively to tap the large brass knocker against the door, his body shifting in Levi’s arms as it soon opened, revealing a smiling commander. “Hello, hello!”

“Thank you for having us today, Erwin,” the captain muttered, squatting down to let Eren onto the floor, the boy nuzzling tightly against Levi’s boots as Erwin crouched down to scratch behind Eren’s ears, his eyes lighting up in amusement as the boy shrank away slightly.

“Still so shy with me, Eren?” the commander supposed with a warm grin.

Eren shifted his eyes down and away before his face was buried in the white denim of Levi’s trousers, Erwin standing up slowly with a sigh of mock exasperation. “One day you’ll be excited to see me, dear, one day…”

Eren let a small puff of air out through his nose and nestled stubbornly against Levi’s calf, the captain’s hand reaching down to stroke the boy’s hair tenderly. As far as Eren was concerned, the commander was sorely mistaken.

“Eh, don’t think I can do it, sweetheart?” Erwin chuckled, his large hands moving to rest on his hips, “well I’ll just have to try my best,” the commander winked and gave a devilish grin, his arm opening graciously, “now it’s a wonderful day, let’s not waste it by withering away inside.”

Levi nodded curtly and gave Eren’s leash a tiny tug, the boy crawling forward faithfully alongside the captain as Erwin led them away past the kitchen and through the open door leading out into the garden.

A low whine grew in the back of Eren’s throat as he caught sight of Armin playing alone by the modest willow a few yards away, his neck straining against the tight hold of the leather cord wrapped around Levi’s fingers. The boy rose up on his knees in an instant, his arms wrapping around the captain’s hips, his eyes large and beseeching. “Please, sir, can I please go play with Armin?”

Levi stared down his nose at Eren before he crouched down with a grunt, his fingers roaming along the boy’s neck as he unhooked the leash from Eren’s collar.

“Go. Erwin and I will just be here at the table. Be good, pup, don’t make too much noise.”

Eren gave a happy squeal and planted a wet kiss on the captain’s cheek before turning away to scuttle off on all fours through the grass. “Armin! Armin!”

The boy laughed and opened his arms, embracing Eren tightly, his blue eyes shining brighter than they ever would have in Erwin’s company. “I’ve missed you, Eren!” Armin laughed, his gaze souring however, the moment the commander’s deep chuckle rang jovially across the garden, “I have some things…to show you…”

Eren bit his lip and dug his fingers anxiously into the grass, kneeling forward slowly, his face growing close to the child before him. “What is it, has the commander been hurting you? Even after you were nice to him?”

Armin reached out his hand and rolled the ball he had been playing with earlier back into his lap, his arms crossing over it to hug it close against his belly. Eren's nostrils flared, his brow knotting thickly as he extended his hand to hold Armin's. “What…what did the commander do to you?”

“Eren, Armin! You two boys come here for a moment and have some lemonade!”

Erwin’s voice booming out so suddenly through the garden wrenched Eren out of his worries and back to reality. The boy turned grudgingly towards the two men at the lawn table, Erwin standing proudly as Armin started reluctantly forward, and Levi sitting with one leg crossed over the other, his finger curling to beckon Eren towards him.

Eren bounded immediately through the grass, Levi becoming nearer and nearer until he found himself kneeling dutifully at the captain’s feet, his chin resting on the man’s knee.

Levi reached down to run his fingers through Eren’s hair absentmindedly, his gaze stoic as he stared down at the boy kneeling before him.

“Would you like to try some lemonade, pup?”

Eren nodded and rose up higher on his knees, his hands flat on the captain’s thigh as Levi touched his glass gently to the boy’s lips. “Take a small sip first, precious.”

Eren pulled away quickly the second sour and sweet began to crawl along his tongue, his eyes clenching shut as he smacked and puckered his lips, a happy giggle breaking out from between them.

“Sir, I like this! I like this a lot!”

Levi shook his head and let out a sigh before he gently pulled Eren close again by the chin and lifted the rim of the glass back up to the boy’s mouth, Eren taking larger gulps each time, the new strange flavor tickling him wonderfully.

Erwin’s eyes creased happily as he looked on, his arms wrapping around Armin to pull him fluidly into his lap, the boy turning his face away to grimace out of the commander’s view.

“You know, I’m just ecstatic that you like it, Eren,” Erwin said warmly, his hand snaking slowly up Armin’s thigh, “I made it with Armin’s help, the poor dear wanted to do it special just for you.”

Eren pulled his lips away from the glass and turned them down, his nostrils flaring as the commander spoke, his face digging resolutely into the fabric of Levi’s trousers.

“Eren,” the captain said sternly, reaching down to pull sharply on one of Eren’s rings, “what do we say to Commander Erwin?”

Eren squeaked and jolted against Levi’s leg before he tilted his face slightly, so that is lips were no longer buried in the captain’s thigh, “Sorry, sir. We say ‘thank you for the lemonade, Commander Erwin’,” the boy said quietly, his face turning back into Levi’s pants and away from Erwin’s eyes.

The commander chuckled and bounced Armin on his thigh jovially.

“You’re very welcome, Eren, I can have you over for lemonade whenever you like, dear, lord knows I’d love to see that pretty face of yours around here more often.”

Eren wrinkled his nose at Erwin’s offer, his stomach churning in disgust before he resolved to scramble defiantly up into Levi’s lap.

“Oi, pup…”

Eren ignored the captain’s chiding tone and burrowed his face into Levi’s neck, his nose filling with the man’s sweet cologne.

“I’ll go only where Captain goes,” the boy whispered into Levi’s skin, his fingers curling and gripping the captain’s jacket.

Levi tutted and shook his head as he reached down and pinched Eren’s inner thigh, the boy giving a yelp before squirming about on the captain’s lap.

“I do apologize, Erwin,” Levi murmured, his hand snaking toward the small sack between the boy’s legs, “Eren is being very,” the captain’s fingers closed tightly around it, Eren fidgeting and whimpering desperately, “ _difficult_ today…”

“Oh, Levi it’s quite alright, the poor thing is just bashful,” Erwin laughed, his hand running up Armin’s lower back, the boy holding back a shudder, “why, even Armin has opened up to me a tad,” the commander cooed, his lips tracing up along the boy’s ear, “it just took some time is all. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Armin’s eyes lowered sadly, his small hands balling into fists. “Yes, papa.”

“That’s my darling,” Erwin clucked, his finger tapping the tip of the boy’s nose lovingly. “Now,” the commander’s eyes shifted and fell, almost hungrily, on Eren, “I’ve noticed that someone has been given a very gorgeous gift,” Erwin mused, nodding approvingly as Levi shifted Eren on his lap to expose the boy’s chest, despite a protesting whine.

“My, my, these are just lovely,” the commander murmured, leaning forward and dragging his thumb against one little mound, the silver turning over smoothly back and forth under his finger. Eren gritted his teeth and made to shrink back against Levi’s body away from the offending hand, but the captain’s fingers however, gripped the boy’s length tightly before they pinched it sharply in warning.

“Sit still, pup,” Levi whispered into the shell of Eren’s ear, “daddy can’t show you off if you’re squirming like that. And if daddy can't show you off then daddy has to punish you.”

Eren squeaked out a small apology before his eyes widened as the commander took Armin’s hand in his own and brought the boy’s fingers to Eren’s rings.

Erwin smiled knowingly into Armin’s hair, the boy’s cheeks flushing red as Eren gawked at him in astonishment, his fingers gripping Levi’s anxiously. Armin let his hands linger on Eren’s chest, his finger nudging one of the rings this way and that, his eyes wide with wonder despite the bashfulness painted across his face.

“Do you like them, dear? Do you want papa to get you pair just like that?”

Armin’s hand shot back quickly, the second Erwin’s voice broke his lips.

“No, I don’t,” the boy shook his head vigorously, his gold hair flapping about wildly, “they look like they hurt.”

The commander chuckled and sprang Armin up and down on his knee, the boy lowering his head dejectedly as Erwin tutted with a knowing smile. “Well, we’ll see tonight, sweetheart, maybe I can convince you otherwise.”

The boy’s eyes grew dull and lifeless in an instant, watering immediately at the man’s words, his face paling in realization. “Yes, papa.”

*     *     *

“Papa?”

Armin nodded solemnly as they ascended the grand staircase and entered the boy’s room, the men having stayed outside to converse over a drink or two as the sun set.

“Whenever I call the commander papa he smiles and for the most part lets me have my way. That’s why he let me leave with you just now,” Armin paused and shuddered, “otherwise he would’ve had me on his lap all night.”

Eren kept his eyes down on the hardwood floor before he sat at the foot of the bed and drew his knees up to his chest. “You don’t love the commander though,” the boy murmured, his teeth digging into the inside of his cheek, “I call the captain daddy. But that’s because I love him and because he takes good care of me. But it’s different for you…”

Armin sank down before Eren, his head dropping gloomily. “Do you blame me? I didn’t ask to be given to him, he hurts me almost every night, you know that, Eren, and…and things,” the boy’s voice lowered and his eyes shifted anxiously towards the bedside table, “have gotten worse.”

Eren leaned forward, his hand extending to curl around Armin’s forefinger and squeeze it gently. “What do you mean worse?”

The boy merely shook out his hair and stood wordlessly, turning to open the bedside drawer and haul its contents into his arms before he sat back down, his cheeks staining red in shame.

Eren reached forward and took one of the strange objects from the boy’s arms and turned it over in his fingers, his brow cocked in bewilderment. The silver contraption in his hand, almost resembling a pair of wide clamps really, glinted in the lamplight, heavy and foreboding in Eren’s fingers.

“What—what is all of this?”

Armin took the instrument in Eren’s hand and squeezed the two handles together, as if they were a pair of scissors, and watched Eren’s eyes grow large and uneasy as the clamps spread apart.

“Commander puts…he puts this in my bottom,” Armin paused, his lips contorting into a grimace as Eren’s jaw dropped, “and it…you see it stretches me—my bottom—really wide,” the boy buried his face in his hands, his voice cracking, “it hurts, it hurts so badly, and the commander puts his fingers inside me while I’m spread like that, and he licks me,” Armin shook and sobbed into his hands, the pads of his fingers dampening quickly, “and he spits inside my bottom when it’s all wide and then he takes the metal thing out and then he puts his whole hand inside me and he pushes it in and out and I—”.

“W—why… _why would he do that?!_ ” Eren flew back and flattened himself against the foot of the bed, his body positively itching, his eyes wide and watering. “That—it doesn’t make sense, how can he even—why?”

“It makes him all excited, and he takes his hand out and he makes me lick it and then he uses his privates and he spills that sticky white juice inside me and then he makes me squat so he can watch it drip out!”

Eren stared, utterly awestruck and terrified at the child before him, red faced and hiccuping between waves of tears.

“But—but, wait!” Eren lunged forward, his fingers clutching tightly at Armin’s shoulders, the boy’s swimming eyes remaining shamefully lowered. “What if you run away! What if you come live with me and Captain! He’s so loving and kind and he will only punish you if you’ve been a bad boy! Isn’t that perfect?”

Armin’s sniveling halted as Eren’s voice permeated through the boy’s mind, the possibilities of a better life sparking his thoughts to move a mile a minute.

“M—maybe…I could,” Armin squeaked, his face raising slowly before his lips broke into a faint smile.

Eren pursed his lips before his gaze hardened and his brows knotted sternly, his hands trailing down Armin’s shoulders until the boy’s fingers were held tightly in his own.

“You’re coming home with me, Armin. That way we can play together every day, and the commander won’t hurt you anymore.” Eren paused, his jaw setting in determination, “I’m not leaving here without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	17. Precious Gift Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok babies, all I can do first and foremost is to beg your forgiveness for taking so long to update. My life in the past few months has been a little cray to say the least. But anyway, here it is, and I hope you all like it <3 But, I will say this now. *Takes a deep breath* ALL OF YOU ARMIN LOVERS OUT THERE I AM SO SORRY THIS IS ERWIN’S FAULT NOT MINE I DID NOT CHOOSE THIS LIFE. But yeah, talk to me sweet peas :3

“Oh, is that so?”

Eren’s body jolted up a foot in the air when the smooth low voice of the captain reached his ears, drifting in ominously from the doorway. There Levi stood, his arms crossed stiffly over his chest and his lips pulled into a thin line. “Is Captain Levi by any chance taking another puppy home tonight?”

Eren bit his lip and latched onto Armin tighter, his eyes large and imploring as they beheld the man at the door. “Sir, please, Armin doesn’t want to live with the commander anymore, please, can he live with us?” The boy’s lower lip jutted out pleadingly, “he’ll be good and he’s quiet and he’s my friend and _please_?”

Levi withdrew Eren’s leash out of his jacket with a sigh and strode forward, squatting down to buckle it quickly to the boy’s collar. “No, Eren. Now come on, we have to get you fed and into bed.”

The captain’s voice was stern as he stood back up slowly, giving the leather cord a pull, only for Eren to pull his body right back, refusing to budge an inch. The boy’s brows were furrowed, his hands clinging more fervently to Armin. “But, Captain, _why_?”

Levi’s eyes slitted and grew stormy, his voice lowering venomously. “Armin belongs to Commander Erwin. Just as you belong to me.” The captain paused, his eyes widening in warning, “How would you feel, pup, if Commander Erwin tried to take you from me? Is that what you want? Would you like that to happen to you?” Levi crouched down, his eyes commanding Eren’s full attention, the boy unable to look away, the captain’s words causing fear to sprawl through every inch of his body, “Do you know how _absolutely heartbroken_ I would be to lose you?”

The very thought of it, Eren being ripped from the captain’s loving arms and being thrown into those of another, Erwin no less, sent a shudder through him, down to his very toes. Eren shook his head quickly, his mouth agape in disbelief, and tore his arms away from the child before him to fling them desperately around Levi’s shoulders. He could never, _would_ never, leave the captain’s side. But Armin…

Eren pulled away slightly to gaze beseechingly into Levi’s eyes, the captain’s expression stone cold, betraying nothing of his thoughts. “Sir, please, _please_ , can’t Armin at least stay for a little bit? Maybe Commander Erwin can find another pet? Please, pretty please? I promise I’ll do my very best to behave for you if you let Armin stay!”

“I said _no_ , Eren,” the captain snapped, standing up with a grunt, Eren squirming and wriggling in the man’s arms, his body twisting desperately before he managed to tumble back to the ground and latch once again onto Armin. “Sir, I promised not to leave without Armin!”

Levi’s jaw tightened, his hands balling into tense fists as he towered over the two boys, both pairs of eyes staring back up at him, stricken with fear.

“Eren, when I tell you to come. _You fucking come_ ,” the captain snarled, ripping Eren out of the child’s arms and throwing him finally over his shoulder, Eren’s fists pounding against Levi’s back, frantic cries and pleas springing from his lips and carrying out through the hall until loud heavy footsteps silenced him completely.

“ _My, my_ , something seems to be the matter, no wonder it took you so long to fetch your pup, Levi,” Erwin mused, his eyes darkening as he strode into the room and beheld Armin, cowering silently on the floor beneath the captain. “What’s this I hear,” the commander cooed, scooping the boy up into his arms and stroking his hair, “someone doesn’t want to stay with papa anymore?”

Eren gritted his teeth and resumed his flailing atop Levi’s shoulder, his eyes wild and fearless as he twisted his head to lock his gaze onto Erwin. “Armin is coming home with me and the captain, Armin doesn’t love you, he doesn’t even _like_ you, you’re not nice like the captain, you’re—YOU’RE HORRIBLE AND NASTY!”

The commander merely chuckled, rocking Armin thoughtfully against his chest, his eyes almost manic as he smiled sweetly at Eren. “Don’t let my Armin fool you, dear,” Erwin said quietly, “he loves his papa very much,” the commander turned his face to peck repeatedly at Armin’s reddened cheek, the child wriggling agitatedly in Erwin’s tightened grip, “don’t you, sweetheart? Go on and tell Eren, _tell him how you want to stay with papa for the rest of your life._ ”

Eren stilled his body at the commander’s words, his eyes watering despite themselves as he held firmly to Levi. Armin trembled in the commander’s arms, his gaze lowered shamefully away from Eren’s before he buried his face reluctantly into Erwin’s neck.

“See?” the commander smiled knowingly, his hand running firmly down Armin’s hair as the child’s shoulders shook with tiny sobs, “ _I’m_ what he wants.”

“ _You_ …” Eren’s lips pulled back to bare his teeth before he spat in a rage at the commander’s feet, his body thrashing until he fell down onto the floor out of Levi’s grip, “ _no you’re not, you’ll just hurt him, you pig_!” the boy growled as he lunged toward Erwin, his fists pounding furiously against the shins of the commander’s boots.

“ _That. Is. Enough_.”

Eren immediately choked and gasped, sputtering and coughing as he was dragged away from Erwin by the collar, his behind burning as it slid roughly against the carpet.

“Sir! We can’t—we have to—!” the boy started, his fingers closing desperately around his collar as it tightened around his neck, his words cutting off when Levi sank down and brought his hand down hard across Eren’s face in an instant.

The captain wrapped his hand firmly beneath Eren’s jaw, his eyes narrowed dangerously as the boy gagged and squirmed, his mouth open wide to gulp down any air he could. “You will _not_. Disrespect my comrade and my commander,” Levi whispered, his lips and his fingers taught with anger. “ _Do you understand_?”

“Y—yes—yes, sir!” Eren hacked, his eyes swimming before the captain released him harshly with a snarl and rose back up to his feet, his eyes turned down on the boy in disgust.

“Now get the hell up and start moving. Come on, in front of me. We’re going home,” the captain barked venomously, Eren rising up off the carpet and onto all fours, his breaths ragged and starved, though he made no attempt in crawling forward to lead Levi out of the room as instructed. The boy stared up at Levi, his eyes large and stubborn, his fists balling against the carpet. “I promised. I wouldn’t leave. Without Armin!”

The captain’s nostrils flared, his eyes widening and growing dark in a silent fury before he bent down, his patience having finally run out, and scooped Eren up under his arm, the boy wriggling desperately against Levi’s hip.

“I’m terribly sorry, Erwin, for the trouble this spoiled little _brat_ has caused you,” the man said curtly as he strode through the door, down the stairs, and out onto the front steps, “the next time Eren sees you I’ll make sure to have him much better behaved.”

The commander tutted and smirked as Levi threw Eren haphazardly stomach first over his horse, the boy’s legs and bottom dangling over one side, his legs closing and fidgeting in shame.

“I sure hope so, Captain, I have to say I’m just so disappointed with your pup’s behavior today…” Erwin murmured, Armin shaking in the commander’s grasp as he watched Levi slip onto the animal, his hand firm on Eren’s rump.

“Oh,” the captain huffed venomously, “you think _you_ are…”

Eren buried his face in his palms, his body flushing and heating up as he felt Erwin’s eyes on his backside. He had failed. He had tried so hard. He had made a promise to his friend and he had absolutely nothing to show for it but a fuming captain. What was more, Armin would pay the price no doubt as well. Eren sniffed and held back a sob as he heard Levi snap the reigns just above his back. He could positively feel the captain’s anger pooling all around him, thickening the air horribly the entire way home, from the commander’s courtyard to the mansion’s entrance hall floor, the floor that Eren had been all but dumped on, Levi’s arms releasing him without warning until the boy suddenly found himself up close and personal with the polished marble.

“Go,” Levi said icily, his body stiff and unyielding as he strode up the stairs alone, “Get your ass in the dog bed. I’ll deal with you tomorrow.”

Eren opened his mouth quickly in protest, but by the time the boy scrambled to regain his bearings on the floor and feel for any forming bruises, the captain was out of sight, only the slamming of the bedroom door bidding Eren goodnight.

*     *     * 

“Now then dear, Erwin murmured, rocking Armin against his chest as he toted the child into the living room, “you’ve done a very naughty thing, speaking ill of me to Eren…”

Armin tucked down his chin, the boy’s eyes lowered demurely away from the commander’s stare. “I’m sorry, sir… I won’t say a word ever again. Ever, ever again.”

The commander tutted and set the boy down gently on the floor, just next to the fireplace, and began sparking the wood, a low gentle flame soon erupting in the hearth. “Oh I’m sure you won’t, sweetheart, but I _do_ have to punish you. It’s the only way you’ll learn. Now lay down and lower your trousers, dear.”

Erwin smiled gently, squatting down to pat Armin’s backside as it was slowly bared, the boy’s fingers nervous and clumsy as they made to slide the fabric down.

“You see, it truly did hurt my feelings to learn that you wanted to leave, that you want to live somewhere else, somewhere without papa…” the commander murmured chidingly as he withdrew a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and twisted it tightly before nudging it gently between Armin’s lips and tying it in a secure knot behind the boy’s head.

A small hurried apology snuck out from the boy’s lips, the makeshift gag muffling Armin’s words as he trembled, his eyes focused warily on Erwin, the commander rising up to take a poker from the rack by the fireplace and turn it over musingly in his hands.

“Do you see these figures, Armin, at the tip of this rod?” Erwin said gently, extending the poker out towards the boy’s nose. “These are my initials, you see, and whatever bares my initials, dear, naturally belongs to me,” the commander breathed, turning away from the boy to slide the poker into the fire, the flames licking at the metal rod greedily, the two letters at its end taking no time to glow a bright hot red.

“So, with my name on your sweet little behind,” Erwin grinned, his eyes lighting up almost manically as he knelt down beside Armin, his hand tangling securely in the quaking boy’s hair before forcing his face into the floor, “we won’t have to worry about you leaving. No one will take you in, dear, _no one will want something that’s been marked_ …”

The boy’s face paled in an instant, his blood running cold as he felt a warmth against his backside when the rod drew near. Erwin clucked laughingly as Armin wriggled and writhed furiously, in one last frantic attempt to escape the commander’s grip unscathed.

“Now, now, sweetheart,” Erwin chided, his fingers tightening in the child’s hair, “stay still for papa, we don’t want this to sting any more than it has to, you know.”

The commander then brought the hot metal without hesitation to Armin’s behind, a small chuckle slipping through his lips as the boy’s shrill cry broke past the handkerchief to ring through his ears, the hiss of burning skin throwing Armin into a fit. His screaming carried through the house, only growing higher and more frantic until Erwin finally withdrew the rod from the child’s skin. Armin slumped immediately back down onto the carpet, his eyes slipping shut and his muscles giving out as he sucked in air through slow labored breaths. The commander grinned and cupped the boy’s behind, admiring his initials, showing bright pink and blistering, clear as day, on the rounded flesh.

“Tsk, tsk, look at you,” Erwin laughed quietly, his thumb running up the curve of the boy’s behind, “not a soul will ever want you now, with that disfigured little bum of yours, it seems you’ll be here with papa to stay. You see, Eren would fetch a fair price, such lovely skin, clean, unmarked, not like you…” the commander sighed wistfully, waving his hand. “Levi really is lucky. He has such a beautiful, adoring pup, and here I am, with damaged goods. But, you made me do this, dear. And you’re lucky I’m willing to keep you,” Erwin breathed, hoisting the limp child into his arms and starting towards the large stairway, “you’re just so very lucky that papa still wants you, that papa still loves you.”

Erwin shook his head in amusement at the small quiet sniffles that tickled his ears, the child’s tears wetting his neck. “Now make sure, sweetheart,” the commander smiled knowingly as he slid his fingers back and forth along Armin’s hair, the boy drained and nestled, unmoving, against Erwin’s chest, “to sleep on your belly tonight.”

*     *     *

“Hmm, now would you look at that. Someone just couldn’t bear to stay downstairs in the bad boy room…”

Levi stood in the doorway of his bedroom, staring down his nose, his hands firm on his hips, before he folded his arms over his nightshirt. There at the man’s feet was the sleeping Eren, curled up tightly in the large wicker basket, his thumb hidden between his lips. The boy’s limbs were wrapped, almost desperately, around the small pillow that he had tucked against his chest, a quiet fleeting whine slipping out past his thumb as he dreamed.

The captain cleared his throat loudly, Eren awakening with a jolt, groggy and disoriented until he caught sight of Levi’s bare legs before him, though he didn’t possess nearly enough nerve to look up and see just what those legs were connected to.

“Sir…,” the boy bowed his head respectfully, his gaze residing on the captain’s feet instead of the man’s eyes, “I brought my bed up here, even though you were angry with me, I wanted to be close to you…I’ll put it back where it belongs…”

Levi’s lips remained sealed, thin and set in a straight line, as he preferred to observe Eren somberly folding up the thin blanket before laying it neatly into the basket, his lower lip caught in a shamed pout, small whimpers escaping his mouth one after the other as he crawled away from the captain, pushing the basket before him through the hallway.

“Tsch, come here,” Levi sighed in exasperation and bent low to hoist the boy up into his arms before he started down the stairs, the basket sitting forgotten in the corridor, “we won’t worry about your puppy bed now, we have more important things to do. You’re going to be doing some training outside in the yard today, Eren.”

The boy blinked, his legs swinging back and forth on either side of the captain’s hips, before he tucked his face into the man’s chest, Levi’s clean scent lulling him into the familiar sense of security he had been deprived of the night before.

“Sir, what kind of training?” Eren mumbled sleepily, his lips brushing the captain’s skin as he spoke, his fingers clutching at Levi’s nightshirt. The boy closed his eyes and positively breathed the man in as they neared the door to the garden, he had to make up for lost time, for that lonely night he had been subjected to. All because of that rotten old commander.

“A special kind of training, pup,” Levi muttered, stepping out into the sunshine behind the house, Eren immediately twisting and fidgeting out of the captain’s grip until he slid down onto the ground, wasting no time in stretching and rolling merrily about in the grass. The captain huffed and clenched his jaw as Eren padded through the brush on all fours, his bare behind wiggling eagerly as he poked and sniffed around through the flowers.

Levi gritted his teeth and thumbed his temples before beckoning the boy sternly back to him.

“ _Eren_ , it’s become very evident that you lack discipline,” the captain said quietly, his eyes flashing as Eren hurried to nuzzle his cheek desperately against Levi’s hip, “and I can’t have you running around _disrespecting_ me and tarnishing my name with your bad behavior. Now,” the captain breathed, his eyes growing wide, “you stay here, pup, Daddy’s going to go and get the _training candle_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	18. Precious Gift Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok babies, here it is finally <3 I know you’ve all been so patient and I’m so grateful, you’re all the best readers ever so here’s a tiny bit of sexytimes for you, with more to come in the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoy and please guys talk to me, tell me how you’re feeling, I love to hear it ^-^ Also, thanks for the beta, boo bear, love you <3
> 
> *Another note: some of my formatting is lost when I post here, so if you guys want the whole pie, feel free to read on my tumblr or fanfiction.net BECAUSE AO3 OBVIOUSLY DOESNT UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF ITALICS.

Eren sank down into the grass, content to lay down and stare up at the sky until his captain returned. He would take whatever this was, training or punishment, in stride. He had disobeyed Levi after all, and anything outdoors surely could not be too horrible. Definitely not worse than anything else Eren had endured for his past misdeeds.

The boy sighed and dug his fingers into the ground beneath him, his eyes shutting lazily and his mind wandering until he heard the sound of rustling in the grass, to which he sprang up and scampered forward on his hands and knees towards the captain.

“Sir! I’m ready for training!” Eren quipped, turning his face up eagerly to Levi as the man set a small knapsack down onto the grass, “I’m going to do my best to make you proud!”

“Oh, excited, are we? You must really want to redeem yourself after that fiasco,” the captain mused, keeping his eyes locked sharply on Eren’s as he pulled his nightshirt off over his head, the muscles of his belly elongating slowly, sparking a blush to sweep across the boy’s cheeks.

“Sir…your night shorts,” Eren gulped, his teeth sinking into his lower lip, “you’re not going to…”

“Oh no, pup, just my shirt,” Levi smirked, crouching down beside the boy to coax him onto his back again, his hands sliding gently up and down Eren’s torso, goose bumps popping up immediately beneath his touch, “but you see we’re going to be outside in this hot sun for a while, and daddy just wants to be cool and comfortable while he trains you…”

Eren nodded slowly, his eyes focused warily on the taught muscles of the captain’s chest, just inches above his nose. “Sir…I want…”

“Mmm?” Levi tilted his head and leaned down, his lips trailing up along the boy’s jaw, “What do you want, pup…”

“I want to—I want to…touch you,” Eren’s eyes were lowered resolutely away from the captain, his cheeks and neck flushing fiercely, “the way you touch me.”  
  
“Eren, hush with this silly talk, now is not the time. As long as you’re a good boy throughout your training, tomorrow you can play with daddy all you want,” Levi said sternly, one hand reaching into the burlap bag while the other took gentle hold of the boy’s length, Eren squeaking and snapping his legs shut like a vice around the captain’s arm.

“Oi, oi…,” Levi cooed softly, trailing his finger to tickle and tease its way up Eren’s shaft despite the boy’s agitated whimper, “now don’t be so bashful with me, pup. We’ve done this many times. I need you to open up your legs so we can get to work…”

Eren pursed his lips and glanced up at the captain, his eyes searching Levi’s face for an inkling of just what this ‘work’ was, but came up short, the man’s expression as dry as ever. Eren dropped his gaze in defeat and spread his thighs reluctantly, tremors growing in his muscles as he watched the captain withdraw a spool of rope.

“Sir…why the rope? Aren’t you going to use my regular leash?”

“No, Eren,” Levi droned, unraveling the cord lazily, tilting his head this way and that as his eyes examined the area between the boy’s legs, “this leash isn’t to be used with your collar.”

The captain slanted his head musingly, his thumb and forefinger closing around the base of Eren’s sac. “This leash here is going to restrain these tiny little excuses for puppy balls,” Levi murmured, slapping the small pouch about, Eren attempting feverishly to wriggle away from the man’s touch.

“Captain, I don’t—I don’t think I want to do this training anymore!”

Levi tutted in amusement, forcing Eren still and coiling one end of the rope tightly around the base of the boy’s shaft before looping it around and around the sac until he was satisfied, the boy’s genitals bulging and growing dark pink with the sharp tightening of the twine.

“Oh look how cute and red they are,” the captain muttered, tugging the rope and watching as Eren’s organ bobbed up and down with each pull, “what plump little cherries my pup has between his legs…”

“Sir, it’s too tight, I don’t like this training—it hurts!” Eren writhed furiously about on the grass, trying to escape the captain’s grip, whining and grunting as Levi clucked.

“Now, now, don’t be difficult, we haven’t even begun yet, Eren,” Levi said tersely, securing the boy’s bindings and standing up finally, paying no heed to the pouts and whimpers springing from Eren’s mouth.

“Sir, _please_ , can’t I train with you some other way?”

Levi wagged his finger and yanked the rope sternly, Eren bolting up with a pained gasp off his back and onto all fours, his face turned dejectedly towards the ground. The captain sank down slowly onto his haunches, his left hand taking hold of the boy’s backside to knead and pinch the flesh greedily.

“Now you relax, pup, and spread your legs nice and wide for me,” Levi ordered softly, his hand running down the curve of Eren’s bottom to cup and squeeze the boy’s organ, the flesh deep red and pulsing within its bindings, “stick that ass up so I can see it right and proper…”

Eren hesitated a moment before burying his nose down into his arms, his backside hiking up reluctantly into the air just beneath Levi’s face. This is what he deserved, Eren had been so positively _stupid_ to make such a scene with the commander. The boy scrunched his eyes shut in shame and regret; he had tried with all of his might to help Armin, to rid his friend from that nasty evil man, and here was Eren’s reward, a practical noose around his genitals. The boy sniffed wetly and produced another loud drawn out whine. Eren could only hope against hope that it would spur Levi into pitying him and freeing Eren of the painful pinches and prickles between his thighs.

But that, however, was unfortunately just wishful thinking, seeing as the captain’s fingers hadn’t once paused in their exploration of the boy’s pinked skin. So Eren resorted to sighing and groaning theatrically, wiggling his bottom and fussing about, his resolve to get out of this predicament refusing to wane. But Levi soon silenced the boy with a quick clap to the behind, the captain huffing in satisfaction as Eren’s bottom bounced and reddened, the boy snapping his mouth shut with a squeak.

“Pup, didn’t I just tell you not to be difficult?” Levi breathed, trailing his lips in between Eren’s cheeks, the captain’s tongue snaking out to nudge and lap at the puckered opening, “Is that too much of daddy to ask…?”

Eren shook his head immediately, flinching a bit when he felt a quick splatter of wetness on the blushing skin, Levi leaning down to slather and slurp at it with his tongue, the flesh curling and testing against the ring of muscle. “Sir, did you—did you just spit—?”

Levi grunted and bit sternly at the orifice, ignoring Eren’s shrill yelp and awarding a hard pinch to the boy’s inner thigh. The boy nodded quickly and silently; the captain didn’t need to speak for Eren to know he was being scolded, but try as he might to fight it, Eren’s eyelashes began to flutter, needy moans slipping out here and there the more Levi worked him. The captain sucked at the small rosy mouth, his tongue undulating rhythmically, growing more persistent against the opening, his hot breath spreading heavily over the boy’s skin.  
  
“My, my,” Levi smirked, pulling away to regard Eren’s swollen length in amusement, “dripping like a faucet hmmm? Even after daddy’s hogtied your sweet little cock so tightly…how so very nasty,” the captain uttered quietly, reaching forward between the boy’s legs to take Eren’s testicles in hand and yank them towards his backside, Eren lurching backward with a choked moan as his arousal bounced teasingly. “Well then, I think you are more than prepared, Eren, let’s begin.”

“Yes, sir, I’m ready!” the boy gasped, counting down the seconds. He knew what was coming, Levi’s hands would be claiming every inch of his body, and Eren blushed fiercely at the very thought, his nipples perking up and growing firm around their piercings. The slight weight of the metal pulled at them just enough to make the boy gently rock forward and backward, relishing the small tickle of the tiny rings as they swung about in rhythm to his motion. Soon Levi would be touching Eren’s dirty place, soon Levi would make the white juice come out like it always did. Levi wouldn’t have to do much either for that matter, Eren thought as he bit his lip, he was already fit to burst.

“Goodness, so hot and bothered just from a little ass eating,” Levi tutted, sliding his tongue up and down his forefinger, “what a nasty,” the captain paused, the digit poised at the mouth of the boy’s backside, “ _puppy_.”

A loud yelp sounded from Eren’s lips before he could even open his eyes, his fantasy screeching to a halt the second the captain’s finger had plunged into his backside. This was not happening, not again. The boy lurched forward without a second thought, his hands and knees practically tearing up the grass as he scrambled away from Levi’s offending hands.

“Oi Eren! _Stop_ that—!”

“No, no, NO, NO, N—”

Eren gasped and faltered to the ground, flat on his belly, the beginnings of tears growing in his eyes as a sharp pain shot through his length.

“Silly pet, trying to run away from daddy with a leash on your cock,” the captain murmured, striding towards Eren and rolling the rope tighter in his hand the closer he got, Eren whimpering and hissing as his organ was stretched and pulled backward towards his behind.

“Listen, Eren,” Levi sighed, squatting down to take the boy’s face in his hands, “I need you to relax so we can get this over with. You have to admit that it’s much better than the broom, isn’t it?” the captain chided, lifting Eren’s chin to lock their eyes together, the boy looking down and sniffling at the ground. “Don’t you love daddy’s fingers, don’t you love how good they make you feel?”

“Yes, sir,” Eren nodded and said in a watery whisper, hiccuping here and there as the captain stroked his cheek gently, “I guess it _is_ better than the broom…definitely not as big…”

“That’s right, pup,” Levi nodded, his lips quickly touching the tip of Eren’s nose in a stern peck before he pulled away, his eyes slitting coldly as he reached around and slid his finger snugly back into the boy’s body, “so make the best of this learning experience. You should do well to show the proper level of respect in front of me, as well as my peers, from now on.”

“I will, captain, I’m sorry,” Eren pouted, flinching and burying his face in Levi’s collarbone, the man’s sweet familiar scent chasing some of the anxiousness away, “it doesn’t even hurt that much anymore, sir,” the boy gave a weak smile, his face turning up to Levi sweetly.

“There we go, that’s my brave boy,” the captain breathed, his lips feathering up the curve of Eren’s ear, “getting so used to it already, I’m sure this _sweet little ass_ will be taking daddy’s cock in no time…”

“Wait…” Eren’s eyes darted back and forth along Levi’s face, a look of horror flitting across his own, “what do you mean?”

“Come, Eren, never you mind. Now,” the captain said firmly, curling his finger inside the boy’s wetness and ignoring the startled squeak that came along with it, “let’s stop dawdling.”

Eren gulped and gave a quick nod, pushing Levi’s words out from his mind, his eyes scrunching tightly shut as he concentrated on simply enduring the man’s finger as it explored his insides, his muscles managing to relax somewhat the longer Levi probed within him. The captain’s nostrils flared in approval as he spread Eren’s cheeks to nudge in slightly further, a breathless whine sounding when he rolled and twisted his finger about within the boy’s heat.

“S—sir!”

Levi hummed knowingly, squeezing the tender rounded flesh with one hand before he withdrew his finger, the captain’s eyes soon widening however as he beheld Eren, the boy’s backside seeming to wiggle in want. “What’s this dancing I see here, pup?”

Eren sucked in a breath through his nose and squared his jaw, willing with all of his might for the blush on his face to disappear as he stared resolutely at the grass below him instead, not having the nerve to meet Levi’s sharp eyes. “Sir, why…why did you take it out?”

“Oh?” Levi’s brows shot up before he rose to his feet, rope in hand, and looped it around a young maple tree, “Do my ears deceive me,” the captain whispered, coming back to squat down before Eren and tilt the boy’s chin up, “or could it be that my puppy likes the idea of my hands toying with his hungry little ass?”

Eren bit his lip, his eyes averting bashfully away from Levi’s. The captain’s finger definitely was better than the broom—much less painful— that was for sure, but the way it stroked Eren softly from the inside, the way it made him feel a gentle fullness that he had never experienced before was something the boy wanted again. Eren groaned at the thoughts flooding his mind’s eye, his bottom wriggling and his arousal throbbing within its bindings. What he wouldn’t give for the captain’s fingers in his mouth, around his length, in his bottom, over every inch his body…

“I’ll tell you what, Eren,” the captain sighed, gently pinching the boy’s reddened cheek, “luckily for you, you’ve caught me in a some sort of mood. So we won’t use the training candle today.”

Eren’s eyes blew open wide. “W—we won’t?”

“No,” Levi shook his head, Eren squealing in delight and relief before lunging forward and lapping eagerly at the man’s fingers, “Daddy will give you what you want today. But tomorrow…,” Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously, his lips pulled into a thin line, “that ass is going to get the spanking. _Of a. Lifetime_.”

The captain tilted his face and caught Eren’s tongue between his thumb and forefinger. “Do you understand? I want no complaining, no pouting tomorrow, not a peep. You will take the punishment I give you. Is that clear?”

“Yeth, thir!” Eren nodded quickly, Levi releasing his tongue in satisfaction before he turned away to sit back against the maple and beckon the boy over.

“Come here, pup.”

Eren didn’t need to be told twice, the boy bounding immediately through the grass toward Levi before he hopped eagerly onto the man’s lap. Eren wasted absolutely no time in straddling the captain and throwing his arms around Levi’s neck, bouncing desperately up and down, his neglected arousal rubbing brazenly against the captain’s muscled belly. The boy sighed in pleasure, thanking his merciful stars for the much needed pressure against his groin, his body finally electrifying at the contact with Levi’s skin. But just as quickly as he had begun, Eren halted in his tracks, coming down immediately from his high, thanks to a sharp pain radiating from the right side of his face. Eren yelped, his hands flying up to his ear after a harsh tug against it from Levi.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

“Oi, don’t you ‘daddy’ me,” the captain barked, reaching around Eren’s torso and sternly landing a quick swat on his backside, “I won’t have you breeding on me like a damn barbarian! Now sit still!”

Levi huffed and tucked Eren’s head firmly against his chest, well aware of, but choosing to ignore the pout curling along the boy’s lips. “You really are spoiled rotten, pup,” Levi murmured, his voice softening as he groped and squeezed the fleshy part of Eren’s inner thigh, “weaseling your way out of a punishment like that…” the captain breathed, nodding in approval when the boy uttered a frantic apology, his hand sliding down the small of Eren’s back before he cupped the softness of the boy’s backside.

Eren sucked in a breath, his body trembling in wait as he raised his hands tentatively up to roll his piercings beneath his shaky fingers, his hips discreetly beginning to rock and forth.

“My, my, brave enough to touch ourselves now hmmm?” the captain smirked, sliding a finger between Eren’s yielding lips and licking his own, “Puppy is too impatient for Captain, I see…”

Eren nodded, almost entranced, and closed his eyes, his length hardening and growing more persistent against Levi’s stomach as he sucked. The boy groaned needily and lapped at the captain’s finger, the heat and want bubbling steadily up inside him. Even the sting of the rope around his arousal was now nothing more than a pleasant scratching that only agitated Eren, taunted him and made him hunger for Levi’s touch.

“Mmm, sir—,” the boy slurped and slobbered on the captain’s finger, his lips parting wider as a second snuck in, “please…”

Eren leaned forward desperately on Levi’s lap, taking the captain further in his mouth, just how he knew Levi always liked him to, and shivered at the thought of those fingers as deep in his bottom as they were between his lips.

“Now relax, Eren,” Levi breathed, his hand freeing itself from the boy’s mouth and sliding down towards the puckered hole between Eren’s cheeks, “and look at me.”

Eren’s face flushed and his heart seemed to run in his chest but he kept gaze with the captain nevertheless. Levi’s eyes demanded Eren's full attention and his entire body tensed, his breath catching as he braced for the sharp pain of Levi breaking into him. The boy sighed, the captain’s finger now fitting snugly inside him, the tight ring of muscle clamping down on it like a vice.

“Haa—daddy—.”

Levi tutted and stroked Eren’s hair with his free hand, the other delving deeper into the boy’s body as he leaned forward and snaked his tongue in past Eren’s lips. The boy whined and arched his back, his own tongue curling around the captain’s, Levi’s breath hot and sweet and seeming to take Eren’s away.

“Mmm, bounce, Eren,” the captain said huskily, one hand guiding the boy’s behind up and down while the finger of the other pumped gently in and out, “bounce and show me how much you like fucking your tight little boy pussy on daddy’s fingers.”

Eren moaned and ground his backside fiercely against Levi’s finger, bearing as far down on it as he could. His eyes clenched shut, he was manic, he had never felt such a satisfying fullness, he never knew what it meant to truly welcome the captain inside him. And the _noises_. The slurp of Levi’s tongue against his swollen nipples, the obscene wet sound of the captain’s finger plunging back and forth inside him. “Daddy yes, I like it, I like it, I like it!”

“That’s my good boy,” Levi whispered, pulling Eren closer on his lap, the boy’s length pressing against the bulge in the captain’s night shorts. Eren whimpered and rolled his hips, his brain in a haze, his body functioning on instinct as Levi worked him, the captain’s finger twirling and digging mercilessly within him.

“Daddy, daddy—,” Eren was breathless, panting as he rode Levi’s hand frantically, the head of his length dribbling and leaking on the captain’s night shorts, “please, I think—haa—I think the white is going to come out!”

Levi’s nostrils flared and his finger quickened inside Eren, the boy’s hips rutting as the captain thumbed the head of Eren’s arousal. “ _Sir!_ ”

Eren gasped, his body stuttering as he emptied himself on the captain’s stomach, his muscles clenching against Levi’s finger until he slumped forward, burying his face in the man’s shoulder, gulping in air as his eyelashes fluttered in fatigue. “Thank you…thank you, daddy, I’m sorry, I love you, daddy, thank you…”

“Silly thing,” Levi clucked, unraveling the rope from around Eren’s genitals, the boy positively swooning in relief, “now look what you’ve gone and done, you made a mess on daddy’s belly…”

“Mmm…sorry, sir…”

Levi huffed and shook his head before he scooped Eren gently up into his arms and made back for the house. “Let’s go get ourselves washed up so we can rest, pup, tomorrow you have a _very_ _long_ day ahead of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	19. Precious Gift Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is people! Honestly I literally screwed all my homework (who am I kidding, I did that shit, fuckin nerd) and got this done in a day. Anyway I am exhausted and dead I’m just going to lay here hoping you guys like this. Also yummy sexytimes to come in the next chapter so talk to me dears <3

“Are you full, pup?”

Eren nodded idly, his eyes closed and his cheek resting comfortably on Levi’s thigh.

The captain absentmindedly stroked Eren’s hair, his eyes focused on the novel in his free hand. “What do we say then, Eren?”

The boy yawned and smacked his lips. “We say, ‘yes, sir’, and ‘thank you for the meal’.”

It indeed had been quite a meal. The captain had laid out an impressive spread, taking care to feed Eren a great majority of it, morsel after morsel of food making its way into the boy’s mouth faster than he could chew. But Eren definitely hadn’t complained, Levi humming in approval each time the boy bounced eagerly on his lap, gobbling up each and every single thing that was fed to him.

“That’s my good boy,” Levi murmured, pinching Eren’s cheek, the boy giggling and nuzzling his face against the man’s lap, “Now, you must be excited to sleep off that dinner, hmm?”

“Yes, captain,” Eren said lazily, his knees drawing up towards his chest as he curled up in content on the sofa cushion, “I could go to bed right now, even.”

“Well, we can’t do that just yet, precious, we have one last thing to take care of before we say goodnight.”

“What is it, sir?” Eren turned his face groggily up to the captain, his eyes hooded and heavy and blinking with bewilderment.

Levi tilted his head to the side, his eyes flashing. “Oh…you don’t remember, pup? Or are you just too sleepy?”

“Sir, tell me what it—,” Eren paused, his jaw snapping immediately shut in realization, his heart stopping as the corner of Levi’s mouth curled up slowly.

The captain licked his lips and reached down to sweep a lock of Eren’s hair behind his ear. “Finally figured it out, have you?”

The boy’s eyes darted over Levi’s face for a split second before he moved to scramble quickly off the sofa, his hand only an inch from the carpet when he found himself scooped up into the captain’s arms.

“ _No, no, no_ …” Levi chided, hoisting Eren easily up over his shoulder, “someone is due for a spanking, and if that someone thinks they’re going get out of it, they are sorely mistaken.”

“Sir, I—wait!” Eren squirmed wildly and kicked his feet, “I—I,” the boy thought for a moment, “I’m still hungry! I want more of the potatoes you made!”

Levi tutted and shifted Eren deftly off his shoulder to cradle the boy against his chest. “You mean to tell me that there’s still room in this little belly for more dinner?” the captain asked in mock astonishment, his head bowing as he pressed a kiss against Eren’s bulging stomach, his eyes narrowing slowly as he looked back up. “I _hardly_ think so.”

Eren bit his lip and wrung his hands, his brow furrowing. “I’m…I’m thirsty!” The boy nodded eagerly. “Please, sir, I don’t want potatoes, I want some water!”

“Oh, is that so?” Levi raised a brow and studied Eren’s face for a moment before finally shaking his head as Eren nodded again. “You’re lying, pup.”

“But sir—I—how would you even—,” Eren stammered until he was promptly silenced with a wave of the captain’s hand.

“Daddies know exactly when naughty boys like you are trying to pull the wool over their eyes,” Levi said matter-of-factly, pushing Eren’s bangs up gently. “ _You see_? It says it right there, clear as day.”

“Sir?”

“I can read your forehead, pup,” Levi nodded, Eren gawking up at him incredulously, “all daddies can do it. Every bad thing you think of doing, every lie you come with,” the captain’s eyes widened in warning, “shows up. _Right there_.”

Eren shook his head in disbelief, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. “But Captain, I wasn’t lying, I swear! I really am thirsty!”

Levi sighed and shut his eyes, standing up and setting the boy down gently on the floor. “ _Well_ , I suppose we can’t have that, can we?”

“No sir, we can’t!” Eren quipped, nuzzling his cheek against the captain’s knee. Things were going exactly as planned, the boy nodded, turning up his face to smile pleasantly at Levi.

The captain gave a small huff out of his nose. Of course Eren never made things easy. But it was no matter, Levi would play his game. Just this one night. “Come on, pup, let’s get you some water,” the man coaxed, ruffling Eren’s hair before leading the way to the kitchen, the boy crawling cautiously behind him.

Eren waited in the kitchen doorway with bated breath as Levi retrieved a small glass from the cupboard and filled it in the sink, the man’s back turned to him, before he grit his teeth in determination and scurried away from the kitchen as silently as he could.

Levi slipped his eyes shut and tutted over the sink as he listened to Eren’s feverish shuffling grow fainter. The captain set the glass down firmly and sighed, he really was getting too old for this type of nonsense. But nevertheless, Levi traipsed leisurely through the house, opening and closing doors loudly, making a show of searching for the boy.

“My _goodness_ ,” the captain droned theatrically, his voice carrying up the stairs to where he knew damn well Eren would be, “my naughty little boy is simply _nowhere_ to be found. _Wherever_ could he be?”

Eren chewed at his lip as Levi’s footsteps soon sounded against the staircase, the clicking of the captain’s boots growing louder and louder every second. But the boy shook his head, dismissing his worries. This was the perfect place, Levi would never dream to find Eren here, nestled stealthily beneath the man’s bed. In the closet, behind the bath curtain, those were given, but under the bed? Eren snickered silently to himself, it would never even come to the captain’s mind to look. This night, the boy smiled proudly, would be spanking free.

“Hmmm…”

Eren gave a small frightened squeak before clapping his hand over his mouth. The boy peered cautiously out from beneath the bed skirt and lo and behold, there they were, the captain’s boots, smack dab in the middle of the doorway.

Levi paused a moment before entering his quarters and pacing around the perimeter of the bed, Eren’s eyes following his feet as they moved. The captain halted and tapped his chin with his forefinger.

“Now was that a squeak I heard just a moment ago?” Levi murmured quietly to himself, “ _Oh no_ , that would mean that I have a mouse under my bed. What a bother…” the captain mused knowingly until he paused to rest his hands on his hips, “but that couldn’t be possible, my house is just too clean for mice. _Maybe_ it’s a mischievous puppy that’s under my bed…”

Levi sank slowly onto the edge of the mattress, one leg crossing over the other as he leaned towards the nightstand and fetched Eren’s leash from the top drawer. “Yes, that idea does seem much more plausible to me...”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands, his heart seeming to beat out of his chest. He had been made, Levi had found him, there was no doubt about it.

“I do hope it’s a puppy,” Levi supposed, shrugging off his shirt and jacket before folding them neatly and sitting them on a corner of the bed, “because I have something very important to give him...”

The boy retreated further under the mattress, his stare concentrated on what he could see of the captain’s boots. Eren knew full well just what Levi was going to give him and he had no intention of receiving it.

“But you know what?” Levi remarked in feigned surprise, “I haven’t had any dessert…” the captain examined his nails nonchalantly, smirking at the sound of quickened breathing from beneath the bed, “but there isn’t anything in the house to satisfy my cravings. _Oh I know_ , I’ll have those chocolates Eren’s been saving since Christmas. I’m sure he won’t mind if I gobble them _all_ up...”

Eren’s eyes blew open wide as he listened. He had kept those chocolates for a special time! And now they would be gone in a matter of seconds! The boy’s lip trembled in despair; who knew when, and even _if_ Levi would buy him new ones?

“I think,” Levi stood up and made slowly for the door, “I’ll go get them right now. They’ll be _so_ delicious, I can even taste them already.”

“NOOOO!”

Eren scrambled out from under the bed and lunged desperately at the captain, his arms wrapping tight around Levi’s hips. “Sir, those are my chocolates! I haven’t even gotten to try them yet, it’s not fair, they’re mine!”

Levi tsked and crossed his arms, his gaze stony as he looked disdainfully down at Eren, the boy’s eyes watering and his nose beginning to sniffle.

“I hope this teaches you to think twice before you try to outsmart me, Eren,” the captain said sternly, Eren nodding and demurely lowering his head. “I told you before. Daddies _always_ know when their pups are up to something.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Eren mumbled, his face burying in the white denim of Levi’s pants, “just—just please don’t eat my chocolates!”

“I won’t, Eren,” the captain murmured dryly, “now come on, let’s finish this once and for all.”

“Yes, sir,” the boy whispered somberly as Levi reached down and guided him over and onto the bed by the collar, Eren sulking and sighing dramatically while the captain hooked his leash to the bedpost.

“Enough with that, Eren, it’s not going to work,” Levi snapped, “you’re getting a fucking spanking and that’s final. Now let’s go. Over my knee, come on.”

Eren jutted out his bottom lip before climbing reluctantly onto Levi’s lap and draping himself over it, his face lowered and hidden in his arms as he waited.

“Alright pup, are you ready?”

“Wait, wait!” Eren turned quickly to look over his shoulder, “How many am I getting?”

Levi hummed and ran his hand slowly over the boy’s rounded cheek, his nostrils flaring slightly. “Thirty for disrespecting me yesterday, ten for lying, five for your little hiding game, and…”

“And?”

“Five for not willing to share your chocolates with me,” the captain said finally, a small smile cracking his lips at the sight of Eren’s jaw dropping. “That’s right. Now,” Levi nodded, raising his hand and bringing it with no warning down hard onto Eren’s behind, “count.”

Eren flinched and shut his eyes, Levi’s free hand gripping his collar tightly.

“One.”

The captain gave the flesh another quick slap, ignoring the boy’s pained squeak.

“Two.”

Levi licked his lips, his hand beginning to swat each cheek sharply in quick succession, one after the other, Eren’s behind blushing and bouncing with each loud clap until the captain paused to squeeze and massage the skin, a soft heat blooming beneath his fingers. “How many now, precious?”

Eren fidgeted and gulped, his backside growing tender in Levi’s hand. “Nine…”

The captain then drew his arm as far back as he could and followed through in an instant, Eren crying out and jolting forward, straining manically against his collar. Levi’s hand remained on its mark, pinching and prodding thoughtfully at the reddened skin. “Would you say that one would count as two, pup?”

The boy nodded feverishly, small tears forming in his eyes. “Y—yes, sir.”

“Wrong. We don’t skip ahead in this house.”

The captain pulled Eren back towards him, adjusting the boy squarely onto his thighs before he brought his hand down, once on the left cheek, once on the right, harder and faster with each thwack. “Come on, Eren,” Levi grunted, slapping the rounded flesh as it sprang up and down in time with his blows, “I can’t hear you counting.”

Eren squealed and squirmed, his fists balling up the bed sheets, the skin of his bottom seeming to rip apart with each swat Levi landed.

“Twenty four, twenty five, twenty—twenty six!” The boy panted, tears sliding down his cheeks, his bottom burning and smarting hotter and hotter after every slap, “Daddy—twenty eight, twenty nine— _daddy_ —thirty!”

The captain stopped a moment, his hand resting on Eren’s heated backside, the beginnings of hand prints forming under his fingers as he groped and kneaded the soft skin. “Are you ready for the next ten, pup?” Levi said softly, letting go of the boy’s collar to dig his fingers into Eren’s hair, a pitiful whine cracking out of the boy’s throat between sobs.

“No, sir, I don’t want ten more!” Eren cried, attempting to scuttle off the captain’s lap and under the bed to safety.

“Oi!” Levi snatched at Eren’s collar and swung his hand mightily against the boy’s behind, Eren kicking and flailing madly, “Why do you think I’m spanking you?”

Eren whimpered as Levi’s hand stung him again. “I don’t know!”

“Yes, you do, Eren,” the captain gritted his teeth as he afforded two more swats to each cheek, “ _why_ _am I spanking you?_ ”

“Because lying—,” Eren wailed as Levi’s hand grew stronger, his body rocking back and forth to each quickening slap, “because—hiding—because Erwin—be—because chocolate!”

“What about Erwin, pup, what did you do?”

Eren gasped and sobbed into the sheets, Levi giving him a small spank to each cheek, his backside throbbing and stinging nevertheless. “I embarrassed you in front of commander Erwin!”

“And how did you do that?”

“I—I tried to hit commander Erwin…”

Levi nodded and again connected his hand sharply to the boy’s bottom. “Do you think good boys or bad boys do that sort of thing, Eren?”

“B—bad boys!”

“Then why were you being a bad boy?”

“Because—,” Eren screeched and kicked and pounded his fists on the bed, Levi’s hand on his backside not letting up, “Because I hate Commander Erwin and I want him to die!”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, his left hand tightening around Eren’s collar and his right hovering just above the boy’s behind. “So you’re not sorry for being a bad boy?”

“No!”

“ _Well then_.”

Eren halted his thrashing and blinked, finding himself off Levi’s lap and on his back, legs in the air, before he could utter a word. “S—sir?”

Levi gripped Eren’s ankles in one hand and raised his other high over his head, only to send it down more forcefully than before on Eren’s cheek, the boy shrieking and wailing and writhing about on the bed. “ _Have you learned your lesson?_ ”

Eren shook his head frantically, his tears sliding down his face and neck, wetting the bed covers. “No! _I hate Commander Erwin!_ ”

Levi stared down at Eren, his face eerily calm as he let the boy’s ankles go to lean over him, his breath warming Eren’s face.

“Listen here, pup,” the captain muttered quietly, his lips barely moving as he traced them up the boy’s neck, “you still have five more spankings to go. If you can apologize like a good boy by the end of them, I’ll let you sleep with me tonight instead of the puppy bed. Otherwise, you can get the hell out of my face and sleep there until the second fucking coming. Is that clear?”

Eren shifted his gaze away, his hand reaching up tentatively to wipe at his wetted eyes as he moved his head up and down in a shameful nod. “Yes, daddy…”

“That’s my sweet boy,” Levi coaxed, kissing Eren’s forehead before leaning back onto his knees and spreading the boy’s legs. “Now we’re going to count to five, pup,” the captain murmured, each of his hands roaming along Eren’s inner thighs, the boy’s dampened cheeks flushing pink at the idea of Levi’s fingers so close to his dirty place.

“I’m ready, sir…”

Levi thinned his lips, his eyes focused on Eren’s as he raised his hands, only to bring them both down harshly on the tender skin. The boy cried out and snapped his thighs shut in an instant, the burn there much worse than that of his backside. “I said count, Eren.”

The boy nodded and spread his legs unwillingly, a fearful whimper bubbling up in his throat as Levi rubbed and squeezed the reddened inside of his thighs. “O—one…”

The captain sharply clapped his hands three times on the tender flesh, Eren’s legs trembling as he fought to keep them open. “Four…”

Levi bit his lip, his eyes wide and shining. “Last one, pup…”

Eren’s body stiffened in wait, his gaze following the captain’s hands as they rose again, his eyes shutting and a cry breaking his lips when they flew down towards his skin.

But there was no pain, no sound. Eren opened one eye only to see Levi’s hands hovering an inch or so above his skin.

“Oh my, tricked you, didn’t I, precious,” Levi wagged his finger as Eren stared at the captain in confusion, his head tilting to the side.

“But—sir—.”

“Come here and give daddy a kiss, pup, you’ve had enough for today.”

Eren sniffled and got up off his back to crawl cautiously into Levi’s lap, his lips chastely touching the captain’s. Levi hummed and guided Eren’s face into his neck, his fingers combing gently through the boy’s hair. “Are you sorry, Eren?”

The boy shook his head yes and whispered a sober apology into Levi’s chest, his eyes drooping and heavy, the faint welts on his bottom and the smarting in his thighs draining what little energy he had left. Eren couldn’t even be bothered to nestle into the captain as he always did, settling instead on slipping his thumb between his lips and falling like a log back on the bed, his eyes closing the second his head touched the pillow.

Levi sighed and lowered his face to kiss the tip of Eren’s nose, the boy already long gone at this point. “Sweet dreams, pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	20. Precious Gift Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Here it finally is! In order to compensate for having such a shitty life schedule and taking forever to give you wonderful people an update, I've made this chapter especially smutty. So enjoy sweeties and talk to me <3
> 
> PS I hope you guys enjoy Eren's little present as much as I do!

Eren yawned and turned over, his limbs tangled in the sheets, his hand reaching forward and feeling along the mattress for the captain. The boy blinked and raised his head from his pillow and looked groggily around the master bedroom, with not a soul in sight, let alone Levi’s. Eren sighed and raised his arms rub the heels of his palms against his eyes, groaning as he sat up. His entire body was stiff and sore, his muscles tight, and his bottom _very_ tender.

The boy shook out his hair and slipped off the bed to crawl tiredly over to the mirror by the bureau, turning around and looking over his shoulder to inspect the captain’s work from last night. The small welts were gone at least, but the skin was still red and a little inflamed. Eren wrinkled his nose and pushed out his lower lip as his eyes scanned his body, his finger moving toward his backside to prod the skin cautiously, a grimace distorting his face as he snatched his hand away quickly. He really did owe it to himself to stay out of trouble. For his behind’s sake at least. But Eren had done what he had to do, it just happened that Levi had been disrespected in the process. It was Commander Erwin’s fault, not Eren’s. Not by _any_ means. Either way, the boy lowered his eyes and stared warily at his bottom; it would only be beneficial for him to keep his nose clean for now.

Eren blinked however, his gaze shifting to the large wall window on the other end of the room, a series of grunts and growls seeming to sound from outside. The boy padded slowly to the window, his nose pressing against the glass as he looked down to the garden, his eyes blowing open wide in an instant. Eren chewed his lip, awestruck as his eyes followed Levi’s movements, the captain sending quick jabs at a sack of sand hanging from a low branch of the young willow in the garden’s center.

The captain swung his leg fiercely at the bag, snarling as it connected before sending his fists raining down against the sack without a second to spare. Eren pressed himself closer to the window, his hands unconsciously balling into fists as he stared down at Levi, the morning sun bouncing off the captain’s sweaty back, his skin seeming to glimmer. The boy wanted to see more, Eren wanted to watch the captain up close, fighting _just like that_. He was almost salivating, his heart was fluttering as he watched Levi’s muscles twist and flex, the dull thud of the captain’s fists against the sand bag sending wonderful tremors buzzing between Eren’s legs.

But the boy halted a moment and shook out the thoughts creeping through his mind, the thoughts of Levi sending his hand down on Eren’s behind with the same force he was using against the bag at this very moment. Eren shuddered and hushed away his fantasy, as twisted as it was considering the pain his bottom was currently in, and set his jaw before he scampered back to the bedside drawer and fished his collar out from within it. The boy took the collar gently in his mouth and crawled as quickly as he could out of the room and down the stairs, his teeth sinking slightly into the leather as he slipped through the kitchen door to the garden.

Levi paused and panted, his balled fists lowering from his face and unraveling to sit skeptically on his hips as a pair of large eyes appeared slowly from beneath the large bag of sand he had been training with a minute ago. “Well, it looks like someone decided to wake up early…”

Eren nodded and inched forward, his gaze respectfully lowered as he dropped the collar from his lips before the captain’s taped feet.

“And someone even brought over his collar like a good boy…” Levi tutted in slight amusement and dropped down to squat before Eren, his fingers feathering over the skin of the boy’s neck as he buckled the collar, Eren’s lips trying to bar in a small whine. The captain’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, his forefinger turning up the boy’s chin to get a good look at him. “What is it, Eren? Your naughty little backside still sore?”

The boy furrowed his brow and crawled forward to bury his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, the smell of the captain’s sweat and cologne making Eren’s head spin, his eyes slipping shut as he breathed all of Levi in.

“Eren, I’m talking to you,” the captain said sternly, pinching the boy’s ear, Eren wrinkling his nose as Levi pricked him. The boy, however, said nothing, settling only to press himself closer against the captain’s slick skin, his body flushing and his heart quickening as he dared to flick his tongue out against Levi’s jaw.

“Oh, I _see_ …” Levi nodded, patting Eren’s rear and giving it a hearty squeeze for good measure, the boy squeaking and arching his back, “I’ve got a puppy who wants to play, don’t I?”

Eren nodded keenly into Levi’s chest, his arousal blossoming as the captain’s voice cooed low and soft in his ear. “Yes, sir, remember you said, you said a few days ago I could play with you all I wanted if I behaved during training?”

“That may be so…” Levi mused, idly twirling a lock of Eren’s hair around his finger, ignoring the insistent whimper the boy let out, “But I must say you gave me quite a bit of trouble last night.”

Eren chewed on the inside of his cheek, his eyes shifting guiltily away at the captain’s words. There was no denying it at all, the boy scowled, he definitely hadn’t made it easy for the captain to get a good swatting in.

“I didn’t mean to,” Eren whispered sadly into Levi’s collarbone, “I just don’t like getting in trouble, daddy...”

“Well, whose fault is that?” Levi murmured venomously, pulling Eren sternly away from his chest to demand his gaze, “Did I ask you to disrespect me in front of Commander Erwin? If you didn’t want to get spanked, you shouldn’t have misbehaved, pup.”

The boy stuck out his lower lip in a pout and knotted his brows as he turned his eyes down stubbornly. “But I feel bad when you get mad at me…”

Levi’s eyes widened for a split second and his mouth parted slightly before his face became hard again. He lifted Eren’s chin up gently, his thumb grazing back and forth over the boy’s cheek. “You shouldn’t feel that way, precious. I spank you because I need to teach you to be a good boy,” the captain said softly, his voice coaxing Eren slowly out of his mood, the boy eventually scooting closer until he was nestled once again in Levi’s chest, “I get mad at you because I _love_ you. You know that, don’t you?”

“…Really…?”

“Yes, pup,” Levi nodded, stroking his fingers through Eren’s hair, “You must learn that every single time I discipline you, I’m doing it to teach you, to make you better, to show you right from wrong. You should be happy when I spank you, you should be _thankful_ for the love I show you when I spank you.” The captain paused and tilted his head, puckering his lips in wait before Eren touched them innocently with his own. “Do you understand now, pup?”

“Yes, daddy,” the boy sniffled, plopping his chin on Levi’s sweaty shoulder, “I really am sorry…”

“Apology accepted, Eren,” Levi grunted, rising to his feet and shifting the boy in his arms before he trudged through the grass towards the door to the kitchen.

“So…” Eren’s eyes shifted, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he held tight to the captain, “we—we can play now, right? Now that I said sorry?”

“No. After dinner.”

“But, sir!” Eren cried, sprawling his hands over the captain’s chest as he marched up the grand staircase, “I want to play _now_!”

“Oi, you raise your voice again, and you won’t play at all,” Levi said stoically, unaffected by the copious pouts and sniffs Eren was producing, “Now let’s go get us a nice bath, God knows we both need one.”

*     *     *

Eren knotted his brow and grumbled under his breath, his nose crinkling in agitation as he watched Levi fold his clothes and place them neatly into the hamper. The captain really was taking his jolly time to get into bed, much to Eren’s annoyance. He had been waiting _all_ _day_ , waiting and watching and _wanting_ , Levi teasing the boy relentlessly time after time. A hand grazing Eren’s inner thighs during breakfast, a low whisper, hot and sweet in Eren’s ear during lunch, a soft clap on the behind during dinner. It had driven the boy mad, Eren was positively itching, his body was aching, exhausted almost, from lusting over the captain all day.

“Sir, _please!_ You’re taking so long!” Eren whined, kneeling on the mattress, his hands clutching tightly to its edge. The boy hissed and huffed as Levi sauntered to him, a spark in his eye as he pinched Eren’s cheek teasingly.

“Alright, alright, pup,” the captain droned lazily, slumping onto the bed and situating himself on his back before he reached wearily out to Eren. “Come here you impatient little imp.”

The boy drew in a quick breath and shook his head, his gaze firmly set on Levi’s face. “Wait, sir. Remember you said I could play with you _however_ I want. Right? Right, Captain?”

“Yes, pup,” Levi sighed and pointed to the middle drawer of the bedside table, “but first, I have a little something for you there.”

Eren blinked for a second before he all but lunged at the drawer, pawing through it feverishly until he withdrew from it a velvet box laced together with a satin bow. The boy quickly found his place back to straddling Levi’s hips and shook the box gently as he placed his ear to it, his brow creasing as he thought of the possibilities.

Levi closed his eyes wearily and drew his arms up to cross them beneath his head, a wide yawn breaking through the silence. “Open it, pup. Let’s get on with our little play date so daddy can go to sleep. He’s exhausted from training today.”

Eren hastily untied the bow without a word, his eyes widening as he removed the box’s lid. The boy tilted his head to the side in bewilderment, this was unlike any object he’d ever seen, anything he’d ever known. His gaze washed over the gift in confusion, over the glass piece, tapered at the top and wider at the bottom like some sort of cone, and over the long expanse of bushy brown fur that sprouted out from it. “Sir, what is this…?”

Levi pursed his lips, the smallest of smiles managing to break through despite his efforts. “That’s your new tail, Eren.”

“My…tail?”

The captain opened his eyes and reached a lazy hand slowly onto Eren’s thigh, stroking the smooth skin. “Puppies _do_ have tails, don’t they?”

“Yes, sir…” Eren paused, his stare lowering from Levi’s face to study the gift more closely. His heart was fluttering, his body heating up as he stared down at the smooth blown glass, not wider than maybe three of the captain’s fingers. And if Eren didn’t know any better, he would say that that piece of glass would be taking the place of those fingers. And god, how he wanted it to. He would wear it every day, he would think of Levi, of how it would make him feel so full, how it would make him feel like the real pet he knew he could be for his captain. “Yes, yes, they do have tails!”

“Well then, I think you know what to do, pup,” Levi whispered, his forefinger curling slowly to beckon Eren towards him.

Eren didn’t need a second more before he was turned around and on all fours, his backside hiked open and ready just above the captain’s face, his moan immediately drifting past his lips when a pair of hands pulled his rump down and spread it for the warm tongue nudging gingerly against him.

The boy’s cheeks flushed under Levi’s hands and the tiny hole puckered and tightened against the captain’s tongue. Eren scrunched his eyes shut and reveled in the velvety feel of Levi devouring him, the steady lapping of flesh against his skin driving the boy wild. Eren sighed and rose up onto his knees, wriggling his behind and bearing down onto the captain’s lips, Levi’s hands sinking into the round flesh of the boy’s backside to spread it wider.

“Hnng—sir—love—I love when you kiss me there—.”

Levi smirked and lifted his head up off the pillow, his tongue straining against the rosy entry until he managed to prod the tip inside, a sharp intake of breath sounding instantly from Eren’s lips.

“Please, daddy—,” Eren panted and rolled his nipples beneath his thumbs, pinching them and tugging at their rings until the little mounds grew pink and swollen, “inside me—.”

The captain tutted into Eren’s skin, the steady click of his tongue against the boy’s puckered mouth sending tremors up Eren’s spine. But nevertheless, Levi brought his index finger down, tracing the line between the boy’s cheeks until it found the small ring of muscle and made to wiggle inside. Eren squeaked and clenched unconsciously around Levi, but the captain was persistent, eventually breaking through into the boy’s body. Eren gave a cracked groan and fell forward, burying his face in Levi’s groin, his lips sucking feverishly at the bulge through the captain’s nigh shorts.

Eren palmed the captain, nudging his nose beneath Levi’s waistband and into a patch of thick black hair, breathing in the man’s musky scent, his eyelashes fluttering before he pulled the fabric hastily away to expose Levi completely. It was Eren’s turn now, he would make his captain feel good, just as his captain had always done for him. The boy breathed out through his nose and wasted no time, his lips circling around the head of Levi’s arousal, his tongue slathering it with saliva before it disappeared into his mouth.

Levi grunted as a warm wetness enveloped him, his hips rising up as Eren sucked diligently at him, the boy’s slurps and mewls coaxing the captain to force another finger past Eren’s taut entry. The boy immediately arched his back and gasped around the swollen length in his mouth, thick strings of slobber pooling on Levi’s belly as Eren stretched his lips open wider, his throat taking more and more of the captain in.

“Daddy—I—,” Eren pulled his mouth from the captain’s length to speak, but his words cut off and his eyes rolled as his body rocked with the force of Levi pumping his fingers within him, the steady motion in and out, the prodding and stroking causing the boy’s mind to go blank. Eren’s eyes were watering, his thighs trembling as Levi tickled him from the inside, the captain spreading and twisting his fingers about as Eren’s hips bucked and stuttered.

“Give me the tail, Eren,” Levi ordered huskily, the boy jumping to do as he was told. The captain turned it over in his hand and spat onto the glass piece, rolling it against the orifice between Eren’s legs, his brows knotting as the boy jolted slightly.

“Sorry, sir—,” Eren sighed and clenched his fists before he got to grinding against the smooth tip, “it was cold.”

Levi grunted and nodded, spreading the hole open with one hand and nudging the plug in, back and forth as far is it would go, with the other. Eren whined and pushed back against Levi, the rounded point of the cool glass licking at his insides as the captain coaxed it in further and further until a pained squeak halted him for a moment.

“Sir, it’s too wide!”

“Shh, shh, you just need a little more stretching, pup,” the captain murmured, gently twisting and driving the glass against the blushing mouth, Eren’s body taking more of it in, seemingly only one millimeter at a time, “now come on, open up, it’s almost in.”

Eren clenched his jaw and backed up towards Levi, his skin stretching taut against the widest part of the plug until it forced its way quickly in with a pop. The boy’s jaw went slack and his face fell into Levi’s navel, his breath quick and labored as he adjusted to the intrusion within him, the captain nodding in approval as the pink puckered opening clamped down around the thinned base.

“My, my, that’s not going anywhere,” Levi mused, awarding Eren’s backside a hearty slap, “now wag your tail, Eren, that’s my good boy.”

Eren wiggled his bottom eagerly, delighting at the weight of the glass inside him, as well as the soft tickle of fur against the backs of his thighs. “Captain, this—this is the best gift ever! It feels like your fingers are inside me right now!”

Levi pursed his lips and his eyes followed Eren’s swaying bottom, the erection between his legs pulsing just beneath the boy’s chin. “Eren, turn around. Face me.”

“What is it, sir?” Eren quipped, swirling instantly around to crawl onto Levi and rest his chin on the captain’s chest.

Levi brushed Eren’s hair slowly away from his forehead, his eyes glazing and flashing. “You really do like your present, don’t you?”

“I do, daddy, of course!” Eren cried happily, wagging his backside again, his groin rubbing shamelessly against Levi’s in the process, “It makes me feel good inside!”

“Hmm, is that so,” the captain breathed, his thumb toying with Eren’s lower lip, the boy immediately latching onto it, “then I think it’s time you return the favor.”

Eren nodded and scuttled off the captain without a word before he settled to crawl between Levi’s thighs, the boy’s lips rosy and parted wide in wait. He would do his best, Eren would prove to the captain how grateful he was, how much he loved the captain, how much he would do anything for him. The boy closed his eyes and lolled out his tongue as the captain guided his length into Eren’s mouth, Levi threading his fingers through the boy’s hair to lower his head gently down. Eren focused and shut his eyes, breathing evenly through his nose in the effort of willing himself not to gag around Levi, the captain’s arousal already prodding into his throat.

The boy relished Levi’s quiet pants and drew his lips back up along the captain’s length, sucking at the skin as he withdrew, leaving the captain’s manhood coated and glistening with saliva, a shy smile curling Eren’s mouth as he stared up at Levi. “I’ve been practicing on my fingers, sir, every night before I go to sleep.”

Levi’s tongue snaked out to lick his lips before he thumbed Eren’s mouth slowly back open. “Show me more, sweetheart.”

The boy gulped in a breath of air and descended back down to his work, slurping and lapping at the throbbing organ, his tongue wagging and curling along every inch of skin. Eren mewled around Levi, the captain taking the boy’s jaw in hand and angling himself inside Eren’s mouth to rub the engorged head against the soft inside of the boy’s cheek. Eren slobbered around the captain, his lips fighting to open wider as he brought his mouth down to the very base, the boy’s nose burying in the hair surrounding Levi’s arousal. Eren’s face flushed and his eyes began to tear up, a firm hand in his hair securing his position. The boy couldn’t help it, his throat closed up and constricted around the captain, his stomach turning as Levi lifted his hips higher up into Eren’s lips, his grunts growing more persistent.

Levi hissed, ignoring the desperate whimpers rumbling in Eren’s throat as the boy gagged and coughed against him. “That’s it, pup, deepthroat daddy so he can come for you.”

Eren squeaked and nodded feverishly, eliciting a low groan from Levi, the captain’s restraint breaking as he began driving his length furiously back and forth into the boy’s mouth until he pulled himself out suddenly from between Eren’s lips. “Turn around and open your ass, Eren,” Levi barked, the boy panting heavily as he followed the order, his backside spread and hiked up at the ready.

Levi wasted no time and yanked the tail out from between the boy’s cheeks, Eren giving a loud yelp as it stretched him abruptly on the way out. The captain gritted his teeth and pumped himself feverishly with one hand, the other clutching at Eren’s backside to bring it down towards his length.

“Sir, what—!”

“Quiet, Eren!” Levi snapped, his teeth clenching as he aligned the throbbing head of his length with the boy’s pinked opening, a long sigh breaking his lips as he emptied himself into Eren’s body, the boy trembling and gawking at the captain from over his shoulder.

“What a good boy, drinking up daddy’s milk with that sweet little puppy cunt, that’s it…” Levi breathed, taking the tail and rolling the glass plug against the orifice before sliding it back snugly inside, “now you can go to sleep, so nice and full of come…”

Eren shuddered as the sticky wetness slid along his insides, barred in by the tail, and whirled around to pounce onto Levi’s lap. The boy dug his face into the captain’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut, his arms wrapping as tightly as they could around Levi’s shoulders. “I love you, sir! I always want to be filled by you, sir, I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Levi’s sharp gaze softened for a moment and his breathing steadied before he shook his head and settled to lay a kiss on the boy’s hair. “I love you more, pup. Now let’s get some rest,” the captain said softly, lowering himself onto his back and pulling the covers over he and Eren, “if you’re good, I might let you play with me again tomorrow.”

Eren nodded and nestled comfortably against Levi’s chest, his eyes slipping shut and his thumb sitting snugly within his mouth. “I’ll be good, daddy… _I promise_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3


	21. Precious Gift Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sweeties, here it is (and sorry for taking so long @_@). Now as a disclaimer, I just had to make this chapter because I have selfish needs. Chapter 65 and 66 of the manga hurt my soul so I needed to give myself diabetes with this chapter (you suck Ariell) but anyway I hope you guys enjoy and stick around for some yummy smut next time. Talk to me babes <3

“Come on, precious, up we go.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren nodded and trailed up the stairs behind Levi, his hands and knees moving lazily, until he found himself following the captain right into his study.

Levi strode over to his desk and pulled out the high backed chair, pointing at the large wicker basket on the floor before he sat down. The boy wasted no time and wagged his new tail, scuttling quickly into the expanse of plush within the basket to curl up contentedly, ready to relax after a heavy lunch. Eren rested his chin in his arms and shut his eyes, his knees drawing up against his belly as his body sank comfortably into his little bed, happy to remain at Levi’s feet while the captain worked at his desk.

“Sir?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you think it’s going to rain today?” Eren mumbled into his arms, his eyes still peacefully closed.

“It seems so, pup,” Levi said absentmindedly, his fountain pen scratching hurriedly away as he poured over the open book before him, “the clouds have been gathering since last night.”

Eren’s eyes snapped open in an instant. It was almost here then, the first rain of the year, and with it would come the prime opportunity to truly experience it for the first time in his life.

Eren had never been allowed to run around in the rain when he had lived in the palace; the servants had threatened to skin Eren alive if he dragged in so much as a speck of mud. But today was his chance, today Eren would fulfill this little dream, as insignificant as it was. And who knew, the boy mused, shifting to rest his chin on the toe of Levi’s boot, the captain might even find it in his heart to join him. Nevertheless, Eren shook himself out of his thoughts and shifted his eyes to stare expectantly from under the table at the large window by the bookshelf. All he needed to do now was be patient.

Though, he couldn’t deny that the clouds _had_ been getting darker, swelling and graying angrily while they accumulated in the sky. Eren dragged his tongue along his lips and kept close watch on the window, urging on the clouds with his mind. The boy counted the seconds, the minutes, as they passed by. He could feel it in his bones, the rain _would_ come today, just like the captain said, Eren just knew it.

And come it did. Eren’s entire body tensed and became rigid at the first heavy raindrop that splattered on the window, his muscles starting to coil up, ready to spring. But then another drop came, and _another_. The boy’s lips curled slowly into a wide grin, his bottom swaying eagerly when small lines of water raced down the glass pane, excitement bubbling up in Eren from the pit of his belly all the way up into his throat.

Eren shook out his hair, the plan forming in his mind. He would simply find a way to slip out of the study unnoticed by the captain, and out into the rain he had been so desperately waiting for. The boy rose up out from the warmth of the blankets and nudged his way between Levi’s legs, his chin resting on the captain’s lap as he stared at him from beneath the desk.

“Daddy!”

Levi put down his pen and reached down to scratch under Eren’s chin, his brow quirking as he looked down his nose at the boy.

“What is it, pup?”

“Play with me!”

“No, Eren, I can’t now, I have a lot to finish,” Levi shook his head, pointing back to the wicker basket the boy was kneeling in before his attention focused back on the slew of books strewn about his desk.

Eren’s nostrils flared. This would be much easier to carry out than he had thought, considering how busy Levi seemed to be. The boy simply grinned to himself, sinking down from Levi’s lap and curling back up in the blankets, only to spring right back up just minutes later.

“Daddy!”

The captain dropped his pen with a sigh and rubbed his temples in exasperation, Eren rolling his chin happily along Levi’s knee cap.

“ _What is it, Eren?_ ”

“I need to use the bathroom!”

“Then _go use it_ , pup. Let daddy finish so he can enjoy you later on.”

Eren straightened up and nodded dutifully, a giddy smile creeping along his lips. The boy wasted not a second, scampering on all fours out the door, down the stairs, and finally into the kitchen. Eren padded cautiously along the wooden floor until he stopped to kneel at the great oak door by the pantry, the storm from outside beating steadily against it.

Now was Eren’s chance. The boy let his fingers ghost onto the knob, cracking the heavy door open just so, before a swish of wind and water harshly greeted his face. Eren’s teeth positively chattered with excitement as he beheld the garden, now a changed world before him, no longer serene and sunny. Eren crawled hesitantly forward, watching in awe as the towering willow’s branches whipped about in the wind, the leaves and petals of the flowers around it no match against persistent rain drops.

But before the boy could proceed, one last thing needed to be in order, much to his dismay. Eren turned his head and spread his legs, his hand reaching back towards his bottom to grasp at the bushy tail poking out from between his cheeks. Eren swallowed a breath and set his jaw, his opening stretching around the glass plug as he wiggled it out slowly. The puckered skin was pulled taught against the circumference of the piece, a small whine ringing through the kitchen until the tail had finally found its way out with a small pop.

It was true, Eren would have left Levi’s gift inside him if he could have, but he knew _very_ well that the captain would have his hide should he get his tail dirty in any way at all. Either way, Eren placed the expanse of fur carefully aside and turned to face the barrier standing between him and the storm he so desperately wished to experience.

Before he could lose any of his nerve, Eren threw the door wide open and dashed out quickly into the gale, delighting in the barrage of water and wind that chilled him to his very bones. There was no other feeling like this, Eren had always been kept in the palace, safe and warm and clean. But this, this was feeling _alive_. The icy rain stinging his back, the pools of muddy grass numbing his fingers and toes, it was this, a swirl of new sensations that drove the boy into an almost manic euphoria.

Eren immediately sprang forth, bounding through the garden as fast as his hands and knees would allow, squealing and crying out with glee as he sloshed around in the puddles checkering the grass. The boy splashed and rolled about in the muddy water, his happy screams melting away with the roar of the storm.

But not completely, at least not to Levi. The captain’s pen halted at the sound of a shrill noise coming from outside. Levi’s eyes narrowed as they traveled slowly from the pages beneath his fingers to the window on the far wall. Now that he really thought about it, Eren hadn’t returned from the bathroom, seeing as the boy definitely should have by now. He would have to go and find out what that little hoodlum was up to in there. But for now, Levi rose to his feet and crept towards the window, his thin brows furrowing with curiosity as he registered more of what sounded like ecstatic shrieks amidst the rumbling of the thunder.

The captain inched closer to the glass, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets and his knuckles growing white as he gripped the window sill.

“Eren…? _EREN!_ ”

There it was, the reason Levi’s face grew pale, _his_ Eren, _outside_ in the middle of the yard, soaking wet and splattered all over with mud and leaves and bits of grass. Levi wasted not a second, spitting out a multitude of curses as he sprinted out of his study, flew down the grand staircase, and charged out into the yard through the kitchen.

“EREN, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

The boy paused for a moment, halting the nice romp in a puddle he had currently been enjoying, to look up and flash a smile in Levi’s direction, a smile that was pure and genuine, without a care in the world.

“Captain, look!” Eren knelt up and waved eagerly at his captain, “I’m playing in the rain!”

Levi’s right eye twitched and a vein in his temple began to pound at the sight of Eren’s sopping hair and his shivering form, at the sight of rain water pouring down the boy’s body in torrents. But Eren merely giggled and scurried away on his hands and knees, darting between hydrangea bushes as the captain stood fuming on the cobblestone path near the kitchen door.

“Damn it, Eren, _you get over here right now_!”

“But, sir!” Eren called out, his head popping almost comically up from behind some leaves, “I’m having fun! I want to stay outside for a little while more!”

“Like hell you will!” Levi barked, his patience dwindling before he finally stomped furiously out into the garden, the wet grass squelching beneath his boots with every step he took.

The captain growled in frustration as Eren made to dart away, his laughter ringing merrily while Levi chased him through the bushes, the captain stepping awkwardly here and there as he worked to avoid stray patches of mud. “Eren, I swear to God, if you don’t get your ass inside this instant—!”

“Wait, wait, okay, I’m coming, daddy, I’m coming!” the boy squealed, crawling hastily toward Levi until the captain seized the opportunity to snatch Eren right up off the ground and dash like a mad man back inside.

“Sir—,” Eren panted, breathless and reeling from all of the exhilaration currently coursing through his body, “that was—the best—time ev—.”

“ _I don’t want to hear it!_ ” Levi hissed, marching up the stairs to the master bathroom, “If you think your little behind is going to be anywhere near outside when the next storm comes, I have _news_ for you.”

The captain grumbled and bent down to turn the faucet of the bathtub, scowling as he felt Eren’s goose bumps under his fingers now that the boy’s adrenaline was gone and the feeling of cold set in. But nonetheless, Eren wriggled happily in Levi’s arms, effectively coating the captain’s uniform with a healthy layer of mud and stray leaves before he slipped free and splashed down into the hot bath water.

Levi huffed and sank down onto his knees, his hands resting on the tub’s porcelain edge. “Eren,” the captain sighed, his eyes closing tiredly, “you _cannot_ just go out into the rain like that,” Levi paused, his thumb moving up to wipe a smudge of filth off of Eren’s nose, “daddy doesn’t want you to fall ill. That would make daddy very upset. Do you want that to happen?”

Eren’s eyes immediately grew worried, the smile on his lips sliding off quickly. He stared sheepishly up at Levi, the captain’s sharp face a painting of disappointment. Eren shook his head in reply and lowered his gaze demurely, his hands clasped tightly on his knees. He had been so selfish not to consider how Levi would feel, how Levi worried for him. Eren’s lip trembled, his eyes beginning to swim. He was always being _selfish_.

“I’m sorry, sir. It was my first time,” Eren mumbled, his voice small and almost silent, “I just wanted to play…”

Levi pursed his lips and let a puff of air out through his nose, his face suddenly looking older and more fatigued than it had in a while. It really was no small feat dealing with such a rambunctious child, but nevertheless, his hand reached out slowly until it rested on the back of Eren’s neck, the boy’s eyes closing when Levi pulled him forward to place a gentle peck on his forehead. Well, the least dirty part of it, anyway.

“Alright, alright pup…” Levi huffed, taking a washcloth in hand and beginning to scrub away at the grime on Eren’s skin, “let’s just get you clean. Then we can turn on the fireplace and enjoy a small treat before dinner. How does that sound?”

Eren blinked for a moment before his face regained its light. “That sounds like the best idea ever!”

“Well then, let’s get going,” the captain nodded, his hands moving with purpose all over Eren’s body. Levi worked silently, dragging the cloth along Eren’s form in a quick once over, all of the mud and twigs and leaves sliding off as the captain rinsed them away. Though, the man’s nose soon crinkled in distaste as he regarded the absolute filthiness of the water Eren was now sitting in. But it was no matter, seeing as Levi promptly pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub, letting it all drain away within seconds.

“You know, it seems to me like you’re more of a dirty little piglet rather than a puppy.”

Eren’s cheeks grew plump, his lips curving up to give Levi a bashful smile. “Sorry, daddy, I didn’t mean to get so messy…”

“ _Right_ ,” the captain rolled his eyes and dumped a small bowl full of water over Eren’s head as he waited for the tub to fill once again, “that’s what they all say. Now come here.”

Eren bowed his head and let his eyes slip shut when Levi pulled him close and dug his hands in the boy’s hair. Eren couldn’t help but let out a tiny giggle at the sound of Levi tutting in annoyance while he worked up a lather in Eren’s locks, his fingers stern as they kneaded the boy’s scalp.

“Don’t think you’ll get off so easily next time, _piglet_ ,” the captain warned lazily, another torrent of water splashing down on Eren from the bowl Levi was brandishing above the boy’s head, “I can guarantee that ass of yours will get much more than just a bath…”

Eren hummed in content, not really registering the captain’s voice, his words seeming to float away with the steam that was clouding up the bathroom ceiling. In all honesty, Eren felt in this very moment, content with the world. He had everything he could ever ask for.

Eren had a home now, not a palace, where all that was expected of him was silence and discipline. He had a home with memories, one where he was loved and cared for, no matter his misdeeds. Eren’s cheeks soon dusted over with pink as he grew conscious of his thoughts, his eyes traveling shyly towards Levi’s face. It always came down to him, even now as Levi washed him, Eren’s heart was flitting madly in his chest as warmth crawled through his veins. It was those hands working along Eren’s soapy skin, firm when they needed to be, but loving all the while, that never failed to turn the boy inside out.

“Come now, Eren,” Levi ordered gently, holding open a towel he had fetched from the cabinet when Eren had been too immersed in his musings to notice.

“Yes, captain!” Eren quipped, climbing out of the tub and into Levi’s arms, the man taking care to dry him well.

“Now,” Levi stood, making sure the towel was wrapped securely around Eren before he shed his own clothes, “it’s my turn for a bath. Seeing as you just couldn’t keep your filth to yourself, thank you.”

Eren couldn’t help but grin widely, his body shaking off the towel just before he clambered quickly back into the tub and onto Levi’s lap, much to the captain’s horror.

“Oi, _goddamnit_ , Eren! I just got you clean!”

The boy squirmed and chortled, his arms immediately wrapping tightly around Levi’s shoulders when he made to swat at Eren’s backside. The captain could only groan in exasperation and slump back against the bath tub, his palm dragging tiredly across his face as he closed his eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me, pup, I _just_ know it.”

“Sorry, daaaaddy,” Eren teased, his eyes angelic as he batted his thick lashes up at Levi, “I just want to be close to you is all…”

“Well I want you to get out of this damn tub so I can finish up and relax,” the captain snapped, his tone sharp and his face devoid of any more patience for Eren’s antics.

But the boy merely smiled, his lips touching Levi’s cheek before he slinked out of the tub and back into the towel. “Yes, sir!”

*     *     *

“Oi.”

Eren lifted his head up out of his arms, his eyes darting from the fire in the hearth he had been entranced with to the thing that was now invading his peripheral. He rose up slightly from the heap of blankets at Levi’s feet to face the captain head on, a length of braided leather dangling in the man’s fingers.

Levi leaned forward, his eyes twinkling knowingly. “Do you want to play with Captain?”

Eren’s tongue lolled out and his gaze followed the toy as it wagged back and forth, teasing him, just inches from his lips, until he crept forward stealthily and caught it with his teeth. The sudden tension on the leather prompted Levi to pull back against it, Eren playfully tugging at the braid just as hard, a happy growl bubbling up in his throat. The boy clamped down on the leather and shook his head wildly from side to side, snarling in between giggles as he fought against Levi, the captain’s hold strong and unwavering despite Eren’s efforts. Nevertheless, he sank his teeth down further into the braid, huffing and puffing out through his nose as he pulled and gnawed furiously at the toy in Levi’s hand.

“Oh my, such a strong boy, ” Levi mused stonily, his muscles flexing as he drew his arm back, Eren only growing more persistent. The boy knelt up, his hands gripping the captain’s knees, his teeth clenching on the leather with the extra fervor that came with Levi’s praise. Eren grunted and growled, his bottom, full once again with his new tail, wiggling excitedly when Levi’s fingers finally loosened.

“Looks like you got me, Eren,” Levi conceded in mock disappointment, his hand relinquishing the leather braid.

“Yes, I did!” Eren cried between pants, the toy dropping from his mouth before he clambered hastily up onto Levi’s lap. “I want to do it again! It was fun!”

“Well, you’ve definitely been having a lot of that today, haven’t you?” Levi murmured, stretching his arms back behind his head. “All sorts of naughty fun, I’d say.”

Eren nodded eagerly and nuzzled his nose into the captain’s jaw, the fur of his tail draping over Levi’s legs.

“Even though you know much better than to pull those kinds of shenanigans,” Levi breathed, his brows raising when Eren gave him a bratty pout. “Do you think you need a spanking for all the trouble you’ve given me today?”

Eren shook his head quickly, his heart skipping in his chest and his bottom seeming to tingle already.

“ _Oh?_ ” Levi murmured low and smooth in Eren’s ear, his lips pressing to the boy’s furrowed brow as he stroked his hair, “What do you think then?”

Eren paused a moment, his eyes closing against Levi’s neck, the crackling of the fire and the warmth of the captain’s embrace calming him once again. “I think no punishment at all. I think I eat one of my Christmas chocolates now! Especially because I beat you,” Eren added, bouncing up and down on Levi’s lap.

“Hmmm?” Levi ran his hand leisurely along the furry expanse of Eren’s tail, “I can’t say that I agree with that. _But_ ,” the captain paused, his voice lowering against Eren’s ear, “if you can make it up to daddy in some way, he will _consider_ your proposal.”

Eren failed to suppress a shudder when Levi’s fingers snaked down his lower back and gently pumped the glass plug between his legs. “What…can I do, sir…?”

Levi’s gaze shifted down, his eyes appraising Eren’s supple body.

“ _Surprise me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -lays in a hole- levi is literally wrapped around Eren's finger smh on my life. sigh but anyway my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe if you guys would like to chat. I love hearing from you guys, you're the best readers evaaar <3333 also Ariell you dont really suck i love you byyyye


	22. Precious Gift Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it’s that time again! So finally after fifty years, here it is (and as usual, sorry for the slowness, but my life is a giant ball of stress) but anyway I explored some different kinks here and I hope you guys like them. So thank you erens-harem for the beta, and I’d love to hear all of you guys’ thoughts! <3

“Surprise you?” Eren grinned widely before trailing his tongue along Levi’s cheek, “I’ll do my best, sir!”

“Oh, I’m sure you will, pup,” Levi said, wiping his face and watching with a smirk as Eren slipped from his lap and scuttled over on all fours to the foot of the stairs.

“Come on, daddy! Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright, no need to rush,” Levi sighed, rising up from the sofa to saunter up the stairs after Eren, the boy crawling swiftly towards the master bedroom.

Eren shook and bounced excitedly on the captain’s bed, his bottom wiggling as Levi settled down on the mattress in his usual spot against the headboard. Eren wasted not a second, hopping forward to straddle Levi’s hips, his mouth latching immediately onto the captain’s.

But Levi couldn’t help but huff in agitation at the boy’s eagerness, his tongue still sloppy and inexperienced as it plunged into the captain’s mouth.

“Oi oi, relax, Eren, don’t suffocate me now,” Levi coughed, taking hold of Eren’s chin to pull him away for a moment, the boy’s cheeks squishing together like a fish in Levi’s fingers, “why don’t you turn around some, let me see your tail?”

Eren nodded feverishly and swirled around to face away from the captain, his bottom resting heavily on Levi’s groin.

“Like this, sir?”

Levi breathed out slow through his nose before he toyed nonchalantly with the thick brown fur of Eren’s tail, the boy wiggling his plump backside against the captain’s night shorts. Levi hummed in approval as Eren rutted gently back and forth, the captain’s arousal finding place between the boy’s cheeks.

Eren couldn’t bar in his devilish smile, the boy savoring the feeling of Levi’s hands gripping his behind, the captain’s fingers sinking greedily into the round flesh as his breathing quickened. Eren’s chest swelled with pride; he loved these moments, when Levi’s attention was focused solely on him, on his body alone.

The boy sat up straighter and bore his bottom down harder on Levi’s erection, the captain letting out a quick sigh, seemingly against his will. Eren could feel the captain shift, Levi grunting and pushing up against the boy, his length practically being swallowed up between Eren’s legs.

But Eren’s focus broke and he arched his back with a shiver when Levi tugged gently on the tail, the boy’s body awakening with a spark when his opening stretched just slightly against the glass plug.

Eren turned and looked back over his shoulder at Levi to see the captain’s eyes slitted and focused on Eren’s backside, following as it rolled and circled more persistently against him, jiggling and rocking back and forth.

Eren wanted to do better, he _would_ do better, Eren needed Levi to want him and him only, Eren never wanted the captain to get bored of him. Eren would make sure it would never happen.

“Am I doing good, daddy?” Eren quipped innocently, raising his hips to wag his bottom in front of Levi’s face before he settled back down to rutting it against the bulge between the captain’s legs.

“You’re doing beautifully, pup,” Levi breathed, his hands reaching down to grip Eren’s ankles as the boy ground on him more fervently, “what a gorgeous bottom you have,” the captain’s fingers tightened when Eren gave it a few quick bounces, “but I think I’m more enamored with these cute little paws…”

Eren stopped and stared quizzically back at Levi, the captain’s lips pursing into a thin line.

“What do you mean, sir?”

Levi tilted his head and tickled the sole of Eren’s left foot, his eyes flashing when the boy squeaked, his toes curling despite themselves. “Get off, Eren.”

The boy pushed out his lips in bewilderment, but climbed out of Levi’s lap nonetheless, the captain scooting off the bed to pad over to the dresser on the opposite wall. Eren merely sat, poised on his knees, as he watched the captain rummage through the middle drawer until he had found what he was looking for.

“Sir…”

Eren remembered those, the stockings in Levi’s hands, sheer and smooth and trimmed with lace—the ones Reiner had made. And now the boy couldn’t help but lower his head dejectedly at the thought of wearing them again.

“Don’t look so down, pup, you’re lucky I’m not making you put on the whole set,” Levi chided, sinking back down onto the bed and opening his hand in wait, “I just want to dress up your feet nice and pretty so I can enjoy them.”

“Thank you, daddy… I’m sorry,” Eren mumbled, leaning back on the heels of his palms before he placed his right foot in Levi’s fingers.

“That’s my good boy,” the captain said curtly, sliding the stockings up to Eren’s thighs, “now lift your legs, let me see.”

Eren swallowed and sank back onto his elbows, his legs raising up as the captain instructed. Levi soon shut his eyes and let his lips plant a trail through the fabric all along the tops of Eren’s feet, his teeth nipping and dragging along the boy’s heels as he held them in his hands. The captain pressed his mouth into the ball of Eren’s left foot while he tickled the toes of the right, the boy giggling and covering his face shyly.

“Such soft, smooth little feet,” Levi murmured, fluttering his eyes and touching his lips to the boy’s arches. The captain hummed quietly, his breath heavy and warm, his teeth pulling almost greedily at the fabric of the stockings.

Eren squirmed about on his back, squealing and delighting in the tickle of Levi’s lips against his skin, the captain’s fingers firm as they worked all along the soles. Eren had never even entertained the idea that Levi would enjoy something like this, but then again the captain was always full of surprises.

And Eren’s head rose up immediately at the thought, speaking of surprises and such. His gaze soon focused, concentrated on Levi’s face, the captain’s eyes twinkling knowingly when they met with Eren’s.

“Sir, can you…” Eren bit his lip, his heart rate seeming to quicken when his ideas began to take shape, “Can you let go…for a second?”

Levi paused, arching a brow but releasing the boy’s feet nevertheless. “What is it, Eren?”

The boy licked his lips and propped himself back up on his elbows, the heat of a blush creeping along his cheeks. Eren stayed silent, favoring to lower his eyes away from Levi as his right foot pointed and slithered slowly onto the captain’s groin.

“Will it…will it make you happy if I touch you like this, sir?”

Levi said nothing at first, instead leaning back and clasping his hands behind his head. “It’s your surprise, Eren, you decide what you’re going to do for me,” the captain said softly, his hips raising just so.

Eren nodded, his toes crawling up Levi’s clothed shaft, the captain’s chest rising when he drew in a quiet breath.

The captain’s thighs tensed in anticipation, his teeth sinking into his lip. Eren arched his feet, wrapping them as best he could around Levi’s erection, a small wet spot soon blossoming on the man’s night shorts. Eren swallowed and watched wide eyed as Levi bucked his hips up gently, the head of the captain’s length rubbing in between Eren’s toes.

“What a good boy, you are,” Levi said, his voice husky and low, Eren gaining more nerve with the captain’s praise. The boy angled his right foot and pressed up against the base of Levi’s arousal, the captain rutting up slightly into Eren’s heel. “Good, _good_ boy…”

Eren’s feet soon moved away from the throbbing between Levi’s legs, the man’s shorts bunching up in the boy’s toes before he tugged them down the captain’s thighs. Eren couldn’t help but salivate, Levi’s erection strong and pinked and leaking, more than ready to be swallowed up between Eren’s lips. But that was for another time. Right now Eren couldn’t be selfish, he had to focus on his captain.

Eren gritted his teeth and tensed the muscles in his legs while he moved his feet up and down along Levi’s freed arousal, the captain letting his head fall back as the smoothness of Eren’s stockings glided against his heated skin. The boy circled his toes along the swollen head while those of his left foot pressed down gently on Levi’s sac, rubbing tentatively back and forth.

“Sir, do you like it?” Eren asked, his voice small and shy, his right foot pushing Levi’s arousal against his toned belly, “Do you like it this way?”

“Keep going, Eren,” Levi breathed, rocking up against the silky fabric covering the boy’s skin, “daddy’s going to come very soon. Daddy’s going to come all over your gorgeous little feet.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren said dutifully, his toes wiggling all along the captain’s length, the fleshy part of the boy’s heels coming together to encase the head of Levi’s erection between them.

Eren wrinkled his brow in concentration, the captain’s short gasps encouraging him to slide his stockinged feet faster up and down on either side of the pulsing flesh until Levi’s hips rolled up mightily, the captain clenching his teeth as he emptied himself with a heavy groan.

“That’s it, Eren—,” Levi grunted, his fingers wrapping around the boy’s feet to press them harder against his length, the captain basking in what was left of his pleasure, “—such a sweet boy, the best puppy I could ask for—.”

“Really, daddy?” Eren cried, pulling his feet away and making to leap onto Levi’s lap before he was stopped by firm hands gripping his ankles.

“Yes, Eren,” Levi said almost breathlessly as he tucked himself back into his night shorts, the captain then sliding off the boy’s stockings to toss them unceremoniously into the hamper, “now come here, it’s goodnight time.”

“Wait, daddy—,” Eren sprang into Levi’s arms, the captain wasting no time in removing the boy’s collar and tail, “—does this mean no spanking? Was my surprise good enough?”

“It was, pup, there won’t be any spanking tonight,” Levi said, pulling Eren down to lay the boy atop his chest, “but you have to promise you won’t be going out in the rain anymore. I don’t want to worry about you like that.”

“Yes, sir, I won’t do it again,” Eren nodded, shutting his eyes as the covers were pulled up over him.

Levi threaded his hand protectively through Eren’s hair and kissed the boy’s forehead. “That’s daddy’s good boy. Now sleep well, pup.”

Eren smiled to himself and nestled his face into the captain’s neck. “I love you, sir.”

 

*     *     *

 

“ _Daaaddy_ …”

Eren groaned and rolled over, his leg draping sloppily over Levi’s hip.

“What… Eren, why are you up now?” the captain grumbled and cracked an eye open, blinking in the dimness of the room.

It was much too early for this, it was much too early for the lithe body pressing desperately against him, for Eren’s hardened length to be poking against Levi’s inner thigh. But nevertheless, he pulled the boy close, Eren finding a comfortable spot in the captain’s chest to snuggle his face into.

“Sir… it woke me up—I had a dream—I need to touch my dirty place…I _really_ need to,” the boy whined, nudging his hips forward insistently.

Levi swallowed, rubbing his tired eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at the pouting child nuzzled against his body. The captain yawned a bit and swept a lock of hair from Eren’s wide eyes before he shook out his own in exasperation.

“Pup, didn’t we play together enough last night?” Levi supposed, leaning down to ghost his lips over Eren’s temple, “You’ll just have to bear it, today, daddy doesn’t want you touching anything.”

Eren shook his head quickly, his mouth parting to let out a questioning whimper.

“Sir, why? Please, can’t I touch? I wanted to suck on you so badly last night but I didn’t! You didn’t even touch me last night! Please I just need the white to come out and then I’ll feel better, _please_?”

“I said _no_ ,” Levi said warningly, all of the grogginess gone from his face, “You need to learn control yourself when I ask you to. Do you want to earn a punishment like last time?”

“No, sir, I don’t…,” Eren mumbled under his breath, his eyes shifting away guiltily. He did not need another face full of the captain’s juices, the boy thought, wrinkling his nose at the memory of it drying along his cheeks and forehead. And he _definitely_ did not need Levi inviting Erwin over for a look see.

“Well then, I expect you to obey my rules,” Levi stated finally, his joints cracking some when he slid slowly off the mattress and onto his feet. “Now, I’m going to go make breakfast, pup, so try and go back to sleep,” the captain said, ignoring Eren’s pout instead to pinch the boy’s cheek, “I’ll call on you once I’m finished.”

Eren closed his eyes and kissed the tip of Levi’s thumb when it brushed past his lips as the captain made to turn away. The boy sighed wistfully and curled back up beneath the covers while Levi passed through the doorway, the throbbing between his thighs becoming more insistent the longer he listened to the captain’s footsteps against the main staircase. Only when Eren registered gentle noises from the kitchen did he slink off the mattress to shut the bedroom door.

It would only take a minute, Eren bit his lip, he just needed to satisfy himself quickly. The boy shuddered as he crawled to the hamper by the window, the memory of last night making Eren’s blood grow hot. He was positively dripping, his hands pawing feverishly through the captain’s clothes until he found what he needed, a dress shirt and cravat of Levi’s.

Eren buried his nose in the garments bundled in his fingers, his heavy sigh cutting through the silence of the room before he clambered quickly back onto the bed.

Eren went about hastily, his fingers moving to lay the captain’s cravat neatly upon one of the large pillows before he climbed up to straddle it. The boy’s eyelids soon drooped shut and his hips began rocking, the captain’s dress shirt moving up towards Eren’s nose as he held it tight to his chest.

The boy let out a shivering moan, his length sliding easily back and forth against the cool silkiness of the cravat, his strokes growing more frantic as the smell of Levi’s shirt crawled deep into Eren’s mind. Orange blossom and soap and traces of the captain’s own scent filled Eren’s nose, the boy’s eyes all but rolling up.

“Daddy, _daddy_ …”

Eren gripped Levi’s shirt tighter and willed his hips to thrust harder against the pillow, his juices beginning to dribble out as he rode and bounced on the plush. The boy’s mind was flooded, memories of Levi running through it a mile a minute, how the captain would slide his fingers inside Eren, how the captain would suck and kiss Eren’s bottom the way he liked.

Eren’s tongue lolled out, his eyes squeezed shut, it didn’t take long for him to double over on the pillow and splatter the captain’s cravat with white.

“Haaa,” Eren sighed in content and plopped down onto the mattress, his eyes closing peacefully as he hugged Levi’s shirt tight against his body, “love…daddy…”

“ _Is that so?_ ”

Eren’s eyes shot open immediately, the low voice from the doorway chilling his bones.

The boy nodded meekly, the rest of his body paralyzed, his gaze following Levi as the captain paced slowly over to the bed.

“You see I have trouble believing you, Eren,” Levi mused, moving to stand over the boy curled up and huddled fearfully into the pillow, “because you just never want to learn your lesson, even when I give you the chance to prove yourself.”

“But, sir!” Eren scrambled suddenly up onto his knees, his eyes imploring as they turned up to the captain, “I really needed to—!”

“But nothing!” Levi hissed, bending down to turn Eren quickly onto his belly before he landed a hard swat on his behind, “I told you _not_ to touch yourself. Not only did you disobey me,” the captain clapped his hand again to Eren’s bottom, “but you went and made a mess of my clothes.”

“I don’t care,” Eren mumbled sourly into the bed sheets, his cheeks beginning to sting under Levi’s fingers, “your clothes were dirty anyway…”

“Oi! You won’t be talking back to me,” the captain snapped, picking Eren up to throw the boy over his shoulder before he marched out of the room, “and you’re _going_ to care,” Levi paused, his eyes narrowing, “because we’re locking this puppy cock up. _Indefinitely_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waaa so i tried to write a foot job omg and eren giving a reverse cowgirl lap dance i live a shameful life ;_; also just a fun fact, orange blossom is my favorite smell in the whole wide world and thats how i've always imagined levi smelling like <3
> 
> also my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe.tumblr.com so feel free to shoot me a message! :3


	23. Chapter 23

“Now pup,” the captain said, unhooking Eren’s leash just before the boy dashed through the entrance hall, “you’re going to be wearing that for a week.”

 

“I _hate_ this,” Eren pinched his brows together and crawled onto the sofa in the den, plopping down and turning away stubbornly into the cushions as Levi closed the front door. “You’re a mean daddy.”

 

Levi simply tutted in amusement and sauntered over before he sat down next to Eren, his hand finding its way gently into the boy’s hair, “Why, because you don’t like having a cage around your cock? I hardly think that’s any fault of mine, precious.”

 

Eren pushed his lips out and stared down at the metal between his legs. The small cage fit perfectly around his genitals, leaving no room for any sort of arousal. What was worse, the boy sniffed, was there was no getting out of it, the tiny little padlock at the base of Eren’s shaft securing the cage around his length well.

 

“All I wanted was to touch this morning and you didn’t let m—,” Eren started, his mumbling being cut off by the captain’s glare.

 

“And _I_ wanted you not to,” Levi snapped, “so what do you think you should have done?”

 

“But daddy, it feels weird, it’s so tight and cold and what if I um…” Eren trailed off, hugging a throw pillow to his face, “what if I think…about you and my dirty place gets bigger?”

 

“You better think of something else, pup,” the captain said curtly, brushing his fingers along the boy’s jaw, “or else it might hurt worse than one of daddy’s spankings. You need to learn this, Eren,” Levi said finally, pulling the boy onto his lap and taking his chin in his hand, “I want the best for you, and I _know_ what’s best for you. When I ask you not to do something, understand that I have my reasons.”

 

The captain raised his brows at Eren’s silence, waiting for a response. “Well? Am I right or wrong?”

 

“You’re…,” Eren tilted his head and crossed his arms, his gaze moving haughtily down from Levi’s eyes to his lips, “…wrong.”

 

“Oh?” Levi shifted the boy along his lap, his hands clasping together over Eren’s lower back. “Would you like to try that again?”

 

Eren shook his head finally. “No, I think you’re wrong, daddy,” the boy wiggled his bottom against the captain’s thighs, “only I’m right.”

 

“I see,” Levi said, his face losing what was left of its patience, “well since you obviously can’t handle having a serious conversation, we’re finished here. Get your ass in the tub.”

 

Eren griped under his breath but slid off Levi’s lap nevertheless, though not before earning himself a sharp smack on the behind. The captain sat silently, arms crossed, as he watched Eren trudge slowly up the stairs on all fours, huffing and sighing all the way.

 

“Get moving,” Levi barked, his gaze growing venomous when he noticed the subtle eye roll Eren gave him from the top landing, “and _cut that bad attitude_ , unless you want me to redden up that bottom before we go to Commander Erwin’s.”

 

“Wait—Commander Erwin?” Eren paused and whined questioningly, his body turned and ready to bound straight back down the staircase. “ _Daddy_ , _whyyyy_ — _?_ ”

 

“ _Go!_ ”

 

The boy squeaked and scrambled off to the bathroom without another word, Levi having marched over to the foot of the stairs, slipper in hand and more than ready to show Eren what was what.

 

Either way, the captain had gotten his point across, Eren climbing hastily into the tub once it had filled, his body soon going limp within the soapy water. Now that he thought about it, this would be the first time Eren would see the commander again after the _incident_. Eren’s skin immediately began to prickle with unease, his worries soon taking shape into unwanted memories.

 

Eren locked his jaw and pulled his knees up to his chest, the image of Erwin’s face manifesting in his mind. What if he had punished Armin that night? Simply for speaking ill of him to Eren? What if he had put his whole hand inside Armin’s bottom again? Eren sighed dejectedly and sank down deeper into the water, blowing tiny bubbles out with his nose. He wouldn’t put it past that disgusting swine to do such a thing, not for a second.

 

Still, Eren had had no business making such a scene. He had not only caused so much trouble for his close friend, but for his captain. And what was worse, Eren now had to face Armin, knowing with little doubt that he had most likely doubled his friend’s hardships at home.  

 

Eren slumped his head back and groaned, his mind working to find a solution, a way to just survive through the night. But his thoughts were interrupted when the clicking of Levi’s boots sounded through the hallway. Eren all but jumped out of the water when the bathroom door opened, immediately making a show of lathering himself up like he should have been doing, instead of wallowing in self-pity.

 

“Daddy! I’m almost finished!” Eren explained abruptly, splashing away the soap on his skin, “See?”

 

Levi raised a curious brow before stepping in to retrieve a towel from under the sink. “Alright, pup, no need to get so excited…”

 

The captain then dropped to his knee and caught Eren in the towel as the boy climbed out, making sure to dry the small cage around Eren’s length gently. Levi also chose to ignore the crinkle of the boy’s nose, moving instead to pat Eren’s rump.

 

“Now let’s get you your tail, we need you nice and pretty tonight,” Levi said quietly, rubbing the towel along Eren’s hair, “maybe a ribbon for your neck, too. Instead of that collar you’ve been wearing every day…might need to get you a new one…what do you think, pup?”

 

“Sir, wait.”

 

Eren lowered his eyes and wrung his hands, his shoulders swaying back and forth as he fidgeted. “I _really_ don’t want to go to Commander Erwin’s house tonight. He’s a bad man, he’s not like you, he _hurts_ Armin.”

 

Levi studied the boy’s face for a moment and sighed, pulling Eren tight against his chest, a small crease forming between his brows.

 

“Pup, listen to me,” the captain said tiredly, kneading the back of Eren’s neck through the towel as the boy sank into him, “you need to understand that what Commander Erwin does with Armin is _his_ business. We may not like it, but his decisions, _whatever they may be_ , do not concern us. He has done much good in this world and you need to respect him as I do. Does that make sense? Can you do that for me?”

 

Eren nestled his cheek against Levi’s neck in lieu of an answer, his arms hugging the man’s torso almost desperately.

 

“Hmm?” Levi squeezed the flesh of Eren’s outer thigh, “What do you say? Are you going to be a good boy tonight or not?”

 

Eren waited a minute more, his eyes shut tight, before he willed himself to nod into the captain’s shoulder.

 

“I will sir, I’ll do my best not to be mean to Commander Erwin for you. And,” the boy sniffed, “I will _try_ to cut my bad attitude…”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes in a bout of momentary suspicion but settled to scratch behind Eren’s ear and kiss the tip of his nose.

 

“Thank you, Eren, daddy appreciates it. Now enough lollygagging,” the captain said curtly, standing up and turning to lead the way out of the bathroom, “let’s get going.”

 

*     *    *

 

“Welcome, welcome! It’s been such a long time, hasn’t it, Eren?” Erwin smiled, his eyes bright and gleaming as he swung the front door open wide, “I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”

 

Eren swallowed and clung tighter to the lapel of Levi’s jacket, his eyes fixing resolutely on the floor. He couldn’t do it, Eren refused to say a word, not to the evil man before him. But the captain bounced Eren once in his arms, coaxing the boy to speak.

 

“Come on, Eren,” Levi whispered in the boy’s ear, “remember what we talked about.”

 

 Eren’s body tensed up, before he all but forced his lips to move. “…Missed you too, sir…”

 

Erwin’s pearly grin grew wider, his thumbs toying with his belt loops as Levi let Eren down gently onto the ground. “Looks like you’ve managed to train some manners into him, Captain. I’m impressed.”

 

Levi let out a small huff, his nostrils flaring slightly, though he leaned down to ruffle Eren’s hair anyway.

 

“Don’t be, Erwin, we still have a _long_ way to go. This one’s definitely a tough little nut to crack,” the captain said, shaking his head when Eren looked innocently up at him, “Unfortunately, we’re in the ‘it’s not my fault’ phase at the moment.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Erwin chuckled, his eyes twinkling when they made their way down to Eren’s groin, “So it definitely isn’t your pup’s fault that he’s got a nice chastity cage on right now, is it.”

 

“Not in the slightest,” Levi droned sarcastically, rolling his eyes and ignoring Eren’s embarrassed whimper, “It’s _daddy’s_ fault, naturally.”

 

“It always is, Levi, it always is,” Erwin said with a wistful smile, opening his arm toward the salon just past the entryway, “but it can’t be helped, so let’s us daddies relax while we can. Would you like a drink before Pixis arrives?”

 

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Erwin,” Levi replied, swaying slightly when Eren made to crawl and settle resolutely between the captain’s legs, the boy latching onto Levi’s calf.

 

“Of course, Levi,” Erwin nodded, before he turned his focus down onto Eren, “and you, dear, why don’t you head over to the library where Armin is?” The commander smiled graciously and pointed down towards a long hallway near the stairs, “Captain and I will be here if you need anything.”

 

Eren pursed his lips, pausing only a moment before he scrambled wordlessly out from between Levi’s boots and towards the hall, only stopping when he heard the captain clear his throat sternly. The boy froze in his tracks, and willed himself to turn slowly back to Erwin.

 

“ _Thank you_ , commander,” Eren recited, his cheeks flushing pink, “for having us today.”

 

The boy then set his jaw and without a word, scuttled off on his hands and knees through the hallway without one look back.

 

“That child…,” Erwin tried to suppress a chuckle at the sight of Levi rubbing his temple, “is really something…”

 

“Oh, Erwin,” Levi said stonily, “you have _no idea_.”

 

*     *     *

 

“Armin, how are you,” Eren cried, bursting excitedly into the library, his eyes immediately catching a mop of blonde hair in the middle of the room, “I’ve— _you’re_ _naked!_ ”

 

The child rose with a start up to his knees, a pile of open books scattered all around him. His body was pale and smooth, like porcelain, and his legs were folded tightly beneath him.

 

“…Like me…” Eren breathed, crawling forward slowly to take Armin’s hand. “What _happened_ to you?”

 

“Nothing,” the child merely shrugged and averted his eyes, red patches blooming along his chest and neck as Eren gawked at him, “The commander just thinks this way is best now. I like it, I—I’m happy,” Armin said, cracking a weak smile, “It’s almost kind of liberating. And now, we can be twins!”

 

Eren could feel his heart breaking right then and there, a dull ache throbbing inside his ribs. Armin was lying, lying straight through his teeth. But there was nothing Eren could do, even if Armin could muster the nerve to tell of what Erwin had done. Their hands were both tied.

 

But Armin soon drew up a shy grin, leaning over slightly to get a better peek at the fur hanging out from Eren’s body.

 

“Your papa got you a tail?” the boy inquired, eager to move the focus away from himself. “It’s very beautiful.”

 

“Oh…thank you,” Eren mumbled, stroking out the tufts absentmindedly, a blush now staining his own face, “I like the feeling of it inside me, it reminds me of daddy’s fingers,” Eren couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, “it also tickles the back of my legs when I crawl.”

 

“That’s very nice of your papa…” Armin said numbly, his eyes soon glazing over when they lowered to the floor.

 

“Hey!” Eren said quickly, hopping over into the pile of books and plopping down on his belly before he took one into his hand. “What are you reading?”

 

“Oh! I can’t read!” Armin stammered, his face brightening somewhat as he got comfortable beside Eren, “But you see some of Commander’s books have pictures. Like this one, see? Isn’t it amazing?”

 

“Wait.” Eren squinted, his face leaning down closer to the pages. “What are those?” The boy raised his brow quizzically while he stared at the picture. “They look…they look like big naked giants…Are they _real?_ ”

 

“I don’t know!” Armin squealed, balling up his fists as his eyes lit up with exhilaration, “But what if they _are?_ I wonder how tall they are—where do they live? What do they eat? What do they _do?_ ”

 

Eren swung his feet back and forth in the air and grabbed Armin’s hand. “We should look for them together one day!” he cried, his body seeming to quiver.

 

“Yes, we—oh,” Armin paused, listening to the heavy thud of the front door closing from the far end of the hall, “someone else is here…do you think we should say hello?”

 

Eren sucked his teeth and shook his head stubbornly, “No, thank you. Let’s just stay here together and have fun,” the boy said, throwing his arm around Armin’s shoulder, “well, at least until our daddies call for us.”

 

“Hmm, I guess that makes sense,” Armin mused with a small smile, looking up when he caught something in the corner of his eye. “Oh…hello there…would you like to play with us?”

 

There in the doorway knelt a boy, ashy haired and straight backed. His eyes were sharp and condescending, immediately running down Eren’s body to settle on the cage between his legs.

 

“You must be Eren,” the boy smirked, ignoring Armin’s question to crawl into the room, his skin glowing and his leather collar polished and pristine.

 

“Well—I—who are you?” Eren retorted, puffing his chest out defensively, “how do you even know who I am?”

 

“My name is Jean, and I belong to Commander Pixis,” the boy said loftily, his thin brow arching as he spoke, “he says you’re the one who has trouble _behaving_ …”

 

“No I don’t…” Eren murmured bashfully, his heart sinking into his stomach as he stared down at the cage around his length, “…not my fault…”

 

“How _embarrassing_ ,” Jean snickered, tickled by Eren’s reddening face, “you can’t even control yourself for your own daddy. Some puppy you are. I’ve _never_ had to wear something like—.”

 

“Leave Eren alone!” Armin shouted suddenly, crawling forward and blocking his friend from view. “Now do you want to play with us or not?”

 

Jean stopped his sniggering immediately, his mouth snapping shut as he was taken aback by Armin’s icy glare. “I…guess…”

 

“Alright then, let’s go outside,” Armin said with an air of finality, “we can all play with my ball.”

 

Both boys nodded silently and began to file out of the room, Eren padding along behind Armin, in awe of the newfound confidence radiating from around him. But something was strange, there on Armin’s backside was a patch of marred skin, a strange scar of some sort.

 

“Armin, what is this?” Eren asked quietly, his head tilting to the side, “Did you get hurt on your bottom?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Armin squeaked, his hands darting behind him to cover the offending mark.

 

“Tsch, let me see!” Jean interjected, shoving Armin’s hands away despite the boy’s protests, “That’s a brand! You got in trouble too, didn’t you!”

 

 “A brand? What is that?” Eren pried, eyeing Jean questioningly.

 

“It’s a burn,” Armin cut in curtly, the boy fighting to stop the tremble in his bottom lip, “the commander burned me. Those are the letters of his name; I belong to him. And that’s it. Drop it.”

 

Eren shook his head in disbelief and blinked out the water in his eyes, ignoring the distant voice of Erwin carrying through the hallway. “But Armin, _why?_ ”

 

“ _Because_. Just leave it alone. I’m happy. Now, let’s go, papa is calling us.”

 

 

 


	24. Precious Gift Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord, this chapter took forever and as usual I suck for that, but there was a lot of things I had to think about for it before I made any choices. Some conflict here, so it might be a little upsetting, but you people already know the deal. Anyway, enjoy! :p

One after the other the boys padded into the salon, Eren making a beeline towards Levi and launching himself into the captain’s lap. The boy nestled tightly against Levi’s chest, just getting comfortable before he cringed at Erwin’s voice sounding on his left side.

 

“Alright now,” the commander said, coaxing Armin forward, “come say hello to Commander Pixis.”

 

Eren pulled his face abruptly out from Levi’s cravat and observed the old man seated next to Erwin on the adjacent sofa. His sly smile was hidden behind his mustache and his gaze had an almost mischievous twinkle. It was all Eren could do not to roll his eyes and huff in annoyance. He had no interest in meeting any more of Levi’s superiors _, especially_ after Erwin. One commander was more than enough.

 

But no sooner than had Eren made up his mind, a stern pat on his rump prompted him back onto the floor. The boy moved forward with muffled grumbling until he knelt squarely before Pixis’ boots, Armin sitting stiff and straight by his side.

 

“Hello, sir, I’m Eren,” he said mechanically, “it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Oh, my boy, I’d have to say it’s nice to meet _you_. Commander Erwin here has just about talked my ear off about you, Eren,” the man grinned, fishing through his front pocket until he produced a couple of hard candies. “Now don’t you share any of this with your daddy. This is a treat just for you.”

 

Eren raised a bewildered brow but opened his hand nonetheless, Armin earning a piece as well after a shy greeting.

 

“What _fine_ puppies you two are,” Pixis winked down at the cage between Eren’s thighs, “you both be good for these old men, you hear?”

 

Armin and Eren glanced at each other for a moment before promptly nodding in unison. “Yes, sir!”

 

“Now, you two have met my Jean, here,” the commander smirked, his hand ruffling through the boy’s ashy hair, Jean hastily kneeling up higher, “Have you all been getting along?”

 

“Ah…” Armin hesitated and trained his eyes on the floor, “yes…we have, commander, sir, we’re getting along fine,” the boy muttered, twirling his hair around his finger.

 

“We were actually just about to play a game together!” Eren chipped in, the sly sneer on Jean’s lips making him bristle in an instant.

 

“I knew you boys would hit it off right away. My Jean is such a good, nice boy…which reminds me,” the commander patted the crown of Jean’s head, “you need to go give Captain Levi a proper hello as well.”

 

The boy dashed past Eren without a word, stopping right in between Levi’s legs. Eren’s eye twitched and his jaw locked tight as he turned around, his temper flaring and burning through his chest at the sight of Jean’s tongue winding and lapping along the captain’s fingers.

 

“I’m very happy to see you again, sir,” Jean purred and nuzzled his cheek against the palm of Levi’s open hand, his eyes glinting when he turned to glance haughtily at Eren.

 

Eren could sense the hiss escaping his lips, his palms sweating and bunching into fists. He would kill him, that dirty wretch that dared kiss _his_ daddy’s fingers. Eren started forward, fuming and just about ready to rip out Jean’s offending tongue when he caught sight of Levi’s gaze traveling almost _too_ slowly down the boy’s body.

 

Eren blinked, mouth agape and dumbfounded. This was wrong, Levi only looked at _Eren_ like that. The boy’s breaths became sharper, quicker, before _something_ flared inside him and a low growl rumbled up from his chest.

 

“ _Get. Away. Fr_ —.”

 

“Papa!” Armin squeaked, jumping in front of Eren and nestling against him, “My stomach is grumbling, is it dinner time yet?”

 

“The boy’s right, enough chitchat!” Pixis exclaimed suddenly, apparently tired with pleasantries, “I’m famished Erwin, I’d say it’s about that time, eh?”

 

“Yes, of course!” Erwin jumped to his feet and ushered the men into the large dining room, “Sit down, sit down, make yourselves comfortable, this is your home just as much as it is mine!”

 

Pixis wasted no time in smacking his lips and tucking his napkin onto his lap before he raised his drink. The commander held the glass up high, its insides twinkling beneath the light of the chandelier overhead, and awarded Levi a small wink.

 

“Here’s to an _exciting_ evening.”

 

*     *     *

 

“Eren, you can’t get upset like that,” Armin squeaked fearfully, “don’t you remember what happened last time?”

 

Eren’s face soured as he stared up at the library window, Armin taking his hand tight in his own. Every laugh that carried through the hall from the dining room worsened Eren’s mood, especially that of Pixis, who no doubt was hopped up on whatever new drink commander Erwin had provided after dinner. And that _nuisance_ was still there with the men, probably parading his bottom around and making eyes at Levi.

 

“I don’t care, I’m going to _end_ him for touching daddy like that,” Eren spat, “I’m going to shove these stupid old man candies down his throat so he can choke on them.”

 

“But you’ll get in trouble! And I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as you thought,” Armin reasoned, squeezing Eren’s fingers, “maybe that’s just how he says hello?”

 

Eren sucked his teeth and brushed Armin away, turning and resting his chin on his knees. “ _Fine_. I won’t do anything. I don’t want to make my papa upset, he asked me to be good today.”

 

“Oh really now?”

 

Eren snapped his gaze up to the doorway, only to behold Jean kneeling at the threshold with a smug grin that boiled Eren’s blood.

 

“You see good boys don’t make promises they can’t keep,” Jean said matter-of-factly as he sidled up close to Eren’s left side, “and from what I hear, you give your daddy quite a bit of trouble. Frankly, I think that’s just _not fair_.”

 

Eren’s eyes narrowed and his cheeks grew heated. This child was beginning to grind on his last nerve, the condescension on Jean’s lips was vile, and Eren was dangerously close to not thinking twice about bashing the boy’s head in.

 

“ _What are you getting at?_ ”

 

“I _mean_ ,” Jean’s sharp smile curled higher, “I think Captain Levi deserves a puppy that treats him right, at least a puppy that can control its own private parts…”

 

Eren yelped and shoved his hand over the chastity cage between his legs. “You—you watch your mouth! I do treat my daddy right, I love him—I would do anything for him!”

“Apparently not,” the boy gave a lofty wave of his hand, “I’m _just saying_ that Captain Levi would be better off with someone like me. I _never_ misbehave. I’m surprised he’s kept you this long, especially considering what Commander Pixis says happens to bad boys like you.”

 

Jean paused and leaned in closer to Eren’s ear, his eyes widening and glazing over. “ _Do you know?_ ”

 

“N—no?”

 

“Well, when a daddy is tired of caring for a naughty boy who gives him nothing but headaches, he kicks him right out of the house and lets him live on the streets with the dirty poor people. Naughty boys never see their daddies again, and no one else will ever take them in again.”

 

“What—I—,” Eren’s stomach seemed to squirm inside him as his skin went clammy and cold, “you’re lying!”

 

“Am not,” Jean snickered, delighting in the color that had drained from Eren’s face.

 

“Yes, you are! Captain—he wouldn’t—he would never do that to me!”

 

“ _He’s telling the truth_.”

 

Eren gawked incredulously at Armin, the boy’s face darkened and desolate. “What do you mean?!”

 

“What he’s saying is true,” Armin mumbled, raking his nails along his knee almost compulsively, “Papa told me when he marked me, that if he were to let me go, no other daddy would want me…I’d be left all alone.”

 

“Exactly!” Jean sneered and stuck out his tongue just inches away from Eren’s eyes, “And you’re going to be gone sooner than you know it. Then maybe I’ll get to live with Captain Levi inste—.”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

Jean blinked, jaw slack and lip bruised as Eren knelt above him.

 

“Eren! Get off him—!” Armin yelped, starting forward, “You can’t do this here!”

 

“ _Shut up_ …”

 

Eren’s breathing was labored and his body went numb, his hand still curled into a fist. This couldn’t be true, that Levi would ever dump Eren out onto the streets. Jean was just lying, Armin was just lying.

 

Eren bared his teeth and snaked his fingers around Jean’s throat, his eyes large and manic. “Don’t you _ever_ say a word about my daddy. He won’t do that to me…I love him, I won’t leave him.”

 

“Get over yourself!” Jean spat, kicking Eren off mightily before grabbing a fistful of the boy’s hair and shoving Armin away as well, “You’re a worthless pest! You honestly think you make Captain Levi happy? Someone who can’t behave is useless, he’s better off without you! I deserve a daddy like him, not you!”

 

Eren stopped struggling and went limp in Jean’s grip. “You’re wrong…”

 

Jean wasn’t wrong.

 

“Captain won’t leave me…”

 

Levi would.

 

“Daddy loves me…”

 

Maybe not.

 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Jean said, gasping and falling back with a heavy thud when Eren speared him to the ground.

 

Eren was in a frenzy, clawing at the boy’s face and neck. “I’m going to kill you if you don’t. SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH!”

 

Levi’s eyes snapped up suddenly from his drink at the sound of banging and muffled shrieking, his focus darting from Erwin to Pixis to the hallway leading to the library. He knew damn well that there could only be one reason for the noises he was hearing and he knew even more that a nice relaxing night was now out the door.

 

“Oh my…” Pixis grinned, kicking back a hearty swig of wine almost as red as his wrinkled cheeks, “looks like our boys are having _quite a time_ in there…won’t you go see what they’re up to, Levi?”

 

The captain shot up without a word and dashed down the hallway, cursing in hurried whispers, his temple already beginning to ache.

 

“Boys, what is going on in he— _EREN!_ ”

 

“Daddy, wait—,” Eren froze and tore his hands away from Jean’s throat, his eyes beginning to swim as he caught sight of Levi’s horrified expression, “this isn’t—!”

 

“ _I have just about had enough of this from you_ ,” Levi snarled icily, closing his hand around Eren’s collar and ripping him off from Jean’s stomach, “ _this is the last time you’ll embarrass me this way_. Now get your ass up, we’re going home.”

 

Eren sobbed and screamed, thrashing and pulling back as Levi dragged him through the corridor, Jean’s quiet giggles sparking something frantic inside him.

 

“Not my fault—said you’d leave me—daddy—no, no, no I DON’T WANT TO!”

 

“I don’t give a _shit_ ,” the captain growled, bending down in a split second to grip Eren’s chin, “ _You don’t ever raise your hand on anyone, you hear me?_ ”

 

Eren sniveled and made to push Levi away, his crying growing hoarse and desperate. “I don’t want to go hooomee! I don’t, I don’t— _you’ll throw me away_ —!”

 

“This isn’t up for discussion!” Levi snatched Eren roughly up off the ground, the boy’s nose dripping as he moaned and slobbered against the captain’s chest, “we’re not staying so you can pull off any more stunts! _No way in hell_.”

 

“Nooo! He hit me too though!” Eren screeched, kicking his feet madly and clinging onto Levi’s neck when the captain rushed by the salon, “He said you didn’t want m-m-me anymore and—!”

 

“Say goodbye to Commander Erwin and Commander Pixis, Eren,” Levi grunted hurriedly, ignoring the incessant crying in his ear, instead offering a look of wordless apology as he zipped past the two men on the sofa and out the door, “we’ve had enough for the night.”

 

Eren hadn’t stopped his crying the whole ride home, his wailing carrying through to the high ceilings of the mansion as Levi stomped up the stairs. The boy wrapped his limbs around Levi like an octopus, his sobs turning into shrill screams when the captain wrestled his way out of Eren’s grip and let him topple onto the mattress.

 

“Daddy, I had to hit him—I didn’t mean to but I couldn’t—!”

 

“So you like to act tough with people?” Levi hissed, jerking his head to the corner by the window, farthest from the bed, “Well you can go get tough then. Squat there, for the rest of the night, face the wall. And put your hands behind your head. Don’t you let me hear a word out of you, you understand me? And _if_ I wake up and see that you’re not squatting, your legs won’t be the only thing hurting.”

 

“ _No, no, no, I’m not in trouble!_ I want to sleep with you!” Eren pleaded desperately, latching onto the captain’s navel, “ _It’s not my fault!_ ”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Eren snapped his mouth shut and stared, petrified, up at Levi. The captain’s face was murderous, his eyes wide and a vein bulging in his neck. It was over, Eren lowered his head and slinked away to the corner, assuming his position without a word. That was all of the confirmation he needed, that Jean was right, and that Levi’s love, which had made Eren happy and whole, was but a thing of the past.

 

“ _Not_. _A_. _Word_. Until morning,” Levi said finally, turning to get ready for bed without another glance at the child now crying silently in the corner, “Good night, Eren.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my booger for discussing this shit with me for like over six hours i am so sorry i bothered you with this ;_; 
> 
> and as usual my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe, so feel free to check out my art or send me a message ^-^


	25. Precious Gift Part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to put this chapter up here because of the nonsense that happened last time, but I have really awesome readers here and I don't want to take anything from them because it's not fair. I appreciate each and every sweet comment and it really drives me to write. So for those who have supported me this long, I have to say what the heck is wrong with you? No no, I'm kidding, but really thank all of you so so much <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But just fyi, if I come up in here to find more bullshit, those comments are getting deleted right off the bat. I'm not going going to deal with negativity and entitled ranting. You want to do that? Vent about how messed up or ooc my fic is on your own blog. I put tons of time and thought into each chapter and so my tolerance for rudeness is now zero. You have a problem? Request to message me privately, and I'll explain or discuss whatever you like with you as much as you want. So anyway enough of that, enjoy ^-^

It was useless. Eren crumpled down onto the bedroom floor—for the third time this past hour. The boy’s chest heaved as he lay there, staring with blank eyes up at the ceiling. He was worthless, Eren was of no benefit to Levi in any way. His damn legs couldn’t even be made to work. Though, Eren couldn’t really feel them at this point. He still cursed them just as well.

 

The boy shook, his thighs trembling horribly when he tried to stretch them out against the cool hardwood beneath him. Levi had asked him to do one thing, he had asked him to be a good boy at dinner. That was all. That was _literally_ all he had had to do. But Eren was trash. A slave to however he felt in the moment. He couldn’t even control himself for the captain, for the single light in his life.

 

Eren blinked like he was in a daze, lazy tears moving down past his ears as he lay on his back, spread eagled and sick with fatigue. Eren was _tired_ , tired of the excruciating burn in his thighs, tired of the disappointment in Levi’s face, tired of the fear of being put to the streets.

 

So Eren resolved himself. There was nothing left to do in worrying. What was done was done, and he had overstayed his welcome. Eren could only prepare, ready himself for the vision of Levi dumping him out on the doorstep. It was less painful this way; at least Eren knew it was coming. He would just snuff it out, the warmth he felt when Levi would toy with his hair, the security Levi’s arms gave him every night.

 

Later on, when the wound wasn’t fresh, Eren might revisit those times, but now it didn’t do him any good. Right now he had to avoid conflict like the plague, especially now as the captain stirred behind him.

 

Eren heaved himself up and assumed the position again, his legs seizing up as he struggled to set them into a squat before Levi noticed anything. The boy plopped his forehead against the wall, shutting his eyes and refusing to let himself care about anything anymore. He refused to let the creak of the bed send a painful stab through his chest, he refused to stare at anything but the wall before him as Levi stood and opened the curtains to let the morning in.

 

Eren’s cheeks burned and his back straightened when Levi’s shadow soon cast over him, the captain’s eyes sharp on the nape of the boy’s neck. But it was the hand that found itself gently atop Eren’s head that spurred on a fresh silent bout of tears.

 

“You’re done, Eren. You can rest now while I make us some breakfast.”

 

The boy stilled his breathing the entire time Levi spoke, relaxing only when the captain had padded barefoot out into the hall and down the stairs. Eren fell into a heap against the wall, too tired and too hurt to even entertain curling up in Levi’s bed. He wanted to forget that comfort, that clean smell Eren felt he could always close his eyes to. At this point he really just wished to stop existing.

 

And so this was best, getting nice and comfortable on the floor, if that was even possible, until Levi’s voice rumbled through the house, calling Eren to eat. It was a waste really, as Eren couldn’t think to stomach anything right now, but Levi was waiting for him and he didn’t need any problems.

 

Eren rose up wordlessly, the numbness in his arms and legs causing him to more or less slither down the stairs on his belly.

 

Levi was already seated at the small kitchen table, one leg crossed over the other, his slipper dangling off his right foot as he bobbed it up and down.

 

“Come on, you need to eat and head straight for a nap,” Levi said stonily, cutting off a piece of fried egg with his fork before motioning Eren forward.

 

The boy crawled mechanically, eyes cast down until he was close enough for Levi to guide the food between his lips.

 

Everything was wrong, Eren kneeling cold and empty beside the captain’s chair. Eren should have been cozy and flush against Levi’s chest right now, the captain prying Eren’s tired mouth open amidst pleas into his shoulder of “Daddy, let’s go back to bed!”

 

But that wasn’t happening. What _was_ happening right now was Eren gulping down every morsel like a pill and just wishing this awkward affair was over. And it was just as well that Eren couldn’t see the captain’s face because if the stony silence was an indicator, Levi had not lost one ounce sleep over last night’s fiasco. And that, Eren was ashamed to admit, made him sick to his stomach.

 

“No more?”

 

Levi withdrew the fork when Eren shook his head away, the boy resisting the urge to throw up at this point. It was all he could do to get away now, just all too ready to be alone and far away from Levi as possible. The quicker Eren rid himself of any longing for the captain, the less he knew his chest would throb when the time came to say goodbye.

 

“Alright, to bed with you,” Levi ordered softly, wiping Eren’s mouth clean with a flick of his wrist.

 

Eren padded away without a word towards the den, his head drooped low as he struggled up onto the sofa. But it didn’t take long; the relief of sleep came the minute Eren shut his eyes.

 

And thank God, Eren’s sleep was deep, painless, no thoughts or worries. But he stirred, after who knows how long, when he felt the couch sink near his feet. The crinkle of newspaper, Levi’s quiet breaths, Eren ignored it all and kept his eyes closed. He really just didn’t want to deal with it. The hand that started to massage his calf though, jolted Eren into a tiny ball, huddled up into himself as far away from the captain as possible.

 

Levi’s brows furrowed at the sight, at the boy’s anguished face hidden in the cushions.

 

“Eren, pup, I need to rub out your muscles so they don’t stay sore…”

 

_Don’t touch me._

Eren remained silent, refusing to unfurl his legs from against his chest.

 

“ _Eren_ , don’t be difficult,” Levi grunted, reaching over to pat the boy’s thigh insistently, “it needs to be done.”

 

Eren snapped upright at the captain’s touch, like it burned. He was too tired to be angry with himself, too tired to hurt over Levi. So he slid off the couch without a word and meandered through the house, only finding peace when he felt grass under his hands and knees, the fresh air in the garden reminding Eren to finally breathe.

 

There was nothing here outside under the sun, nothing to make Eren feel any worse. It was just him and the grass and the sky, it was this that gave Eren at least some comfort for the time being.

So Eren stayed outside the whole day, Levi cracking open the kitchen door from time to time. And his heart would always break a little more as he watched Eren stare out at nothing, knees folded up under his chin. He’d never seen the boy so distraught, so outwardly broken. Levi swore it was like someone had died, and he couldn’t help but try and push the pangs of guilt away.

 

He had to do it, Levi couldn’t have just let Eren get away with hitting another child, _Pixis’_ child no less. Levi breathed deeply, his eyes closing as he tugged his hand through his hair. It was wrong, this new Eren, so numb and stony looking. If this were any other day, Levi would watch his boy leisurely from the lawn table, shaking his head when Eren would scramble forward with a handful of snails, all giggles and smiles and light.

 

But it wasn’t that kind of day, and Levi’s gut twisted with the feeling that it was all because of him. The captain sighed and stepped out into the yard, stopping just before Eren, the boy huddled against the trunk of the willow tree he loved so much.

 

“Eren. Dinner is ready.”

 

Levi’s voice stung. It was tired and all too done with Eren’s nonsense. But the boy lowered his eyes and shook his head anyway, stiffening when Levi squatted beside him.

 

“You’re not hungry, pup?”

 

Another shake no.

 

“Well come on,” Levi said, almost awkwardly, “I want you next to me while I eat at least.”

 

Eren finally flicked his gaze up at Levi; he just wanted to be left alone, and frankly Eren couldn’t understand why the captain was making things so hard. He wanted to forget Levi’s face, and it showed.

 

But Levi stared sternly down at Eren, his extended hand lifting the boy’s chin.

 

“Come.”

 

****

 

Eren knelt at the foot of the stairs, eyes on the floor as Levi paused and waited on the first landing.

 

“Pup, it’s bedtime, let’s go, we need to say goodnight now.”

 

Eren nodded, padding along in the opposite direction however, towards the hallway past the den. He could hear the captain’s exasperated sighs, but he kept crawling, Levi’s tired stomping doing nothing to stop him.

 

The boy slinked over the threshold to the empty room where his basket lay, and had already settled in the woolen blanket by the time Levi reached the doorway.

 

“What’s this,” Levi crossed his arms, “you want to sleep in the bad boy room? You don’t want goodnight with me?”

 

Eren nestled down into the basket and let his eyes slip shut, swooping the blanket over his face with a swish.

 

“Fine.” Levi gritted his teeth and turned on his heel. “Goodnight, Eren.”

 

The captain marched down the hallway, his back rigid and his head beginning to pound when muffled whimpers and sobs reached his ears. He knew this was their time, Eren’s one chance every night to melt into Levi’s chest, content and happy with the world. But now there was no Eren, only a headache from hell and an empty bed.

 

And that’s how it continued, every day and every night. Almost for two weeks Eren would sit alone under the willow, face dull and hollow, until he would retire to his wicker basket. And each day passing gave Levi a hotter burn in his chest. His heart would crack like glass when he would watch Eren turn in, earlier and earlier until the boy was asleep most days by the time lunch was over.

 

Eren’s glow was gone, there was no roundness in his cheeks. His eyes were sunken, hooded, no longer wide and bright and following Levi’s every move. There were no happy squeals and giggles in the morning, no climbing up onto Levi’s back amid his tired grumbling. There was just _nothing_.

 

But tonight was different; Eren had stayed up. And tonight, just around ten o’clock, Eren stopped dead in his tracks when a hand closed around his collar.

 

“Not yet,” Levi said, his eyes determined and sharp, “we’re going to have a little chat before bed.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

The first words Eren had said in days.

 

But Levi ignored Eren’s mumbling and led the boy up the stairs and onto the mattress, his gut twinging a bit when Eren pulled his knees tight to his chest, almost as if to protect himself from the captain’s presence.

 

“Eren,” Levi’s mouth went dry when the boy shrank away against the headboard, “why did you hit Commander Pixis’ boy?”

 

Eren sat silent, his gaze down on his feet. He had forgotten how soft Levi’s bed was, how much he’d missed it. This was his space, this was where he and his captain came together at the end of the day, no matter what. It was here in this bed where Eren had always felt safest, where he knew Levi’s eyes and hands were on no one but him.

 

“ _Eren_ , why did you hit him?” Levi pressed, yanking Eren’s chin up, his eyes narrowing as the boy continued to defiantly stare down.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Yes, you do. Why, after I asked you to behave?” Levi sighed and slid his thumb along Eren’s cheek, his heart melting when the boy gave a wet sniffle, the urge to cry painted all over his face.

 

“ _I. Don’t. Know_.”

 

“Damnit, Eren! What the hell is going on with you?! What is it, why are you acting this way?!” Levi roared, “ _why did you raise your hand to that boy?_ ”

 

“BECAUSE HE SAID YOU’D LEAVE ME!” Eren screamed, his hand flying forward and leaving an angry red mark near Levi’s chin.

 

The captain sat awestruck before Eren, his jaw slack and his eyes large. He couldn’t move, didn’t want to move, his skin burning slightly where the boy had hit him.

 

“… _Just throw me out_ …” Eren panted, his eyes swimming in what little tears he had left, “I can’t wait anymore, I don’t want to keep being scared. Just do it…please.”

 

“Eren…”

 

Levi felt like he was having a heart attack. Everything was his fault, the utter misery on his boy’s face was his fault. The pain Eren had been shouldering on his own for weeks was _all his fault_.

 

“Eren, I would never…” the captain leaned forward to pull the boy, all shakes and choked breaths, into his chest. “I love you, I’d _die_ before I’d ever let you out of my sight, pup.”

 

“You’re lying!” Eren bundled Levi’s nightshirt in his fingers, “Jean said daddies throw boys who can’t behave out on the street!”

 

“You listen to me,” Levi commanded, his voice gentler than Eren had ever heard it, “Don’t you ever let anyone convince you that you don’t mean the world to me. You understand? You are the most precious gift anyone could ever receive, pup, really you are.”

 

“ _Do you promise?_ ” Eren’s fingers squeezed tighter against Levi’s shirt, his words shaking with desperation, “You _really_ won’t kick me out? Even though I’m always bad?”

 

Levi shook his head and tucked Eren’s face into the crook of his neck, planting insistent kisses all over the boy’s hair.

 

“You’re not _bad_ , piglet. You’re just…naughty sometimes. But I promise, Eren, no matter what you do, I will never abandon you. You could burn this damn house down and I wouldn’t think for a second to put you out.”

 

Eren closed his eyes and let his body slump against the captain, his muscles finally able to relax after so long.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry Eren, for not hearing what you had to say. I should have, from the start.”

 

Eren nodded and sniffed, pressure building up in his forehead. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep, to _really_ sleep, where he felt safest.

 

“Sir…” Eren plopped his cheek against Levi’s shoulder, “I want to go to bed.”

 

“Mmm? Alright,” Levi murmured, his joints cracking as he scooted to the edge of the bed, “let’s get you downstairs then.”

 

“No… I want to sleep here tonight. With you.”

 

****

 

Eren turned over and pried one eye open, snapping upright at the sight of Levi’s empty side of the bed. He was already feeling palpitations, his throat seemed to grow tight. But the boy willed himself to calm down, to think rationally. The captain was probably just training in the yard again, they had made up, there was nothing amiss, Eren was sure.

 

The boy hopped out of the bed and fished his collar from the drawer, dashing down the stairs and into the garden faster than he’d like to admit. But there was nothing to worry about, because Levi was here, back turned to Eren and kneeling down almost elbow deep in dirt.

 

Eren blinked in bewilderment but padded hesitantly forward anyway, the captain flinging weeds over his glistening shoulders. The boy cleared his throat and sidled up to Levi’s left side, awkward and stiff, not too close.

 

“…Good morning, Captain.”

 

Levi shook out his hair and slid off his dirtied gloves before buckling Eren’s collar gently about his neck. “Morning, pup. You’ll be wanting breakfast now, won’t you? Are you hungry?”

 

“No, no, I’m okay,” Eren mumbled, his eyes everywhere but on the captain’s face, “I’ll just wait until you’re done, I won’t bother you while you work…”

 

Levi studied the boy’s expression sadly. Eren still didn’t look whole, his shoulders still slumped a little, like they had for weeks. Last night especially, had been stressful on the boy and Levi was wrong to think that Eren would just bounce back like he usually did.

 

“I’ll just go play over there until you’re done, sir,” Eren said before skulking towards the patch of hydrangea bushes by the small fountain. His hands and knees moved slow and his head hanged a bit; if Eren was trying to hide the hurt that still lingered, he wasn’t doing a very good job.

 

“No.”

 

Eren paused, turning to look over his shoulder at Levi in confusion, the captain patting his thigh in wait.

 

“I want you to help me. We’ll do this together.”

 

Levi’s heart jumped a little when Eren perked up, if only a fraction. It was a start, and the shy smile on Eren’s lips gave the captain all the reassurance he needed to reach out.

 

“What can I do?” Eren asked, kneeling before the raised patch of soil, little granite rocks neatly lining its perimeter.

 

“I need you to turn the dirt, Eren,” Levi said, breaking into the fresh soil with his fingers, “like this, we need to mix it all together with the new dirt Daddy put in. There we go. You keep going.”

 

Eren couldn’t break the small grin that rounded his cheeks as he delved down into this new work, he really was surprised Levi would let him get so filthy, but he wasn’t going to complain. The earth was cool and soft in his fingers and kneading it like this made Eren’s troubles slip far away. But Levi’s presence, his breathing, just being near, stirred something in Eren that he had tried to forget.

 

“Alright, pup, that’s enough, now I need you to dig little holes for these,” Levi held up a small seedling, only a few inches tall and wrapped in a piece of burlap, “Try to make me two rows with three spaces each.”

 

Eren dove right in, happy to burrow away in the soil with his hands. His tongue slipped between his teeth as he worked to make each hole symmetrical, spacing them out evenly like Levi instructed. And as small as this task all was, Eren felt more fulfilled the dirtier his fingers got.

 

“And now, we put this inside,” Levi set each little seedling in place and took Eren’s hands in his own, helping the boy to pat the dirt gently around the stems, “not too tight, the soil should be loose so our tomatoes can breathe.”

 

“Yes, sir…” Eren felt his fingers go limp in the captain’s hands, he just let Levi guide him, the gentleness warming the boy’s chest. It’s what he’d _missed,_ Eren just wanted Levi to hold him forever, to be there next to him always.

 

“All we need now is to water them and get you cleaned up for breakfast,” the captain rose to his feet with a grunt and dusted off his shorts before he made for the watering can near the kitchen door.

 

“Sir, wait!”

 

Levi raised a brow and squatted down before Eren, the boy wringing his hands and knotting his brows at the ground.

 

“Ah? What is it, piglet?

 

“Well…” Eren shifted uncomfortably about on his knees, doubting if he was honestly in the position to be asking for anything right now, “this was really, _really_ fun…and I want to do it again…maybe…if that’s okay.”

 

Levi blinked and let his face soften a bit. “If that’s the case, we’re going to get you your own planter box. Tomorrow we’ll build it together and it will be only for you.”

 

“Really?” Eren’s face glowed and his hands balled into excited fists. “I can plant my own things?”

 

The captain nodded and pinched Eren’s cheek. “Anything you want, pup. You’ll take care of them and help them grow. It’ll all be up to you.”

 

Eren lunged himself at Levi’s legs and wrapped his arms around them, only for a moment though, before he snapped away like he’d touched fire, the boy’s head lowering demurely.

 

Levi sighed and threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair, shaking his head when the boy scurried away towards the bath he knew he needed.

 

“…You’re welcome, Eren.”

 

 

 




  



	26. Precious Gift Part 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go boos, enjoy!

Levi leaned forward and tilted the spoon up against Eren’s lips, using its edge to wipe up the bit of soup that had managed to slide down the boy’s chin.

 

“Do you want more, pup?”

 

Eren shook his head quickly, making sure to kneel up straighter as he gulped down the last of his dinner. His fingers tittered along his thighs and his toes curled and wiggled in wait while the captain cleared the table.

 

“Come on, Eren, before it gets dark,” Levi said finally, striding out of the kitchen and lifting Eren up into his arms.

 

The boy let himself smile just a bit as he was bounced along, Levi trudging through the hay and dirt on the stable floor until he reached a modest wooden cart that looked as if it hadn’t been used in ages. The captain set Eren down in the bed and swatted away all of the dust and cobwebs with the broom that had been hanging by the doorway. The wood was old, the grooves and grain heavily exposed, but it felt good under Eren’s palms, all of the bumps and hills uneven along the planks.

 

“Pup, you can sit here or on the horse with me,” Levi proposed, his military cloak soon buckled securely about Eren’s neck, hood up and all, “which do you want?”

 

Eren gripped the cart’s raised edge, his bottom lip sticking out as his eyes moved down to his hands. “I think here…”

 

Levi didn’t say anything, and Eren didn’t care to look up and see the captain’s face. He didn’t really need to; the hand that had been resting atop his head had slipped away to pull the cart to where the horse was tethered. But Eren forgot to dwell on how Levi might be feeling, if he was at all, because the beast soon cantered forward and out into the dusk.

 

The ride was especially bumpy in the cart, but it was _faster_ too, Eren wasn’t protected. There wasn’t an arm holding tight to him, he wasn’t plastered to Levi’s chest. The wind attacked every inch of Eren’s skin, the cloak flapping madly about. And Eren could _see_ , _really_ see, and not from a small peek over the captain’s shoulder. Eren could see life in the small town, the people flashing by as they hurried to end their day.

 

But he could also see Levi in front of him, stiff and solitary. Eren slumped down into a corner of the cart and sank into himself. He wanted to be there, he wanted the security of the captain’s body, but something nagged at Eren. He just couldn’t get comfortable. Levi was Eren’s entire life, but he still seemed so far away.

Eren blinked and steadied himself though, when the horse slowed and stopped before a humble shop on the edge of the market place, huddled just on the outskirts of all the hustle bustle. It really was a tiny place, but not a square inch was spared inside, there were beams upon beams, any kind of wood, every tool, it was all piled haphazardly up to the very rafters. Everything was warm though, cozy in fact, amid the organized chaos. A heavy layer of sawdust coated the floor too, several inches thick in some places. And Eren couldn’t help but shuffle eagerly through it when he was let down, at least until Levi reined in on his leash.

 

“Ah welcome!” A sturdy old man called, poking his head up from where he’d been hunched over at his work desk, “What can I do fer ya?”

 

Levi twirled the leather cord around his hand and stepped forward, ruffling Eren’s hair when he scurried over to settle by the captain’s boots. “Well, we were hoping to build a planter box for the little one here…”

 

“Mmm, I understand,” the shop keep’s pipe wobbled between his lips as he spoke, “got an idea of yer measurements?”

 

“I want twelve square feet, that should be enough for now,” Levi said curtly, his fingers drumming atop Eren’s head.

 

That was all the old man needed, his nose twitching above his white mustache as he bustled about the may lay of his shop, digging through the mess of timber all around him. “This here’s whatcha need. Sturdy. Won’t rot. Perfect for a starting plot.”

 

“Then the cart is out front if you please. Eren and I appreciate it very much. Right, pup?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Eren chirped, failing to stifle his giggle when the man loaded the beams atop his shoulder and did a silly jig out the shop door.

 

Eren couldn’t help but feel a little bit better as Levi led him back up into the cart, the boy welling up with the possibilities of making something all his own. He’d never had a thing to his name when he had lived in the palace. But now the captain was giving Eren a chance to create something special all by himself. He was still unsure, still not so comfortable, but it was a start at least.

 

It was a start Eren was more than ready for, and the next day he was practically trembling as he was finishing his lunch.

 

“Sir, when can we—.”

 

“Chew first, Eren.”

 

“—Captain, when are we going to make my garden?”

 

“Alright, alright, one more bite from you,” Levi led one more spoonful into Eren’s mouth, “and then we can get moving.”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“But Eren, before we start,” Levi said seriously, pulling Eren into his lap and frowning when the boy tensed up a little against him, “I want you to be happy.”

 

The captain rubbed his eyes wearily, feeling more and more like a failure. Eren wouldn’t meet Levi’s gaze, like he still didn’t believe him. “And I apologize for hurting you like I did. Really, I do, Eren.”

 

The boy bowed his head and wrung his hands for a moment, but he soon hopped down from Levi’s thighs and got to tugging on the captain’s shorts, like nothing had been said. “Let’s go, sir. You said once I finished my last bite we could go.”

 

“Yes…I did.”

 

Levi’s chest ached as Eren led the way outside, the boy stopping to kneel patiently by the wooden beams leaning on the wall just outside the kitchen door. The captain would just have to try harder, he’d make it his work to make Eren smile, it was the only thing that mattered. Everything and everyone else could just go to hell for all Levi cared. There was only one person who meant anything to Levi in this world, who’d shown the captain any semblance of love, and that person was staring timidly up at him right now, waiting for Levi to come back down to earth.

 

“Right—Eren now you pick where you want your garden,” Levi said, hoisting the lumber up onto his shoulder, “make sure you find a place that’s nice and sunny. That’s what plants like.”

 

“There!” Eren pointed, leaping through the grass to sit pointedly down and stake his claim, “I want it in the middle of the whole yard so everyone can see it! Right exactly here!”

 

Levi didn’t say a word, instead getting right down onto his knees, hammering away until a large planter box surrounded Eren before the boy was any wiser.

 

“Wait, wait, I want to do it! You said I could do it!” Eren pouted, lunging towards the corner Levi had just nailed neatly together, “You said I could build my garden myself!”

 

“You will, precious, Daddy just needed to set things up for you. You’re going to put in some extra nails so we can make sure it doesn’t fall apart. That’s very important, you know.”

 

“Hmmm alright,” Eren snatched the hammer from Levi’s fingers, “my turn to try!”

 

“Oi, not so fast, you!” Levi stilled Eren’s arm just as it moved to swing down, “I won’t have you losing a finger on me. Now…” the captain closed his hand around Eren’s and held the nail in place, “just little taps like that. You don’t need to go all out, pup, understand?”

 

Eren nodded slowly, rapping carefully against the nail’s head until it had sunk down completely into the wooden beam. “I think I can do the rest, sir…”

 

Levi raised a doubtful brow, but he left Eren to his own devices while he went to fetch some soil. Eren could handle it, the captain was sure, though the image of Eren hacking madly away with the hammer was one that was hard to push away. But Levi just shut his eyes and sucked in a breath as he heaved a heavy burlap sack up into his arms. Eren was a fast learner, eager to please, he drank things in quickly, so Levi could at least try and be confident that he wouldn’t have Eren screaming bloody murder with a stump for a thumb in five minutes.

 

And thankfully all ten fingers were intact by the time Levi had returned, although the planter box did look a little worse for wear. Tons of nails stuck out at odd angles, bent and jagged and frankly, very sad looking. But Eren had tried, and if he thought things looked fine, as flawed as his vision apparently was, then Levi wouldn’t be the one to put a damper on the boy’s day.

 

“Sir, I’m almost done, I just have a few more to go!” Eren reported dutifully, ready to hammer on some more until Levi squatted down and took away all the tools before any more damage could be done.

 

“That’s enough, pup, no more nails,” the captain squeezed Eren’s cheeks together, the boy’s lips puckering up like a fish, “we need to put the dirt in.”

 

Eren squeaked, in agreement Levi assumed, and jabbed his fists in the air.

 

“Alright, you spread it out,” the captain coaxed, tipping the sack over, “good job, Eren, make sure it’s even.”

 

The boy nodded and crawled about in the box, doing his best, tongue between teeth. Naturally though, being elbow deep in dirt was too much of a temptation, the boy practically rolling around at one point just for the hell of it. And Eren’s skin was soon mottled with black patches of filth—his thighs, his back, his forehead— but that was no concern of Eren’s. And it was no concern of Eren’s that Levi had soon left him, temple throbbing, to fill a bucket from the spigot by the mansion’s east wall.

 

It _was_ a concern of Eren’s however, when a torrent of water crashed down without warning upon him while he’d been busy stirring up a mess.

 

“When I said spread the dirt, I didn’t mean spread it all over yourself, piglet,” Levi chided, trying to suppress a small smile when Eren shrieked and sputtered about at the captain’s feet, “now why don’t you hop out of your planter box and wait here while I get a towel?”

 

The boy didn’t move though, he only furrowed his brow and stared down at his knees, motionless even as Levi sank curiously down on his haunches before him.

 

But no sooner than had Levi opened his mouth to speak, did a diabolical grin spring up on Eren’s face. And it took even less time than that for Eren to scoop up some wet soil in his hands and clap them to each of Levi’s cheeks with a sickening _splat_.

 

“Now you need a bath too, sir!” Eren cackled and scampered out onto the grass, unfazed by the violent twitch of Levi’s eye, “I’m not the only one!”

 

The captain’s face had paled, his eyes wide and glassy before he found himself again and dove for the culprit currently laughing up a storm.

 

“You think you’ll get the better of me, little boy?” Levi growled, pinning Eren down beneath him, the boy screeching and wriggling with delight as he was wrestled to the ground.

 

“I ALREADY DID!” Eren hollered, chortling when Levi landed a glob of sopping dirt on the top of his head.

 

“I won’t be letting you have the last word, Eren, you can’t pull one over on me!” Levi retorted, scooping Eren up under his arm and marching toward the fountain by the willow, “You won’t be laughing if I dump you in here with the fishes, will you?”

 

“I’ll make you come with me!” Eren snickered, writhing like a worm until Levi lost his footing, he and the captain toppling to the ground with a heavy thud.

 

“ _I’ll always come with you, pup_.”

 

Eren’s giggles caught in his throat, the captain’s words seeming to pierce his chest. He was frozen, rigid as he lay by Levi’s side. And Eren didn’t move, didn’t flinch when Levi pulled him into his chest.

 

“I’ll never leave you. You have to believe me, Eren. _Tell me you believe me_.”

 

Eren could feel Levi’s pulse, how hurried it was, as if the captain’s entire life was resting on the boy’s words.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Levi’s grip around Eren slackened. Only for a moment though, before he held the boy even tighter to him. “Enough of this,” the captain cleared his throat and composed himself, “let’s clean up so we can come back and finish what we started.”

 

***

 

Eren kept silent as he crawled back out into the yard, squeaky clean and trotting along doggedly at the captain’s heels. Why Levi had to keep bringing things up, Eren didn’t know. He just wanted to forget those feelings, those miserable weeks, and start fresh. They’d actually been having fun for once, playing together, but Levi had to ruin it.

 

“Alright, pup, one last thing to do before you can start planting,” the captain pulled out a small can of paint and a brush, “come sit here.”

 

Eren knelt down squarely before the long side of his planter box, just where Levi was toeing the ground, and blinked when the captain squatted behind him.

 

“Take this,” Levi murmured, dipping the brush in the black paint and wrapping his hand around Eren’s as the boy took it in his fingers, “be careful, we want it to look nice…”

 

Eren’s nose scrunched up as Levi’s hand guided him, the brush forming curves and swirls that he couldn’t understand. The captain’s fingers were slow and firm, patient almost, correcting Eren gently when the brush would stray. It was grounding, Eren felt like he’d stopped breathing, all he knew was the feel of Levi against him, all he needed was this. This safety, the knowledge that nothing would ever go wrong as long as Levi was touching him, Eren wanted it forever.

 

“Captain…” Eren leaned back against Levi when the brush stilled, “what does it say?”

 

Levi blinked slowly and pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple, his face tired but softer than it had ever been. “It says ‘Eren’s Garden’. That way anyone who sees it knows that it’s yours. They’ll be so happy to see what you’ve grown.”

 

Eren couldn’t stop the wide toothy smile rounding his cheeks as he turned and buried himself against Levi’s chest. It wasn’t much, but no one in the palace had ever had any faith in him to accomplish a thing, but Eren would, even if it was just keeping some measly plants alive, he’d do it. Eren would have something to show for himself and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try his hardest to have the best garden in town. Even Levi would be proud.

 

“Thank you for this, sir,” Eren pressed his cheek against Levi’s, his arms coiling tighter around the captain’s shoulders, “thank you for building it together with me.”

 

Levi stood without a word, staring down tenderly at Eren as he nudged the crown of his head into the captain’s hand for a reassuring scratch.

 

“Anything for you, pup. _Anything at all_.”

 

 

 

 




  



	27. Precious Gift Part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren goes to school! Sort of...

Levi’s back cracked something fierce and he moaned like the rising dead.

 

But the captain wished he hadn’t the second a long whine rang right into his ear.

 

“ _Toooo eaaarlyyyy_ ,” Eren yawned, rolling over and knocking his wrist hard against Levi’s nose in the process.

 

The captain grunted and groused, giving Eren a lazy swat to the thigh while he nursed his nose. “Don’t want to hear it, I need to wake up so I can get going.”

 

Eren jolted up straight when the captain’s words caught up with him, his nerves firing off a storm the instant Levi began rubbing the dark circles under his eyes.

 

“Sir, _where are you going_?” Eren pried, the boy pouncing flush onto the captain’s chest to prevent any escape.

 

“I have to speak to a class today, pup, I’m a guest,” Levi lifted Eren easily right back off of him, much to the boy’s dismay of course, and sat at the mattress’ edge, scratching away at the stubble on his chin, “and _someone_ is about to make me late.”

 

Eren blinked for a moment, hopped off the bed, and scrambled over to Levi’s side, kneeling faithfully at his feet. “I’m sorry, sir, I’m ready to leave, you don’t have to wait for me! Not for a single tiny second!”

 

“Pup,” Levi raised his brow and tickled beneath Eren’s chin, “you’re not coming with me.”

 

“ _What?_ Why?” Eren gawked, wide eyed and bewildered up at the captain, as if he was a madman for suggesting such a thing, “I want to come! I’ll be quiet, I’ll be good! I promise!”

 

“Hmm,” Levi fastened Eren’s collar and pinched his ear gently, “I don’t know…you usually end up doing the exact opposite of being good and quiet for some _strange reason_ …”

 

“ _Please?_ ”

 

Eren clasped his hands together, almost as if in prayer, and let his lower lip wobble to the best of his ability, staring up woefully at the captain. It was tough; Levi seemed to be all suspicion and no sympathy, even when Eren nuzzled his nose sweetly into the man’s thigh. It didn’t deter the boy though, Levi’s skeptic stare only made Eren pout harder, his eyelashes fluttering as innocently as he could manage.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Levi let out a defeated puff of air through his nose before dropping a kiss to the crown of Eren’s head, “but not a word from you in class, you hear?”

 

“ _Yes, sir!_ ”

 

***

 

“Come on, pup, we can’t keep stopping in the hallways like that,” Levi pulled gently on Eren’s leash, prompting the boy to resume trotting along on his hands and knees, tail swishing against his thighs as he led the way to the lecture halls, “we can look around once class is over.”

 

Eren nodded and mumbled absentmindedly in accord, only to stop again in front of Levi, the captain just barely catching himself from trampling all over the child at his feet. It was impossible not to look, the training headquarters rivaled the palace in size, it was ancient and much darker inside, almost ominous—the wood floors, the walls—and it was swarming with ten times the amount of people. What was more, they were all young, near Eren’s age maybe, but they looked so much older, they held themselves different, like they had _purpose_.

 

The boy’s heart skittered in his chest; there were so many students, they all clamored through the corridors in groups, talking, laughing, as friends. They seemed to be on top of the world, even the ones sitting on the benches lining the corridor, brows creased with concentration as they pored over books and notes. Eren’s breathing almost stopped completely, and before he knew it, he was bounding up to a pair of girls huddled together, that is until a sudden tightening of his collar brought him tumbling right back onto his bottom.

 

“ _Later_ , Eren,” Levi reprimanded firmly, toting Eren along through the hallway until they reached a large wooden door with no knob, “it’s rude to bother people when they’re studying. Now,” the captain shoved the weathered door open with his shoulder, “you rest here, pup.”

 

Eren blinked and bit his lip as Levi bent down to lay a small blanket he’d brought onto the floor in the front corner of the classroom. The boy was all but trembling, the sea of eyes on him making goosebumps spring up everywhere. Longing, embarrassment, a desire to be part of the group, to _just know_ those amazing looking people? Eren couldn’t be sure what it was, but it made his chest tighten all the same.

 

They all wore the same emblem as Levi too, they all looked so confident, so strong and sure, everything Eren wasn’t.

 

“Pup…what is it?”

 

Eren shook his head and gripped tight to Levi’s jacket, eyes frozen wide open, unwavering from the mass of maybe a hundred students before him as the captain undid his leash. He couldn’t look away, these people were all soldiers, _just like Levi_ , and it hurt, the pang of jealousy sparking through his chest, almost unnoticeable, but still there.

 

“Come on, Eren let go now, I have to start, pup…good boy,” Levi coaxed, standing up slowly and ruffling Eren’s hair once he found the sense to release the captain from his clutches.

 

Eren sighed and nestled his nose into Levi’s calf just as the captain turned away, his legs drawing up against his belly once he plopped down dejectedly onto the blanket.

 

“Well then,” Levi stepped slowly forward, standing just before the first row of desks, “I am Captain Levi, and I’ve been asked to lecture here today by your instructor—probably for a free day off—but that’s neither here nor there,” the captain added grumpily, “Anyway, I joined the ranks when I was around your age, and I stuck with the Corps for about fifteen years before I retired.”

 

Levi paused before beginning to pace leisurely back and forth. “For today though, I’ll be discussing the importance of—yes?”

 

“Sir,” a red haired girl in the sixth row back pointed at Eren, “is that your puppy? Why did you bring him to class?”

 

“Because I can’t have him burning the house down while I’m gone. As I was saying—.”

 

“Captain,” a young man’s hand shot up as he interjected, “what’s his name?”

 

“Eren,” Levi huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “now I’d appreciate it if we could all—.”

 

“Captain Levi!” A wide eyed girl balled her fists excitedly as the class broke out in hurried chattering, “Can we play with him after lecture?”

 

“ _No!_ ” Levi barked, practically spitting out venom at this point, “And if one more idiot asks another stupid question, you’ll all be doing laps outside till dawn, is that clear? Now quit all your babbling so I can start!”

 

Eren made sure to bury his snickers into his forearms the second every student’s mouth seemed to snap shut. It was nothing less than amusing to say the least, seeing Levi get testy with someone else for a change.

 

The boy chortled quietly and rolled over in his blanket at the sight of the kids’ paled faces, one girl in the third row even beginning to tremble. And all from nothing but the captain’s pinched brow. Eren dared to say that this might have even been paradise, considering the wrath he’d managed to dig up out of Levi, and if the students were this shaken up already, they’d be in for a rude awakening as far as Eren was concerned.

 

“Again, as I was _saying_ ,” Levi continued with a pointed glare, “I’ve had an exceptionally long career here with the Corps, and frankly it’s a miracle that I haven’t croaked on the frontlines. But that isn’t to say I was running around without a plan like most cadets these days. You see unlike them, I’d like to say that I had enough of _one thing_. And that thing is _focus_.”

 

Levi nodded to himself and clenched his fist. “Focus under _pressure_. Focus despite the _circumstances_ , focus away from distractions, no matter what they be. Keeping your goal in mind, _that_ is what will save your life.”

 

Eren’s lips soon stretched into a yawn and his eyelids began to droop heavily when the captain’s speech got rolling. Levi’s lecture definitely had started to get winded after half an hour once the captain had discovered that he liked—no _loved_ — the sound of his own voice. And it wasn’t just Eren who’d noticed; the boy spied a few students slumped over their desks—well more than a few—but it seemed Levi was too enthralled with his own stories to pay attention to literally anything else around him.

 

It was a sharp snapping of fingers though, that made Eren’s eyes snap right back open, the boy raising his head and ogling at the red haired girl who’d dared ask Levi a question earlier.

 

She smiled crookedly and waved her hand, beckoning Eren over from his blankets. But the boy waited though, his eyes darting cautiously to Levi. The captain was still droning on, hands clasped just above his lower back as he strolled to and fro before the class.

 

“—And that’s why he lost his leg, because he’d lost _focus_. If he had kept sight of the mission objective back then, he’d still be in fighting condition. But that’s not even half as bad as what happened to a young lady on our _fiftieth_ expedition—.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes and just went for it.

 

The boy slinked across the front of the room while Levi’s back was turned, head low and body languid in an effort to keep stealth. It worked thankfully, leaving Eren to slip between the horde of desks and boots and book bags until soft fingers were scratching behind his ear.

 

“Look at you…you must be such a sweetheart,” the young woman cooed in a faint whisper, leaning down discreetly to pinch Eren’s cheek, “I bet you’re a _good_ boy, aren’t you?”

 

Eren grinned and plopped his chin down onto the girl’s thigh, happy to be doted on and fawned over, until a young man to her left sucked his teeth in disdain.

 

“Don’t you hog him to yourself!” The cadet hissed from behind his hand, “Come over here, Eren!”

 

The young man smiled knowingly and pulled a small strip of jerky from his knapsack to wave it coyly by his knee, ignoring the red haired girl’s indignant huffing.

 

“That’s right, throw a fit because he likes me better,” the soldier sneered, ruffling Eren’s hair when he’d padded over, “don’t you, boy? You stick with me!”

 

Eren wiggled his bottom and got to gnawing eagerly at the jerky in the young man’s hand, nothing but content as he nibbled away.

 

“Oi, you there.”

 

Levi paused and slid his hands onto his hips. “You’ve got the nerve to be more interested in the floor than with what I’ve got to say?”

 

The soldier snapped up in his seat, straight backed and saluting with a quick, “No, sir! I had just dropped my pencil, sir!”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes in suspicion but resumed his soliloquy nonetheless, giving Eren an opportunity to slither between more pairs of legs, back and forth down the rows as the captain rambled on about how the cleanliness of a soldier’s equipment could also tip the scale between life and death, or something like that.

 

It all went right out through Eren’s ears though. He was too busy being pampered, excited hands combing through his hair, tickling trails down his back, waving cookies and treats right under his nose. Soon it had become blatant, half the class had turned to face the back of the room, where Eren was munching happily on the biscuit a curly haired girl had given him. Sniffles and jealous whispers were thrown back and forth, fingers tugging insistently on Eren’s tail and collar, quiet cooing from all around to grab the boy’s attention.

 

And it worked—on the wrong person, unfortunately.

 

Eren hadn’t noticed though, until a large shadow loomed over him and Levi’s speech had stopped completely.

 

“So…I give you pieces of actual shit _my time_ …and this is what I get?” Levi snarled, snatching Eren up into his arms, biscuit and all, before storming back to the front of the classroom. “You’ve all got _some_ guts…”

 

“Sir,” a cadet in the first row began to shake, “we apologize, please continue—.”

 

“ _Get your sorry good for nothing asses outside and run_!” Levi adjusted Eren on his hip and bared his teeth when not one person stirred from their seat. “ _NOW_!”

 

Eren swung his legs idly and chewed away at the pastry as chairs scraped and the pounding of hundreds of boots rocked the dusty wooden floor. The captain tutted into Eren’s ear and carried him towards the lecture hall’s back door, following the flood of students out into the sunny training field.

 

“Nothing but a bunch of lazy hoodlums who don’t want to listen,” Levi shook his head, his lips scrunched and sour, “isn’t that right, pup?”

 

“Yeah, lazy hoodlums!” Eren hollered between mouthfulls, “Don’t want to listen!”  


“That’s my boy,” Levi gave Eren’s jaw a peck before he let the boy down and turned his sights onto the young soldiers, “Fifty laps around the perimeter, no cutting corners, let’s go!”

 

“Go, go, go!” Eren was yipping, raring to bound through the grass towards the soldiers, until as usual a hand gripped the back of his collar just in the nick of time.

 

“I don’t think so, little boy,” the captain grunted as he pulled Eren back between his boots, “you’ve distracted those animals enough today. So as long as they’re running, you’re parking it _right here_.”

 

Eren wriggled his bottom impatiently, wrinkling his nose when Levi closed his calves securely against the boy’s ribs. Eren was ready to play, the sunshine and the little waves the cadets gave him were calling. They were all so wonderful, they didn’t look down on Eren at all, they welcomed him, maybe even considered him special. But true to form, Levi brought on the rain cloud, his arms crossing when he noticed too many smiles pointed Eren’s way.

 

“Keep your shitty eyes forward, you scoundrels, there’s nothing to see here!” Levi bellowed, “bunch of fools, you’ve got the attention spans of fleas!”

 

“Sir,” Eren rolled onto his back and stared curiously up at the captain, “what does ‘attention spans of fleas’ mean?”

 

“Means they can’t concentrate for shit, precious,” Levi replied gently, his gaze hardening when he’d turned it back to the cadets, “Oi, pick up the pace, I won’t have you slacking off!”

 

“Oh,” Eren chirped before rising back up onto his hands and knees, “Yeah, no slacking off!”

 

“Good boy, you tell them what’s what.” Levi bent down and gave an approving pat to Eren’s head, the boy currently latched onto Levi’s calf and very busy with gnawing at one of his boot ties.

 

“SOUND OFF!”

 

“Forty more to go, sir!” The soldier leading the pack called out between labored huffs.

 

“I’m sorry, you mean forty- _four_ ,” Levi drawled, his voice booming across the grassy field, “One more for every straggler in the back there. Don’t think I can’t see you lazing around. _Get moving, pigs_!”

 

“Forty-four to go, pigs!” Eren sang, his chewing halting for a moment, “Forty-four to go! The pigs need forty-four!”

 

“Aww, Eren don’t be so hard on us! If you make us run too long we’ll be too tired to play with you later!” One young man panted, a shining grin breaking out on his face when he caught sight of Eren’s horrified expression.

 

“Only twenty laps to go!” Eren howled amid the happy whoops of the soldiers, “Twenty laps for the pigs—!”

 

Eren’s commands were for naught however, because Levi squatted immediately behind Eren and clapped his hand stonily to the boy’s mouth, his face paling and looking like he might have been getting much too old for this nonsense by now.

 

“No one is taking orders from this cretin here!” Levi called out dangerously, “ _Forty-four laps_ , _I said!_ ”

 

“But sir!” Eren turned to face Levi, all balled fists and twinkling eyes, “They need to save their energy! Who will play with me?”

 

“ _I_ will play with you,” Levi supposed, tilting his head and curling his lip as he hooked a finger through one of Eren’s rings, “how about that, pup?”

 

Eren’s nose drew up with a scrunch before he got to rolling idly about through the grass, his toes wiggling and his body stretching out slow in the sunshine. “No thank you, sir, I have new friends now. Make them run less so they can play with me! I want to play now!”

 

“ _Or_ you could shape up that tone you’re talking with before I shape it up for you,” Levi snapped with a testy tap of his boot, “don’t think I can’t bend you over right here in front of all your _new friends._ ”

 

The captain’s threats fell on deaf ears it seemed, with Eren shutting his eyes and splaying out beautifully in the grass to sun himself instead of gracing Levi with a response. The captain’s low grumbles went ignored, Eren sighed with a contented grin, his rings glinted in the sunlight as his body lengthened and opened in a luxurious stretch.

 

Eren was going to be patient, he’d have his fun yet.

 


	28. Precious Gift Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay wow hey guys its definitely been a while so i apologize for that. a lot of sucky things have been happening for a few months but i’m just tackling it like everybody else. anyway heres a sweet chapter for you babies, enjoy!

“Last one, last one, last one!”

 

Eren hollered and squirmed between Levi’s boots, ignoring the captain’s grumbling above him. The soldiers huffed and labored, their feet had started dragging long ago, but smiles broke out on their faces anyway.

 

Levi’s mood soured even more, naturally, but Eren couldn’t bother to care. It was too sunny out, there were too many people eager to play with him, there wasn’t time to cater to the captain’s grouch. So the boy slipped out and away as the students all plopped down one by one on the grass, their mouths wide and gulping down air.

 

“You’re done, you’re done!” Eren chanted, clambering through the mass of sweaty bodies, “Time to play, time to play, wake up, it’s time to play!”

 

“Just give us a second, Eren—.”

 

“—Got to catch our breath—.”

 

“—That damned sadist—.”

 

Eren blinked and nudged his nose on one soldier’s belly. “What’s a sadist?”

 

“Oh, never mind, Eren,” a young man rolled over and lazily stretched out his hand, “just let us rest for a bit, just a bit.”

 

Eren pouted. Very hard. But his efforts went unnoticed, except by Levi of course. The captain had trudged over and laid his hand atop the boy’s head, his eyes slitting sharply.

 

“One minute you pigs are all over my little boy, but now he doesn’t interest you? All because of a few laps? If that’s the case, we can be on our _way_ ,” Levi said curtly.

 

“No, no! We’ve rested! We’re fine!” A small girl screeched, jolting straight up off the ground. “We’re dying to play with Eren!”

 

“Then stop moping around and get off your asses,” Levi spat, “and someone go get me some tea and a chair before I change my damn mind!”

 

***

 

Eren had been _pampered_. Stroked and groomed and coddled and kissed. Toyed with and scratched and fed with biscuits and cookies till he was full to bursting. His toes and been tickled, his cheeks had been pinched. Eren had frolicked and squirmed under eager fingers, all happy shrieks and giggles as Levi had looked on with the eyes of a hawk.

 

But now, Eren was home, and he had quieted, sitting a little stiff on Levi’s lap.

 

“Thank God,” the captain sighed, almost moaning as he melted into the sofa, “finally some _peace_.”

 

Eren fidgeted and hummed, his hands restless against his knees.

 

“Sir, my friends were wondering, maybe you could come talk all the time. And you could bring me? That way we could all play together more…”

 

“Pup, I don’t want to hear about _any_ friends right now, I don’t need a bigger headache,” Levi groused, tugging Eren down flat onto his chest, “why don’t we just rest a bit. We’ll have an early dinner and then you and _I_ can play together instead.”

 

Eren said nothing, only tucked his head under the captain’s chin. His pulse grew quick, things weren’t like before yet—Eren wanted them to be but they weren’t. His place in this home still wasn’t guaranteed, no matter what Levi said or did to convince him. A thorn would always prick Eren’s side every time he got comfortable, and it would remind him of Levi’s eyes the night he’d walked in on his spat with Jean. How they’d shown wide and absolutely disgusted. It was Eren who’d made the captain’s eyes that way.

 

 And now, Eren’s lips were trembling as Levi kissed them.

 

“What do you think, Eren?” Levi mused, his palm slithering slow and with purpose along the boy’s bare thigh, “Would you like that?”

 

“I don’t know,” Eren turned his face, but clung tight to Levi’s shirt, “Maybe. _I like my friends_ ….”

 

The captain’s brows crinkled with unease and his fingers laced together on the small of Eren’s back.

 

“You’re upset still, piglet? You don’t want Daddy to play with you special?”

 

“I’m okay!” Eren chirped, sliding off Levi’s lap to dart out of the den and towards the kitchen, “I just need to check on my garden now—before it gets dark!”

 

“Ah…well alright then…”

 

Levi leaned forward and groaned into his palms. He hadn’t done a damn thing to quell Eren’s fears, the boy just didn’t trust him. Levi raked his hand through his hair and cursed at himself, damned himself to hell for building the wall that stood now between he and Eren. Either way, Levi couldn’t mope about it now. As far as he was concerned, he’d hit rock bottom with Eren, and now the only direction Levi could go was up.

 

By the time Levi had changed out of his uniform and slid on his outdoor slippers, Eren had gotten well into his work, plucking off yellowed tomato leaves with a happy hum. His head tilted this way and that, his bottom wiggled as he danced on his knees, content to manicure his planter box to perfection.

 

“Don’t forget this, pup,” Levi said, stepping up behind Eren with a small  tin watering can.

 

“Yes, si—hey! He’s eating my leaves!”

 

“Who is, piglet?” Levi crouched down gingerly and kissed Eren’s shoulder.

 

“Look!” The boy pushed back a few stems to reveal the culprit. “He’s the one!”

 

“Oh, I _see_ ,” Levi nodded, picking away the giant brown caterpillar from its leaf, “well we need to get rid of this vermin, we don’t like caterpillars. They eat everything up until there’s nothing left.”

 

“Wait, I like him!” Eren snapped, the boy snatching away the offending creature to lay it down softly onto the soil. “When I was at the palace, Mr. Connie told me that these little guys become butterflies!”

 

The captain tried at his temples with a shake of his head.

 

“ _Pup_ , your tomatoes won’t grow if your caterpillar eats them all up. Do you want that?”

 

Eren’s eyes shifted away with worry for a moment before he turned and plopped his face into Levi’s chest. A heavy dramatic sigh fanned across the captain’s collarbone until it was replaced by long, lazy whimpers.

 

“ _Fine_. How about this…”

 

Eren snapped his gaze up hopefully. “ _This_?”

 

“Why don’t we make your caterpillar a home so he doesn’t have to live in your garden?” Levi supposed, “Is that better?”

 

“I’ll even share some of my leaves with him!” Eren shouted, “That way you don’t have to murder him!”

 

The captain scowled and clicked his tongue.

 

“Lord, I wasn’t going to _murder_ him! I was just going to…end his…existence. Daddy isn’t _that_ bad, pup.”

 

Levi paused, his lips pursing when he was met with nothing but a wide, accusatory stare.

 

“You want me to change my mind?”

 

Eren shrieked and dug his nails into the captain’s shoulders, his expression completely scandalized.

 

“NO! YOU CAN’T KILL BORIS!”

 

“… _Boris_ …?”

 

Eren gave a somber nod of his head, oblivious to the captain’s will to live draining from his body.

 

“Yes, his name is Boris.”

 

“I think…I need to go lie down.” Levi seemed to float up onto his feet, eyes blank and completely disillusioned with the world. “ _Right now_.”

 

“But what about—?”

 

“ _Just give him to me_ ,” the captain took _Boris_ into his open palm before turning and trudging back to the house in defeat.

 

Eren blinked and cocked his head until he shrugged with a satisfied huff.

 

“Okay, sir, have fun lying down!”

 

The boy was met with nothing but a grunt and the tired shuffle of footsteps through the grass. Either way, Levi’s apparent fatigue wasn’t Eren’s problem. He had tomatoes to water and right now, that took precedence. _Well_ …Eren turned just as the kitchen door slammed, he might just have to see to his captain too.

 

Levi had given Eren this garden, this home, this blessed life away from the palace. He had given Eren everything and he’d be damned if he didn’t adore the captain for it, rough patches and all.

 

The boy grew more and more sure as water pattered down onto the soil, the fuzzy tomato leaves bouncing with heaviness of the drops. Soon enough, Eren clapped his hands and rubbed bits of dirt off onto his thighs. For today, this job was done. His planter box was pristine, weeds gone, soil dark and soaking. Eren was satisfied.

 

But now, Eren had something else to tend to, and that something was somewhere in the house, either sleeping or sulking. It had to be one of the two.

 

The boy padded along through the grass, into the kitchen, and up the grand stairs. He meandered slow through the hallways on his hands and knees, blowing raspberries at no one, just for the hell of it. Eren nudged Levi’s bedroom door open with his nose, only to find no cranky captain between the sheets. The boy blinked, but started forward again when a flickering glow peeked around the end corner of the corridor.

 

“Sir,” Eren slithered into the study and up against Levi’s knees, “you’re not lying down?”

 

“No, pup.”

 

Eren wrinkled his nose and slipped away, his eyes soon cresting slowly over the edge of Levi’s work desk. They roamed about until they landed on the jar just by the captain’s right hand.

 

“You made Boris a home! With food and everything!”

 

Levi’s nostrils flared when Eren’s face popped up between his legs again. He rubbed his nose and shooed the boy away.

 

“ _Yes_. Now why don’t you go rest in your basket? I’m trying to read.”

 

Eren sucked his teeth, but settled into the dog bed just by the opposite bookshelf anyway.

 

“What are you reading?”

 

“Just something about taking care of household pests—ah, I mean,” Levi cleared his throat and eyed the jar pointedly, “ _pets_.”

 

“That’s perfect, we need to make Boris as comfortable and healthy as possible!” Eren chirped, burrowing into the blankets with a happy wiggle.

 

“ _Right_ ,” Levi huffed.

 

“Sir…” Eren glanced up at the captain through his lashes, “why have you been so mad lately?”

 

Levi started a bit in his chair, his face pinching when he caught Eren’s woeful stare from across the room. The boy looked like a sad little basset hound in that moment—and it would’ve been endearing—if Eren’s question wasn’t so damn unsettling. Levi clenched his jaw and got up, his slippers patting on the hardwood until he squatted down. Eren looked up expectantly and pursed his lips when the captain’s fingers wound through his hair.

 

“I’m not mad, pup.”

 

Eren shifted and propped his chin up on one of his pillows, his brow arching skeptically.

 

“You were mad when I played with my new friends, you were mad when I found Boris…”

 

“I’m _not_ mad, I said.”

 

Eren rose up onto his hands and knees, shaking off his blanket to get _right_ up into Levi’s face.

 

“Daddy. You’re fibbing,” said Eren pointedly, his forefinger poking at the space between Levi’s brows. “And you said you can see it on my forehead when I do it. Well now, I see it on yours.”  

 

Levi’s eyes widened, but soon dropped and shifted away. He sighed and plopped down on his bottom, his knees cracking when he crossed his legs.

 

“You haven’t called me that in a long time…” Levi murmured, apparently finding great interest in the thick threading of Eren’s blankets.

 

Eren’s bottom lip caught in his teeth. He hadn’t meant to stop. Maybe he had…the boy couldn’t be sure.

 

“Precious, I just want you to be happy with me,” the captain said softly, his head hanging, “that’s all I need from this world, that’s all I ask.”

 

Levi had shut his eyes, suddenly too aware of his shortcomings, of just _how tired_ he was of being sour. He had no reason, no right not to be content when he was so blessed. The boy in front of him, an innocent, who had eyes for no one else. Eren had always accepted Levi as he was. And now he was climbing forward and pressing his cheek against the captain’s; there was nothing on this earth more soothing.

 

Soon Eren’s lips were like silk against Levi’s. The calming lull was gone as quickly as it had come, Levi’s chest burning with the new weight of Eren’s arms around his shoulders. The captain found himself desperate in that moment, desperate for Eren to do something, anything. He wanted those lips again, coming willingly as they had a second before.

 

“Kiss me real,” Eren suddenly spoke, “the way daddies do.”

 

Levi almost shuddered at the thought. But he didn’t. He only pulled Eren closer, flush and heavy on his lap to breathe him in. Eren was restless, but hid it well despite himself. It didn’t go unappreciated; the captain kissed the point of Eren’s nose before he moved down to the boy’s pout. He could’ve devoured those lips, worshipped the way they opened to him. Levi traced them with his tongue, nudged his way through as he and Eren slipped down onto the floor without a care in the world.

 

 _Heaven above_ , the boy was a sight beneath Levi, lashes heavy and body unwinding. He couldn’t ignore the thighs that sank slowly open, he couldn’t ignore the chest beginning heave under him, the twinkles of silver that shone bright against Eren’s pinked skin. But those eyes, unwavering, haunting. Levi couldn’t swallow; those eyes were blissful, finally after so long.

 

Levi took the boy’s lips again, sucking at his tongue, reveling in the very taste of Eren, breathing in the shy moans that managed to slip out. The captain could have been dying, but he didn’t care. There was nothing else Levi needed than the frantic fingers scratching through his hair, the sighs and whimpers that tickled his ear, the toes curling against the small of his back. Eren rocked up into him, groaned when Levi sucked a painful red spot onto his neck. Eren was wetting Levi’s belly with his juices, straining in the captain’s hold every time his length dragged through the rough hair under Levi’s shirt.

 

_“Daddy—.”_

 

Levi’s arms nearly gave out. It wasn’t a problem though, with the way Eren was ensnaring him, pulling him down until he lay flat on top of the boy. Eren mewled and rubbed himself more desperately against Levi’s belly, delighting in the sheer weight of the captain on top of him. Levi’s very breath was stolen from his lips, Eren was taking everything and Levi would gladly give it a thousand times over.

 

_“Daddy—love you—.”_

 

Levi hadn’t even registered the hand that had crept into his night shorts, his brain as clouded as it was with needy whines and insistent huffing from underneath him. And those words, the words he’d been _craving_ for months. They made him burn, groaning and panting into Eren’s lips as the boy stroked him. The captain sighed, desperate and almost pained, until he lost himself to his completion, with Eren following suit not long after.

 

Eren squeaked when Levi went boneless above him. The captain was panting into Eren’s neck, his eyes were shut tight. If Levi hadn’t been heavy on top of him before, he sure was now, lost in hazy bliss, unaware of everything.

 

“Daddy,” Eren gasped, “you’re too big, I’m squished!”

 

“Mmm…sorry, pumpkin,” Levi grunted, hoisting himself gingerly up to sit and cross his legs, “come here.”

 

Eren scrambled up into Levi’s open arms like a madman, his face burrowing right into the crook of the captain’s neck.

 

“You really liked when I said I love you, huh,” Eren mumbled shyly.

 

“Of course, pup…” The captain kissed the crown of Eren’s head. _It had definitely been a while_.

 

Eren hummed thoughtfully and wound his arms tighter around Levi’s middle. “Then I’ll _never_ _stop saying it_. I promise.”


	29. Precious Gift Part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, an update nine months later could’ve had a baby by now oh well. Also I'm sorry I couldn't answer every comment but I do read (and squeal about) them. So thank you guys for your patience and enjoy drama queen levi xD

 

Nights were getting colder again, Eren thought. Rummaging around, nose deep in Levi’s bureau, Eren pawed through dress shirts, loose clothes for exercise, and underwear, until he found something of use. This old knit sweater would do just fine—though it was more of a dress on Eren—and after slipping it on over his head, Eren decided that he liked Levi’s clothes very much. The sweater was worn and soft, hanging loose from the boy’s right shoulder, leaving it bare. Eren bunched up the sleeves, but try as he might, they always fell down, well past his fingertips. Eren shrugged; he couldn’t be picky. This sweater did what he needed it to do, enveloping him in Levi’s smell, making the boy feel warm. Like the captain was right there with him.

“ _Excuse me._ ”

Eren jumped a bit before turning to peek at a freshly bathed Levi from over his slender shoulder.

“You’re excused, Daddy…”

“That’s not what I meant, cretin.” Levi shook his head and padded over to pluck an undershirt from the open drawer. “By ‘excuse me’ I mean why exactly are you making a mess of my dresser and stealing my clothes?”

“Well, it’s cold, and this sweater smells like you, and I’ve decided it’s mine now,” Eren said simply, crawling up onto Levi’s lap once the captain was comfortable in his usual place against the headboard.

“Puppies for one, should not be sniffing around in people’s things. And for two, this puppy here needs to learn to say please when he wants something…” Levi hummed chidingly.

Eren waved his hand with a huff, his sleeve flapping about. “I’ve decided that it’s mine now _please_.”

Levi’s brows rose up for a second before he hooked his arms around Eren’s waist and turned his world topsy-turvy, the boy rolling flat onto his back.

“And _I’ve_ decided to put Boris up for adoption,” Levi smirked, his eyes twinkling at the angry pucker of Eren’s lips. “What do you think about that?”

Eren turned up his nose and crossed his arms, doing his best to look down at the man who was hovering above him.

“You wouldn’t do that, you _love_ Boris.”

“I hate Boris,” Levi deadpanned.

Eren’s big doe eyes searched Levi’s face for a moment until they crinkled with giggles. The boy threw his arms around Levi’s neck and tugged him down so they could lay side by side.

“You’re silly, Daddy, I like that joke!”

Levi nosed behind Eren’s ear with a huff and hooked one of the boy’s legs around his hip. “You need sleep and so do I, Eren…”

“Wait I’m not exactly tired yet!” Eren said as his hands meandered up the backs of Levi’s broad shoulders, “I want to just…be with you for a bit.”

“Be with me?” Levi blinked.

Eren nodded and scooted forward to invade Levi’s space completely. “Tell me a story, tell me…about your mother. Did you have a mother? Tell me what it’s like!”

Levi’s eyes hardened and he tried to shift his gaze away, until he chanced a peek at the boy glued to his front like a leech. Eren’s upturned eyes were bright and glassy, his petaled lips were parted in wait. Levi steeled himself; he let himself be grounded by the rhythm of Eren’s eager little breaths.

“I did have a mother, Eren,” Levi began, rolling onto his back to pull Eren up onto his belly. “She was…beautiful, the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen. I remember her long black hair, big kind eyes—not as big as yours—and her lips. I’ll never forget her lips. They were small, like a little sea shell, and pink. My mother never wore lipstick when she went out at night; she never had to.”

Levi paused and looked down when he felt a long sigh fan over his collarbones. Eren was staring up at him with dreams in his eyes, his lashes fluttering as a smile split apart his lips.

“She sounds like an angel, Daddy. So pretty, I think even prettier than you…”

“Well that’s because I’m a man. I’m not pretty, I’m handsome.”

“No, you’re ugly!” Eren squealed and blew a raspberry into Levi’s neck.

“And you’re a pest. Now do you want me to continue or not?”

“Yes, yes! Ow—yes!” Eren’s words became distorted and nasal when Levi pinched the boy’s nose in spite. “What did you like about her the most?”

“Nothing, everything. I can’t decide,” said Levi thoughtfully, with a tap of his finger to Eren’s chin, “she—she always made time for me. No matter how she felt, how tired she was. She was always exhausted…or sick. I couldn’t really tell. But still, she’d always smile and laugh and play with me until I went to bed.”

Eren’s fingers tightened and made wrinkles on Levi’s shirt, without the boy even knowing it. That sickening feeling he hated so much began to unfurl in his chest as he took in Levi’s blank stare. The captain’s eyes were trained straight ahead, to the ceiling,  and his hands were stiff on Eren’s lower back.

“Sir, is she…is your mother gone?” Eren’s voice was small and cautious, but it brought Levi back from wherever his mind seemed to have taken him.

“Yes. I think so. I’m not sure. I was young, your age, when I last saw my mother. Never again after that.”

“You miss her, don’t you, Daddy?”

Levi finally brought his gaze down towards Eren and let a small smile form on his face. It wasn’t fooling anyone, but Eren remained silent.

“I do. But there are things out of our control and we just can’t worry ourselves sick over them. Now, I think that’s enough for tonight. Tomorrow we can have another story.”

“Yes, sir…”

Levi unbuckled Eren’s collar and pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple before setting it on the nightstand. After a tired bid goodnight, the captain shut his eyes, leaving Eren to stare woefully at his face. Eren should never have asked about Levi’s mother, and now despite the façade of feigned sleep, Eren could feel Levi’s heart beating madly, as his own did when something upset him. How the captain must have suffered, Eren thought. He could have avoided reopening the wound—why did he have to go and indulge Eren’s request?

But after some time, Eren made his decision when he was sure Levi was sleeping soundly. The crinkle between Levi’s brows was finally smooth, and Eren couldn’t help laying ghosts of kisses onto the captain’s jaw. He’d do his best to do right by Levi. He’d take the first opportunity he could. He would find Levi’s mother.

                                                       ***

“Eren, open your mouth. Come on, we don’t want to spill on the sweater that you’ve been wearing nonstop for literally three days now.”

“Yes…yes, sir!”

Eren parted his lips and began to chew slowly as Levi droned irately on about needing to wash that damn thing already.

“ _Eren. Hello._ What’s got that head of yours up in the clouds? Something naughty I’m sure, knowing you…”

Eren shook his head innocently and took another mouthful of his breakfast. The captain looked to be in better straights than he had the other night. His eyes were focused and sharp as usual, and he seemed to put whatever memories Eren had dug up far away in his mind somewhere.

“There it is again.” Levi took Eren’s chin and pressed demanding pecks to his lips. “Your eyes are all fogged over with something. I have half a mind not to leave you alone today…”

“Wait, leave me alone?” Eren fell back from his musings and into focus again. “Daddy, where are you going?”

“I’m going down to headquarters, pup. There’s going to be a commencement ceremony in two weeks and I’ve been asked to help proctor the final performance exams.”

“Proctor…?”

“It means I have to watch the cadets go through obstacles. Then I decide who’s good enough to stay here in Sina and protect the king.”

“Well why can’t I come?” Eren tilted his head curiously.

“Pup, that’s no place for you to be. I have to watch the cadets closely, and we both know that won’t happen if I’ve got you with me,” Levi said pointedly, tutting at the guilty shift of Eren’s eyes. “It’ll only take a few hours, I’ll be back in time to make dinner.”

“Okay…I’ll protect the house then.”

“That’s my sweet boy. I’m counting on you,” Levi set Eren down on the floor and tidied up the kitchen.

When it was time to go, Eren wound his arms around Levi’s calf, docile under the lips that found the top of his head.

“Be good, Eren, and don’t you open the door for anyone, understand? I left some bread and jam on the table if you get hungry.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be good, I won’t open the door, and I’ll eat the bread and jam if I get hungry,” Eren recited, rising up on his knees to meet another one of Levi’s kisses half way.

“Lock the door after me!” Levi waved and trudged down the doorsteps, towards the stable and out of sight.

Eren called out a sweet goodbye before he all but slammed the door shut and scurried upstairs to watch Levi go. The boy grinned against the window of Levi’s study and pressed his lips to the cool glass, which gave him a bit of a shock. The captain sat proud and straight backed on that sturdy beast of a horse, and Eren couldn’t calm the hummingbird in his heart at the sight of Levi’s form becoming smaller along the gravel road towards the military district.

It took not a minute more for Eren to find himself kneeling on the front steps of his home, the weak sun doing little to warm the back of his neck. His nose twitched and he turned away from the front door with a determined huff. Eren had never left this house without Levi, and the man would be furious, he was sure, but the end justified the means.

Eren made quick work of crawling down the front path and quietly hitching a ride from one of the many passersby. He had spotted a mule drawn cart down the road, its master aged and just as sleepy as the poor old animal seemed to be. Eren had only grinned and hauled himself up onto the back of the rickety cart as it passed by, with no one being the wiser. This old man—or farmer it seemed, judging by the heap of loose vegetables rolling around by Eren’s knees—was probably an acquaintance of Levi’s anyway. Most of the town’s merchants never failed to give Levi a hoot or a holler every time he and Eren would trot by.

The ride was slower and bumpier than Eren was used to, and he was sure he’d earned a couple new kinks in his spine, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle if it meant finding Levi’s mother. The boy craned his neck and knelt up against the side of the cart once the familiar marketplace came into view. The grizzly— _and probably dying?_ —old mule lumbered on through the grocers’ pavilion away from the main district and unfortunately, Mr. Marco’s sweets shop. Eren sucked his teeth at the rotten luck and gave an angry glare to the crate of beets sitting on his left.

When he was finished cursing root vegetables, Eren turned his eyes back up to the rows of shops and produce stands that seemed to crawl by at the pace they were going. It was just as well, because Eren took time— _lots of time_ —to squint through every window, dismissing men, children, and any woman without a head of shining black hair. One girl did look promising however, this seemingly young maid that was wiping at her brow as she swept the porch of her modest hole in the wall.

Eren gripped the side of the cart and tilted his head, taking his cue to abandon his oblivious chauffeur once the woman disappeared back into her shop. Eren hopped down onto the smoothed cobblestones before crouching back down on his hands and knees. He maneuvered through legs and long skirts, the hands of curious children, until he straightened his sweater and crawled cautiously into the little store.

Little may have been an understatement. The place was downright cramped. The air was stale  and dry in Eren’s nose; the scent of it was heady, thick with dust and the smell of anise seed. And to be honest, the bundles of odd gnarled fungi hanging from the crusty rafters was unsettling, giving Eren all the more reason not to touch a thing as he slinked between heaps of dried rosemary and citrus leaf. This woman must have been running an apothecary of some sort, Eren decided, his eyes sweeping up shelves of oddly arranged mason jars. Some contained sickly green or yellow pastes, some dried roots, and some had nothing at all.

The sun had set outside, and it made things all the more eerie. Grotesque shadows marred the dark wooden walls, and the flicking flames of oil lamps gave an illusion that something was going to jump out of a corner at any second. How could such a pretty, young woman look after a place fit for well, a witch?

Eren shook his head though, and picked his way between bushels of wicked looking tubers and vases of more dried roses than he’d ever seen in his life until he found the shopkeeper bent over into a barrel of God knows what. The boy took the hem of her worn skirt between his fingers and pulled gently.

“Excuse me, ma’am!”

The woman screeched and almost fell right on into the barrel before she composed herself, turning this way and that until she noticed Eren at her feet.

“You gave me a good fright, _my God_ , a good fright!”

“You…you’re…” Eren spluttered and gawked stupidly at the shop keep when she knelt down before him. The young woman’s delicate brows wrinkled in confusion, and her lips were pink as a blossom and just as unassuming. Everything, the glossy black hair that fell to her ribs, the eyes that were looking upon him so softly—it was all true. This woman was _the one_.

“I’m what…?”

“ _You’re Captain’s mother!_ ”

“Mother? Child, I’m no one’s mother, and I’ve never done anything in my life to become one. I’m not even married…” she said quietly, almost dejectedly. But Eren shook his head and stamped his hand vehemently down on the floorboards.

“No, I’m sure, you are Daddy’s mother, you’re exactly as he said, you’re the angel I saw in my head!”

The woman puffed and gave an exasperated smile. “Believe me, _Eren_ —” she paused to glance at the boy’s collar tag “—I don’t have any children, or any family. Now why don’t you head home? I’m sure your master is worried about you, wandering around on your own.”

“Captain Levi. He’s my Daddy and he doesn’t know I’m here so he can’t be worried. I wanted to find his mother and surprise him, so that’s—.”

“ _Captain Levi?_ ” All of the color left from the shop keeper’s fair complexion, though how that was even possible, Eren didn’t know. “Lord in heaven, if he should think I stole you away…”

“Why would he think tha—?”

“Come on, let me get my things, I’m taking you home. Do you know your way?” the woman asked, hurrying out of the meager shop towards the meek little mare tied out back.

“Yes, it’s easy! Thank you, Ms. Shopkeeper, I know my daddy will be so happy to see you again!”

                                                     ***

The woman had been right; Levi _was_ worried about Eren. In fact, he was cursing the stars, cursing his very existence to hell. He’d come home in time to start dinner, just as he’d promised, only to find no Eren. It seemed to be a joke, Eren must have been toying with him; the captain was positive he’d find Eren digging up worms somewhere outside. He’d played along, called out to Eren to end this little game, but there was no reply. Levi had torn up the house searching for that child, checked under beds, sprinted through the back yard, and burst into the cellar. Nothing.

And now Levi was right back on his horse, tearing through the town. The captain scoured the entire village, he broke like a madman into every shop he could think of, pushing vendors against walls by the scruff of their necks in demand of answers. They could only say they saw no such boy and that they wished Levi luck in his search. They were useless and empty wishes; Eren was nowhere to be found.

After almost an hour outside, the captain found himself doubled over the kitchen sink, ripping at his hair and begging his God that Eren was safe, and that he’d only come home. Levi had returned from this wasted search when the sun had set, and he was here now for who knew how long, coming in the hopes that Eren would scamper up the front steps any minute. Waiting helplessly like this was doing nothing more than driving Levi manic. He couldn’t live without Eren, the light of his life, who brought him true peace after the war with those man-eating giants. But Levi had let this precious thing slip through his fingers, and so carelessly at that.

The captain paced. The frantic clicking of his boots rang louder and louder in his ears until he couldn’t bear it, until his fingers closed around the little pot of jam he’d left, and until it shattered against the wall to his left. Levi had lost the one thing he grew to love in this world after his mother had gone, and now his days would be dark again.

In  a moment of chilling clarity, the world seemed to stop spinning. Levi was not a helpless child anymore, he would not accept that the love of his life was gone, not again. The captain set his jaw with a grunt and strode back to the door, swinging his cloak about his shoulders once more. He could not falter, Levi refused to endure that heartbreak again. He would walk the streets all night if he had to, until he brought that little life ruiner home.

And Levi was already out the door, barreling down the steps when he nearly plowed into a petite young woman—a woman who was carrying _his_ _Eren_ on her hip.

“Sir, where are you going?” Eren said in between happy bites of pressed fruit leather, “It’s dinner time and I’m pretty hungry!”

Levi dashed forward like a man possessed and snatched the boy into his arms, squeezing him to his chest and just about falling to his knees.

“Where have you been, are you hurt? Mercy on me Eren, _don’t you ever leave me again, do you hear me?_ ” Levi rasped out, his eyes wide and his nails digging sharply into Eren’s skin. The boy was safe, nibbling on snacks for God’s sake. Levi’s heart was drilling into his ribs; this couldn’t be real—his Eren was here with him again, not sold off or stolen away by thugs, he was _here with Levi_.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I went out to find your mother—and I did!” Eren chirped eagerly. “This is Miss Mikasa, she’s your mother! Right?”

This was when Levi finally tore his eyes away from the sunny face in front of him and up to the maid who’d brought his little boy back. The captain’s heart clenched. She did look like his mother, stunningly so, and it made Levi miss her more than he had in a long time. But he shook his head and tried to calm his quivering breaths.

“I’m sorry pup, this young lady here isn’t my mother. But she is the one who brought you back to me,” Levi stood slowly and shifted Eren in his arms to regard the woman staring demurely down at her feet, “and for that, I can never repay her. Not in a thousand life times.”

“You have such a sweet puppy here, Captain. He talked about you the whole ride home,” Mikasa replied, folding her hands respectfully against her front. “I’m sorry if I’ve caused you any trouble, please forgive me.”

Levi shook his head and pressed his cheek to Eren’s hair. “Nothing to forgive. You’re a Godsend, I _can’t_ thank you enough. Please, if there’s any way I can—.”

Mikasa held up her hand with shy smile. “Maybe a visit from Eren every now and then would be nice. He’s a silly thing and I have to admit I haven’t laughed so much in years.”

“Then that’s what he’ll do. I thank you again, ma’am, for the kindness you showed to Eren and to me.”

Mikasa nodded and gave a small bow before turning down the walk. “Goodnight, Captain. Goodnight, Eren. I hope to see you soon.”

“Goodnight, Miss Mikasa!” Eren called, waving over Levi’s shoulder as he was toted inside.

The captain didn’t say a word; he moved slowly—as if he was floating, to the den. He sank down into the sofa and shut his eyes, pulling Eren as close as he physically could against his chest. Levi had never looked so exhausted in his life, Eren thought.

“Don’t ever do this again, Eren,” Levi breathed into the boy’s hair, “it’ll kill me, I’ll die if I lose you, do you understand? _Promise you’ll stay by my side._ ”

Eren blinked and wrung his hands guiltily. He had really hurt his captain…

“ _Eren_ , do you promise?”

“Yes, sir…”

Levi slowly opened his eyes to look down at Eren, as if he didn’t believe the boy was really there. But he was, and he took Eren’s chin in hand before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You really have a way with making me feel young again, pup. Nothing like getting the old blood flowing like your little boy running away.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Eren smiled sheepishly, “next time we’ll look for your mother together.”

Levi sighed and took Eren’s hand, placing a small kiss to the boy’s palm.

“ _It’s a deal_.”

That night, Levi had dragged his feet until they’d laid down to sleep. He was exhausted, more than he could ever remember being since his war days, and it was all thanks to the boy snoring lightly against is neck. Levi almost didn’t want to shut his eyes, afraid that Eren would disappear the moment he lost sight of him. But the boy wouldn’t, Levi decided, not ever again. The captain shifted and squeezed Eren to him tighter; he’d never let go of this little nuisance in his arms, not if the world itself was ending.


	30. Precious Gift Part 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later... enjoy some pining. Don't worry the ship tag stays the same! Enjoy :3
> 
> P.S. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me for so long (4 years!!!!); I've changed and I think Levi has changed a bit too, though there's no saving Eren xD But I also want you to know that this year has been the hardest and the busiest in my life but I will never stop writing and I will never forget this fic. I read Every. Single. Comment. and though I can't reply to them all sometimes, they really make me feel so special. I'm blessed to have you all as readers thank you so much <333333

“This is _dumb_.”

“ _No_ , this is for your own good,” Levi corrected, “and _my_ own sanity.”

Eren glared down at the little bell now hanging from his right nipple ring and promptly crossed his arms over his chest.

“This kind of thing is for cats,” he sniffed, turning up his nose with a haughty air.

“You sneak around like one, so I see no problem. If you hadn’t pulled that little stunt the other night, I wouldn’t have to worry about where you are all the damn time. But with this, I’ll be able to hear you and things will be easier.”

“It wasn’t a stunt; I was looking for your mom!” Eren grouched, his cheeks flaring red when Levi flicked the bell with his middle finger.

“I understand that, pup. But I nearly lost my mind worrying about you,” Levi sighed and took Eren’s cheeks in his hands, “and I _can’t_ do that again.”

Eren lifted his eyes to study his captain; Levi’s under eye circles had reappeared the day after the whole fiasco, and they still hadn’t improved. But the boy shoved his guilt aside in favor of sticking his tongue out and floating to the opposite end of the tub. It was easier than dwelling on the fact that his greatest efforts towards Levi’s happiness always backfired. Eren wondered when he’d ever stop causing Levi grief—or if it was even possible.

He decided to push those thoughts away though. Instead, he ran a soapy foot slowly up Levi’s navel while the captain leaned back against the edge.

“Come here and give me a kiss,” Levi ordered abruptly, “I deserve one after what you put me through.”

Eren was unfazed by the sudden command and made up his mind that taunting his captain was a much better use of his time. Worrying about his misdeeds could wait.

“No,” Eren said simply, sending a sneer Levi’s way while his toes wiggled their way back down between Levi’s thighs.

“Come. Here.”

“Noooope.”

Levi’s lips pinched together, his patience waning with the defiant glimmer of Eren’s eyes. “ _Come here, I said.”_

“Nope,” Eren sang, “nope, nope, nope.”

“ _That’s it_ —,” Levi snatched the boy by the ankle and lunged forward with wild slosh of water, “—give me your face right damn now—.” 

“Noooooooo!” Eren writhed and pounded his fists on Levi’s chest, “I don’t want to give you my face!”

The captain kissed his way past Eren’s giddy shrieking and managed to hold Eren still, enough to land a few decent pecks where he wanted. “That’s not my problem—deal with it, spoiled child!”

Eren squealed and twisted around in a fuss; water was sent flying out onto the tiled floor and Levi’s efforts only got more insistent. The captain managed at one point to silence Eren well and good with a tug to that small silver bell, but only for a moment. The boy tried to seal his lips but the moan fell through anyway, and it made goosebumps spring up along Levi’s arms.

“You know you're always trying to get away from me somehow…” Levi breathed in Eren’s ear, the steam around them suddenly feeling heavier now. “I’ll admit that I’m selfish. Too much to let you go.”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut in the face of Levi looming over him. He could feel himself growing hot—if it was by Levi’s hands twisting the bell or the bathwater, he couldn’t know. The captain was letting out small grunts and the head of his length was pressing up right between Eren’s legs, nudging against his plush belly.

“I’m going to make love to you, Eren,” Levi sighed, almost like he was trying to change his mind. “I don’t want to stop myself anymore, I’m undisciplined, and I’m greedy…”

Eren’s eyes blew wide open and his hands paused in their venture down the captain’s broad chest. This was it—the culmination of his servitude, what everyone in the palace had prepared him for. But he couldn’t be sure he had heard right.

“M-make love…?”

 “Do you know what that means, pup?” Levi’s eyes were glassy when he pulled away; the expression he wore reminded Eren of someone possessed, someone in a daze. This was not the gruff, abrasive man to whom Eren had been gifted almost a year ago. Levi was staring at Eren now like a man starved, like Eren held the entire universe in his hand.

“My trainers might have mentioned it…”                

“And what did they say?”

“Well…they told me that it’s rare. It happens when your master is really fond of you…”

Levi nodded and pushed his navel up closer against Eren’s open legs. “Is that all your trainers told you, precious?”

“No…they said when you make love with your master, his private place goes inside you…inside your bottom.” Eren gulped and let his eyes wander down to the pearly bathwater, tracing the lines where he and Levi’s bodies met. “Making love they said is where a slave gives their whole heart to their master—it’s supposed to be really special…”

“What those people said isn’t wrong. It’s something that we’ll remember for the rest of our lives, what we did…”

Eren drew in an almost silent breath when his thighs were lifted and hooked around Levi’s hips. His poor heart wouldn’t slow in his chest and his mouth fell dry at the realization that Levi was going to take him. Eren would be stripped bare, more naked than he was even now, adorned with nothing but silver. The captain was going to break him down into nothing, leaving Eren to emerge as a new whole at the end of everything. For the love of God, this was something that palace slaves could only dream of and here in this warm home that Eren had made his own—a slave would be eaten alive.

“Sir, I…I want to do that with you. I love you a lot,” Eren admitted with shakes in his voice, “I love you _the most_.”

Levi shut his eyes and almost shuddered at the revelation, but he composed himself enough to brush back Eren’s hair and look him dead in the eye. “Soon I’m going to show you how much I feel the same. Do you understand?”

Eren gulped, his arms sliding up and around the captain’s shoulders. “Yes, sir…”

“Good boy. Now let’s get dressed.” Levi stood and stepped onto a towel, his good sense coming back now that the previous subject had been abandoned. “I want to invite Miss Mikasa to dinner tonight to thank her for what she did. What do you think?”

Eren took a second to catch up to Levi’s train of thought, but nevertheless, he scrambled out excitedly into Levi’s waiting arms. “Yes, I think yes, let’s invite Miss Mikasa to dinner!”

***

Levi’s huffs and sighs went ignored while Eren wove and skittered around the captain’s ankles.

“You know I’m holding a knife, pup. If I trip on you it won’t be pretty…”

“Sorry, sorry!” Eren knelt up to poke at the fish Levi was filleting, the jelly of its eye yielding under the boy’s insistent prodding. “I’m just so happy Miss Mikasa is coming! I told you her shop was creepy, huh Daddy! Isn’t it?”

“You’re not wrong there. I just can’t believe you hopped on some random cart and went into town like nothing…” Levi paused, bracing himself against the counter and looking like he was about to vomit. “You could have _died_.”

Eren stuck out his lower lip before sliding his arms around Levi’s calf. The captain’s chalky complexion, the slump of his shoulders...The guilt was seeping back in.

“Daddy—please don’t think about that anymore…I was—um—careful! I made sure nothing bad would happen!”

“ _Don’t you talk to me about careful!”_ Levi snapped suddenly. “That doesn’t change anything! People will still hurt you— _steal_ you from me! They don’t care how careful you thought you were!”

Eren’s mouth dropped open just slightly, his lips forming a soft “o” before he snapped them shut and hung his head in shame. His chest began to throb with the weight of Levi’s words, with the simple fact that again, it was painfully obvious he could never do anything right.

“I understand…”

Levi sucked at his teeth and turned back to splitting the fish for a moment. That is, until a whine near his ankles effectively shattered any semblances of stern will he thought he had. The captain let his knife clatter onto the marble countertop only a second before he squatted right down to Eren’s level. The boy’s lashes were clumped and heavy with tears, and his cheeks were flushed redder with each attempt to dry them.

“No, come here, precious—Jesus!” Levi grunted and braced himself as Eren nearly toppled him over. “—Easy, now. Alright…it’s alright. Let’s just focus on making a nice dinner for Miss Mikasa. She’ll be here any minute, you know.”

Eren wiped his eyes and nose across the captain’s shirt with small nod, unaware of Levi’s utter snot-induced horror. “I’m ready to focus, Daddy.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Now let’s get to work.”

***

“Captain, really—this is too much. I don’t deserve all of this…” Mikasa said softly. Her hand felt light in Levi’s as he guided her to the dining room and down into her seat.

“You deserve more for bringing my Eren back,” Levi replied with a slight bow of his head. Once the young woman sat daintily down at his right hand, the captain could tuck into their meal and spoon some mashed potatoes into an impatient mouth by his knee. “Please understand that whatever you need, I can provide. I owe you that much.”

Mikasa let her fringe fall down before her eyes, until she shook it away after some thought. “I appreciate the thought, sir. But I am…comfortable. I own my shop, you see. My mother passed it on to me before she died. It does well enough, and I don’t have many expenses.”

“Ah, that’s a fine way to look at things then,” Levi said thoughtfully, unaware that Eren’s attention had moved from food towards the topic at hand.

The boy took one more bite from Levi’s fork for good measure before promptly turning his eyes to Mikasa. He cocked his head to the side and boldly threaded a finger through one of the holes in the woman’s long skirts.

“Miss Mikasa, are you sure you’re not poor? All of your clothes need sewing and your store is really old…”

“ _Hush, you!”_ Levi snarled, snatching Eren back by his collar. “We don’t say things to people like that, you apologize right now!”

Eren sniffed and slumped back against the leg of Levi’s chair. “Sorry, Miss Mikasa…”

Mikasa gave Eren a somber smile and turned her eyes down to her plate. The boy blinked and scrunched up his nose at the fresh pinking of her cheeks. With a suck of his teeth, Eren slithered deftly from Levi’s grasp and took hold of the woman’s slight hand.

“Daddy won’t let you stay poor, Miss Mikasa. You can join our family and he’ll take care of you.”

To drive his point home, Eren plopped his cheek down into Mikasa’s lap and shot Levi the look of a beaten animal. At this, the captain simply cleared his throat, stood from his chair and heaved the boy out of Mikasa’s personal space towards his study.

Once the deposit was made and a stern talking-to had been heard, Mikasa straightened herself in her chair. Levi strode back to his place at the head of the table as if nothing had happened, instead opting to flash the young maid what could generously be called a curt smile.

“I’m terribly sorry about that, miss. For now, we’ll be eating alone. Eren’s decided he’d rather rest in the other room, you see,” Levi said a-matter-of-factly, gracefully replacing his napkin to his lap.

“It’s no trouble, Captain,” Mikasa said with a small glint in her eye. “Eren really is sweet, I know he means well…”

Levi huffed and opened his mouth to speak, but paused to appraise the girl sitting at his right hand. Her complexion was now heavier with blush and she dropped her gaze upon meeting his. Levi arched a brow before leaning down into his palm with a heavy sigh.

“I hate to give any merit to that little pest, but…” Levi swallowed and looked pointedly away when Mikasa’s lashes flicked up, “please know that you won’t want for anything anymore. Let me finish— ,” he raised his hand at the faint hitch of breath that sounded, “what you did may seem small to you. But it means more to me than you know. This is why I ask that you accept this favor if what Eren assumed is true.”

Before her sat a different man—she couldn’t tell how—now that Eren wasn’t hoarding the captain’s attention. Mikasa took in his features and relished them. The proud, angular jaw, broad shoulders that had undoubtedly carried a weight she’d never know in a thousand lifetimes.  Levi was beautiful in a way that wasn’t meant to be, and the young girl caught herself thanking the Creator that Eren had ambled into her shop that day. The captain’s eyes now rested on her, not giving her privacy to consider his offer, and at that moment, Mikasa wondered if she could ever will those eyes away. No, she didn’t think she could.

“Captain, I’d never want to burden you, you’ve served us all enough, I couldn’t possibly—.”

“This is no service,” Levi replied sternly, his voice easily commanding hers to silence. “This is a pleasure. Don’t misunderstand me, I don’t pity you. Pride can be found in poverty. But I want to do this for you.”

Mikasa’s hands trembled beneath the table despite fisting them in her skirts, and it was all she could do to stop the hopeful blooming inside her chest. The air between them was so thick, so charged, Lord help her, if she’d had the gumption to face Levi’s gaze she’d surely fall to her knees. “Thank you, sir…”

“It’s settled then. Eren and I will be expecting you for dinner next week. We’ll be calling on you soon enough,” Levi stated with authority and a finality that the girl couldn’t dispute. With a nod and near inaudible mumbling about the late hour, she stood reluctantly to take her leave.

Levi did not pester her to stay, which Mikasa thanked her stars for. The light hand on her shoulder blade seemed to burn as the captain guided her to the entryway, and it rendered her unable to register his words. This kindness, new and strange in this world of hers, made her insides sizzle with fear, but also with something else…something clean and untainted by everything she knew, something that could be beautiful.

The captain’s lips were moving silently as he looked down at her, and all Mikasa could do was hope her eyes weren’t shining too brightly. She let herself smile up at the man who knew not what he was doing to her, turning her worldview on its head. And in a show of the cruelty of it all, Levi’s fingers brushed against her knuckles. Like lightning up her spine, Mikasa’s vision cleared.

“…Miss, did you hear me? Is this time next week alright?”

“Ah—yes. Yes, Captain, I can’t thank you enough for your hospitality.”

Levi shook his head, almost as if in reprimand. “I don’t want to hear that from you. Now do you need escorting home? It’s quite late…”

“No, no, sir. I’ll manage. Please don’t bother yourself further, I’m close by as it is,” Mikasa spoke softly, weaving her mare’s reigns about her fingers before she seated herself on the horse’s bare back. “Goodnight, Captain Levi.”

Mikasa refused to look back, knowing full well Levi stood watching over her, at least until she’d reach the safe bustle of the main road. She refused too to calm her heart, letting it flutter to its wildest content. She’d console herself with the memory of those eyes…tired, knowing all too much the ways of the world, but kind despite it all. They would sate her for seven days, and oh how she’d count down. Mikasa grinned wide, for the first time in years. The cold air chilled her teeth but she didn’t care; her horse’s trot made them chatter. But it was all lost to her, these lowly physical things. They were pushed aside by broad, calloused hands, willed away by this someone. Someone who brought hope of what could be. What _indeed_ , it could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> also just in case you guys were interested, my tumblr is julieofthewatertribe ^_^ feel free to check it out and shoot me a message or two <3
> 
> Also the illustrations I draw for the chapters can be seen here: http://julieofthewatertribe.tumblr.com/tagged/myficpics


End file.
